


Una classica storia

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedal - Freeform, Fedrinka, M/M, Multi POV, djorinka, multi pair, quadrangle - Freeform, rafole
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 105,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giovane Rafa soddisfa una sua ossessione quando riesce a mettersi con Roger, pur non sapendo bene cosa sia davvero l'amore. Lo capirà grazie ad un Nole che si metterà in mezzo a tutti i costi. Ma forse, dopotutto, anche Roger aveva un po' confuso i sentimenti riflettendo su Rafa quel che prova per Stan. E se poi dopo un po' di relazione esce il vero Rafa? Quello che ama ballare e che prima agisce e poi pensa e che dà tutto di sé al 100 %? E se contemporaneamente è Nole quello che fatica a togliersi la maschera, una maschera di pura sopravvivenza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una piccola speranza

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: tutto è nato mentre guardavo del materiale fedal. Ero lì che vedevo e pensavo… ‘eppure è impossibile che non ci sia niente fra loro! Guarda come si adorano!’.  
> Contemporaneamente guardavo anche del materiale djorinka, convincendomi che forse la verità era questa. Rafa con Roger e Nole con Stan.  
> Ed ho iniziato a scrivere una fic con, nelle mie intenzioni, un paio di capitoli. Dove, appunto, scrivevo di queste due coppie, invece che le solite. Poi la mano è partita da sola, così come l’ispirazione. E la storia è deviata nel solito rafole e fedrinka. Ma ‘solito’ non è la parola esatta per descrivere la fic.  
> I capitoli sono 38, la fic è finita ed è coi punti di vista alternati dei protagonisti. Finché la coppia è fedal, a ‘scrivere’ sono più Rafa e Roger. Poi arriva Nole, e c’è anche il suo punto di vista. Infine si inserisce Stan. Le coppie si mescolano, cambiano, le cose mutano e da metà in poi ci stabiliamo con Rafa e Nole.  
> Fin qua ho sempre scritto di un certo tipo di storia, dando a Rafa e Nole dei ruoli e dei caratteri che avete abbondantemente letto, ma questa volta ho trovato nuovo materiale che non conoscevo, che mi ha aperto gli occhi so ruoli e caratteri, che in realtà erano ben diversi da quello che pensavo.  
> Perciò non è la ‘solita’ storia, ma è molto più vicina ai loro effettivi caratteri e, potendo solo immaginare se fosse vero, la loro storia. Ci sono nuovi dettagli, nuove cose da scoprire. Spero che leggiate e che vi piaccia.  
> La fic è completa, per cui metterò un capitolo ogni 4/5 giorni. Di volta in volta inserisco il materiale che mi ha ‘aperto gli occhi’ se lo trovo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

UNA CLASSICA STORIA

  
1\. UNA PICCOLA SPERANZA

/Rafa/

“L’accolgo con un gran sorriso che al tempo stesso è teso e penso che si noti, mi strofino di continuo le labbra e mi sento così imbarazzato da essere rossissimo, sicuramente lo sono.  
Roger mi porge la bottiglia di vino ed io la prendo alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- So che non possiamo bere, ma non potremmo nemmeno incontrarci al di fuori del tennis! - Con questo lo guardo male.  
\- E perché mai? - Chiedo indispettito. Roger ride e si infila le mani in tasca.  
\- Non so, forse perché siamo diretti rivali? - Continuo a non capire.  
\- Ma non c’è un regolamento che vieta di fare amicizia! - Roger così scoppia a ridere ed il sole torna immediatamente.  
\- Lo so, stavo scherzando! Cercavo di giustificare il vino! - Allora rido anche io e lo colpisco con la spalla amichevolmente.  
\- Non devi, tu sei Roger Federer, puoi portare quello che vuoi! Faremo uno strappo alla dieta! -  
La nostra dieta non prevede alcolici e determinati alimenti, ma per questa volta non sarà un problema.  
Roger mi circonda la schiena con un braccio e continua a ridere.  
\- Troppo ospitale, adesso! Ti voglio più informale altrimenti mi imbarazzo! - Così lo guardo sorpreso.  
\- Tu imbarazzato? - Ovviamente non può essere, non me lo immagino, non è nel suo carattere.  
\- Perché, ogni tanto capita anche a me, sai? -  
Stringo le spalle perplesso facendomi avanti per casa.  
\- Lo nascondi molto bene. - E così annuisce.  
\- E’ il mio talento! - A pensarci è così, è bravo a gestire le emozioni, sembra quasi un inglese in questo. Chissà cosa prova in realtà.  
\- Ti capita mai di arrabbiarti? - Roger mi segue ridendo, riesce a rilassare tutti con una facilità incredibile, è davvero pazzesco.  
\- Spesso, ma sono bravo a nascondere anche questo! - Scuoto la testa appoggiando il vino sul piano della cucina e cercando il cavatappi, lo riprendo:  
\- Sì, ok, ma dovresti anche lasciarti andare, ogni tanto. Spero che tu lo faccia con qualcuno, altrimenti poi scoppierai, un giorno. - Così Roger si stringe nelle spalle e si appoggia al tavolo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
\- Beh, lo faccio… - Vorrei chiedere con chi, visto che con me non l’ho mai visto completamente sé stesso, però io non l’ho mai visto molto fuori dai campi e dalle strutture di tennis prima di ora. Però se non me lo dice è fuori luogo chiederglielo.  
Chiudo il discorso aprendo la bottiglia e versandone un po’ in due bicchieri, gliene do uno e lo avverto.  
\- Sono astemio, per cui l’assaggio, ma niente di più altrimenti parto e non rispondo di me… non offenderti! - Roger ride ancora e tutte le volte che lo fa, ho un tuffo dentro di me, mi sento proprio morire in qualche modo.  
E’ un bel modo di morire guardarlo ridere.  
Tintinniamo i bicchieri e con un ‘ a noi ‘ classico, beviamo.  
Ovviamente non tarda a darmi una pericolosa sensazione d’euforia, quindi lo metto subito giù.  
\- Per quel che ne so, è buono. -  
\- Mi sa che il tuo saperne è scarso se sei astemio! - E la sua sincerità è spontanea e non dà per niente fastidio, infatti mi trovo a ridere.  
\- Beccato! - Continuiamo a scherzare e viene fuori che la cena è pronta, ma cucinata da mia madre, con la quale vivo visto che sto più fuori che dentro per via della stagione di tennis…  
\- E poi odio avere estranei per casa che mi puliscono, sistemano e cucinano… così alla fine la soluzione era vivere con lei! Altrimenti sarebbe sola, mi è sempre dispiaciuto. Anche mia sorella vive con noi, ma è più per conto suo che qua… comunque sono cambiamenti di residenza fatti da poco… -  
Gli spiego mentre sistemo le pentole piene di cibo da riscaldare, su indicazioni di mamma. Penso che sappia che i mie si sono separati da poco, spero non ne voglia parlare perché cerco di evitare l’argomento con molta furbizia. Odio pensarci.  
\- Sorvolando sulla tua comica diffidenza per gli estranei e sul perché non potresti badare da solo a casa tua… ma perché non ci sono anche loro stasera? - Stringo le spalle e preparo la tavola, lui si offre di aiutarmi, ma io rifiuto categoricamente.  
\- Perché non sapevo se avresti gradito… invitarti a cena è un conto, sciorinarti la famiglia è un altro. -  
\- Ma almeno sanno che sono qua? - Mettendo giù le posate mi giro e lo fisso shoccato.  
\- Scherzi? Vuoi che il bollettino parli di noi a cena nel giro di un’ora? E poi mio zio mi ucciderebbe! A cena col nemico? Lui è severo su queste cose… - Ridendo ancora insieme, continuiamo a parlare ancora un po’ di queste cose finché non mi fa la sua domanda:  
\- E insomma, me lo dici perché questo invito? -  
Dopo la notizia shoccante dei miei separati, proprio dopo Melbourne, avevo bisogno di distrarmi, di qualcosa che mi facesse di nuovo sentire bene, vivo. E lui è l’unico con questo pregio naturale. Ma non posso dirglielo così arrossisco e mi stringo nelle spalle, prendo il calice col vino e la bottiglia e li metto a tavola, istintivamente sorseggio un po’ per darmi coraggio, ma lui si fa avanti, me lo prende e lo rovescia nel lavandino.  
\- Non ti voglio ubriaco fra dieci minuti! Voglio godermi il vero Rafa al cento percento! - Ha un tono quasi suadente, gli esce così. O forse lo percepisco io tale. Mi mordo il labbro in difficoltà, accaldato.  
\- Perché ho la sensazione che mi odiavi dopo Melbourne… - Da cui siamo tornati da pochissimo. Io vincente, lui perdente.  
Ha avuto un crollo leggendario in finale, contro di me, e poi nella premiazione piangeva un sacco. Non sapevo più come consolarlo. Mi ha assicurato che stava bene, ma non ne ero convinto.  
\- Stai scherzando? - Chiede colpito da quello che ho detto.  
\- Voglio essere sicuro che fra noi vada tutto bene. E che tu sia ok. Io… non ne abbiamo parlato, volevo aspettare che ti passasse… ma mi sono preoccupato per quel che ti è successo in finale. Ti seguo dai tuoi inizi e non ti ho mai visto crollare così. Non so se è il caso, ma volevo solo essere sicuro che tu stessi di nuovo bene, che andasse tutto ok… anche se insomma, perdere quando si vuole vincere non lo rende tanto ok, però voglio dire… - Inizio a parlare a macchinetta imbarazzato e continuerei per tutta la vita, se non mi interrompesse venendomi davanti e prendendomi per le braccia, poco sotto le spalle.  
\- Sto bene, grazie. E’ stato molto carino invitarmi a cena per assicurarti sulle mie condizioni. E’ bello e nessuno l’ha mai fatto. Grazie davvero. - Sospiro, anche se mi sento morire nel guardarlo così vicino, nel sentire le sue mani addosso. Tutte le volte che lo faccio in campo ho appena finito di giocare, ho l’adrenalina a mille, è diverso. Ho il coraggio di fare molte cose, in quei momenti. Di appiccicarmi a lui, appoggiare la testa alla sua… ora è diverso, è un’altra cosa. Sono calmo, sobrio, lucido… e sto per svenire!  
\- Non è che dobbiamo parlarne, volevo solo dirti in santa pace e senza orecchi indiscreti… stai bene? Ecco tutto. - Roger sorride con quella dolcezza naturale che mi fa perdere in lui, i brividi mi percorrono.  
\- Sì, sto bene, grazie. E a questo proposito ti do il mio numero privato di telefono… immagino che hai faticato a trovare il cellulare di lavoro! - Sgrano gli occhi ricordandolo e ci separiamo mentre gli racconto le peripezie e lo shock nel sentire una voce sconosciuta che parlava al posto suo.  
\- Stavo per riattaccare, quando mi ha detto ‘ma sei Nadal?’ E a quel punto non sapevo se dire di sì o se dire ‘magari lo fossi!’ Avevo paura che poi mi tenesse per dirmi chissà cosa… -  
\- Poi lui si è identificato come il mio assistente e tu hai tirato mezzo respiro di sollievo. - Finisce per me, perché immagina come sia andata.  
\- Io non ho un assistente che gestisce le mie comunicazione con l’esterno, per cui non immaginavo di imbattermi in questa figura… -  
\- Ho dovuto assumerne uno, è un amico fidato che cercava lavoro, laureato in… - Mi parla di lui e del perché ha un assistente, fa da filtro fra lui ed il resto del mondo e gli permette di vivere in pace.  
\- Mi fido al cento percento di lui. - Conclude rasserenandomi, mentre gli metto il piatto in tavola ed uno lo poso al mio posto.  
\- Penso che ti ruberò l’idea. - Dico poi. - Comunque gli ho tirato su una scusa del tipo ‘volevo proporgli una partita di beneficenza che hanno proposto a me, posso parlargli?’ Per fortuna mi ha passato te… -  
\- Eri tu, se Rafa Nadal chiede di parlare con il tuo cliente, tu glielo passi! - Arrossisco mentre mi mette su un piano troppo alto per me.  
\- Dai, che esagerato. Sei tu quello famoso con l’assistente! - Roger ride.  
\- Non me la farai mai passare liscia, eh? - Io lo guardo con aria innocente.  
\- Io?! Non ti prenderei mai in giro per averne uno! Dopotutto io vivo con mia madre perché sono disordinato cronico! - E poi perché non potevo saperla sola dopo la separazione. Mia sorella ha avuto la stessa idea. Così eccoci qua.  
Continuiamo a ridere e scherzare molto bene. è così facile, ci viene spontaneo, naturale. Sembra che non siamo affatto rivali a tennis.  
E poi ce l’ho a casa mia, mi sembra un sogno impensabile.  
\- Ma quindi ci ritroveremo tua madre e tua sorella qua da un momento all’altro? - Chiede poi dopo cena. Io lo guardo stupito.  
\- Cosa? No! Gli ho detto di stare fuori dalle palle per tutta la notte! - Roger mi guarda sconvolto.  
\- Sei serio?! -  
\- Certo! Scusa, va bene abitare insieme e tutto, ma se voglio la privacy la devo avere! Mia sorella sta dal ragazzo e mia madre da sua sorella. Ci sono volte che chiedo se possono lasciarmi casa, non sono un problema. Anche perché non ci sono mai, perciò le poche volte che ci sono e mi serve, non discutono di certo… - Roger si copre il viso mortificato, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Sei insensibile! - Arrossendo mi alzo in piedi e lasciando tutto così mi avvio al salone.  
\- Dai, andiamo che ti faccio vedere la casa. -  
\- E lasciamo tutto così? - Roger si alza incredulo.  
\- Sì certo! - Come se fosse ovvio.  
\- Ma dai, stiamo poco a… - Comincia a sistemare ed io lo afferro per il braccio e lo trascino fuori. La mano scivola dall’avambraccio alla sua mano e così gliela prendo senza pensarci, lui non la toglie ed in un attimo perdo il momento giusto per lasciarlo.  
è che una volta che l’ho avuto, è difficile rinunciare.  
\- Guarda che non scappo a riordinare… - Dice dopo che siamo in corridoio. Arrossisco e lo lascio.  
\- Non si sa mai! - Borbotto.  
Poi mi butto sul mostrargli la casa bella grande e lui mi segue interessato, fino a che arriviamo in camera e si perde a guardare le foto che ho appeso ai muri, i poster ed il mio disordine che ho cercato di mitigare.  
Mi sento a disagio perché esita proprio qua dentro e non lo forzo ad uscire, rimango sulla porta, appoggiato allo stipite con una spalla e mi imprimo la sua immagine nella mente.  
Roger nella mia camera, forse non tornerà a succedere più.  
Sospiro.  
Mi sono sempre chiesto quale sia di preciso la natura dei miei sentimenti per lui, se questo grande piacermi, quest’adorazione, sfoci in altro. Mi sento rimbecillito ogni volta che sono con lui.  
\- Quindi non ce l’hai con me? - Chiedo dopo un po’, ricordandomi l’altro punto da discutere. Roger tarsale da una foto mia da ragazzino, col primissimo trofeo vinto a tennis che mordevo.  
\- Come? No! Perché dovrei? - Mi stringo nelle spalle arrossendo, mi metto i capelli dietro le orecchie a disagio.  
\- Non lo so, la finale di Melbourne è stata intensa, tu hai pianto tanto per colpa mia ed io non vorrei mai che tu mi odiassi, tengo troppo a te, ad avere un bel rapporto e a… - Roger alza le mani, rimanendo in piedi vicino al mio letto.  
\- Va tutto bene, fra noi! Anche a me piace il nostro rapporto, specie dopo che mi hai fatto vedere casa tua. Da piccolo eri così carino! - Devia subito, come se non volesse parlarne, allora mi agito e mi faccio avanti.  
\- Perché non vuoi parlarne? In realtà hai dei problemi con me? Dici che sei bravo a nascondere. Voglio che tu sia sincero! - Insisto agitandomi, mentre un’esplosione tipica delle mie sta per investirci.  
\- Rafa… - Cerca di placarmi rimanendo sempre in piedi vicino al letto.  
\- No, perché se stai facendo il cortese ma dentro di te mi odi, me lo devi dire, io non lo sopporterei! - Sono sempre più allucinato, non riesco a placarmi, non ce la faccio. è più forte di me.  
Le cose mi stanno sfuggendo di mano, la passione, il fuoco mi scorrono dentro e lui è shoccato da questa mia reazione, infatti lascia giù le mani e mi chiede perplesso.  
\- Perché fai così? - è una domanda che mi spiazza, perché forse sarebbe stato logico convincermi che sono visionario, invece mi chiede perché mi sto agitando tanto. Ed io non riesco a frenare la lingua, non ce la faccio per la paura che le mie paranoie siano vere.  
\- Perché mi piaci da morire e se tu mi odiassi io non giocherei più serenamente contro di te, non mi perdonerei, non lo sopporterei proprio! - Solo dopo che l’ho detto lo realizzo. Forse prima ero confuso, ma appena l’ho buttato fuori mi è sembrato più chiaro.  
Roger invece è shoccato.  
I suoi occhi spalancati.  
Cosa cazzo ho detto?  
Mi metto la mano sulla bocca ed indietreggio, lui non si muove, per uscire deve passarmi davanti e non ne ha il coraggio ed io ora voglio solo buttarmi dalla finestra.  
Come ho potuto?  
Nel panico, nel panico più totale io non so cosa dire.  
\- Scusa, non dovevo, mi è scappato, ma credo sia vero e… -  
\- Rafa, non devi sentirti in obbligo di alleggerirmi il momento così. Adoro la tua ammirazione, ma se c’è una cosa che un atleta non sopporta è la pietà! Tu hai vinto, io ho perso. Ho giocato male, ho avuto un crollo perché ti ho guardato ed ho capito che mi avresti tolto tutto quello che avevo conquistato… Ecco cosa è successo. Ma non ti odio! Sono cose che succedono, è lo sport. Adesso calmati e rilassati. Va tutto bene. Non devi fare così! - A questo punto in effetti torno in me, ma non del tutto.  
Lo guardo torvo e capisco cosa sta pensando.  
\- Non credi che io sia innamorato di te? E perché dovrei inventarmi una cosa simile? -  
\- Mi ammiri, hai detto una volta che ero il tuo modello di giocatore, che volevi emularmi… non devi confondere l’ammirazione con l’amore… sei giovane, sei passionale… ma capirai crescendo che le cose vanno come devono andare, bisogna accettarle… - Cerca di essere ragionevole e farmi fare retromarcia, rimane ad una distanza accettabile, gesticola per calmarmi, il tono sicuro, ma conciliante ed io arrabbiato perché non mi crede, parto di nuovo.  
\- No senti, sei tu che non capisci! - E così mi tolgo la maglia. Roger si zittisce e torna all’aria shoccata di prima. Mi apro i jeans e me li abbasso dopo essermi tolto le scarpe. - Io sono davvero perso per te! - E via anche i boxer, con lui che diventa di mille colori. - Ti desidero, adoro stare con te, parlare con te, vederti ridere… e sogno di poterti avere. - E con questo, accompagno azioni a parole.  
In modo che sia convincente.  
Roger è immobile e mi fissa sconvolto, io, nudo, mi avvicino, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio.  
Adesso che mi sono sputtanato, tanto vale andare fino in fondo.  
Quando tornerò in me mi suiciderò, ma intanto avrò realizzato qualcuno dei miei desideri.  
Sono gay, lo so da quando ero poco più che adolescente, ho avuto delle esperienze e appena mi sono trovato davanti Roger sono andato in confusione, ho subito capito che mi piaceva. Poi ho iniziato ad idolatrarlo. Poi è nato questo rapporto di stima e rispetto. E abbiamo iniziato a stare così bene insieme. Questo sentimento si è alimentato. Quello che chiunque può provare per il suo idolo, è andato ben oltre perché è stato alimentato. Ed ora sono qua fra una domanda e l’altra a buttarmi anche se non sono sicuro della reale natura dei miei sentimenti per lui. è amore, ma che tipo di amore?  
Spesso lo capisci solo se sperimenti e così mi è venuto il chiodo fisso di provarci.  
Adesso finalmente ci sono riuscito.  
Se non risponde non si parla di bacio vero e proprio, gli appoggio le labbra sulle sue e le intreccio, poi lo spingo sedendolo sul letto, lui per la sorpresa si lascia fare, ma poi quando mi siedo sopra, mi prende per i fianchi e cerca di respingermi.  
\- Rafa, no… - Ma rimango insistente seduto su di lui cavalcioni e gli apro i pantaloni infilando la mano dentro al suo intimo.  
Appena glielo prendo in mano, smette di respingermi ed il suo ‘no’ diventa un ‘aaahhh’ che successivamente finisce con ‘oh mio Dio!’  
Così sorrido vittorioso, poso le labbra sul suo collo e risalgo sull’orecchio, glielo avvolgo e lo lecco e lui piega la testa di lato, per darsi meglio.  
Continuo a masturbarlo con una mano, mentre con l’altra lo faccio a me e lui non cerca più di respingermi. Mi tiene a sé. Fino a che si appoggia all’indietro e mi lascia fare tutto quello che voglio.  
Scendo dalle sue gambe, vado in ginocchio davanti a lui, lo apro e lo prendo in bocca.  
Lo lecco e lo succhio senza esitare, prima che torni in sé e mi picchi.  
anche se è una cosa che vorrei vedere.  
Lo faccio mio fino in fondo alla gola, succhio e tiro e stringo e il suo cresce nella mia bocca.  
Si eccita, geme, spinge il bacino e si stende del tutto sul materasso, di schiena. Quando sento che sta per venire, mi separo e non perdo tempo. Prendo il preservativo dal cassetto, glielo metto, salgo sul letto a mia volta e mi metto a carponi, sporgendomi verso di lui, da dietro.  
Mi succhio il dito medio che mi infilo fra le gambe e poi dentro di me. A questo lui va a fuoco.  
\- Scopami… - Mormoro senza perdere tempo.  
E’ tutto veloce, ma quando parte la voglia, quando parte l’ormone, non puoi stare lì a gestirlo per far sì che sia lento e duraturo. Si cavalca l’onda, si coglie l’attimo, si fa il match point.  
E Roger si alza, sale in ginocchio sul letto dietro di me, si tocca per un po’, poi me lo infila dentro.  
Io non sono certo vergine, lo dimostrano i preservativi.  
La cosa è facile.  
Molto facile.  
Roger mi penetra facilmente e se ne stupisce, così lo incito a muoversi e lui non perde tempo.  
Credo che l’ondata che lo coglie sia sconvolgente, si perde nel piacere assoluto che gli procuro e gli vado incontro. Presto muoviamo i nostri corpi uno incontro all’altro, all’unisono, col ritmo perfetto che cresce, in perfetta sincronia.  
L’eccitazione sale, i gemiti anche e tutto sfuma, tutto diventa incandescente. Il mondo è un paradiso meraviglioso.  
Vengo sporcando il letto, poi lo sento venire anche lui, si tende tutto e si perde in me.  
Sorrido girando la testa, lo guardo oltre la mia spalla e lo vedo con quell’aria abbandonata al godimento e mi alzo con la schiena, gli cerco le labbra e me le dà automatico.  
Le apre e mi viene incontro con la lingua.  
Ci baciamo davvero e non posso essere più felice di quanto lo sono ora. Non lo sono mai stato.  
Esce da me, si toglie il preservativo, si alza e lo butta nel cestino, poi va in bagno e si sciacqua il viso guardandosi allo specchio sconvolto.  
Io lo guardo dal letto, steso tutto torto, come una sirena.  
Sfinito, contento, un po’ preoccupato per la sua reazione, ancora un po’ confuso sulla natura effettiva dei miei sentimenti. Era un’ossessione da saziare od una cosa meravigliosa da rifare?  
C’è un momento in cui non respiro, un momento in cui sono terrorizzato.  
Poi Roger sospira, scuote la testa, e qualunque cosa gli sia capitata dentro di sé, si toglie la maglia che ancora indossava, si leva del tutto i pantaloni e gli slip e torna in camera.  
Io apro le lenzuola togliendo così la macchia che ho procurato, lui si stende con me e prendo il piumino, ci ricopro entrambi e chiudo la luce, mentre lo accolgo nel mio petto, lo circondo col braccio e gli bacio la fronte.  
\- Tutto bene? - Roger ride ironico.  
\- Te lo dirò domani… - Poi sparisce col viso contro il mio collo e la mia mano gli carezza i capelli morbidi e mossi ed io tengo stretto a me questa gioia, questa piccola speranza di non aver rovinato tutto.  
L’amore è una cosa troppo grande e sconosciuta per riconoscerlo al primo colpo, però lo adoro ed è stato bellissimo farlo.  
Non se ne è andato. Si è guardato, ha capito cosa ha fatto ed è venuto nel letto con me a cercare le coccole post scopata.  
E’ qua, non è scappato.  
Forse posso sperare… “


	2. La prima volta è fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è dalla parte di Roger. Vediamo che gli è successo mentre lui e Rafa zompettavano nel letto e vediamo cosa succede quella notte stessa. Rimpianti? Rimorsi? Ripensamenti? Capire Rafa è facile, capire Roger è un'impresa e avremo modo di scoprire quanto.

2\. LA PRIMA VOLTA E’ FATALE

/Roger/

“E’ un disastro apocalittico, ecco cos’è!  
Sono caduto dalle nuvole quando si è dichiarato, non avevo mai pensato a lui in quel modo, mai stato attratto, ma è anche vero che non ci avevo nemmeno perso tempo a chiedermelo.  
Se non devi considerare l’idea, perché dovresti pensarci?  
Quando si è dichiarato di primo impatto ho pensato che cercasse di rimediare a qualcosa, quando l’ha fatto sul serio sono andato nel panico.  
Ed ora che faccio?  
E prima di capirlo, stavo già facendo.  
Stavo godendo, ecco cosa!  
Se non ti dicono di mettere gli occhiali, non ci vedrai mai. Ma non li metti tu di tua iniziativa, non ti accorgi di non vedere.  
Stasera Rafa mi ha imposto di mettere gli occhiali, una volta indossati ho visto. Ho visto quel che non avevo mai notato.  
Ok, prima Rafa era un ragazzino, quasi. Non era notabile in quel senso. Certo, fisico esplosivo, bel ragazzo, ma quando ci sono cinque anni di differenza non guardi i ragazzi in quel modo.  
E comunque, in generale non li guardi proprio se non sai di avere tendenze.  
Adesso sta crescendo, ogni mese è una maturazione fisica netta e questa è una cosa.  
E’ plausibile che io lo guardi sul serio solo ora che lui mi si è buttato fra le braccia e mi ha fatto notare che non è più un bambino.  
Non è normale che io non abbia mai avuto istinti omosessuali prima di ora.  
Li ho avuti?  
A questo punto mi chiedo se li ho avuti ma li ho ignorati, sono bravo ad ignorare. Quando capto una cosa scomoda, faccio finta di non vedere.  
Penso a Stan, uno dei pochi con cui mi confido. Lo conosco da quando eravamo ragazzini, conosce aspetti di me che nessuno conosce e lo adoro. Però crescendo insieme non guardi una persona con un certo sguardo, sei abituato a vederlo sotto una luce e se non succede qualcosa, non cambi prospettiva… eppure ora Rafa mi si è buttato fra le braccia ed io gliel’ho lasciato fare e non solo, mi è piaciuto.  
‘Cosa hai fatto, Roger? Cosa è appena successo?’ E’ questo che mi sono detto allo specchio.  
‘Hai fatto sesso con un ragazzo, ecco cosa hai fatto.’ Mi sono risposto.  
‘Ed ora?’  
‘Beh, ora nulla. Ormai è fatta. Ti serve tempo per pensare e non è nel mio stile scappare come un bambino. Adesso si resta e si affronta la realtà, ma a mente lucida.’  
Così mi sono girato e mi sono spogliato.  
‘Comunque mi è piaciuto.’  
Ed il punto era questo.  
Mi è piaciuto.  
Appena Rafa ha messo la sua mano sulla mia erezione, mi sono eccitato subito, altrimenti avrei provato repulsione e l’avrei respinto.  
Come è possibile che solo a 27 anni mi venga su questa cosa?  
Se sono gay, o diciamo bisessuale, perché solo ora?  
Poi me ne rendo conto, l’ho appena detto.  
Se uno è bisessuale può ritrovarsi a provare attrazione e dei sentimenti per uno dello stesso sesso e può anche essere uno in tutta la vita, per il resto possono anche essere del sesso opposto. La bisessualità è così, spesso sono eccezioni le esperienze che determinano la bisessualità.  
Non è detto che siano continue e con tante persone.  
Rafa magari è la mia eccezione. Solo ora perché lui ci ha provato solo ora. E perché finché non provi non sai, spesso.  
E poi sono anche un po’ addormentato, evidentemente. Non ho una sessualità molto attiva, non penso sempre al sesso, non sono continuamente arrapato.  
Rafa è maturato da un punto di vista fisico solo ora, prima era un ragazzino, ora sta diventando un uomo…  
Ci penso di continuo per giustificarmi, per evitare il pensiero più complicato.  
Sono fidanzato con Mirka, lei è incinta di due mesi… abbiamo deciso di sposarci durante questo anno… l’ho tradita ancora prima di farlo!  
Quando ci arrivo scuoto la testa insofferente e mi alzo cercando di fare piano per non svegliare Rafa. Quando capisco che sta ancora dormendo, mi alzo e mi muovo al buio andando a tastoni. Gli occhi sono abituati al buio, ma ci vedo comunque poco, riesco solo a distinguere la porta.  
Se ora uscendo dalla camera mi ritrovassi sua sorella davanti sarebbe difficile spiegare perché sono nudo.  
Richiudo la porta alle mie spalle piano e mi guardo intorno, è tutto vuoto e silenzioso, sospiro ed accendo la luce del corridoio, cerco di ricordare qual è il bagno di servizio e quando lo trovo mi ci infilo e mi sciacquo il viso.  
Sono fuori, sono completamente fuori.  
Alla fine mi faccio anche una doccia, cercando di tornare in me e di non pensare che vorrei riprovare a fare sesso con Rafa.  
Sono quel tipo di uomo?  
Il tipo di uomo che tradisce?  
Al di là della bisessualità che a questo punto è il meno… forse sarà solo Rafa la mia parentesi gay, o forse proverò cose così ancora per altri… però il punto è… sono fidanzato! Sarò padre!  
E sono il tipo di uomo che tradisce!  
L’ho fatto e non ci ho pensato, in quel momento, a Mirka!  
Ero lì con la sua mano nel mio pene e l’ho lasciato fare!  
Invece di buttarlo giù l’ho lasciato fare. Era bello. Ho goduto.  
E quando me l’ha messo in bocca è stato devastante.  
Per non dire che quando mi ha detto di prenderlo da dietro io l’ho fatto senza battere ciglio, eccitato come un matto.  
E’ stato bello, è stato maledettamente bello.  
Punto!  
Mi infilo un accappatoio che trovo ed esco rimanendo scalzo perché ho tutti i vestiti nella sua camera.  
Sospiro mentre cerco la cucina dove cerco un bollitore per una tisana.  
Traffico nella sua cucina come se fosse la mia, guardo l’ora all’orologio appeso e sospiro.  
Sono le quattro di mattina, non ho dormito molto e mi sono svegliato con questi pensieri fissi.  
Cosa dovrei fare?  
Mentre l’acqua si scalda cerco una tazza e delle bustine, quando ne trovo scelgo quella più rilassante che ha e aspetto guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
L’ho fatto, punto.  
Senza pensarci.  
Lo volevo e l’ho fatto. Non l’ho premeditato, non sono venuto qua consapevole che sarebbe successo o non sarei venuto. Ragionandoci vorrei evitare di tradirla. Però quando c’ero, l’ho fatto.  
Ho ragionato con l’organo sessuale, non con quello mentale.  
Adesso cosa devo fare?  
Non posso lasciarla, è incinta. E tanto meno posso scaricarmi la coscienza e dirglielo!  
Proprio perché è incinta! E’ al secondo mese!  
Roger sei in un gran casino!  
Te lo devi tenere dentro e basta.  
Amen, l’ho fatto. Lei non lo saprà e non soffrirà. E’ brutto dirlo, ma non lo saprà, non ci starà male e non lo rifarò. Sarà come una parentesi.  
Verso l’acqua calda nella tazza e inzuppo ripetutamente la bustina pensieroso.  
E’ stato bello, è stato splendido.  
E non immaginavo che potessi fare sesso con un ragazzo così bene, che fosse così incredibile. Forse è Rafa il punto, non mi sarebbe piaciuto con tutti.  
Comunque non può succedere ancora!  
Appena me lo dico, un’ombra sulla porta mi fa prendere un colpo e quasi rovescio la tazza di acqua bollente.  
\- Rafa, porco giuda! - Esclamo prendendomi il petto fra i lembi dell’accappatoio chiuso.  
Rafa è nudo come mamma l’ha fatto, molto bene devo dire, e i capelli lunghi che gli arrivano al collo sono spettinati e arruffati, la sua aria è stropicciata e l’espressione corrucciata.  
Si strofina l’occhio con fare infantile che mi fa sorridere.  
\- Che fai a quest’ora? -  
\- Non avevo sonno, non volevo svegliarti… mi sono servito da solo… - Indico sia l’asciugamano che la tisana e lui alza le spalle avvicinandosi scalzo.  
\- Potevi. Non sono per niente ospitale… - A questo faccio un sorrisino malizioso.  
\- Oh, ti sbagli, sei stato ospitale anche troppo! - Rafa capisce che sono allusivo e ridacchia, poi prima che possa immaginarlo, lui infila le braccia intorno alla mia vita e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo come un gattino che vuole le coccole.  
Il mondo lo vede come una persona combattiva che va a fuoco in campo, grida e scalmana e si infuria. Ma la verità è che è dolce e timido. Per lo meno con me lo è.  
Prima si è fatto prendere, anche questo dice tanto di lui.  
Così sorpreso le tengo a me, mentre mi si accoccola contro, e ricambio senza avere scelta. O forse perché lo voglio e basta.  
Circondo il suo corpo muscoloso e nudo e noto tutte le cose che non ho mai notato. E noto che mi piace toccarlo, carezzarlo. Averlo così arrendevole a me.  
\- Perché non torni a dormire? Sei pieno di sonno! - Rafa mi rimane contro, ma scivola via con le mani che si infilano fra noi due, tira il laccio dell’accappatoio e infila le braccia sotto, a diretto contatto col mio corpo. Questo mi fa sussultare. Di nuovo la sua nudità sulla mia, di nuovo il suo bacino sul mio, la sua erezione… Oh Dio, sono pronto a ricominciare!  
\- Perché ho paura che poi tu te ne vada senza salutarmi! - E’ come se sapesse che non può ripetersi. O forse ne ha solo paura. E così mi fa cadere ogni remora che mi ero fatto.  
Lo abbraccio di nuovo e chiudo gli occhi appoggiando la guancia sulla sua testa.  
\- Volevo parlarne… ma volevo aspettare il giorno… - Alza le spalle.  
\- Sono sveglio. - Sorrido e gli prendo il viso fra le mani guardandolo.  
\- Non mi pare! - Dico fermo e dolcemente, lui fa il broncio e prima che me ne renda conto, glielo bacio. Poi mi riscuoto e faccio un passo indietro. Lui non mi rincorre, mi chiudo l’accappatoio e mi siedo su una sedia con la tisana.  
\- Vuoi un po’? E’ rimasta dell’acqua! - Lui scuote la testa e si siede davanti a me.  
\- Allora? - E so a cosa si riferisce.  
Sospiro e guardo l’acqua che prende colore, sorseggio e cerco le parole che volevo dirgli, non ne sono convinto, ma è questo che devo fare. Gli farò male, ma forse lo sa già.  
\- Sono fidanzato. -  
\- Lo so. Per questo non volevo fare nulla! Non… non avrei mai pensato di provarci, davvero… ma lì io sono andato in casino perché tu non mi credevi e mi sembrava di impazzire e… - Sorrido e gli prendo la mano che gesticola, la tiro verso di me e la stringo, così si ferma.  
\- E’ stato bello e spontaneo, mi è piaciuto molto. Non l’ho mai fatto con un ragazzo, né ci ho mai pensato o avuto istinti simili. Non ti ho mai guardato con questi occhi, però sei maturato molto fisicamente, stai crescendo e quando mi hai fatto quelle cose… wow… era incredibile! - Sorride timido ed io faccio altrettanto più sicuro.  
\- E’ stato bello? - Chiede incerto.  
\- Incredibile! Davvero! - Sorride più felice ed io gioco con le sue dita. - Forse sono bisessuale, forse tu sei la mia eccezione di bisessualità, non lo so onestamente. E’ capitato e a volte finché non capita non te ne rendi proprio conto. -  
\- Ma sei fidanzato. - Ripete quello con cui sono partito, come se non voglia illudersi.  
Io annuisco consapevole e lui ritira la mano stringendosela fra le gambe nude.  
\- Lo sono. E lei è incinta di due mesi. - Silenzio. Uno di quei silenzi che si dimenticheranno difficilmente. I suoi occhi non andranno via dalla mia memoria. Questo sguardo, questo suo sguardo sarà sempre qua quando chiuderò i miei occhi. - E abbiamo deciso di sposarci. -  
Lascio ancora il silenzio perché lui assimili, e visto che non dice nulla continuo.  
\- Non voglio dirle nulla, la ferirei inutilmente. E non posso lasciarla, ormai è incinta. - Per cui ormai resta solo un’opzione e lui la conosce.  
\- Quindi non succederà più e basta. - Conclude da solo, abbattuto, con un filo di voce che trema. Gli occhi bassi. Gli alzo il mento con un dito, lui mi guarda di nuovo e sono lucidi, sta per piangere ed io non posso sopportarlo. Dio, cosa gli sto facendo?  
Non farò soffrire Mirka ma soffre lui. Come ho potuto ragionare con gli ormoni e non con la testa?  
Questa è la conseguenza!  
Sono una persona orribile!  
Rafa scuote la testa e cerca di riprendersi, ma non ci riesce.  
\- Sto bene… mi passerà, dai… - Ma non ne sono convinto e mi avvicino a lui con la sedia per abbracciarlo, ma lui scuote la testa e si alza.  
\- Dai, lascia perdere… mi passerà… lo sapevo che andava così, quindi ero preparato, per questo non volevo. - Mi alzo anche io per avvolgerlo, preoccupato, ma lui ancora scuote e mi respinge.  
\- No, starò bene, lascia… - E così dicendo se ne va in camera. Rimango un po’ qua fermo, in piedi, sospiro e alzo gli occhi in alto.  
Starà piangendo da solo.  
E come posso andarmene così?  
Per di più i miei vestiti sono là!  
A parte questo dobbiamo risolvere in qualche modo, ma come si risolve una cosa simile?  
Che gran disastro!  
Sospirando mi rassegno ad andare da lui, la porta non è chiusa a chiave, quindi entro silenzioso, apro la luce e lo vedo steso sul letto a pancia in giù, la faccia premuta sul cuscino a piangere, si scuote. Come un bambino.  
Il mio Rafa.  
Cosa gli ho fatto?  
Singhiozza e non sopporto, non sopporto di sentirlo così. Non può, non è giusto. E’ colpa mia.  
A questo punto mi siedo sul letto e gli carezzo la schiena dove i muscoli si scuotono, risalgo sulla nuca, fra i capelli. Lui non mi respinge.  
Mi chino e lo bacio sulla testa, poi scendo delicatamente sulla spalla e bacio lì. Ancora. E ancora.  
E Dio, se sono una persona terribile.  
Quanto, il mondo non lo saprà mai. Ma io lo so.  
Sono davvero la peggiore di tutte.  
Lui piano piano smette di singhiozzare e la mia mano scivola giù sulla curva bassa della sua schiena e poi sulle sue natiche che si rilassano. Il dito nella sua fessura. Faccio una leggera pressione mentre con la lingua traccio dei cerchi sulla sua spalla, poi succhio proprio qua ed ecco che il dito trova il suo ingresso. Come stanotte.  
Rafa smette di piangere e piega la gamba di lato per aprirsi di più, io con la bocca scendo sulla sua scapola, la succhio e continuo a percorrere con la lingua la sua schiena, fino a che non arrivo lì dove c’è il mio dito e invece di sostituirlo, lo giro supino ed una volta che ho il suo inguine scoperto, mi apro l’accappatoio e me lo sfilo, poi una volta che sono di nuovo nudo, gli prendo l’erezione in mano.  
Lo masturbo fino a che non arrivo con la bocca.  
Lo lecco piano e lento.  
La sensazione mi invade, mi eccito.  
Lo sto rifacendo.  
Glielo avvolgo del tutto e lo succhio come stanotte lui ha fatto con me.  
Rafa geme ed il suo membro diventa duro nella mia bocca. Così duro che spinge col bacino.  
\- Rog… ti prego… - Mormora piano.  
Il mio Rafa… che dal primo momento in cui mi ha battuto ho pensato che lui avesse qualcosa di diverso dagli altri.  
Ed eccolo qua, cosa aveva.  
Smetto, mi alzo e mi siedo su di lui a cavalcioni, lui mi prende per i fianchi mentre mi indirizzo, tenendogli l’erezione dura in mano.  
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiede sorpreso. Io lo guardo e per quanto sia folle, sbagliato ed egoista, lo sono.  
\- Se non lo faccio impazzisco. - Dico.  
Così semplicemente me lo infilo dentro da solo e fatica ad entrare perché era lubrificato solo con la mia saliva, non c’è nemmeno il preservativo. E non mi sono fatto preparare prima.  
Però lo faccio lo stesso e chiudo gli occhi forte, trattengo il fiato ma non mi fermo. Mi siedo deciso, fino in fondo, tenendo finché non sono sicuro. Poi mi chino in avanti, mi appoggio al suo petto e faccio leva con le gambe piegate, sulle ginocchia.  
Rafa mi accompagna con le mani sulla vita ed io inizio a muovermi da solo, mentre mi faccio male, ma al tempo stesso resta impresso perché è qualcosa di unico.  
Incredibilmente bello e splendido.  
Rafa geme e questo mi guida a non smettere, poi cerco la sua bocca e la trovo, gliela succhio e lo sento che si muove, che non riesce a stare fermo sotto di me mentre faccio tutto da solo.  
Così mi alzo e mi metto come si era messo lui stanotte, Rafa si tira su in ginocchio e torna a prendermi, torna ad entrare. Più agevole, ora, e fa anche meno male di prima.  
E’ una sensazione diversa, i brividi si mescolano, è elettricità pura.  
Lui si muove meglio, più forte e più intensamente, va più a fondo e si eccita molto.  
Mi viene dentro, mi sento riscaldare da lui ed è una sensazione incredibile, che non dimenticherò mai.  
Quando esce ho un innegabile senso di sollievo, non è stato piacere puro come stanotte, quando l’ho preso io, però è una cosa che non dimenticherò, che ha lasciato il segno, che volevo fare. Avevo bisogno di averlo, di sentirlo, di essere suo.  
Non lo so spiegare, Rafa mi sta dando alla testa, mi fa fare cose che non avrei mai pensato, che non farei mai con nessun altro. Credo.  
Mi fa proprio uscire di testa. Uscire al punto che quando, fuori da me, chino ad avvolgermi col suo corpo, la sua mano cerca il mio membro, lo trova e muove, io vengo senza riserve. Come se non aspettassi altro.  
Splendido.  
Ero intorpidito da quella sensazione sull’orlo della follia.  
\- Hai toccato quel punto, per un momento… - Dico ansimando, girando la testa di lato. Lui si stende ed io mi sistemo sul fianco, la mano sul suo petto risale sul viso, glielo carezzo, gli sistemo i capelli, gli percorro le labbra e lui lo lecca e lo succhia.  
\- E’ quello che ti fa avere l’orgasmo quando vieni scopato. All’inizio fa male, devi abituarti ad averlo dentro. Ma poi non ne fai a meno. - Sorrido eccitandomi di nuovo, ma sfinito rimango calmo intrecciando le gambe alle sue.  
\- Già ora non riesco a farne a meno… non… non so come sia possibile… non ho mai fatto nulla ed ora… non riesco a smettere! - Nascondo il viso contro il suo collo e lui mi circonda dolcemente.  
\- Anche questo è normale. Hai trovato chi sei. E’ come una rivelazione! Quando… quando hai preso in mano la racchetta per la prima volta, non ti sei sentito come se non potessi più smettere? - In effetti ha ragione. Forse è così.  
Quando capisci che ti piace qualcosa che non avevi mai considerato e provato, poi non ti allontaneresti mai.  
Rialzo la testa e senza dire nulla lo bacio, mi imprimo questo momento, questo bacio, questa lingua nella mia. Poi lo guardo con cura, senza dimenticare un centimetro del suo viso.  
\- Non lo so cosa farò una volta uscito da qua, non so cosa farò quando la vedrò e quando rivedrò te. E’ vero che lei è incinta e non ne posso scappare, ma è vero che ti vedrò sempre. Non posso scappare dai doveri, ma nemmeno da… - Poi guardo i nostri corpi allacciati. - Noi! - Sorride. Lui sorride, speranzoso, felice. Ed io mi voglio uccidere, ma non riuscirò più a farlo piangere, non vorrò mai farlo piangere di nuovo.  
Mirka è importante, ma Dio Santo… se non lo vedessi più starei così male.  
Non lo sopporterei, è l’unica cosa che so.  
Perchè? Perché l’ho assaggiato?  
Perché l’ho fatto?  
La prima volta è stata fatale!  
Adesso sarò un disastro consapevole, ma prima prendo consapevolezza di chi sono, e meno danni farò. Questo è poco ma sicuro. “


	3. Quello che fa male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel marzo 2009, a Indian Wells. Rafa e Roger dopo il fattaccio a casa non si sono rivisti e sentiti, si sono lasciati spazio. Adesso però è il momento di rivedersi. Come sarà andata a Roger che ha rivisto la sua ragazza e futura moglie Mirka incinta? Ed ora che scelta prenderà? Ha fatto sesso con Rafa, due volte, e poi ha detto che non pensa di poterlo rifare, ma non sa come muoversi. Adesso è forse ora di scegliere.

3\. QUELLO CHE FA MALE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/30.jpg)

/Rafa/

“Rivederlo è strano.   
E’ che prima ero così agitato perché dopo che è successo tutto non ci siamo sentiti ed ora all’Indian Wells è tutto così maledettamente caotico.  
Vai, prendi la camera, prenota gli allenamenti, la sala massaggi, gestisci gli impegni extra tennis, gli sponsor reclamano e poi mi perdo.  
Così l’agitazione perché lo rivedo dopo quella volta che abbiamo ‘fatto tutto’, passa in secondo piano.  
Fino a che non lo incontro di sera, dopo cena, nel salone dell’albergo.  
E’ tutto tranquillo ed in questo momento non c’è nessuno in giro.  
E’ sceso a chiedere una tisana per dormire, io ero qua perché volevo qualcosa da bere.  
E’ così che ci rivediamo.  
Non ci siamo scritti, né chiamati.  
Lui arriva, io mi giro per vedere chi è e ci guardiamo stupiti.  
Tutto si ferma, il silenzio si fa assordante, mentre il barista notturno ci saluta con ammirazione e gioia. Non è un segreto che io e lui siamo amici, per cui possiamo anche incontrarci al bar dell’hotel del torneo e fermarci a bere insieme qualcosa.  
Prima che l’imbarazzo prevalga, lo saluto e sorrido col cuore che va fortissimo come sempre.  
Forse è la giovane età, come dice lui, e confondo l’ammirazione con tutto il resto, però io vorrei tornare a letto con lui subito.  
Roger sorride dolcemente e piegando la testa di lato mi chiede con un tono intimo:  
\- Come stai? - E so cosa c’è dietro a questa domanda, so che vorrebbe dire altro, ma non siamo soli, così prendo il bicchiere e vado verso i divanetti rotondi in fondo al salone, nel posto più appartato possibile.  
Roger capisce che è il caso di parlare di nuovo e chiede la tisana di un tipo particolare e viene da me.  
Si siede vicino, senza preoccuparsi di tenere delle distanze ed io sono emozionatissimo, più che imbarazzato.  
Son felice di averlo rivisto prima di un ipotetico scontro in campo.  
Non riesco a stare molto fermo e fremo per toccarlo, ma se non è lui a fare la mossa, io non mi muovo.  
Il barista ci porta la tisana e torna nel suo angolino, poco dopo vedendo che gli lanciamo occhiate, sparisce dietro. Tanto è una serata tranquilla.  
La penombra intorno, delle luci soffuse per un’atmosfera intima e piacevole.  
\- Sono contento di averti rivisto prima di una probabile partita. - Dice per primo. Io sorrido.  
\- Anche io! -  
\- Come va? Stai bene? - Annuisco e mi stringo timidamente nelle spalle.  
\- Immaginavo che avresti staccato, non ti ho cercato. Dovevo lasciarti i tuoi spazi. -  
\- Lo so, ti ringrazio. Ma ero preoccupato, volevo sapere come stavi, ma sapevo che in questi casi è meglio lasciar perdere. - Sorrido anche io, è così dolce. Gli occhi mi brillano, amo la sua premura.  
\- Non sei tenuto a preoccuparti. Devi fare la tua vita… -  
Cerco di dire quello che mi ero preparato, ma vorrei sapere come è andata con Mirka.  
\- Nella mia vita ci sono tante persone di cui preoccuparmi. E’ vero che non voglio far soffrire Mirka e poi i figli che verranno, ma non voglio far soffrire nemmeno te. - Gli occhi mi bruciano e li sbatto come un tic nervoso, distolgo a disagio e mi mordo la lingua cercando di non dire quello che sto per dire, ma lui mi precede. - So che per quello sono tardi, ma voglio cercare di infierire il meno possibile. - Questo mi sembra chiaro.  
\- Quindi scegli lei e tronchi con me. Come avevi detto. - Concludo con la voce rotta, sorseggiando la bevanda che finisco per poter andarmene.  
Giocherò malissimo, già lo so! Forse uscirò presto!  
Roger sente la mia voce, capisce che sto per piangere e sto male, cazzo se sto male, ma non voglio farglielo pesare perché io sapevo che sarebbe andata così!  
\- Rafa… - Scuoto la testa e gli metto la mano sul ginocchio per dimostrargli che sto bene, ma il sorriso che gli porgo è così forzato che le lacrime sono lì. Sapevo che andava così. - Sto bene, è la prima volta che ci vediamo dopo che è successo e anche se sapevo come andava, viverlo è diverso. Ma è solo la prima volta, poi mi passerà e riuscirò a… - Lui mi prende la mano e stringe, io alzo di scatto gli occhi per vedere se qualcuno vede, ma non c’è nessuno e mi rilasso chiudendo gli occhi, mi copro le palpebre con l’indice ed il pollice della mano libera e lui stringe l’altra, stringe forte. Quello che mi trasmette mi uccide.  
\- Io tengo a te. Davvero. Non sai quanto. -  
Mormora.  
\- Lo so. -  
\- E non voglio che tu stia male. -  
\- Questo non puoi controllarlo. - Dico senza aprire gli occhi e senza trattenere più le lacrime. Due grosse scendono silenziose, smetto di parlare perché mi viene un singhiozzo. Sto trattenendo il fiato, a momenti svengo e lui mi stringe questa dannata mano che io ricambio e non riesco a sfilare e dirgli ‘lasciami in pace’ e chiudermi in camera da solo.  
Non ce la faccio.  
Roger si avvicina a me e me la prende con entrambe le sue, me la carezza dolcemente ed io scuoto la testa.  
\- Non ce la faccio. Se fai così, io… -  
\- Nemmeno io. - Apro gli occhi e lo guardo.  
\- Sei tu che non puoi stare con tua moglie e con me nello stesso momento. Non… non so nemmeno cosa provi per me! Non mi hai detto nulla! Ti è piaciuto scopare, ma io… - Sto partendo e mi fermo, respiro, mi asciugo nervoso le guance dove le lacrime scendono ancora e sospiro.  
\- Sto cercando di capire. - Altro sospiro. Altra asciugata.  
\- Cosa c’è da capire? -  
\- Cosa provo per te. E in base a quello, cosa posso fare dopo. -  
\- Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, sai? Nessuno ti comanda! Il matrimonio è un’istituzione con delle regole stabilite da altri! Bigotti in ogni caso! E’ un pezzo di carta che ti lega formalmente, ma non nella realtà! Non esistono divieti reali che ti impediscono di fare quello che vuoi, se non si tratta di un crimine reale! - Parto con le mie idee rivoluzionarie che lo prendono contropiede, ma le ascolta e ne rimane colpito. Di nuovo quando capisco che sto partendo per la tangente mi fermo e sospiro cercando di calmarmi.  
\- Non darmi retta, tu sei speciale perché segui una morale, un’etica. Cerchi di essere sempre corretto, una brava persona. Chi tradisce non è una brava persona. Ormai lei è incinta, non puoi fare il bastardo e lasciarla. E tu sei così. Sei bello come sei. Non voglio che cambi la tua vita per me, non sai nemmeno cosa provi, hai detto… non ti chiedo nulla, solo non essere così dolce con me, perché altrimenti io… - Voglio solo baciarlo, ma non posso e le lacrime tornano ad uscire, mi sento schiacciare, così scuoto convulso la testa, sfilo la mano, mi alzo e me ne vado.  
Lui non mi segue, deve pensare un po’, ne ha bisogno. Ma tanto cosa rimane? Non scenderà a patti, quelli come lui non lo fanno.  
Per me non c’è niente di male a stare con l’amante, se è per amore, e con la moglie se è per responsabilità concrete come dei figli. E non c’è niente di male nel nasconderglielo per non farla soffrire inutilmente.  
Non è colpa di nessuno se si ama uno piuttosto che un’altra e se ci sono figli di mezzo.  
Io ho odiato quando i miei si sono separati, ci sono stato malissimo, ma hanno collaborato per il mio bene. Però non mi hanno trattato da stupido stando insieme solo perché è il matrimonio e si fa così. Avrebbero litigato per la vita, rendendo la mia impossibile.  
Si sono lasciati ed hanno trovato un modo per collaborare, per il mio bene.  
Ma io per questo non credo nel matrimonio, è un pezzo di carta che non impedisce alle persone di smettere di amarsi, o di amare altre persone. Non serve a nulla!  
La questione del tradire durante un matrimonio è relativa.  
Roger non la lascia perché lei è incinta, non perché la ama.  
O forse… o forse è così ed io mi sto illudendo di chissà cosa?  
Dio, non ce la faccio, non posso…  
Mi sembra di impazzire, devo trovare il modo di distrarmi, di non pensarci.  
Qualcosa di così forte e così diverso da togliermelo dalla testa. Specie ora. O io affondo.  
Come quando perdi una partita di tennis e per distrarti vai ad un concerto. Che diavolo c’entra un concerto con lo sport? Niente! Ma poi stai meglio! Perché per quelle due ore non ci hai pensato!”


	4. Lo sfogo che serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entra in scena Nole, ricordo che siamo nella prima parte del 2009, perciò parliamo di un bel po' di anni fa. Nole diventa davvero competitivo da quell'anno. E con Rafa è da lì che si comincia a parlare di seria rivalità. Vediamo i retroscena. E' vero che ia gennaio di quell'anno i genitori di Rafa si sono lasciati e lui l'ha vissuta molto male. Fra questo e Roger, gli serve uno sfogo che gli faccia dimenticare tutto.

4\. LO SFOGO CHE SERVE

  
  
/Rafa/

“Vago per la struttura come un’anima in pena e facendo attenzione a non essere visto, vado nella piscina interna dell’albergo che mettono a disposizione per gli atleti e fuori come un balcone mi spoglio senza pensare che se entra qualcuno mi vede nudo.  
E chi cazzo dovrebbe entrare a mezzanotte?  
Senza capire nemmeno cosa sto facendo, mi tuffo ed inizio a nuotare, nuoto sempre più forte, come un matto.  
L’acqua è il mio elemento, lo adoro, mi sento subito meglio appena ci sono dentro. Nuotare mi distende i nervi che sono a pezzi.  
Era questo che volevo evitare, cosa diavolo me ne fregava che mi odiasse se era per evitare questo? Era meglio! Sono andato ad incasinarmi la vita per una cosa inutile!  
Ora cosa ho ottenuto?  
Sofferenza!  
Aumento il ritmo fino a che non ho più fiato, i polmoni sembra vogliano scoppiarmi, così alla fine mi fermo al bordo, mi ci aggrappo e appoggio la fronte ansimando, occhi chiusi e via di lacrime, ancora. Che si confondono con l’acqua che mi bagna il viso.  
Perché cazzo deve fare così male?  
\- Pensavo di essere l’unico sciroccato a non riuscire a dormire e a venire a fare una nuotata! - La voce mi coglie totalmente di sorpresa, salto nell’acqua e alzo la testa spaventato, quando vedo Novak seduto a bordo, poco distante da me, col costume ed i piedi nella piscina, non capisco nemmeno se sto sognando!  
Lui sorride, ha un bel sorriso sorpreso e felice… ed anche divertito.  
\- Spaventato? - Quando però mi guarda bene, nota che c’è qualcosa che non va nei miei occhi. Non per il fatto che non sorrid, anche se è strano visto che con lui l’ho sempre fatto.  
Gli occhi sono rossi e gonfi e ho l’aria più terribile del mondo.  
Così si aggrotta.  
\- Tutto bene? - Chiede. Io scuoto la testa.  
\- Non nuoto mai di notte. Tanto meno nudo. Se lo faccio è perché sono fuori di me! - Lo ammetto perché non ne posso più di soffocare, non ce la faccio proprio.  
Novak sgrana gli occhi e mi fissa sorpreso che io l’abbia detto.  
\- Posso fare qualcosa? - In un primo momento penso di doverlo respingere, scaricare ed andarmene, ma poi capisco che invece potrebbe fare al caso mio.  
Devo sfinirmi fisicamente per crollare senza la facoltà di pensare. È questo che devo fare.  
\- Nuota con me! - Novak rimane sorpreso della mia imposizione, ma senza replicare si fa cadere in acqua e mi guarda per vedere quando sono pronto.  
Io prendo un paio di respiri, poi gli lancio uno sguardo laterale e parto.  
Lui comincia con me e facciamo un paio di vasche, cerchiamo di gareggiare e superarci, questo mi spinge a darci ancora più dentro.  
Non ho un vero rapporto con lui, Novak è nel circuito da un po’ di anni, ma non è davvero spiccato molto, ci siamo scontrati un paio di volte, quest’anno comincia a farsi vedere, ad essere competitivo. Lo dirà il tempo se sarà degno di nota.  
Però l’ho guardato. Tutte le volte che l’ho incontrato.  
Sempre.  
Novak è un tipo strano, sembra un buffone, però ha un’attenzione particolare per certe persone. È una specie di enigma, sembra un tipo, ma io ho la sensazione che sia tutt’altro.  
Come i clown che dietro il trucco nascondono le lacrime.  
Novak mi dà la stessa impressione.  
È scemo, fa stronzate, ma io credo… io credo che sia diverso, in realtà. È solo che se fa ridere, gli altri non gli rompono le palle sulle cose.  
Forse dovrei imparare da lui.  
Quando ci fermiamo, siamo entrambi senza fiato e mi fa un cenno con la testa di andare nell’angolo dell’idromassaggio.  
È una piscina nella piscina che butta fuori aria da sotto, ci sono delle panchine subacquee e tu ti ci siedi sopra e godi con l’idromassaggio.  
Ci mettiamo qua, io rimango nudo ma è come se non me ne rendessi conto, come se non me ne importasse. Mi accomodo, appoggio le braccia larghe e la nuca all’indietro, poi mentre aspetto che il respiro torni regolare, chiudo gli occhi e mi estraneo. Come se lui non ci fosse proprio.  
Lui sta zitto e per un momento mi dimentico della sua presenza.  
Dietro le palpebre torna il viso di Roger e la voglia di piangere e gridare.  
Così riapro.  
Non è sufficiente sfiancarmi a nuoto. Devo trovare qualcos’altro che non mi faccia pensare, che me lo levi dalla testa.  
Qualcosa che mi piace e che posso fare ora.  
Guardo Novak che mi fissa, probabilmente da un sacco.  
\- Scusa se sono così stronzo, oggi. Ti sto completamente ignorando. Ti ho obbligato a nuotare con me e non ti ho detto più nulla. È che è un periodo assurdo. - Novak fa un sorriso di circostanza e scuote la testa con aria dolce.  
\- Non preoccuparti. - Ecco cosa dicevo. Dietro la maschera c’è una persona ben diversa da quella che appare.  
È come se mi staccasse un interruttore.  
Come per magia, mi concentro su di lui, su chi sia Novak, su cosa mi trasmette.  
\- Sai, i miei si sono separati recentemente ed io ho fatto di tutto per non pensarci, fingo che non sia nulla, ma… mi rende suscettibile a tutto, prendo tutto male, anche le sciocchezze. -  
\- Mi dispiace, non è mai facile quando succede… - Commenta delicatamente. Le nostre gambe si incrociano, sott’acqua, a volte si toccano.  
Mi piace quando succede.  
\- E poi ci sono le delusioni sentimentali che fanno un gran casino… - Così lo dico, come se ne parlassi con tutti. Mi stupisce che mi esca con un quasi sconosciuto.  
Nole continua ad ascoltarmi senza farmi domande.  
\- Decisamente non aiutano. - Scuoto la testa.  
\- Non so come diavolo ci sono riuscito ad incasinarmi la vita, ma ora devo trovare un modo per uscirne o affonderò. -  
\- Stavi piangendo per questo? - Chiede. - Ti sei lasciato con la tua ragazza? - E sono così fuori, così maledettamente fuori, che lo guardo incolore e freddo e gli dico esattamente la verità.  
\- È Roger. Non stiamo insieme, ma è successo qualcosa, mi ha illuso e poi mi ha detto che si sposa e che non può fare entrambe le cose. Come se un matrimonio e dei figli impedissero all’amore di finire o di sbagliare! - Novak mi ascolta, è colpito da quel che dico, ma non fa una piega.  
Io mi lagno per un po’ con le mie idee.  
Dico che il matrimonio è una stronzata e non significa nulla, perché non impedisce ai rapporti di finire, perciò se uno si innamora di un’altro deve poter fare quel che vuole, quel che si sente.  
\- Capisco che se ci sono i figli di mezzo è difficile, ma credimi che alla lunga nemmeno quelli ti fermano dal troncare un rapporto che non è mai esistito e che hai portato avanti per obbligo! Io… io credo che i miei non si siano nemmeno mai amati, ma siamo nati noi figli e così l’hanno fatto. Hanno aspettato che fossimo grandi per capire e lasciarsi. Ma questo non lo rende più facile! Solo più stupido! Non si sono mai amati! Allora che senso ha rimanere sposati per tanti anni, fare figli e non amarsi? Magari ti innamori di un altro ma non vivi quella storia perché hai un obbligo legale con tua moglie! Ma va a cagare! - Sbotto stizzito. Lui ascolta i miei sfoghi e un po’ va meglio, alla fine.  
\- Sai, sono d’accordo. Un pezzo di carta non ti dice se ami davvero. Spesso gli altri si aspettano che ti sposi e fai una famiglia e lo fai per questo. Perché si fa. Ma magari non amerai mai lei. Magari ti innamori e privarti di quell’amore perché adempi ai doveri della società, è sciocco. - Lo guardo stupito. Forse è il primo che la pensa come me!  
\- Tradiresti se fossi sposato e ti innamorassi? - Novak alza le spalle e piega le labbra.  
\- Sì. Lo farei. Nella mia cultura hai l’obbligo di sposarti se la metti incinta e prenderti cura di lei e della famiglia, ma di te e dei tuoi bisogni personali vedi tu. È più normale di quel che sembra avere un’amante o andare con altri se vogliamo farlo. - Cultura. Sorrido stordito di questa mentalità che però mi piace.  
\- Mi sono innamorato della persona sbagliata! - Dico alla fine. Novak ride ed ha una risata erotica. O forse sono io così fuori di me che lo vedo erotico. Perché voglio distrarmi e lui è qua e sta dicendo esattamente quello che volevo dicesse Roger, ma so che non lo dirà mai.  
Così mi mordo il labbro e lo guardo con un’altro occhio.  
Serio, pensieroso.  
Comincio ad accarezzare l’idea che lui possa essere la mia distrazione. E come lo penso, lo faccio.  
Inizio col piede, lo carezzo col mio, sotto l’acqua. Lui guarda un secondo, ma non si sposta. Torna a fissarmi in viso.  
\- E dimmi un’altra cosa. Ti piace andare coi ragazzi? - Perché poi magari viene fuori che è omofobo, dopotutto è serbo, là in questo senso sono rigidi. Noi spagnoli siamo più aperti a queste cose.  
Però Novak mi stupisce e risponde alzando l’altro piede che non è occupato col mio e lo appoggia fra le mie gambe, sul bordo dove sono seduto. Poi con le dita comincia a lavorare sul mio cazzo che subito reagisce. Ed io chiudo gli occhi e appoggio la testa all’indietro abbandonandomi al piacere.  
Non diciamo più niente.  
E non penso a Roger.  
Penso solo che posso stare ancora bene senza di lui, non importa come, se è momentaneo od un’illusione.  
Ma il calore ed i brividi salgono, mi investono e sospiro quando si sposta vicino a me ed il piede si sostituisce con la mano.  
Novak mi masturba ed è come se fosse pratico di queste cose. Così col braccio intorno al bordo alto della piscina, lo circondo, gli metto la mano sulla nuca, sollevo la testa e tiro fuori la lingua. Lui mi viene incontro e ci intrecciamo, giocando così. L’altra mano scivola fra le sue gambe a fargli la stessa cosa che lui fa a me, gli tiro fuori il cazzo che diventa duro e grande, non tarda ad eccitarsi.  
Così presto sentiamo che non ce la facciamo più e mi alzo, mi siedo fuori, apro le gambe, me lo prendo in mano e lo guardo in attesa.  
Novak si accomoda davanti e me lo mette in bocca, succhiando subito come se l’avesse fatto mille volte.  
\- Ah… ah, sì… così… - Oh, lo sa fare benissimo!  
Novak aumenta il ritmo e non si fa pregare, l’eccitazione continua a darmi alla testa, non ragiono più, non capisco proprio nulla, solo che è bello ed è proprio quello che volevo.  
Quando sto per venire, mentre lui si masturba da solo, lo separo e scendo di nuovo giù, mi piego in avanti e non serve dire nulla, Novak in perfetta sincronia con me, se lo prende e me lo infila con un movimento fluido.  
Cazzo, entra subito. Un solo movimento ed è già qua.  
Mi piego di più e apro la bocca in un godimento meravigliosamente lungo e completo.  
Ogni neurone si sconnette, ci sono mille scariche elettriche che partono dalla colonna vertebrale e si espandono in ogni parte del mio corpo, fino alla nuca. E poi sotto, dal cazzo ancora eccitato e insoddisfatto. L’ho lasciato a metà orgasmo, l’ho interrotto ed ora che mi entra, ora che ho il suo ecco quella sensazione magica da dietro ad avanti.  
Mi masturbo continuando da solo, mentre lui entra ed esce, spingendomi sempre più forte, con io che lo incito.  
Il mondo sparisce del tutto quando vengo per primo, fregandomene altamente che siamo in acqua. È maledettamente bello farlo qua, così. Novak vedendomi teso che godo come un matto, poco dopo viene anche lui, mi viene dentro e la sensazione è splendida. Per un momento non c’è nulla, solo noi, lui che mi è venuto dentro, io fuori.  
Appoggio la fronte sul bordo a cui mi sono tenuto mentre lui mi scopava e ansimiamo, mi circonda la vita da dietro, aderisce e rimaniamo così. La sua bocca sul mio collo.  
\- Grazie… - Mormoro.  
\- Mai ringraziato per una scopata! - Dice poco dolcemente. Io rido e giro la testa verso di lui.  
\- Ma a me serviva e tu non eri tenuto. - Novak mi prende il labbro con le sue.  
\- Credimi, sono più io che ho approfittato di te che il contrario… - Con questo mi sento un po’ meglio, ma non realizzo subito cosa significa e che conseguenze può avere sulla mia vita.  
Sul momento è una scopata, uno sfogo, un modo per non stare troppo male.  
Ma poi un giorno le cose prenderanno tutt’altra piega e ricorderò quando è cominciata e come.  
Apro la bocca e tiro fuori la lingua, lo fa anche lui, poi uniamo e ci baciamo sul serio.  
Non lo dimenticherò. Non credo. Anche se in questo momento il significato della scopata ha tutt’altro senso. “  
  



	5. Nessuno è una brava persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger ha lasciato Rafa in lacrime dopo che l'ha scaricato di nuovo, vediamo come se l'è cavata e cosa gli dice il suo confidente preferito, Stan, che sempre c'è stato e sempre c'è!

5\. NESSUNO È UNA BRAVA PERSONA

_/Roger/_

“Non avrei mai dovuto.  
Niente di tutto quello che ho fatto, avrei dovuto.  
Però l’ho fatto ed ora è inutile parlare coi se e coi ma.  
Forse una cosa è inevitabile.  
Quando siamo destinati ad un persona, in un modo o nell’altro ci finiremo insieme, anche se in un mare di errori. Perché è così che deve essere.  
Quante possibilità c’erano che io e Rafa finissimo a letto insieme?  
È inutile, ci ho pensato mille volte, non ne sono uscito intero.  
Mi sono sporcato, ma forse la vedo da una prospettiva sbagliata.  
La vedo dalla prospettiva del futuro padre e futuro marito.  
Ma sarò marito perché sarò padre.  
Se non fossi stato padre, non sarei stato marito e a quel punto avrei vissuto Rafa al cento percento. Perché lo voglio.  
Ci vuole tempo, a volte incontri una persona ma non è il momento giusto perché lui è piccolo e deve crescere, la relazione deve maturare. Ma quando succede quel che devi provare, proverai comunque, anche se nel frattempo ti sarai legato ad un’altra.  
Le lacrime di Rafa non mi lasciano in pace, il giorno dopo ci penso ancora senza una soluzione.  
Non voglio che pianga, che stia così male per me.  
Non volevo che Mirka soffrisse perché lei non c’entra, ma nemmeno Rafa. E perché dovrei far soffrire una persona che voglio tanto bene?  
E poi dopo che ci sono andato… è come se sapessi che è la mia strada, è quella che non avevo mai guardato. Era lì. Ed ora che lo so è un pensiero fisso.  
Va bene far soffrire Rafa, per cui sicuramente provo qualcosa, per non far soffrire Mirka, che non amo?  
Sarò padre, è vero, ed in questi casi si sposa la madre dei tuoi figli, perché è così che si fa, punto e basta.  
Però la sposerò senza amarla, non l’amerò mai.  
Amerò i miei figli ed altri se ne arriveranno, ma non l’amerò mai.  
E quindi devo privarmi dell’amore vero perché ho un debito verso la società che stabilisce che devi amare chi sposi e devi sposare chi metti incinta?  
Rafa è anticonformista, è giovane e spagnolo, ma ha ragione.  
Sono altri che hanno deciso cosa devo fare e lo farò perché ho un ruolo nel mondo e voglio essere lasciato in pace e poi è giusto non gettare queste creature in uno scandalo mondiale.  
Sono una delle persone più famose del mondo, in questo momento, ho imparato a farci i conti.  
Questo significa tenere a bada la reputazione, so come si fa, ho accettato la cosa.  
Quel che non riesco ad accettare è il dolore di Rafa.  
Lo guardo entrare nel salone della mensa dell’albergo in cui pernottiamo.  
Non riesco a rinunciare a lui. A fare a meno di lui. A non toccarlo tutte le volte che l’avrò fra le mani, a non abbracciarlo, a non parlargli.  
Non posso pensare di farlo.  
Siamo due tennisti, siamo i migliori due del mondo. Ci rincontreremo ripetutamente.  
La sua faccia è stropicciata e contrita, gli occhi piccoli ed è corrucciato.  
Faccio un sorrisino perché vorrei solo stringerlo forte.  
Sto qua a chiedermi cosa fare, mentre mangio la mia colazione, e lo vedo che si incrocia con Novak e c’è qualcosa, c’è un momento fra i due.  
Uno di quei momenti.  
Rafa si accorge di lui, si ferma e quasi gli cade il vassoio, lo guarda ebete, con un sorrisino quasi dolce, imbarazzato e… Dio, ma cos’è quell’atteggiamento?  
Guardo Novak. Lui ha un gran sorriso. Molto grande.  
È particolarmente felice ed è come se fosse protettivo nei suoi confronti, un’aria dolce.  
Gli sfiora il braccio con la mano, Rafa sussulta, arrossisce e sorride di più. Poi passano oltre uno all’altro.  
Lo stomaco mi si chiude subito, immediato.  
Stan si siede con me ed io non lo calcolo, mi parla e non rispondo, non è assolutamente da me e mi richiama chiedendomi che cosa ho.  
\- Niente! - Grugnisco. Stan è quasi shockato.  
\- Come niente! Non mi rispondi mai così! - A questo punto mi riprendo. È vero.  
\- Scusa. - Rispondo tornando, sorrido. I miei ruoli, mi ero dimenticato dei miei ruoli.  
Roger, non puoi permettertelo.  
Poi guardo Stan, i suoi occhi chiari che si posano sui miei attenti.  
\- Ehi, guarda che con me puoi fare quello che vuoi, sai… sei con me, non con uno sconosciuto! - Sospiro e quando me lo dice, è come se me lo ricordassi io stesso. Così mi avvicino a lui con la sedia e parlo piano.  
\- Dopo facciamo allenamento insieme così ti racconto. È una cosa che scotta, ma non posso più tenermela per me… anche perché ho bisogno di un parere! - Credo che sia impossibile tenermelo per me e rimuginarci a vita.  
Quando ci alziamo dal tavolo insieme, incrocio Rafa che si ferma, mi fissa terrorizzato e cambia direzione come per non dovermi salutare, perché se usciva con me doveva farlo. Allora mi fermo per guardare che fa e siccome in questo momento stava venendo verso l’uscita anche Novak, Rafa va da lui e lo prende a braccetto.  
\- Ho visto che ti alleni al mio stesso orario, ti va se ci avviamo insieme così parliamo? - Sentirglielo dire mi gela. Mi fermo con Stan che mi fissa in attesa senza capire che ho. Ascolto ancora, i due mi passano davanti ignorandomi. Novak annuisce sorridendo.  
\- Stai meglio oggi? - Chiede dolcemente. Rafa esita.  
\- Un po’. Grazie a te. - Quando lo dice mi sembra che il mondo crolli. Ci vuole poco per capire ed è come se Mirka ed i figli sparissero, il Roger tennista famoso sparisce, i media, la gente, i fan, il ranking, tutto sparisce. La società non esiste.  
Ci sono solo io che guardo la schiena di Rafa e Novak allontanarsi insieme.  
Hanno passato la notte insieme.  
Rafa era disperato per colpa mia ed ha incontrato Novak ed ha fatto sesso con lui!  
Ok, ferma Rog. Possono anche aver solo parlato, Rafa si è sfogato e Novak lo ha consolato. Perché devo pensare che Rafa sia come una prostituta dopotutto?  
Cerco di scacciare la loro immagine, ma non è facile. Stan mi riporta alla realtà.  
\- Ma che hai, si può sapere? Sei stranissimo da un po’ di tempo! -  
Alla sua domanda sento che devo rispondere o scoppio. Così lo prendo per il braccio a mia volta e me lo porto alle camere a prendere il necessario per gli allenamenti. Nel tragitto, comincio a spiegargli tutto piano piano.  
Stan ascolta sconvolto e mentre andiamo, ci cambiamo, prendiamo tutto, scendiamo ai campi e ci sistemiamo per cominciare, faccio questa confidenza completa di cui mi libero come se mi liberassi di un peso enorme, e mentre ne parlo faccio chiarezza da solo. Vedo le cose in modo diverso perché nel spiegarle devo chiarirle io stesso ed è così limpido e cristallino, che Stan ha un compito facile.  
\- Sei scemo? Chi cazzo se ne frega della società, del mondo e di non so io cosa? Tu non ami lei, la sposi per un obbligo. Punto. Provi qualcosa per un altro che ti ricambia, l’unico obbligo che hai è verso te stesso, sei tu che vivrai con te stesso fino alla morte, non la gente, il ranking o Dio Cristo! - Questa sua reazione schietta è tipica sua! E mi fa ridere, una risata liberatoria, di sfogo.  
Stanley ha l’aria dolce, ma un carattere schietto e diretto. A volte è un animale vero e proprio, infatti lo chiamo Stanimal. Lo conosco da molto tempo, da quando eravamo giovanissimi.  
È una persona timida, chiusa e sulle sue, si apre con poche persone, ma con quelle poche è una persona bellissima. Amabile, sensibile a modo suo e simpatico. E poi è anche diretto e schietto, schifosamente schietto.  
\- Dici che dovrei fregarmi delle regole e fare quel che voglio? - Stan allarga le braccia mentre fa i movimenti con la racchetta per la schiena e comincia lo stretching che fa con me.  
\- Dico sì, cazzo! Non devi esporti, lasciare Mirka, dirglielo e cose così. Fai quello che devi fare, ma fai anche quello che vuoi. Che gliene frega agli altri se sposi lei e te la fai con Rafa? - Lo dice piano per non farsi sentire e questa opinione mi solleva come nulla poteva.  
Stan mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro.  
\- Dici che ci riuscirei? Che potrei ingannarla? - Alza le spalle.  
\- Nessuno è una brava persona, tutti hanno le loro porcate, solo che alcuni sono più bravi di altre a nasconderle. - Questo non mi aiuta, infatti lo fisso male.  
\- Stai dicendo che sono un porco? - Stan ride ed ha una bella risata che mi lascia perplesso.  
\- No! Sto dicendo di non preoccuparti che non esistono brave persone, esistono solo persone brave a nascondere! Tu sei bravo a nascondere! - Questo continua a non sollevarmi molto, non mi piace essere meschino, ma secondo lui lo siamo tutti quindi semplicemente non sono meglio di altri, sono come gli altri. Come la massa. Conforme a tutti.  
Solo con un talento particolare per nascondere. Sospiro e intensifico il riscaldamento mentre ci penso un po’ stranito.  
\- Non è facile prendere in considerazione l’idea di fare una cosa simile. Non avrei mai pensato di trovarmi in questa situazione. -  
\- Finchè non ti ci trovi, non sai cosa faresti, non sai chi sei, non sai di cosa sei capace. Le esperienze tirano fuori il carattere, non lo creano. - Stan è un santone, a volte, per questo amo parlare con lui.  
È il mio guru!  
Così gli circondo il collo col braccio e gli stampo un bacio sulla guancia, chi se ne frega di cosa sembriamo.  
Lo amo e lui ama me. Diversamente da come amo chiunque altro. Stanley lo conosco da tanto tempo.  
Dopo che lo faccio giro automaticamente lo sguardo a qualche campo più in là, alla ricerca di Rafa, e lo vedo che si riscalda come me e Stan, solo che io e lui ci alleneremo insieme, loro due sono solo in due campi vicini e fanno stretching insieme, mentre parlano fitto.  
Rafa mi stava guardando, me ne accorgo da come mi fulmina con lo sguardo. E gli sguardi di Rafa fanno male.  
Subito, vedendo che lo guardo, fa la cosa più tipica.  
Torna a Novak, gli dà un sorrisone gigantesco e si avvicina a lui col viso, appiccicando la bocca al suo orecchio per dirgli chissà cosa.  
Novak ride ed annuisce, poi ognuno va al proprio posto ed inizia l’allenamento vero.  
Porco Giuda.  
Come osa?  
L’ha fatto apposta!  
Vedi che non hanno solo parlato?  
Si sono fatti, me lo sento! È chiaro! Flirtava con lui per farmi dispetto!  
Non prova nulla per lui, è solo che vuole dirmi che se la cava anche senza di me, che ne troverà un altro.  
Inizio ad allenarmi con Stan ai tiri morbidi, la testa è proprio altrove e sbaglio molto tanto che lui mi rimprovera seccato.  
Però è anche vero che può essere un modo per dirmi di fare quello che devo fare e non pensare a lui che starà bene, un modo per sollevarmi da un incarico gravoso.  
È questo che voglio?  
Essere sollevato dal suo incarico?  
Essere allontanato?  
Ciao, vai per la tua strada, non preoccuparti di me?  
Devo lasciare perdere Rafa perché è meglio per lui?  
Per il resto dell’allenamento valuto l’idea di lasciarlo davvero andare, poi mi immagino io senza di lui e mi vedo triste ed ultimo in classifica perché ho perso anche l’interesse per il tennis.  
Mi vedo cupo. Chiuso al mondo.  
E no, diavolo. Non voglio essere così.  
Non posso. “  
  



	6. Per non pentirsi mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Nole hanno i primi approcci 'sospetti', e Roger, che ha appena capito da quale è attratto, è lì a guardarli e a chiedersi se potrebbe rinunciare e mettersi da parte per guardarli fare quel che vorrebbe fare lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo. Dalla parte di Roger. Nelle sue parti ci sono molti indizi per capire i suoi veri sentimenti, se sapete coglierli. Comunque siamo ancora nel lontano e bello 2009. Nella realtà Roger ha faticato molto ad imparare a controllarsi, ha recentemente rivelato che in realtà aveva un gran brutto carattere capriccioso, irascibile e testardo che gli stava per impedire di diventare un campione, ci ha messo molto, ma alla fine ha imparato a gestirsi, controllarsi ed incanalare. Ispirata da questo, ho scritto di questo Roger. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

6\. PER NON PENTIRSI MAI  
  


  
/Roger/

  
“Finiti gli allenamenti ho come una frenesia addosso e Stan se ne accorge.  
\- Hai deciso finalmente? - Perché lui sa sempre tutto di me. Da come tiro la pallina, lui sa a cosa penso.

Sorrido e annuisco.  
\- Se lo lasciassi andare ora, me ne pentirei per tutta la vita. Perché è bello pensare di saper essere giusti e delle brave persone, ma la verità è quella che hai detto. Tutti vogliono la propria felicità, viviamo per questo. Ed alla fine se io voglio una cosa contro tutto e tutti, in un modo o nell’altro l’avrò. Perché mi voglio bene, non sono masochista, e voglio essere felice. - Stan sorride e mi carezza la nuca incoraggiandomi mentre camminiamo agli spogliatoi che abbiamo in comune con gli altri giocatori.  
Non vedo il suo sguardo triste, perché cerco e trovo subito Rafa e Novak che ci hanno preceduto di poco, si infilano negli spogliatoi, si piazzano vicini ed io poco più in là con Stan, li fisso mentre mi ignorano e parlano e scherzano ancora.  
E no mio caro, non farai così per sempre. Dovrei sopportare tu che flirti con lui perché ripieghi?  
No, non se ne parla!  
Io non sarò messo da parte perché sono un vigliacco!  
Non ci penso proprio.  
Rafa e Novak si spogliano, sussulto vedendo come Novak fissa Rafa, ma Rafa cerca me con lo sguardo allora mi spoglio anche io ed è tutto un gioco a distanza.  
Ci avviamo insieme verso le docce comuni e ci mettiamo io davanti a loro che invece sono vicini. Novak mi ignora e parla e guarda solo Rafa… beh… se lo divora proprio!  
Rafa lo asseconda, ma mi lancia spesso degli sguardi fugaci e attenti a quel che faccio, io non gli stacco il mio di dosso.  
Quando Novak gli lava la schiena e gli chiede di fare altrettanto, la scena è così fastidiosa che a momenti li prendo a pugni. Non l’ho mai fatto ma potrei iniziare ora.  
Come diavolo osano?  
Novak magari punta a Rafa e non gliene si può fare una colpa, lo capisco.  
Ma Rafa che prima si distrugge per me e poi se la fa con lui solo per mettermi via?  
Ok, dai Roger, lo sai.  
È la reazione più normale buttarsi su un altro se non puoi avere chi vuoi. Lo faresti anche tu, al suo posto. Magari con Stan. Lo cerco sperando che mi dia conforto, ma Stan si è lavato in fretta e furia ed è uscito subito. Ci rimango male, ma torno a Rafa che passa le mani sulla schiena di Novak che ha dei sospiri fastidiosi che fanno ridere Rafa.  
È peggio quando lo fa Novak, quando mette le sue mani dove le ho messe io, dove le voglio rimettere io.  
E non è che lo lava, lo accarezza, lo palpeggia, lo fa suo.  
Rafa sta fermo immobile e il suo sorriso si spegne. Se finora aveva fatto tutto solo per provocarmi e lanciarmi messaggi a distanza, ora gli piace. Perché le mani di Novak hanno l’aria di essere maledettamente esperte.  
Scendono sui fianchi e stanno per arrivare in mezzo, sui glutei, proprio nella fessura. Il medio è indirizzato lì, ma Rafa gliela prende e lo ferma, si gira verso di lui con aria maliziosa e ammonitrice, poi vedo il labiale.  
\- Ti sembra il posto? -  
\- A me sembrava perfetto! - Risponde Novak.  
Credo che poi abbia guardato brevemente me.  
Ok, Novak è suo complice. Sa di noi due e ci prova così perché sa che ci sono io a guardarli. È di Novak l’idea di flirtare davanti a me per provocarmi.  
Forse in realtà non gliene frega.  
Forse.  
Quando andiamo di là, rimango un po’ indietro e continuo a guardarli. Rafa va avanti e Novak dietro e lo vedo bene il suo sguardo. Novak se lo mangia e non è una scena. A lui piace davvero, ne sta approfittando sul serio.  
Maledetto!  
Lo metto subito nel mio libro nero.  
Te lo sogni, amico. Rafa è mio!  
Con questo mi cambio in fretta, Stan mi dà un saluto veloce ed io vorrei uscire con lui per parlargli, ma non posso perdere di vista Rafa e Novak.  
I due sono pronti insieme e, sempre insieme, escono.  
Li seguo, li sento parlare su cosa fanno ora, Novak gli sta proponendo qualcosa insieme ed a questo punto mi scattano i cinque minuti.  
Così mi decido, li raggiungo e con l’aria assassina che forse non mi si addice, prendo Rafa per il braccio.  
\- Posso rubartelo? Ho un gran bisogno di parlargli! - Mi rivolgo ad un Novak sorpreso quanto Rafa, alza le mani e dice:  
\- È tutto tuo! - Ha un sorrisino malizioso. Sì, lo sa.  
Ma adesso metterò ben in chiaro le cose.  
Perché ne ho le scatole piene. Se questo è quello che si prospetta per gli anni futuri, se lo scordano!  
  
Poco dopo io e Rafa ci stiamo avviando verso l’albergo adiacente.  
\- Dove andiamo? - Chiede dando per scontato che non sarà la camera.  
\- In camera! - Dico invece secco camminando veloce un po’ avanti a lui.  
Rafa è perplesso.  
\- Scusa? - Chiede scandalizzato.  
\- In camera! È il solo posto con la privacy che ci serve! - Sibilo per non farmi sentire in giro e Rafa sospira.  
\- Rog, ne abbiamo parlato abbondantemente, devi lasciarmi in pace o non riuscirò mai a… - Alzo la mano col dito indice dritto e lo zittisco senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
\- In camera. - Dico secco. Così si zittisce, sospira e mi segue.  
In ascensore stiamo zitti perché non siamo soli, poi finalmente entriamo nella mia e appena chiudiamo la porta dietro di noi, Rafa inizia polemico.  
\- Sto cercando di reagire, di distrarmi dal pensiero fisso di te! Il solo modo che ho trovato è Novak! Ti sto dicendo di fare quello che devi fare e non pensare a me che sopravviverò! Non mi sono tagliato le vene, sto solo cercando di… - Ma non lo faccio finire perché gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli tolgo il respiro con un bacio.  
Rafa aveva la bocca aperta perché stava parlando concitato e stanco ed io ci infilo il mio labbro dentro succhiando il suo. Rafa rimane senza parole, immobile, senza respirare. Le mani larghe, gli occhi aperti.  
Poi si riprende e mi respinge deciso, le mani sul petto.  
\- Roger, sei impazzito? - Chiede stridulo. Scuoto la testa.  
\- No, per la prima volta ci vedo bene! - Così faccio un passo indietro e mi tolgo la maglia.  
\- Ma cosa ti prende? -  
\- Mi prende che sono stufo! - Esclamo seccato togliendomi anche i pantaloni e le scarpe. Rafa rimane vestito shockato, incredulo.  
\- Ma di cosa? Sei tu che hai detto che non puoi fare tutte e due le cose perché sarai padre e… - Arrivo alla sua maglia e gliela tolgo velocemente.  
\- So cosa ho detto. Però ho capito che era una gran cazzata! Pura ipocrisia! - Allora scivolo giù in ginocchio davanti a lui portandogli via pantaloni e boxer, mentre gli faccio anche togliere le scarpe. - Perché non esistono le brave persone, esistono solo quelle brave a nascondere. Oppure esistono le persone depresse ed infelici! - Così gli prendo le cosce e risalgo guardando la sua erezione davanti ai miei occhi.  
Rafa resta in piedi a guardarmi perplesso e shockato.  
\- Ed io non sono né una brava persona, né voglio essere depresso. Perché mi voglio abbastanza bene da far di tutto per essere felice. - Glielo prendo in mano e muovo la mano mentre lui, sempre mani abbandonate ai fianchi, si lascia fare sconvolto. - Ed io non posso sopportare di vederti per anni accanto ad un altro che non sia io. -  
A questo punto, lo lecco fino a che non lo prendo tutto in bocca. È una sensazione di puro sollievo. Di nuovo lui fra le mie mani, nella mia bocca. La mano corre fra le gambe a masturbarmi mentre non smetto di farlo sospirare. Mi accompagna subito i movimenti, le dita a prendermi i capelli sulla nuca, il bacino spinge e tutto cresce, le nostre eccitazioni, le voglie, il mondo che gira, noi che vogliamo solo recuperare il tempo perso.  
Lo sento gemere e quando è vicino all’orgasmo, mi tira per i capelli alzandomi.  
Mi prende per il viso e mi porta davanti a sé.  
\- Sei sicuro? Sei davvero sicuro? Non voglio essere scaricato per la terza volta! - Annuisco.  
\- Ci ho pensato tanto e quando ti ho visto con un altro ho capito che non potevo permetterlo. E che avevi ragione. Nessuno ha il diritto di dirmi di essere infelice perché così sono le regole! Non faccio male a nessuno. Mirka avrà quello che vuole, un marito che è una delle persone più famose della terra, avrà figli con me, la famiglia che vuole, non le farò mancare nulla, non la farò soffrire. Adempierò a tutti i miei dover. Ma nessuno mi impedirà di essere felice. - Rafa allora torna a prendermi i capelli e tira ma senza farmi male, il suo sguardo diventa di puro fuoco ed io mi eccito di nuovo come un matto.  
\- Non ti permetterò mai più di lasciarmi, hai capito? Solo se non ci ameremo più, potremo lasciarci. Ma non per altri motivi. Hai capito? Se ci ripenserai di nuovo lo dirò a tua moglie, al mondo, non mi importa. Voglio che tu capisca alla perfezione che se mi prendi ora, è per sempre. - Quando lo dice la mia erezione, fino a qua solo stuzzicata, sale come se mi avesse fatto il lavoro del secolo e gli prendo l’altra mano, gliela metto lì e gli rispondo.  
\- Tutte le parti del mio corpo hanno capito. Adesso fatti prendere che altrimenti vengo prima di completare l’opera. -  
Sono sconvolto da solo, perché so che di solito non parlo così.  
Però sono fuori di me, è colpa sua, è lui che ogni volta mi fa questo effetto, mi fa uscire di testa e dire e fare cose completamente fuori dagli schemi.  
Lui si lecca le labbra e poi, sorridendo, mi lascia i capelli masturbandomi con impegno, mi bacia, mi divora la bocca ed io ricambio, mentre poi lo spingo verso il letto e ti prego, ti prego, non ce la faccio più.  
Rafa prima di salire, apre il cassetto e prende la vaselina, poi me la mette sulla punta.  
\- Niente preservativo? - Chiedo sapendo cosa significa. Rafa mi guarda deciso, con un sorriso malizioso ma sicuro.  
\- Non serve. Mi fido di te. Basta solo un po’ di questo. -  
Se non c’è niente si usa la saliva, ma si perde tempo perché non è la stessa cosa della vaselina, ma vedo che è attrezzato per ogni evenienza.  
Gli succhio il labbro e lui soddisfatto si gira, sale sul letto a carponi e mi aspetta.  
Io salgo e pochi secondi dopo sono in lui.  
Sentire che me lo avvolge, me lo stringe e lo prende in sé facilmente, è impensabile.  
Mi dà subito alla testa, non riesco proprio a rimanere presente.  
Sono fuori di me, fuori di me completamente.  
Aumento subito le spinte ed il ritmo e coi gemiti che si uniscono, va tutto più veloce, affondo ad ogni colpo più forte e lui mi chiama dicendo che ne vuole di più e ancora.  
Raggiungo il suo punto magico e lo sento gridare mentre viene, cerco di chiudergli la bocca perché siamo nella mia camera, questo credo che gli piaccia ancora di più ed il suo orgasmo è particolarmente intenso. Poi si accascia davanti a me e mi si dà inerme.  
Questo ha un tocco erotico che non mi aspettavo.  
È mio, fra le mie mani, completamente dato a me.  
E me lo prendo.  
Quando vengo anche io mi tendo tutto all’indietro e mi imprimo questo godimento perfetto che non ho mai avuto con Mirka né nessun altro.  
È questo che sono io, quando lo faccio me ne rendo conto. Il mio campo, il mio mondo, la mia vita. Io.  
Io sono qua, io sono questo. Posso rifiutarlo e rovinarmi la vita o accettarlo e vivere di conseguenza.  
Nessuno saprà mai nulla, solo Rafa e Stan, gli unici due di cui mi fido.  
Ma la felicità ne varrà sempre la pena. Appena lo guarderò, ogni dubbio svanirà.  
Questo è l’amore?”  
  



	7. Un sogno bellissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Roger si sono messi insieme, di nuovo, e vediamo come l'ha vissuta Nole sia prima di saperlo, che dopo, quando Rafa giustamente glielo dice.

7\. UN SOGNO BELLISSIMO  


/Nole/

 

“E’ stato bello rivederlo il giorno dopo, strano.  
Ho notato Rafa dal primo giorno in cui ha messo piede in un campo da tennis. Lo guardavo giocare e pensavo che era un ragazzo davvero interessante e che sicuramente avrebbe fatto grandi cose.  
Si è parlato subito moltissimo di lui perché ha calpestato tornei professionisti da giovanissimo, è qualcosa come un record, quasi.  
Non notarlo era impossibile.  
Però ho perso la testa per lui quando l’ho avuto davanti.  
Eravamo entrambi ancora giovani, io giocavo da un po’ e non vedevo l’ora di confrontarmi con lui.  
È stato traumatico perché mi ha fatto bruscamente capire quanto ero ancora lontano da lui, ma in un certo senso mi ha svegliato, mi ha stimolato, no?  
Perché volevo raggiungerlo, volevo essere più degno, farmi notare, dargli del filo da torcere, essere considerato, ricordato. Essere qualcuno per lui.  
Mi ha stimolato tantissimo.  
Per cui non posso dire che non avevo alba di essere attratto da lui, lo sono da sempre, credo.  
Non ho una tendenza specifica per un genere sessuale, guardo la persona. Mi piacciono le donne quanto gli uomini, solo che con le donne è più facile. È facile avere storie con loro, con gli uomini fai sempre tutto in segreto.  
Rafa è un po’ il mio chiodo fisso, tanto a livello tennistico, quanto sessuale.  
Quando ieri me lo sono ritrovato in piscina nudo e fuori di sé, mi è venuto un colpo.  
Ero così emozionato che speravo solo di giocarmela bene e mi sono limitato ad accontentarlo.  
Sono felice di averlo fatto, non mi ha deluso.  
Sapere che stava soffrendo per amore proprio con Roger è stato un po’ un colpo al cuore, però la cosa positiva è che si stanno lasciando.  
Devo avere un po’ di pazienza e resistere.  
Farmelo è stato un sogno, so che lui forse non sapeva nemmeno quel che faceva, sicuramente. Però è un inizio e poi è una cosa che mi rimarrà.  
Devo stare attento da qua in poi, non mollare la presa.  
Posso avere qualche chance.  
Oggi Rafa mi ha cercato senza paura, come se fosse felice di vedermi. Di solito fai finta di nulla e sei freddo, se ci ripensi e ti sei pentito.  
Abbiamo passato insieme tutta la mattinata, fra allenamenti incrociati e poi sotto la doccia.  
Quando ci siamo parlati un momento da soli, mi ha chiesto scusa per stanotte e che dovevo mandarlo a cagare, ma gli ho risposto schietto che mi è piaciuto e che ho voluto approfittare di un bel ragazzo esaurito.  
Così ci siamo detti pari e pace.  
Niente parole di troppo, proposte, promesse. Nulla.  
Non sappiamo se lo rifaremo, non sappiamo se succederà. Però mi sorrideva, era rilassato con me, gli stava bene la mia presenza.  
Non ho iniziato male, insomma.  
Poi sotto la doccia ho voluto calcare la mano, Roger ci guardava e volevo dargli un messaggio.  
Non posso essere competitivo col grande Roger a livello di tennis, ma forse posso esserlo con Rafa.  
Quando me lo ha portato via ci sono rimasto un po’ male, ma c’era d’aspettarselo. Io e Rafa abbiamo parlato e riso insieme tutto il tempo, lui ci fissava, era normale.  
Spero che non si siano messi insieme. Roger non è tipo da tenere il piede in due staffe, da progettare una vita fra moglie ed amante. Uomo per di più.

Passo la giornata a pensarci nervoso, Rafa non si fa vivo e non lo incrocio mai, così la sera gironzolo come un’anima in pena per l’albergo sperando di vederlo.  
Non ho il suo numero e non so in che camera sia. Spero solo di rivederlo.  
Mi affaccio in piscina, ma non c’è, allora vado nella stanza dei massaggi, ma niente. Palestra. No.  
Sospiro depresso, domani cercherò di intercettarlo.  
Mi fermo al bar a prendermi qualcosa di caldo che mi concili un po’ il sonno e faccio ridere il barista serale con la richiesta del latte, così per dare un po’ di tono, me lo monta e mi fa la schiuma.  
Ringraziandolo mi metto in un divanetto e me lo sorseggio con calma, pensando che forse invece i miei grandi sogni si sono infranti.  
Forse Roger non è come sembra, forse dopotutto tiene più a Rafa che al ‘fare le cose come si deve’.  
Che poi è una cazzata. Chi mai sa che in realtà non le fai ‘come si deve’?  
Solo tu!  
Sono perso nelle mie elucubrazioni e non noto qualcuno avvicinarsi.  
\- Pare che questo posto sia deleterio per me! - Commenta allegro. Alzo la testa e lo guardo di soprassalto, stupito.  
\- Rafa! - Esclamo. Lui sorride e si siede vicino a me pulendomi il baffo bianco di latte. - Sembro un bambino, eh? - dico prendendomi in giro da solo. Lui ride e si vede che sta bene, è ben diverso da stanotte. È come se avesse attaccato la spina.  
Questo non va bene per me.  
Però è bello vederlo così felice. Dannazione, si sono messi insieme.  
Ma oggi rideva con me e non era così gioioso. È lui, è proprio lui, solo lui.  
\- Anche io bevo il latte caldo montato quando non riesco a dormire, solo che mi vergogno di farmelo se c’è qualcuno che mi vede. - Così rido con lui e gli porgo la mia tazza per condividere, ma la rifiuta dicendo che non è lì perché ha problemi di sonno.  
\- In realtà speravo che vagassi come un’anima in pena come ieri! Ho fatto il giro dell’hotel cercandoti! Non ho il tuo numero e non so in che camera sei… - Così colgo la palla al balzo e prendo il numero.  
\- Dimmi il tuo così ti scrivo e ti lascio il mio. - Rafa preso in contropiede me lo dice ed io me lo prendo. Ora sei mio. Almeno sul telefono.  
\- Avevo lo stesso problema. - Dico poi. - Non sapevo come trovarti… - Rafa sorride dolcemente, un po’ timido. Totalmente diverso da ieri notte.  
\- Ti vedo bene. Molto bene. Sembri un altro. - Tossisco e mi faccio forza, abbasso il tono. - È… è andata bene con Roger? - Rafa sospira ed allora i suoi occhi tornano a quella luce abbagliante.  
Quanto male può fare?  
\- Non ci crederai… - Scuoto la testa sorridendo fintamente felice. Sono bravo a fingere, lo faccio da quando sono nato per non fare capire ai miei quanto stavo male.  
\- Ci ha ripensato? - Rafa si guarda intorno e vede arrivare qualcun altro, così mi chiede se ho finito e se possiamo andare da un’altra parte perché non vuole essere sentito. Annuisco.  
\- Camera? - Chiedo. Lui è un po’ titubante, ma alla fine si avvia con me accanto.  
\- Avviamoci, dai. - Come per dire ‘vediamo poi’.  
Mani in tasca, gomiti che si toccano, testa bassa, aria pensierosa.  
Sto per farmi male, forse è meglio evitare la camera.  
\- Quindi? - Chiedo fingendomi curioso. - Roger? -  
Rafa si stringe dolcemente nelle spalle e sempre felice, torna a parlare piano.  
\- Ci ha ripensato. Quando ci ha visto insieme ha capito che non poteva sopportare di vedermi con altri per tutta la vita e che vuole essere felice anche lui e visto che ha perso la testa per me… insomma, le solite cose… -  
\- Gli hai detto che non si cambia più idea? - Dico ironico, sperando di colpire.  
\- Sì, l’ho minacciato che se ci ripensa o se mi lascia per motivazioni che non sono di un amore che finisce o cose così, insomma, normali problemi di coppia, lo vado a dire a sua moglie e a tutto il mondo. - Rido divertito cercando di non essere rumoroso.  
\- Lo faresti davvero? -  
\- Non mettermi mai alla prova quando mi arrabbio! - Risponde rallentando in prossimità di una porta che immagino sia la sua.  
Lo guardo serio.  
\- So quanto puoi essere sconvolgente quando non sei in te. - Ed ora sono allusivo. Rafa arrossisce, si ferma, gioca con la chiave magnetica della sua porta ed io capisco che non vuole che entro. Così mi appoggio allo stipite, mani in tasca, in attesa di una conclusione. Voglio essere perfetto. Senza scenate stupide.  
Rafa si appoggia con la schiena alla porta, vicino a me, e mi guarda dispiaciuto, tirato.  
\- Sono venuto a dirti che sto con lui, non so come andrà ma ci proviamo sul serio. E che ti ringrazio per tutto, in realtà sei stato tu ad aiutarci. Senza di te lui non si ingelosiva e non si sarebbe mai deciso. Ti devo un grande favore. - Così gli tocco il mento con il dito, sorridendo adulto.  
\- Mi devi la storia della mia vita. - Perché se devo essere onesto, so che Roger è l’uomo della sua vita. Sarei uno sciocco a non ammetterlo.  
Si vede che c’è qualcosa di diverso fra loro.  
Rafa mi guarda ed io fugace guardo intorno, è tutto buio e silenzio.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Mi avvicino. - È stato bellissimo. - Non mi pronuncio oltre, non mi espongo. Lui ebete mi fissa ed io mi riempio del suo bel viso, i suoi occhi dal taglio particolare.  
Poi gli rubo un bacio leggero sulle labbra, infine una carezza sulla guancia e me ne vado alla mia camera.  
A stare male come un cane, perché ho sfiorato di nuovo il sogno e l’ho perso.  
Cazzo. Cazzo. Come si fa a stare male, a perdere sempre, a finire sempre così?  
Ci arrivo vicino e poi sfuma.  
Porca puttana!  
Non voglio piangere, non lo farò, sono un idiota!  
Non piangerò per questo, sapevo che era un sogno irraggiungibile.  
Ma un giorno lo avrò, un giorno ci riuscirò.  
Forse non l’avrò come lo desidero, ma lo supererò. Almeno a tennis, lo supererò.  
Un giorno lo raggiungerò, non mi limiterò a sfiorarlo come ora.  
Il sogno, il mio dolcissimo, bellissimo sogno erotico, sogno di una vita, sogno perfetto.  
Forse a volte bisogna solo arrendersi all’evidenza.  
Rafa ama Roger e lo ama in un modo in cui non amerà comunque nessuno. Ed è maledettamente ricambiato, solo un cieco non lo vedrebbe.  
Che speranza dovrei avere, che Roger sviluppi una maggiore coscienza? Se non ce l’ha ora che sta per diventare padre…  
Non sarò mai alla sua altezza, mai guardato in quel modo.  
Forse mi desidera a livello carnale ed è il massimo che posso avere.  
Ma ora come ora, penso solo che sia meglio guardare in faccia la realtà.  
È stato un sogno bellissimo. Solo un sogno bellissimo.”

  
  



	8. Un cagnolino ed un padrone solitari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questo è dalla parte di Stan, vediamo cosa prova, come vive la relazione fra Roger e Rafa e come decide di affrontarlo

8\. UN CAGNOLINO ED UN PADRONE SOLITARI

  
/Stan/  
“Non ho nemmeno il tempo di girarmi che mi ritrovo due braccia strette intorno al corpo e la testa arruffata di Roger sulla mia spalla, per poco non cado ma mi tiene su lui.  
Così rido alla sua esuberanza e metto le mie mani sulle sue braccia.  
\- Ehi… che succede? - Roger si scioglie e mettendo le mani intorno alla bocca, mi parla all’orecchio per non farsi sentire.  
\- Ho seguito il tuo consiglio! - Lo guardo perplesso senza ricordare qualche consiglio fosse.  
\- Ovvero? -  
\- Rafa! - Dice solo questo e capisco, glielo mostro con lo sguardo stupito.  
\- Cosa? - Infatti stento a crederci.  
\- Mi sono deciso, ora stiamo insieme! Ci stiamo provando seriamente. - Questo ha la portata di un TIR in pieno viso e spero ardentemente di controllare le lacrime.  
Respira, Stan, respira.  
Stai calmo. Svuota la mente. Concentrati su cose felici. Quali?  
Non ne ho, in questo momento.  
\- Mi prendi in giro? Hai fatto il grande passo? - Roger annuisce allegro. - Ed hai già visto Mirka dopo questa cosa? - Come smontare qualcuno al settimo cielo, in questo sono un mito.  
Non filtro, sono un animale, ma se sapesse quel che sto passando io…  
Roger fa il broncio e si sgonfia notevolmente, si stringe nelle spalle e guarda altrove.  
\- No… ma sono deciso a portare avanti la mia scelta. Sarà difficile all’inizio ma è anche vero che vedo più Rafa che Mirka, per il tennis. - Questo è vero. Tradire, per noi tennisti in particolare, è molto facile.  
Lo vedo un po’ giù, così gli metto la mano sulla schiena e cerco di ridimensionarmi. Ci riesco abbastanza bene, ho un sorriso convincente, anche se non so che aspetto hanno i miei occhi.  
\- Vedrai che dopo il primo impatto in cui ti sentirai una merda, poi ce la farai. Troverai il tuo equilibrio. Dopotutto hai una cura speciale, no? - Roger capisce che mi riferisco a Rafa e torna al sorriso, si illumina di nuovo capendo che sono dalla sua parte. O, per lo meno, fingo bene.  
\- Però sembri un po’ triste… hai sempre quell’aria un po’ depressa… è colpa mia? - Roger a volte è un tonto di prima categoria, altre è fin troppo acuto, ma io sorrido di più e gli do uno schiaffo sul sedere andando avanti verso il campo d’allenamento.  
\- Ma figurati! È la mia faccia, sono nato con lo sguardo depresso, non è colpa di nessuno! - Non so se se la beve, ma attacca a parlare di Rafa ed io mi estraneo dicendo un ‘sì’ ogni tanto. Mi racconta tutto di nuovo e poi aggiunge i suoi ragionamenti ed io alla fine vorrei solo strapparmi le orecchie.  
Perché non sono io Rafa?  
Dovevo innamorarmi del mio migliore amico che mi considera un fratello?  
Come si fa?  
Non dico che lo amo dal primo giorno, eravamo piccoli… però quasi!  
Appena sono cresciuto un po’ ed ho avuto i primi istinti omosessuali, ho realizzato che erano specificamente verso di lui.  
Cioè mi viene duro anche per altri, però quella è attrazione fisica. Per Roger è molto di più e con gli anni ho potuto coltivarla, specie perché lui mi ha dato corda senza saperlo. È così dolce e premuroso con me, parliamo di tutto, ci troviamo bene sempre… è incredibile come ci capiamo al volo.  
Solo su una cosa, non ci è mai arrivato…  
Quanto sono perso per lui.  
Ma non lo saprà mai.  
Io che non mi sono mai fatto avanti perché non lo vedevo del mio mondo, in questo senso. Convinto che avrei rovinato tutto.  
Invece poi è arrivato Rafa, ci ha provato come un cinghiale e gli è andata subito dritta. Forse serviva solo qualcuno che gli aprisse gli occhi. ‘Ehi, tu sei così, guardati!’  
O forse è anche una questione di persone.  
È Rafa che è speciale, è Rafa di cui Roger si è innamorato.  
Non poteva essere di me.  
Ci penso, ma non trovo risposta. Alla fine devo accettare la realtà, tutto qua.  
  
La storia fra loro va bene, Roger mi racconta tutto con entusiasmo.  
L’anno procede male per Rafa che si becca dei brutti problemi alle ginocchia che gli fanno perdere il Roland e rinunciare a Wimbledon, bene per Roger che torna primo.  
Sono felice per lui, sono distrutto per loro.  
Ma sono bravo a nasconderlo.  
Combatto la cosa buttandomi sulla mia ragazza e finisco per metterla incinta. Seguendo l’esempio di Roger la sposo, ma non la amo, non l’ho mai amata.  
Non mi interessa, l’amore è sopravvalutato, posso vivere fingendo di essere solo amico della persona che amo, posso vivere fingendo anche di amare la donna per cui non provo nulla se non affetto.  
E posso anche far finta di non detestare Rafa. Ma poi che colpe ha lui se ha avuto il coraggio che io non ho mai avuto?  
Sono proprio un idiota.  
  
Vivo in un limbo di tristezza perenne dove sorrido solo con Roger, anche se dopo mi vien sempre da piangere.  
Devo reagire, devo trovare una via d’uscita, uno sfogo, una distrazione. Qualcosa di alternativo che mi aiuti.  
Ci sarà qualcos’altro degno di essere vissuto, un amore che mi aspetta, qualcuno che possa farmi stare bene…  
E proprio mentre ci penso, mi ritrovo davanti Novak.  
L’ho già affrontato altre volte, è una persona simpatica, ma non abbiamo mai approfondito più di tanto.  
Anche questa partita va in suo favore, ormai è diventato forte, è terzo fisso, appena qualcuno farà un passo falso, lui arriverà ad approfittarne.  
Non mi importa molto vincere o perdere, sto andando sempre più nell’apatia e non sono capace di chiedere aiuto all’unica persona responsabile di ciò, l’unico che potrebbe risollevarmi, aiutarmi.  
Negli spogliatoi ci incrociamo, io e Novak. Arriviamo quasi insieme e mentre ci spogliamo per lavarci, io sono chiuso in me stesso. Ultimamente sono meno socievole di sempre.  
Tutto l’opposto di Novak che, invece, adora parlare e fare il buffone.  
\- Ho una domanda da farti. - Spunta dopo un po’, quando siamo quasi nudi. Trasalisco e lo guardo sorpreso.  
\- Parli con me? -  
Novak ridacchia.  
\- No, col tuo fantasma! Ci sei? - Sorrido e mi sfilo anche le mutande, imitato da lui.  
\- Scemo. - Poi aggiungo. - Cosa c’è? - Mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano e mi porto il necessario per lavarmi, lui fa altrettanto e ci avviamo nel locale delle docce.  
Ci sfiliamo gli asciugamani e li mettiamo in parte dove non si bagnano, poi con una doccia a testa, vicini, iniziamo a sciacquarci.  
\- È una cosa molto indiscreta e potresti dirmi di farmi i fatti miei, ma io penso che tu sia l’unico che può dirmi quello che devo sapere. - La prende molto larga, così sospiro.  
\- Vai al punto? - Novak sorride.  
\- Sei molto legato a Roger, sicuramente ti dice tutto. - Sussulto dentro di me a quel nome, spero di essermi controllato. Annuisco.  
\- Sì, siamo amici da tanti anni… spesso ci alleniamo insieme, facciamo nazionale insieme… - Spiego come se dovessi dimostrare che siamo tanto amici, ma solo quello.  
\- Ottimo. Ti ha detto qualcosa su Rafa? - Indaga alla larga ed io a questo punto non ce la faccio, fra che ho perso, fra che è un anno di merda e lui che mi parla proprio del motivo della mia depressione, gli occhi mi diventano lucidi, così distolgo lo sguardo e mi impegno a lavarmi con la saponetta sul corpo.  
\- Cosa dovrebbe avermi detto? - Novak ride.  
\- Menti malissimo! Hai capito di cosa parlo! - Cazzo. Come fa ad aver capito subito? Di solito sono bravo. O forse è Roger un cretino che non capisce.  
\- Cosa hai capito? - Chiedo con sfida, irritato. Novak non si scompone e continua per la sua strada, lavandosi anche lui calmo.  
\- Sai tutto della loro storia ed anche di più, credo. - Sospiro. Non ha capito che lo amo perdutamente.  
\- Cosa vuoi sapere, mi pare che ne sappia abbastanza anche tu… - Non sapevo che lui e Rafa fossero in rapporti, non sembravano più di tanto.  
Novak si passa le parti intime ed il mio sguardo si incolla lì, ipnotizzato dalla mano che si strofina il suo membro lungo ma a riposo. Quando è duro deve essere uno spettacolo. Mi lecco le labbra ed inghiotto automaticamente.  
Novak ha un ammiccamento, un sorrisino malizioso. Lo noto tardi, quando mi riscuoto per distogliere lo sguardo. Ma non dice nulla a proposito.  
\- Sono felici? Vanno bene? Credi che dureranno? - Mi spara una raffica di domande che mi lascia senza parole e rimango ebete a guardarlo.  
\- Mi vedi con una sfera di cristallo in mano? Che cazzo ne so!- Rispondo male e secco perché odio questo argomento e sto morendo, dentro di me. Novak a questo punto invece di sciacquarsi nel suo getto, chiude il suo e sconfina nel mio, mi spinge contro la parete e si prende l’acqua lasciandomi rincretinito a guardarlo.  
\- Che diavolo fai? La tua funziona! - Dico scorbutico. Ora lo prendo a pugni, non ho tutta questa pazienza!  
\- Ma qua ci sei tu che sei tanto triste. Ed ho appena capito perchè. - Spalanco gli occhi che sbatto per non dargliela vinta e per domare le lacrime.  
\- E cosa pensi di fare, che te ne frega? - Chiedo arrabbiato, aggressivo, guardandomi bene dal toccarlo o dall’abbassare gli occhi sul suo inguine. Novak si bagna con l’acqua, io rimango scivoloso ed insaponato.  
\- Coccolarti! - Con questo mi gira contro la parete di piastrelle, mi mette le mani in modo da appoggiarmi e tira indietro i miei fianchi. Si appoggia col bacino al mio sedere, sento il suo cazzo contro di me, si strofina andando su e giù, come se mi lavasse la schiena col suo petto. E cresce, si sta eccitando. Chiudo gli occhi e le mani scivolano sul davanti, a cercare il mio cazzo che trova e non lascia. Si eccita da solo ed eccita me. Le labbra sul mio collo, a questo punto parla di nuovo, mentre i brividi mi investono violenti e potenti.  
\- Sei un cucciolo triste e abbandonato dal padrone che ami tanto, lui ama un altro cagnolino… è un cagnolino un po’ rognoso, ma tanto dolce se lo si sa prendere. Fa perdere la testa a tante persone… -  
\- Tu sei fra queste? - Chiedo cercando di rimanere presente, sforzandomi nonostante i sospiri per il piacere che mi provoca.  
\- Sì. E visto che condividiamo lo stesso triste destino… pensavo di proporti uno scambio equo. Tu sei un cagnolino dolce e tenero che cerca coccole. Io sono un padrone il cui cagnolino è scappato e ne cerco uno con cui consolarmi, a cui dare tante coccole. - Le sue metafore mi stanno uccidendo, ma fanno peggio le mani ed il suo cazzo che si strofina contro il mio culo.  
\- Vuoi scopare con me perché non puoi scopare con Rafa? -  
\- E tu lo vuoi fare con me perché non puoi farlo con Roger… - Dice senza smettere di muoversi con ogni parte del suo corpo.  
\- Era questo che dovevi dirmi? - Sorride e sale sull’orecchio.  
\- No, ma questa è un’idea migliore… non trovi? - Passa dal toccarmi al masturbarmi davvero e quando comincia con impeto… non ce la faccio a resistere. Sono ancora insaponato e scivoloso e il suo corpo addosso è deleterio, così portando indietro la testa glielo chiedo senza risponder.  
\- Intanto scopami, poi ne parliamo… - La mia risposta credo gli piaccia, infatti con una mano si prende il suo e mi scivola dentro con una spinta del bacino. L’altra continua a muoversi sul mio.  
Scivola subito facilmente dentro di me, ma il dolore è un momento, è così lacerante che mi perdo, non sono presente e dimentico ogni cosa, anche chi sono.  
È proprio la sensazione che volevo, forse l’unica, la prima da mesi che mi permette di stordirmi e non pensare a Roger.  
\- Continua… - dico sospirando. Novak allora inizia a muoversi e l’azione combinata di dietro ed avanti è vincente.  
La mano contrasta con il suo cazzo che è duro e mi fa male. Piano piano dolore e piacere si mescolano e tutto è solo semplicemente bellissimo. Strano. Confuso. I sensi si annebbiano, si mescolano ed io gli vado incontro, aiutando la sua mano a muoversi sul mio cazzo, mentre gli facilito il compito dello scoparmi, muovendomi meglio con lui.  
Troviamo una sincronia quasi perfetta.  
\- Non è la prima volta, eh? - Chiede tirandomi l’orecchio coi denti.  
\- Nemmeno per te… - Non che sia strano, so di essere gay da anni, non voglio fare coming out e lo nasconderò finché campo stando con donne, però so chi sono e lo so molto bene.  
\- Dai… più forte… - Chiedo ansimando, spingendo con le braccia contro il muro, gli vado incontro e mi piego di più avanti, per lui è la posizione ideale, spinge più a fondo e più veloce e arrivo all’orgasmo anche io. Vedendo che sono andato, mi lascia davanti, si raddrizza e continua a spingere per sé stesso, finché non trova l’apice. Lo sento venirmi dentro e sospiro abbandonandomi contro il muro.  
I brividi mi percorrono il corpo, scuotendomi nel profondo, confondendomi, rincoglionendomi. Non penso a nulla, sono stanco morto e i sensi sono confusi. Sto bene.  
Cazzo, se sto bene.  
\- Vieni? - Esce e mi porta sotto il getto dell’acqua che lava via tutto, lo sperma che mi scende per le cosce, il sapone che ha reso tutto più facile e il nostro odore di sesso.  
Mi gira fra le braccia, mi prende il viso fra le mani e con una dolcezza insospettabile, mi guarda da vicino. Dopo di che, mi bacia.  
Mi lascia sorpreso, di solito scopo ma non c’è niente di intimo, nemmeno un bacio od una carezza.  
questo mi lascia senza parole ed è come un’epifania.  
Non amo Novak e non so se lo amerò mai, ma almeno è la distrazione che cercavo. Almeno quando sono con lui non penserò a Roger.  
Forse è quello che fa per me.  
\- Ti va se ci consoliamo a vicenda? - Chiede di nuovo, sulla mia bocca. Io, stordito ed in estasi, annuisco, poi apro gli occhi e mi perdo nei suoi sempre dolci, chiari, di quel colore verde nocciola splendido.  
\- Mi va. - Mormoro.  
Parte così. In modo strano, per consolarci. E Dio solo sa cosa voleva da me in realtà. Ma ha seguito l’istinto e lo ringrazio perché almeno dopo mesi di merda, ho avuto un bell’orgasmo.  
Non ci ameremo mai, saremo sempre un ripiego uno per l’altro, ma forse come dico sempre, l’amore è davvero sopravvalutato. Forse bisogna cercare solo uno con cui stare bene, uno con cui il sesso funziona. Uno che ti guardi e ti carezzi così, che ti scaldi.  
Fra le sue braccia, mi sento un po’ meglio, finalmente.”  
  



	9. Forza vitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quanto è stato importante Roger per Rafa nel suo difficilissimo 2009?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è dalla parte di Rafa e si ambienta a fine 2009, Rafa quell'anno ha avuto molti problemi alle ginocchia ed è stato operato, è stato molto fermo, ma poi è tornato ed alla fine ha vinto la Davis Cup con la Spagna. In un'intervista ha detto che quell'anno ha sofferto molto la separazione dei suoi genitori, che ha somatizzato con l'infiammazione alle ginocchia, questa conclusione l'ha data i terapisti che lo seguono perchè lo conoscono ed han detto che lui tende a ingoiare i problemi, lo stress e quello che lo macina, questo infiamma i nervi del corpo. Qua siamo ancora nel fedal, ma il 2010 sta per iniziare e lì le cose cambieranno parecchio. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

9\. FORZA VITALE  


 

/Rafa/

 

“Entro sbattendo la porta sbuffando come un toro, getto il telefono sul letto e le chiavi su un mobile.  
\- Certo se la smettessero tutti di farmi domande su quando mi sposo e faccio figli, cazzo! - Roger si gira nella più totale calma del mondo, con un sorriso un po’ in trance. Chissà che stava facendo.  
\- Perchè? - Chiede infatti. Di solito fa domande più azzeccate.  
\- Perché cosa?! - Chiedo ruggendo.  
Qua si rende conto d’aver fatto la domanda sbagliata e cerca di ricordare cosa ho detto, così sbuffando ed allargando le braccia teatrale, ripeto arrabbiato facendo fuoco e fiamme:  
\- Mi chiedono tutti quando mi sposo! Ed io ‘ma parliamo di tennis!’ Ma perché cazzo! Cosa importa quando mi sposo?! Mai! - Roger a questo punto si alza calmo e mi prende il viso fra le mani, appena mi tocca mi sgonfio e faccio cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, sbuffando.  
Come fa ad avere questo potere?  
Mi guarda per un po’, dolcemente, poi piega la testa.  
\- È normale che lo vogliano sapere. A 24 anni sono curiosi! Perché te la prendi tanto? -  
Sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle distogliendo lo sguardo.  
\- Lo sai… è un argomento tabù per me, ma loro non lo sanno. -  
\- Il matrimonio? - Chiede piano. Annuisco. - Perché i tuoi sono separati e pensi che sia una cazzata sposarsi se poi magari non dura per sempre? -  
Annuisco, poi alzo gli occhi al cielo, mi sento frustrato, ma lui sta gestendo bene la mia frustrazione, come sempre.  
\- Sì, ma non solo… non me ne frega nulla del matrimonio, non mi sposerei per amore e quindi che senso ha? Io amo te, sposerei te, cazzo! - Roger sorride dolcemente e mi carezza il viso, io mi calmo del tutto e sospiro.  
\- Ti amo anche io. - Sorrido un po’ e lo prendo per la vita. - Ma il mondo non lo sa, sa che sei fidanzato da un po’ e vuole sapere quando ti sposerai, sei un bel partito, tutti ti adorano… -  
\- Tutti adorano te… - Lo correggo. Lui sorride.  
\- Anche te. E sono le domande normali. - Mi stringo nelle spalle, ma non lo lascio.  
\- Lo so, ma i miei hanno divorziato, non voglio saperne di matrimoni. Mai. Al di là che sto con un uomo sposato! - Dirlo è sempre strano, Mirka la odio, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Roger in risposta mi bacia e questo spazza via definitivamente tutto.  
Che faticosa che è la vita pubblica, a volte. Vorrei chiudermi a fare l’eremita con lui.

Scivolo con le mani alla fine della sua maglietta e gliela sfilo, si separa dalla mia bocca per il tempo necessario e mi lascia fare la stessa cosa con la mia.  
\- Ho pochissimo tempo… - Mormora mentre mi prende per i fianchi e guarda il mio petto nudo con aria compiaciuta. Gli occhi gli brillano.  
\- Me lo farò bastare… - Rispondo togliendomi le scarpe e facendomi scivolare pantaloni e boxer. Roger fa un sorrisino.  
\- Sarebbe la prima volta che ti accontenti di poco… - Ridacchio malizioso mentre lo prendo per mano e me lo tiro verso il letto su cui mi siedo, me lo sistemo davanti, fra le gambe, e traffico col bottone dei suoi pantaloni.  
\- Sono esigente? - Chiedo allusivo.  
\- Sei insaziabile ed affamatissimo! - La sua risposta mi piace e con un sorriso soddisfatto lo libero di tutti i vestiti, la sua erezione davanti ai miei occhi mi aspetta, le sue braccia lungo i fianchi, le mie mani sulle sue cosce scivolano davanti e glielo prendono cominciando a muovere con decisione.  
\- Solo quello? - Glielo prendo in bocca ed inizio a succhiare, le mani poi vanno dietro, le dita lo aprono e giocano con il suo ingresso.  
Sospira.  
\- Sei anche maledettamente erotico! - Chissà in quanti modi può descrivermi mentre scopiamo!  
Quando è sufficientemente duro ed ha goduto fino a spingere il bacino nella mia bocca, lo spingo un po’ e mi faccio in su sul letto, apro le gambe, mi succhio il dito e scivolo con la mano sul mio corpo fino ad arrivare sotto e ad infilarmelo da solo.  
\- Affamato, insaziabile ed erotico? - Chiedo con aria un po’ delusa che credo gli dia alla testa.  
Mi guarda mentre mi faccio da solo e si morde il labbro e si masturba ancora.  
Ci pensa un attimo.  
\- Hai le idee estremamente chiare. - Questa è una dote che mi sorprende.  
\- Non ho dubbi di volerti! - Poi mi giro di schiena, mi piego con le ginocchia e mi schiaccio tutto in avanti, succhio abbondantemente il dito che torno a mettermi dentro, ma finalmente sale dietro di me e se ne occupa lui con la bocca e la lingua, bagnando ed allargando sufficientemente, mentre io mi masturbo davanti.  
\- Ah, sono pronto, sbrigati… - Sono eccitatissimo e fra il lavoro dietro e quello davanti, sto per venire, voglio farlo con lui che mi dà il colpo di grazia, ho bisogno di sentirlo.  
Così Roger si raddrizza e si indirizza in me, con una spinta possente mi è dentro e mi fa suo mentre ho un incredibile senso di sollievo che parte dal basso ventre e si espande su tutto il corpo, per la colonna vertebrale e su ogni terminazione nervosa.  
Continuo a toccarmi piegato in avanti, con lui che si muove dentro di me aumentando via via il ritmo, e questa combinazione di cose mi fa vedere le stelle. Gemo sempre più forte, insieme a lui, fino a che inarco la schiena, salgo e mi appoggio a lui che mi tiene continuando a muoversi.  
Vengo in questo momento sconvolgentemente perfetto, poi torno giù e lascio che si soddisfi abbondantemente nel modo che preferisce e Roger ci dà dentro, so che ama vedere la mia schiena mentre l’accompagno nei movimenti, dice che i miei muscoli sono seducenti.  
Io non so cosa intenda, però sto nella posizione che gli piace.  
Il suo bacino sbatte contro le mie natiche e tutto sfuma e si mescola.  
Roger viene dentro di me, scaldandomi col suo seme, poi si accascia ansimante, sudato, avvolgente.  
Poco dopo ci stendiamo un attimo, dimentichiamo l’ora.  
Mi tiene per dietro, avvolgendomi come una coperta, aderendo a me nella stessa identica posizione. Giro la testa e cerco le sue labbra, le trovo, intrecciamo le lingue.  
\- Ti amo. - Mormoro. Lui sorride.  
\- E sei anche incredibilmente dolce e bisognoso. - Aggrotto la fronte guardandolo da vicino.  
\- Di cosa? -  
\- Amore, affetto, cure, coccole, calore… protezione… - Sorrido sorpreso e colpito dall’idea che gli do.  
\- Davvero sembro bisognoso di protezione? - Annuisce. - Nonostante le idee chiare, la fame e tutto il resto? - Ci pensa e annuisce ancora, poi mi carezza il viso con una mano.  
\- Esternamente sembri molto sicuro di te, anche scorbutico a volte. Perché gridi come un matto in campo, esulti come un sacco e ti arrabbi. Però lo fai perché sei un po’ insicuro, dentro di te. Vorresti essere rassicurato, curato, protetto. Hai un mondo che tieni nascosto, che è bellissimo. - Mi vengono gli occhi lucidi ed il magone a sentirlo parlare così di me. - Lo dimostra il modo in cui ha lavorato in te la separazione dei tuoi. - Sospiro. - Sei molto sensibile. Il mondo non sa quanto lo sei. -  
Mi giro fra le sue braccia, intreccio le gambe alle sue e mi accoccolo contro di lui che mi tiene a sé e mi bacia la fronte e la testa.  
\- A me basta che sia tu a proteggermi! - Dico arrendendomi all’idea di averne bisogno. Non ci ho mai pensato, non credevo, onestamente.  
Eppure è bellissimo farmi abbracciare da lui così.  
\- Se non fosse stato per te credo mi sarei chiuso. La prima reazione che ho avuto una volta saputo, dopo Melbourne, è stata di chiudermi, ero freddo, non mi stava importando più di nulla. Poi rivedendo le scene della finale, ti ho visto in quello stato, ho rivisto la nostra scena e mi sono come svegliato. Mi sono detto ‘e se ce l’ha con me?’ ed improvvisamente mi importava ancora di qualcosa! La separazione dei miei mi ha distrutto emotivamente… ma tu mi hai ridato dei sentimenti, mi hai fatto risalire. Il problema alle ginocchia è stato provocato dallo stress, è stata la reazione ai miei genitori, me l’ha detto il mio fisioterapista. Ma tu mi hai piano piano ridato la voglia di riprovarci, la gioia di fare quel che facevo, il desiderio di ritornare dove ero. Mi hai ridato me stesso. Se non avessi avuto te in questo anno terribile, io… non so dove sarei… forse centesimo! E non me ne importerebbe! - Roger sorride, non gli ho mai detto queste cose, ma a quanto pare le aveva capite.  
Mi bacia di nuovo e mi tiene a sé.  
\- Lo so che è stata dura, ma sei forte, ne sei uscito. -  
\- Lo sono stato grazie a te. -  
\- La forza era dentro di te, io te l’ho solo tirata fuori. - Sorrido io, ora, perché è da lui girare un suo merito in qualcosa che dipende da me. Io so che è merito suo.  
Se non avessi passato tutto questo tempo con lui, se non mi fossi messo con lui, se non avessi avuto lui… io non sarei qua, a festeggiare una Davis Cup e a sentirmi finalmente davvero bene all’inizio di una nuova stagione di tennis. È stato prezioso in ogni modo possibile e lo sarà per sempre.  
Sono fortunato ad averlo.

 

Non è difficile immaginare che se Roger organizza un evento, mi tira dentro.  
E non è difficile immaginare che io gli dica sempre di sì a tutto!  
Gli lascio completamente carta bianca su tutto, qualunque cosa voglia fare.  
Credo che a volte ne approfitti, Roger è furbo. Però ci sta, dopotutto.  
Come ora, ad esempio.  
\- Senti Rafa… - Dice mentre mi massaggia il collo.  
\- Mm? -  
\- Volevo fare una cosa. -  
\- Mmm… - Il suo tono è il tipico di quando deve chiedere un favore ed il fatto che me lo chieda mentre mi massaggia è particolarmente ovvio.  
Però io sono in estasi con le sue mani addosso.  
\- Però non posso farla solo, ho bisogno di partecipanti. -  
\- Mmm… -  
\- Mi stai ascoltando? - Chiede dopo un po’ dubbioso.  
\- Sì… ma non ho la facoltà di usare le parole. - Roger ride continuando a massaggiarmi le spalle nude.  
\- Ora l’hai fatto! -  
\- Mmm… - Allungo il mugolio e lui continua a ridere, poi riprende.  
\- Vuoi aiutarmi? -  
\- Devo partecipare a cosa? Una partita di beneficenza? - Questo l’avevo vagamente capito, il resto mi sfugge.  
\- Sì… ti va? - Alzo le spalle, è una cosa piuttosto normale, specie se viene da lui. Ed è normale che io e lui la facciamo insieme. Pare che gli piaccia coinvolgermi in queste cose di beneficenza! E pare che a me piaccia essere coinvolto da lui!  
\- Certo… fai tutto tu, a me sta bene ogni cosa! - Liquido sempre così, lui mi bacia il collo e mi ringrazia ricoprendomi di brividi.  
Non potevo certo immaginare che, in qualche modo, questo avrebbe innescato un’enorme reazione a catena a lungo termine, che si sarebbe propagata negli anni. “

 


	10. Onda di propagazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a Gennaio 2010, quando Roger organizzò Hit For Haiti durante l'Australian Open. LA famosa partita di beneficienza che ha coinvolto anche Rafa e Nole fra altri tennisti, maschi e femmine. Partita che io cito spesso nelle mie fic, questo è il link per guardarla. Io l'adoro. E' speciale. Secondo me Rafa e Nole flirtavano tutto il tempo. E' come se avesse dato inizio a qualcosa. E vediamo a cosa.

10\. ONDA DI PROPAGAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/12.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/27.jpg)

/Rafa/

“Se avessi saputo cosa aveva in mente, forse l’avrei indirizzato meglio.   
Onestamente non so cosa gli sia passato nella testa quando ha deciso di coinvolgere Novak insieme ad altri tennisti, fra cui alcune anche donne.   
Forse gli è dato di volta il cervello completamente, purtroppo il giorno della partita in questione, Hit for Haiti, Australian Open 2010, mi ritrovo i partecipanti davanti, sorridenti, microfonati e pronti. E realizzo cosa ha fatto.   
Novak mi sta davanti mentre fa stretching con il busto ed io rimango ebete.   
Non che non l’abbia mai visto per il resto dell’anno, però sono stato davvero molto fuori dai campi per via dei problemi alle ginocchia e tutto e quindi non l’ho visto sul serio.   
Quando succedeva, lo evitavo ed ero evasivo.   
Questo però è diverso.   
Molto diverso.   
Roger doveva dirmelo, spiegarmi. Beh, colpa mia che gli ho detto di fare quello che voleva.   
Non si dicono queste cose a quelli creativi come lui!  
\- Ho chiesto di stare nella tua squadra, voglio fare qualche game in coppia con te! Ero eccitatissimo dall’idea! Rog è un genio! -   
Ed è esattamente questo il punto. Lo guardo male, sottile, quasi furioso. Ma lui sorride ancora di più.   
Adesso lo uccido.   
Come osa chiamarlo così? Come osa chiamare il mio Rog, Rog?!  
Intorno gli altri dicono con chi saranno e mi accorgo solo ora che, per giunta, sarò contro Roger!  
Faccio il broncio e la serata mi parte proprio male, infatti poi non sono mai concentrato e al cento percento. Ai servizi sono un’agonia, ma è il minimo!  
Fra Novak dalla mia parte e Roger contro, ho tempo di morire!  
Perché non mi ha avvertito? Perché Novak ha scelto la squadra ed io no?  
Perché diavolo non mi sono interessato a cosa cavolo stava organizzando Roger?   
Un giorno lo ucciderò!   
  
Le cose si muovono ad una velocità vertiginosa, nel senso che mi lascio trasportare dagli eventi, come faccio sempre quando faccio o guardo sport.   
In questi casi la mia personalità mite, timida e gentile con il prossimo sconosciuto, diventa un toro impazzito.  
A parte il prendermi un po’ troppo per una semplice partita di beneficenza, sbaglio tanto perché sono teso.  
Sono inspiegabilmente nervoso e non me lo spiego, ma le cose vanno anche relativamente bene quando gioco con Andy o Kim, il problema subentra quando Nole mi si fa davanti e Kim gli dice se vogliamo fare un paio di game insieme.   
Qua è come se il mondo si fermasse ed esplodesse ed io, in mezzo a quel casino emotivo, devo dire e fare qualcosa e subito e così boom.   
\- Con il mio dritto e la tua voleè è quasi impossibile che qualcuno ci batta! - Ma mi esce con un tono che definire strano ed invitante è poco.  
Forse per Nole che mi colpisce il pugno col pugno e mi circonda il collo col braccio mentre mi accompagna in campo, è anche di più.  
Forse per lui è pure provocatorio.  
Non lo so, l’ho fatto senza ragionarci, mi trovo spesso ad agire d’impulso e poi ripensandoci cazzo no, non lo dovevo fare, però sono anche questo.  
Quel toro impulsivo.   
Per i game precedenti che ho fatto con Andy e Kim ero distratto, teso e nervoso e chiamavo sempre Nole in causa per ogni stronzata, non so perché lo facevo, ma lo vedevo lì e mi usciva il suo nome dalla bocca. Infatti per quanto mi riuscissero certe cose e di spettacolo ne ho fatto abbastanza, ero continuamente con la testa a lui.  
Anche quando ha giocato lui con Kim ed io sono rimasto a guardarlo la cosa è stata strana.  
Lui era lì, sculettava a Kim ed io mi imbarazzavo. Sono andato a fuoco.  
E a proposito di sculettare, la prima cosa che chiedo è, naturalmente, dove vuole la pallina e lui, lo scemo cosmico che è, dice:  
\- Qua! - e si indica il culo che si scopre alzandosi la maglietta.  
Brutto stronzo, vado completamente nel pallone. Specie per il tono erotico che usa. Oh sì. È maledettamente erotico.  
La risata generale non copre molto il mio famoso impulsivo:  
\- Bel posto! - Porca miseria, cosa mi metto a dire?  
Il fatto che rido rosso in viso mentre lo fanno anche gli altri, non toglie che ho fatto apprezzamento al suo sedere!  
Che prima fra l’altro ho toccato, anche se in modo leggero e veloce, con l’asciugamano fingendo di pulirlo.   
Cosa che poi ha fatto anche lui con me.   
Cazzo, esco per la pausa idratazione e lui mi pulisce le gambe ed io cosa faccio? ALZO IL PANTALONCINO E GLI MOSTRO LA COSCIA! Non contento, quando lui passa a pulirmi il culo con l’asciugamano, e intanto ridendo e scherzando me lo tocca per bene, poi mando via Kim quando vuole toccarmi la coscia. Cosa normale, è una donna, lei ha fatto la cosa più sensata di tutte, ma io no! Mi tengo Novak e mando via Kim!  
Porca vacca!  
Così quando vado avanti e tiro, sbaglio il colpo.  
Il suo culo ed il mio ‘bel posto’ è ancora impresso a fuoco.  
Fortunatamente qualche scherzo e gioco con Roger e mi rimetto in riga.  
I game con Novak sono complicati, è la cosa più difficile che mi sia trovato a fare specie a livello emotivo e non so perchè.  
Gioco coi nervi tesissimi tutto il tempo, sono scorbutico e mi metto a flirtare.   
Pensandoci dopo me ne rendo conto, ma sul momento non ci penso.  
Quando dice che era meglio Kim come partner faccio l’offeso e quando viene a prendermi per riportarmi in campo sottolinea che faccio il geloso.  
Cazzo, è vero.   
Stavo facendo il geloso.  
Ma non ci ho pensato, l’ho fatto.  
Credo che forse sia un gioco per tutti, ma io non la sto vivendo così e sotto la pelle mi sento come se fossi pieno di corde di violino tesissime pronte a saltare.  
E ad ogni contatto che si crea fra noi, ogni volta che mi si avvicina e mi parla basso, suadente o che scherza con me, tutte le volte è una specie di dramma, mi sento malissimo, elettrizzato, fuori di me.  
E devo guardare Roger per calmarmi.  
Perché sta succedendo questo?  
Di cosa si tratta?  
Credo di toccare il fondo quando dopo un’azione combinata fra noi due, faccio una schiacciata poderosa con un salto eccezionale e qua, eccitato oltre ogni limite, in tilt, vado contro Novak e salto verso di lui mentre lui fa altrettanto, ci scontriamo coi petti ed i bacini in quelle manovre che si fa fra compagni di squadra, non che nel tennis solitamente si faccia, perciò la cosa risulta stranissima, specie fra noi.  
È… è follia.  
Quando l’ho fatto mi sono concentrato sulle parti di noi che si toccavano, è stato un istante ma ho sentito il suo bacino contro il mio e solo all’idea di cosa c’era sotto i vestiti, di come l’abbiamo fatto, di cosa sarebbe… boh, io impazzisco. Non riesco a calmarmi, va tutto in crescendo e mi sento come se a momenti non riuscirò a trattenermi e la domanda è… e cosa farò quando non mi conterrò? Non che l’abbia fatto molto…  
Per fortuna poi le ragazze si buttano in campo ed io ho la scusa di mettermi da parte, arrabbiato perché da un lato mi piaceva giocare con Novak, sollevato dall’altro perché sto diventando matto.   
Scorbutico è sminuire il mio stato d’animo.   
Ma poi è lui a tirarmi in campo lo stesso e dire di fare degli scambi a 3 contro 3 e visto che Roger lo fa, lo faccio anche io.  
O forse è visto che Novak insiste, allora io lo faccio?  
Perché è come se al centro dei suoi pensieri ci fossi io, io che devo stare in campo con lui il più possibile, io da rabbonire mentre faccio il broncio, io da addolcire perché sono stranamente arrabbiato.   
Poi dopo un paio di scambi me la prendo con lui perché non mi lascia rispondere, è un rimprovero stupido, me ne rendo conto dopo, ma gli rispondo male e faccio l’arrabbiato.  
Perché è più facile così.  
È più facile gestire quel che provo se mi arrabbio con lui, ma è evidente che sto esagerando, che marco di proposito.  
Lui non so cosa ne pensa e non so cosa percepisca Roger di là.  
Però credo che si stia appuntando tutto.  
Fortunatamente riesco ad andare a riposare e mi siedo con Roger, lo guardo, respiro, sto meglio. Ma poi il senso di colpa per questo assurdo nervoso che mi sta uccidendo. Solo perché ho approcci di vario genere con Novak.  
Perché?  
Perché abbiamo scopato? Insomma, è successo una volta ed ero fuori di me perché Roger mi aveva scaricato di nuovo.   
Ora siamo qua, fianco a fianco, e sono fuori di me.   
Chissà cosa ne pensa Rog. Sicuramente se ne è accorto, è acuto, sveglio, immagazzina tutto.  
Ma anche Novak, infatti mi tirava sempre in ballo e continua anche ora ed io mi lascio coinvolgere da bordo campo.   
Ci siamo cercati tutto il tempo, tutte le volte, sia che fossimo in coppia, sia che fossimo separati.   
È come se non siamo in grado di staccarci emotivamente, fisicamente, mentalmente. E, rendendomene conto, mi innervosisco, mi odio e mi sento in colpa.  
In colpa.  
In colpa per cosa?  
Palleggio con la racchetta mentre Rog è seduto vicino a me, parliamo e mi estraneo, mi calmo e cerco di pensare, ma il solo fatto che sia vicino a me e mi parli divertito e felice, mi rilassa. Va tutto bene. Forse ho immaginato tutto.  
Ma questo mio senso di colpa è concreto.  
Ma colpa per cosa?  
Quando ci ritroviamo noi tre seduti fuori perché è arrivato Tomic che fa un paio di tiri con Kim, è anche peggio. Non riesco a ritrovarmi e a concentrarmi sulla partita. Mi slaccio le scarpe, sono sfinito non tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente e riesco ad essere spiritoso e scherzare solo grazie a Roger che sta al gioco tutte le volte che dico qualcosa. La sua voce funge da calmante, tutto l’opposto di quel che funge Novak ogni santa puttana volta che deposita le sue mani sul mio corpo.  
Come quando uno di noi deve entrare in campo e lui mi spinge perché vuole che vada io, ed intanto mi tocca.  
Non toccarmi, cazzo, non farlo, io non ce la faccio!  
E Roger arriva a scherzare con me ed io mi calmo.  
Tornano Kim e Tomic a fare l’ultimo giro di boa, quello che stabilirà la vittoria.   
Io, Rog e Novak siamo di nuovo a bordo campo insieme per questo istante, guardiamo presi la partita che sta finendo, commentiamo infervorati come se fosse tutto normale, io e Novak uniti contro Roger, ma qua insieme.  
Ed è bello.  
È un momento sconvolgentemente bello.  
Entrambi mi danno cose incredibili, emozioni fortissime ed una l’opposto dell’altra. Essenziali.  
Calma da uno, elettricità dall’altro.  
Non so cosa succederà dopo di oggi, ma so che oggi lascerà il segno, l’ha già lasciato.   
E quando viene decretata la fine della partita di beneficenza in favore della squadra di Rog, mi sento come se un nuovo cataclisma stia per iniziare ed io non ne capisco assolutamente il motivo.  
Ma ho come paura di uscire da questo campo e affrontare la realtà. Una realtà tutta scombinata. Diversa. Sconvolgente.   
Novak mi circonda il collo mentre andiamo agli spogliatoi tutti insieme e mi dice con entusiasmo:   
\- Dobbiamo fare un doppio insieme come si deve, è stato bellissimo! -   
È qua che capisco che la sensazione era giusta.  
Da qui qualcosa è cambiato. E molto.”


	11. Non si può lasciar perdere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è dalla parte di Nole, siamo sempre nell'Australian Open del 2010, dopo Hit for Haiti. Roger sembra una personcina dolce e accomodante, un autentico angelo, ma anche gli angeli hanno il loro lato oscuro e ogni tanto ho beccato delle foto di Roger con degli sguardi gelidi e terrificanti di sbieco. Ispirata da questo e dalle benedette docce che i giocatori hanno in comune anche negli allenamenti, ho scritto questo capitolo. Le cose iniziano a muoversi in Nole che prende finalmente una posizione precisa.

11\. NON SI PUO’ LASCIAR PERDERE

/Nole/

“Non me lo sono sognato. All’inizio pensavo di avere le visioni, sono rimasto calmo e concentrato, nel mio. Ma poi Rafa ha iniziato a tirarmi in ballo chiamandomi Novak davanti a tutti, col microfono.  
E l’ha fatto per tutta la partita, di continuo, per ogni cosa.   
Però è stato quando mi ha asciugato il viso con l’asciugamano e poi velocemente il sedere, che ho capito.  
Eh no, caro. Non sto sognando!  
Rafa mi lancia messaggi!  
Per cui il suo nervosismo, il suo essere scontroso ed irascibile e sbagliare i servizi era dovuto a questo.   
Lo mettevo a disagio, per tutto il tempo che l’ho guardato.   
Il peggio è stato quando è sceso in campo con me.   
Quei game insieme sono stati una specie di rivelazione, oltre che di sogno.   
Come diavolo è possibile che non ne sia cosciente?  
Poi io ne ho approfittato ed ho iniziato a stuzzicarlo in tutti i modi che potevo, e mostrandogli il culo, e apprezzando Kim, e facendolo arrabbiare di proposito.   
È stato bellissimo, davvero splendido.   
E voglio rifarlo.  
Anzi, non si tratta solo di questo.  
È diverso.   
Voglio continuare l’opera iniziata.   
Non l’ho fatto apposta, l’ho fatto e basta.  
Ma funziona, sta funzionando, si vede che funziona, dannazione!  
Rafa è turbato dalla mia presenza.  
Le altre volte che ci siamo incrociati era diverso, contatti limitati, di circostanza, tutto molto contenuto. Poi io correvo da Stan a distrarmi.   
Ma ora è stato diverso. Quando Roger mi ha chiesto di partecipare ho subito detto di sì, ma quando faceva le squadre mi ha chiesto dove volevo essere e non ho esitato, sapendo che c’era anche Rafa ho subito detto con lui, così avremmo giocato insieme.  
L’esperienza è stata illuminante.  
Rafa non è indifferente a me, lo provoco, lo sconvolgo e si vede, si vede dannatamente bene, cazzo!  
Non posso mollare, l’avevo fatto pensando di non avere scelta, però ritrovarmi catapultato in questa cosa, d’improvviso, mi fa capire che non posso lasciar perdere perché Rafa è lì che lo vuole, che l’aspetta.   
Rafa vuole come me.  
  
Negli spogliatoi siamo tutti e tre insieme, sembra una specie di incubo per lui. Credo che la viva così, infatti è sempre teso e allucinato, ma io non mollo.  
Gli sto incollato mentre gli parlo entusiasta di quanto è stato bello giocare con lui e che voglio rifarlo in un doppio serio e lui in risposta latra un:  
\- Sei sciroccato? - Che non risponde per niente.   
Rido e riattacco, mentre mi spoglio disinvolto davanti a lui e a Roger, il quale ride divertito e tiene d’occhio. Non so cosa sa, non so se sa e non so cosa pensa della situazione. Non ne ho proprio idea.   
Però percepisco un’aria strana ed io mi sto giusto divertendo a stuzzicarla.   
\- Perchè? - Dico togliendomi anche gli slip, con loro che, titubanti e lenti, fanno altrettanto. Io fisso sfacciato Rafa. Lo fisso per bene su tutto il corpo.   
Rafa evita accuratamente di guardarmi, ma non guarda nemmeno Roger, il quale invece fissa proprio lui, sempre ridendo, ma più come se dovesse farlo.   
\- Perché non si è mai visto il 2 ed il 3 che partecipano ad un doppio insieme sul serio! - Così, seccato, si alza con l’asciugamano e va spedito nel locale delle docce. Io rimango male e col broncio, poi guardo Roger e mimo di aiutarmi. Lui ride ed alza le mani in segno di resa, così parto all’inseguimento di Rafa e dietro di me è Roger.   
\- Perché non vuoi? - Chiedo ancora insistente. Rafa sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Te l’ho detto! -   
\- Ma che c’entra! - Rafa si lava furiosamente nella doccia davanti alla mia, Roger gli è vicino e lo guarda con un sorrisino assistendo passivo al suo ragazzo che si uccide la pelle con quei passaggi barbari della saponetta.   
\- C’entra! Non sono cose che si vedono! Perché dobbiamo partecipare? Non siamo affiatati, tu non ti fidi di me e non mi fai fare le cose, non abbiamo sincronia, non ci conosciamo! Faremmo una figura di merda, ecco! -   
Faccio il broncio e abbasso il capo ed il tono, passandomi la saponetta sul corpo più mogio.   
\- Ma per me non è andata così male considerando che era la prima volta. È stato divertente… a te non è piaciuto? A me tantissimo! - Rafa a questo punto si zittisce dall’insultarmi ed è come se si rendesse conto che sta esagerando nel respingermi, come se marcando troppo contro di me, rischia di sembrare come se ci fosse qualcosa dietro.   
È probabile…   
\- Ma sì che mi è piaciuto, è stato divertente… e poi non è che ce l’avessi sul serio con te, era la parte, il gioco… quando sono sul campo divento cattivo, ma non lo sono davvero e non è personale… - Così alzo subito la testa ed è strano parlare con Roger vicino. E tutti e tre nudi.   
Mi metto sotto l’acqua e lui fa altrettanto, ci guardiamo perché parliamo insieme, ma gli occhi non si staccano da certe zone dei nostri corpi, spesso scendono a guardare certe parti.   
Chissà se se ne rende conto.   
\- E non ti va di rifarlo? - Rafa sospira, so essere molto convincente se voglio, ed ora lo voglio. Si stringe nelle spalle e scuote la testa confuso.   
\- Senti io… fammici pensare, ok? - Così mi illumino e sorrido tutto.   
\- Davvero? - Speranzoso.   
\- Sì, dai, ci penso… dammi un po’ di tempo, tanto non c’è fretta! Ora ho l’anno programmato, devo vedere come sono con… - Ma non lo faccio finire che sconfino sotto la sua doccia e, davanti agli occhi di Roger, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli stampo un grosso bacio sulla guancia.   
Lui, scorbutico e shoccato, fa una smorfia e cerca di respingermi, ma non osa toccarmi per cui fa solo il gesto.   
\- Sì sì ok… dai! - È imbarazzato e rosso ed ormai è segnato.   
È stremato e Roger qua con noi complica tutto, perché forse mi direbbe di stare al mio posto, ma con lui qua non può, così io approfitto ancora di più.   
Roger ride di circostanza, perché lui è così, lo vedi?  
È così.   
Non può fare quel che vorrebbe, lui è Roger Federer, gli sta bene tutto, è buono, accondiscendente.   
Ma quando Rafa chiude il rubinetto e si avvolge nell’asciugamano bianco in fretta e furia andando di là, lentamente chiude il proprio e mi lancia uno sguardo sbieco sottile che giuro, non gli ho mai visto.  
Uno di quegli sguardi da brivido, gelidi, nascosti. Sa che lo vedo, lo fa apposta. Mi fermo con la mano sul rubinetto e mi fermo dal chiudere perché sono shoccato.   
Poi non dice nulla, assolutamente nulla.  
Semplicemente se ne va anche lui.   
Io rimango solo, rabbrividendo. Cos’era quello?  
Un Roger che nessuno ha visto, penso nemmeno Rafa?  
Mmm… se questo è lui geloso, le cose si fanno interessanti.   
Lotterebbe per tenerselo, lotterebbe in modo inimmaginabile, credo.   
Chiudo l’acqua, mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano ed esco piano, circospetto.   
Da qui c’è l’imprevedibilità.  
Rafa è attratto da me o non si sarebbe comportato in quel modo tutto il tempo. Era lampante. E quello sguardo di Roger non è ‘stai lontano da lui’, ma ‘se ne approfitti ti uccido’.   
Perché se ne è accorto anche lui.   
Sorrido e, passandogli accanto per andare alla mia postazione, gli do uno schiaffo nel sedere visto che mi dà le spalle e che, boxer indossati, è chino in avanti a prendere una maglietta.   
Rafa squittisce e mi tira un calcio di rimando, ride col broncio, solo lui sa come si fa. Io rido e basta e non guardo proprio Roger, potrebbe pietrificarmi.   
Poco dopo si mette a parlare e scherzare ripercorrendo allegramente e disinvolto i momenti epici della partita, dall’inizio alla fine.   
Nel complesso è stato bello, divertente, ma soprattutto rivelatore ed interessante.  
Finisce che ne parliamo tutti e tre insieme come se niente fosse, ci divertiamo ancora, poi ci ricongiungiamo alle ragazzo con cui siamo a cena insieme su organizzazione di Roger e continuiamo così per il resto della serata, molto piacevole e normale.   
Ma cari miei, non mi è scappato nulla.   
Né la tensione di Rafa, né l’ammonizione di Roger.   
Qua si fa la leggenda!  
Sono eccitatissimo!  
  
Non lo cerco di proposito, o meglio potrei però voglio lasciargli il tempo di ponderare e litigare con Roger.   
Quando lo trovo in giro per il circuito fra un allenamento e l’altro, io lo saluto tutto allegro allungando il pugno in segno di saluto fraterno. Dopo la partita di beneficenza mi sento molto amico. Rafa un po’ sorpreso ricambia e sorride, così ne approfitto e l’accompagno agli spogliatoi dove sto andando a lavarmi e cambiarmi, cingendolo col braccio.  
Voglio testare un po’ come sta. Rafa si irrigidisce come durante la partita, ma poi si lascia andare. Entriamo insieme negli spogliatoi e si ferma guardandosi subito intorno forsennato.   
Così gli tolgo il braccio e lo guardo fermo a mia volta, sorpreso.   
\- Beh? - Rafa fa la lingua da canaglia.   
\- Vedevo se c’era Rog… - Così lo guardo aggrottato.   
\- Avete litigato? - Che sarebbe una specie di evento. Lui così sbuffa e si fa avanti togliendosi la maglia sudata con cui si è appena allenato nel campo vicino al mio.   
\- Taci, va! - Così, sempre sorpreso, ma esultando dentro di me, lo seguo e mi spoglio dietro di lui.   
\- Ma dai, non vi vedo a litigare voi due! Lui è una specie di angelo! È così perfetto! - Rafa mi punta il dito indice.   
\- Provalo per un po’ di tempo e dimmi se è un angelo! - Così rido e mi tolgo tutto mentre lui fa altrettanto parlando infervorato. Ed evitando di guardarmi. Io l’aspetto per entrare in doccia, mentre dalle stesse alcuni giocatori escono perché si sono appena lavati. Non credo abbiano sentito. Rafa si morde il labbro e si sbriga a spogliarsi venendo con me.   
Di qua siamo di nuovo soli e ci mettiamo vicini per poterne parlare, io sono così curioso che sto per svenire.   
\- Davvero ha un carattere difficile? -   
\- Scherzi? Roger è un maniaco del controllo. Di tutto e di tutti. Specie me. Solo che io odio essere controllato! Sai come sono, no? - Così ridendo annuisco.   
\- Figlio della libertà! Quello che non si sposerà mai e che farà sempre quel che gli pare… - Annuisce ridacchiando, ora sembra meno arrabbiato. Ci sciacquiamo e poi ci spostiamo dal getto iniziando ad insaponarci. Rafa si fissa sul mio viso o su nulla, ma evita il corpo e le zone basse. Io invece lo guardo con molta cura. Ha un corpo bellissimo, così perfetto, formato, tonico, muscoloso.   
\- E quindi perché avete litigato? - Insisto. Rafa trasale e mi guarda. Forse è strano che facciamo conversazione, non ne abbiamo mai fatto davvero a parte quella notte dove era fuori di se.   
A questo punto si imbarazza ed arrossisce, forse riflette sul motivo.  
\- Dice che non devo comportarmi in certi modi in certi casi… - Cerca di essere vago e quando uno non è specifico, significa che riguarda la persona che ha davanti.   
Così mi riporto sotto il getto della doccia e accompagno l’acqua sul mio corpo. Rafa in questo si incanta e segue le mie mani che scendono sul mio inguine.   
Mi tocco per bene, di proposito, e lui va in tilt, si incanta proprio e si dimentica anche che stiamo parlando.   
\- Del tipo? - Rafa così salta di nuovo e mi guarda.   
\- Del tipo cosa? - Si infila sotto l’acqua e cerca di non guardarmi, si sciacqua velocemente, nervoso.   
\- Cosa fai che non gli piace? - La risposta sarebbe ‘che diavolo te ne importa’, ma in realtà un passato l’abbiamo, anche se poi abbiamo troncato. Qualche giorno fa abbiamo riallacciato i rapporti in modo spontaneo, per cui perché non approfittarne?  
Rafa non so se si rende conto che voglio riprovarci, forse è troppo impegnato a controllarsi.   
\- Mah… credo che sia un po’ geloso… solo che quando lo è comincia a controllarmi fino all’inverosimile, mi soffoca! -   
\- Geloso? Ma di chi? Con chi flirti? - Insisto mentre continuo ad accarezzarmi il corpo.   
Rafa si lecca le labbra e siccome lo sto guardando e non regge, abbassa lo sguardo. Ed è peggio.   
Perché da lì di nuovo non riesce a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso. Sembra ossessionato da me. Avevo ragione.   
\- Beh, ecco… -   
\- Rafa? Gli occhi sono qua! - E con questo, che di solito lo dice una donna ad un uomo, lui arrossisce e si riscuote imbarazzato. A questo punto è evidente e devo attaccare. - Sono mica io? - Chiedo sorpreso, che finto che sono. Sono un ottimo attore.   
Rafa mi guarda beccato in pieno, ha proprio l’aria da ‘come fai a saperlo’ e ‘ora come me la cavo?’  
\- Oddio, è geloso di me? - Rafa chiude in fretta il rubinetto e fa per uscire, va verso l’asciugamano che era in parte e lo prende, io chiudo il mio e gli vado dietro, lo afferro per il braccio e lo giro con forza obbligandolo a guardarmi.   
Lui trattiene il fiato, è sempre rosso e sempre imbarazzato.   
\- È così? Rafa, me lo devi dire. -   
\- Perché devo? Sono affari miei e di Roger! - Dice acido.   
\- No se mi riguardano! - Rafa si inalbera, quando è alle strette si accende come un fiammifero e sbraccia liberandosi, ma non si copre con l’asciugamano e cerca di mettermi a posto.   
\- No invece, perché in ogni caso sono cazzi nostri, siamo noi che stiamo insieme, non ha importanza se è geloso di te e perché! -   
\- Invece sì! - Alzo un po’ la voce cercando di infilarmi, senza indietreggiare mentre gesticola nevrotico.   
\- Perchè?! - E visto che sta per ripartire con una riga di parole in spagnolo, penso, semplicemente gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio.   
Solo questo. Non lo spingo contro il muro, non lo tocco, non lo palpeggio. Potrei, penso che ci starebbe. Ma una cosa per volta.   
Premo solo le labbra sulle sue che finalmente zittisce, non respira, rimane con le braccia a mezz’aria ed io assaporo la sua bocca che mi era mancata.   
Quando mi separo ho solo succhiato il suo labbro.   
Lo guardo da vicino e sussurro.   
\- Perché ti ho ancora in testa e se c’è una minima speranza è mio diritto saperlo. - Rafa si acciglia e cerca di riconnettersi, mette l’asciugamano contro il mio petto cercando di respingermi, ma non ci mette molta convinzione.   
\- Non è tuo diritto, visto che io sto con Roger. -   
Gli carezzo il viso con i pollici e lo ipnotizzo con il mio sguardo intenso.   
\- Lo è, perché lui è Roger, non ha le visioni. Ha percepito qualcosa e se io posso sperare in qualcosa fra noi, se io posso fare qualcosa, devo saperlo. È giusto. - Rafa scuote la testa senza però liberarsi anche se potrebbe.   
\- Perché, cosa vorresti fare? Io sto con lui, non cambierò mai idea! -   
\- Cercherò di conquistarti. Se c’è una minima speranza, cercherò di conquistarti. Non mi potrei perdonare di averti lasciato andare se invece potevo averti. -   
\- Ma non c’è, io amo Roger, sto con lui! La sua gelosia è immotivata! -   
Così devo usare le maniere forti. Gli lascio il viso, lo prendo per le spalle e lo spingo contro le piastrelle, poi una mano scende fra le sue gambe e glielo tocco.   
\- Non mi sembra indifferente. - La sua erezione è dura, non eretta, ma poco ci manca.   
Rafa trattiene il fiato e cerca di spingere, ma io faccio forza e rimango dove sono.   
\- Credo che Roger non sia scemo. Si è accorto di qualcosa, non so cosa. Però se ne è accorto. Ed anche io. Per questo non posso lasciar perdere. - Rafa chiude gli occhi e gira la testa di lato, mette a cuccia il suo lato combattivo e si lascia fare docile, come se mi desse un permesso tacito. Così appoggio le labbra sul suo collo e lecco leggero. Sussulta.   
Infine la mano si muove e lo masturbo. Lo faccio sul serio.   
Muovo su e giù, stringendo, e lui non mi dà un calcio. L’asciugamano contro il petto scende, tenuto per un lembo dalla sua mano che, a pugno, mi spinge senza convinzione. Fino a che si porta l’altra in bocca e se la morde per non gemere.   
Ecco che spinge il bacino contro di me ed ecco che viene sensuale e caldo. Mi fermo, risalgo con le labbra, gli lecco le dita che si sta mordendo, risalgo fino alla bocca, lo stuzzico ed alla fine gli tolgo la mano per prendermelo.   
Gli succhio il labbro.   
\- Non voglio obbligarti, quel che succederà, sarà perché lo vorrai. Ma io non posso lasciar perdere. -   
Poi delle voci di altri giocatori ci interrompono, ci separiamo, ci avvolgiamo nell’asciugamano ed usciamo.  
Lui è stralunato. Molto.   
Io sorrido sicuro.   
Non lascerò perdere. Non posso.”


	12. Manie di controllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Roger vediamo come vive questo rapporto con Rafa che comincia a farsi complicato e perchè. Roger è un ottimo osservatore e nota tutto, ma è anche un maniaco del controllo, deve avere tutto in mano. Ma con Rafa non puoi farlo perchè così scappa. Vediamo se Stan riesce a farlo rinsavire in tempo.

12\. MANIE DI CONTROLLO

/Roger/

“Se fosse facile forse non mi piacerebbe, però a volte vorrei ucciderlo.   
Ebbene sì, l’ho detto. Ma è vero!  
Sbuffo per l’ennesima volta e Stan alza gli occhi al cielo seccato.   
\- Avanti! - Esclama buttando le carte sul tavolo. Io lo guardo aggrottato senza capire.   
\- Avanti cosa? - Stan sbuffa.   
\- Avanti, cosa c’è? - La sua pazienza è sempre scarsa, Stan ha un carattere particolare, sembra mite, carino e dolce, ma in realtà con chi conosce bene è una bestia. Adoro questo suo contrasto.   
Quando è così lo chiamo Stanimal.   
\- Ci deve essere qualcosa se voglio passare una serata con un mio amico? - Stan sbatte la testa sul tavolo teatralmente.   
Siamo nella sua camera, gli sono piombato qua dopo cena con le carte da gioco imponendogli la mia presenza e non so nemmeno se avesse altri programmi.  
Oh insomma, che programmi doveva avere?   
\- Sì! Perché io ho rinunciato alle mie cose per stare con te che sbuffi e tu hai rinunciato a stare col tuo Rafa per sbuffare con me! Adesso mi dici perché sbuffi o ti caccio! - E così capisco che non posso certo fargliela.  
Lui è Stanley, mi conosce meglio di come mi conosca io.   
Così lascio stare le carte e mi strofino il viso sospirando rassegnato e nervoso.   
\- Beh, ho litigato un po’ con Rafa… - Stan ride.   
\- Ma dai?! Ed io che pensavo che fossi qua perché ti mancavo! - Faccio una smorfia e gli do un calcio da sotto il tavolo.   
\- Oh andiamo, sii serio! - Stan si alza e si butta sul letto, è già pronto per dormire, si stende sopra le lenzuola disfatte e si mette le mani sulla nuca.   
\- Perché hai litigato? -   
Così mi alzo anche io e lo raggiungo sul letto, dove mi stendo accanto, a pancia in su, stessa posizione, mani dietro la nuca.   
\- Non è che abbiamo proprio litigato, ma è seccato. Gli scoccia quando gli chiedo con chi scrive, cosa ha detto con quello, perché ha fatto così… - E mentre parlo sento lo sguardo meravigliato e shoccato di Stan, così giro il volto ed ho conferma che mi fissa come se fossi un marziano. - Che c’è? -   
\- Rog… stai scherzando vero? - Per lui è così ovvio. Io faccio il permaloso.   
\- No, per niente, che c’è? -   
Stan si tira su a sedere sul letto per guardarmi bene negli occhi e fa la faccia da ‘ma sei proprio scemo’.   
\- Rog, ma è Rafa! Tu vuoi controllare in modo ossessivo Rafa, capisci? Come puoi pensare di farlo? A Rafa non puoi dire quello che deve fare, non puoi farti dire tutto, non puoi… dai, non puoi controllarlo perché quello scappa a gambe levate! Ci sono persone con cui puoi farlo, per esempio io te lo lascerei fare senza problemi. Ma Rafa è allergico, si capisce! È troppo indipendente da quel punto di vista, ha quel carattere così… selvaggio! - Mentre parla mi rendo conto subito che ha ragione, è come se lo sapessi da solo, ma sentirmelo dire mi impedisce di far finta di avere ragione io.   
Sospiro e faccio l’aria abbattuta.   
\- So che non posso farlo con lui. Ma non riesco ad evitarlo. Sai, ho la mania di farlo sempre con tutti, non riesco ad evitarlo, capisci? È più forte di me! -   
Stan scuote la testa e ridacchia.   
\- Ma non puoi, a quello viene l’orticaria! E poi cosa hai da controllare? Quello ti darebbe entrambi i suoi reni! Non ho mai visto una persona più dedita ad un’altra! -   
La cosa mi colpisce, non immaginavo che lo vedesse così. A parte che ha ragione, ma…  
\- È davvero così innamorato? Cioè da fuori si vede davvero così tanto? -   
Stan sorride un po’ malinconico come fa quasi sempre e scuote la testa tornando a stendersi, ma sul fianco e verso di me. Il braccio piegato sotto la testa. Io prendo la sua stessa posizione, è come essere allo specchio.   
\- Si vede tantissimo. Anche un cieco lo noterebbe! - Così mi perdo un momento e ci penso. Davvero da fuori sembra così? È bello che sia così.   
\- È che un po’ è la mia mania, un po’ sono insicuro… cioè so che è preso da me, ma… boh… forse sono solo fuori di testa! - Non gli dico che sono geloso di Novak perché lo guardava in un modo pazzesco e perché Rafa era davvero nervoso con lui.   
Alla fine mi sento un po’ meglio anche se mi sembra d’aver risolto poco, tutto sommato. Ma forse devo solo sforzarmi di non essere geloso o per lo meno non mostrarlo.   
\- E comunque dovresti parlargliene. Se hai qualcosa di specifico semplicemente parlane con lui, non puoi stare lì in quel modo, dai. - E Stan ha di nuovo ragione.  
\- Ma sì, forse hai ragione… l’unica è parlarne… - Me lo ripeto per convincermene e lui, con il suo solito sorrisino malinconico, sbadiglia e chiude gli occhi senza più riaprirli.   
Ha una capacità di addormentarsi sempre nei momenti più assurdi.   
Sorrido e mi tiro su coprendolo, poi guardo l’ora e me ne vado.   
Se non ci fosse Stanley che farei?   
  
Non vado da Rafa, lo lascio in pace ancora per oggi.   
  
L’indomani ho il pensiero fisso di parlarci, non so cosa dovrei dirgli, forse scusarmi perché sono così ossessivo con lui.   
Lo incrocio nel corridoio che scende assonnato a colazione, quando mi vede si ferma e impallidisce, ha gli occhi spalancati come se avesse visto un mostro e mi viene su subito un sacco di ipotesi una peggiore dell’altra.   
\- Che è successo? - chiedo subito agitato invece di far finta di nulla e metterlo a suo agio. Rafa si tende ancora di più e sembra un gatto.   
Porca miseria.   
Non va bene così.   
\- N-Niente, che deve essere successo? - Ci siamo lasciati scocciati, non proprio litigando perché con me non si litiga, io taglio fuori e basta.   
Per cui ora rivedersi così è chiaramente una cosa un po’ particolare.   
\- Beh, mi sembri strano… - Camminiamo titubanti per il corridoio verso l’ascensore.   
\- Strano come? - Schiacciamo il pulsante, sembra sempre teso.   
\- Ma… non so… quasi spaventato… - Le porte si aprono ed entriamo, cerco di sembrare normale, non voglio metterlo alle strette, ma forse lo sto facendo senza accorgermene.   
Entriamo, si stanno per richiudere.  
\- Non so di cosa parli, non ho assolutamente nulla. - Dice secco e brusco dandomi la conferma che qualcosa ce l’ha.   
Succede proprio quando sono quasi chiuse. Una mano le ferma e le riapre, poco dopo spunta un sorridente Novak che, vedendo che ci siamo noi, rimane stupito.   
\- Oh buongiorno! - Sembra raggiante.   
\- Buongiorno. - Rispondo gentile. Rafa borbotta, si fa in parte e Novak si piazza in mezzo. Ovviamente non parliamo più di quello di cui stavamo parlando, ma si crea uno strano e sospettoso silenzio.  
Non so perché non parlo, forse perché Novak, che di solito parla sempre, sta zitto.  
E lancio qualche sguardo di sottecchi a Rafa che fissa il pavimento come se fosse tanto interessante.   
Io sono paranoico, lo so, ma qua c’è qualcosa di strano.   
Finalmente arriviamo al piano terra, le porte si aprono e davanti a noi si presenta un viso familiare che, vedendoci, chissà perché, scoppia a ridere.  
È Stan e non so proprio che diavolo abbia da ridere!  
\- Beh? - Chiedo uscendo per primo. Rafa aspetta che Novak lo faccia e poi segue.   
Stan continua a ridere, scuote la testa ed alzando la mano saluta.   
\- Niente, niente… ci vediamo dopo! - Stan fa colazione prestissimo, si alza molto prima di me, non so come fa, ma è anche vero che si addormenta presto.   
La sua reazione mi lascia perplesso, così come lo schiaffo sul sedere che gli dà Novak. Rafa lancia uno sguardo fulminante, molto veloce, ma che non mi sfugge. Poi passa oltre silenzioso e musone come se improvvisamente ce l’avesse con tutti noi.   
So che con me magari qualcosa ha, ma che c’entrano Novak e Stan?   
Sospirando faccio un cenno al serbo e inseguo Rafa prima di arrivare in ristorante dove faremo colazione con un sacco di altra gente che non è il caso ci veda insieme.   
Lo prendo per il braccio e gli chiedo udienza un momento, lui sfila il braccio seccato e brontola che possiamo parlare dopo la colazione. Così vede David, Fernando e Marc e, illuminato di vedere suoi compagni di nazionale nonché amici, si fionda da loro.   
Qualcosa bolle in pentola. O forse sono io paranoico.   
Novak entrando lo guarda, lo guarda prendendo la colazione e lo guarda ancora mentre mangia con altri suoi amici.   
Ed io, con i miei, ho solo voglia di sbranarlo.  
Perché osa farlo? Ancora, come quella sera. Me ne accorgo, cosa crede?  
Rafa no perché è tonto, ma io sì!   
E a proposito degli sguardi di Novak e del nervoso di Rafa, mica c’entrano uno con l’altro, spero.  
No dai, sono geloso di Novak perché lo fissa sempre, ma non è una gelosia fondata, in un angolino di me lo so. È solo che poi quando lo vedo scrivere messaggi o parlargli senza farmi sapere cosa si dicono, io esco fuori di testa.   
No, così non va bene, devo rimediare.   
  
  
Rafa non è contento di farlo, ma alla fine con fermezza lo obbligo a parlarmi. Più che altro quando fa per tornare in camera a prepararsi per gli allenamenti, lo seguo e lo spingo dentro chiudendo la porta dietro di me. Lui si lamento un sacco anche con parole in spagnolo, poi io allargo le braccia e alzo le mani come un maestro d’orchestra che chiama l’attenzione di tutti gli strumenti. Appena lo faccio, Rafa si zittisce.   
Sono lieto di sapere di avere ancor un po’ di potere su di lui!  
\- Voglio solo scusarmi! Mi sono reso conto di essere stato troppo ossessionato dal controllarti. So che non va bene. È che fatico a controllare questo mio aspetto ossessivo… -   
Rafa sembra calmarsi e rimane col broncio, ma non mi fissa come se fossi il nemico.   
\- Mi fido di te, non è una cosa che faccio di proposito… è che… non so, forse il modo in cui ti guarda Novak… - Al suo nome Rafa mi fissa aggrottato, come se gli avessi pestato la coda.   
\- Che c’entra lui ora? - Chiede subito. Io scuoto le mani.   
\- Niente, credo. Ma ti guarda in un modo che non immagini quando non vedi ed io che me ne accorgo… beh, sono geloso di quello, penso. E poi sono fatto così. Cioè io ho la mania del controllo maniacale su tutto e su tutti, ma è grazie a questo che ho raggiunto i miei traguardi e che riesco a gestire… beh, praticamente due vite private completamente diverse fra loro. Sai ho un sistema ben preciso… controllo, gestisco… - Via via ho un tono sempre più dispiaciuto e lui mi ascolta rilassando i muscoli della faccia che si erano scuriti.   
\- Io non c’entro col modo in cui lui o chissà chi mi guarda. E poi se lo vuoi sapere anche a me non piace il rapporto troppo stretto che hai con Stan, ma non ti tratto come se dovessi rinchiuderti in una stanza a cui solo io ho accesso! - A questo rido. Che fantasia. Però rende l’idea, in effetti.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa avvicinandomi, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e con dolcezza e delicatezza, continuo a scusarmi.  
\- Non sei tu, non è nessuno. Non lo so. È il mio modo di fare, ma devo imparare che non posso farlo con te perché tu hai questo splendido carattere selvatico. - Finalmente fa un cenno di sorriso, sembra che scacci le proprie nuvole, ed io mi sento meglio. Mi mette le mani sui fianchi e non mi spinge via con un pugno.   
\- Non voglio che cambi, sei come sei e ti amo così. Però non… non posso dirti sempre tutto quello che faccio, che dico, che penso… a volte ho bisogno di isolarmi, di fare una cosa per conto mio… di avere altri rapporti al di là di te… - Sto per chiedergli che genere di rapporti, ma penso sia esattamente quel tipo di cose che devo evitare, così mi mordo il labbro e devio.   
\- Io e Stanley siamo amici da molti anni, eravamo piccoli. - Annuisce.   
\- Lo so, lo so… e non voglio che smettete per colpa mia… - Sorrido.   
\- Sarebbe impossibile! - Lui mi fissa sorpreso.  
\- Ed è impossibile che io impedisca a Novak di guardarmi… come mi guarda! - Ridacchio e rilassato lo bacio.   
Rafa ormai è tranquillo e ricambia, fortuna che sono rinsavito in tempo, potevo fare un disastro se avessi continuato in quel modo.   
Dopo il bacio ci abbracciamo e rimaniamo così per un po’, poi quando dobbiamo separarci perché il tempo corre davvero troppo veloce e dobbiamo andare ad allenarci, non parliamo né di Novak né di Stan, ripeto che farò di tutto per non essere ossessivo e lui risponde che cercherà di essere il più cristallino possibile, ma io dico anche che non voglio che lo sia perché lo voglio io, non voglio nemmeno che cambi e si snaturi.   
Così lo bacio e, prima di uscire, gli carezzo la guancia.   
Forse è solo che lo amo troppo ed ho paura di perderlo, visto che è tutto così strano, caotico ed in bilico fra mille mondi diversi.   
Io e Mirka, lui e Xisca, il tennis, il mondo che ci segue, gli amici che ci stanno intorno. Tante cose a cui pensare, da controllare.   
Ed ora Novak che sembra progetti un attentato per mangiarselo.   
Ma, caro Roger, non si può controllare tutto. A volte bisogna lasciarsi trasportare dagli eventi e, semplicemente, reagire dopo. “


	13. Come se fosse un amante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Rafa, vediamo sempre nei primi mesi del 2010, come sono andate le cose fra lui, Nole e Roger. In particolare come Rafa cerca di gestire la gelosia di Roger nei confronti di Nole. Nella sua testa nascondere è la miglior soluzione, pura pace personale. Ma non è che così sembrano davvero amanti? E non è che in effetti gli piace che Nole ci provi con lui? Nel frattempo, nel torneo di Roma di quell'anno, la squadra di calcio li invita ad assistere ad una partita allo stadio ed i due ci sono andati davvero insieme.

13\. COME SE FOSSE UN AMANTE   
  


/Rafa/

“La fortuna è che quest’anno io e Nole non ci incontriamo molto in campo, per cui al di là di quanto rimaniamo nel torneo la cosa poi si gestisce lì, è circoscritto in momenti dove se sto attento non mi trova da solo.   
Insomma, per un po’ gestisco abbastanza bene e lui quando mi vede flirta, ma dipende da chi è con me e soprattutto se nei paraggi c’è Roger, e Roger nei miei paraggi c’è spesso.   
Perciò finché non ci ritroviamo soli negli spogliatoi per una partita, le cose vanno in modo abbastanza liscio.  
Dopo Melbourne con Roger le cose sono migliorate, forse perché Nole per provarci con me non lo fa davanti a lui, è strano che abbia questo riguardo, ma lo ringrazio.  
Non ho voluto dirgli di quella volta nello spogliatoio, avrebbe solo alimentato una gelosia che ha motivo di esserci.  
Ho sistemato le cose, non gli ho più dato filo da torcere, va tutto bene.   
Solo che ogni tanto ci ripenso alla sua mano fra le mie gambe. Come ho potuto farmelo fare?  
Tutte le volte che ci ripenso mi eccito molto.   
È stato maledettamente bello ed ora quando lo incrocio, quando ci parliamo, quando ci si allena nello stesso momento od insieme, è shockante. Mi ritrovo accaldato, nervoso ed eccitato di nuovo.   
Come può una persona di cui fondamentalmente non mi importa nulla, farmi finire in queste condizioni?  
Perché, se sono felice con Roger?  
L’anno scorso ho incontrato diverse volte Nole in campo, ci siamo scontrati molto nei tornei, ma è stato al suo posto ed io non provavo nulla. Un po’ ripensavo alla notte insieme, però non mi ha mai provocato certe reazioni.  
Dopo l’Australia io non so, non ci siamo ancora trovati in campo uno contro l’altro, però mi fa impazzire.   
Controllo la cosa, ma non significa che io non ci pensi sempre. Perché così, solo dopo questa seconda volta?  
Solo perché si è dichiarato, mi ha detto che vuole conquistarmi e so che ci prova tutte le volte che mi trova solo?   
Perché so che sono il suo oggetto del desiderio?  
Non ha proprio senso!  
Da parte mia non ne vengo fuori ed intanto arriva Roma a gettarmi in subbuglio e non poco!  
  
Siamo arrivati da poco a Roma, è una città che adoro, la trovo molto simile ad una tipica città spagnola, la gente è calorosa, l’ambiente è caldo ed è tutto molto familiare.   
Appena metto piede, mi rilasso subito e la prima cosa che faccio è cercare Roger. Gli scrivo subito chiedendogli il numero della camera e quando mi risponde dicendo che non è ancora arrivato, trovo la cosa molto strana.   
Allora gli dico il numero della mia e che lo aspetterò in giro.  
È proprio in questo ‘in giro’ che incontro Nole.   
Nella mia testa ho iniziato a chiamarlo così per non si sa bene quale motivo, ma davanti agli altri, specie a Roger, lo chiamo Novak.   
Però per nome, non cognome come faccio con altri. Dopotutto mi sembra stupido, competiamo così tanto che ci vediamo più di quanto vediamo le rispettive fidanzate.   
Lui è molto felice di vedermi e per un momento mi viene da pensare se per caso mi pedinava.   
Mi guardo intorno per vedere chi c’è nei paraggi, ma fuori dal salone del bar c’è un gran via vai fra squadre che arrivano. Qualcuno entra come noi a bere qualcosa in attesa, qualcuno ci saluta, è tutta gente del circuito ATP, fra membri delle squadre rispettive e tennisti, perciò diciamo che ci lasciano tutti in pace, non c’è nessuno di inappropriato.   
\- Non c’è, ho controllato prima di avvicinarmi! - dice ridendo, mentre si siede al tavolino con me. Io lo guardo corrucciato.   
\- Devi metterti qua? - E lui ride ancora più forte. Sexy. Porco mondo!  
\- C’è poca gente e comunque chi frequenta i nostri stessi posti, sanno che siamo in buoni rapporti, non è strano vederci a parlare! - È vero, sanno che siamo in buoni rapporti, però non mi piace farmi vedere troppo con lui.   
\- E comunque di chi parlavi? - Mi rendo conto che ho dato per scontato parlasse di Roger, ma chiaramente è un’assurdità. Perché dovrebbe controllare che non c’era lui?   
E lui continua a ridere. Gli torcerei il collo!  
\- Sappiamo entrambi chi, non credo sia il luogo per parlarne. Ma se vuoi ci appartiamo e ne parliamo meglio! - Sospiro col broncio e bevo la bibita fresca.   
\- No grazie. -   
\- Come stai? - Chiede conversando amabilmente.   
\- Meglio prima! - Rispondo sempre scorbutico e lui continua a divertirsi. Beato lui!  
\- Io sto benone! Sono proprio felice di averti incrociato, volevo chiederti se anche tu hai avuto l’invito per la partita della Roma stasera! - Con questo mi distrae completamente.   
\- Sì certo, ma lo ricevono tutti i migliori del torneo, penso avranno un invito anche Roger ed Andy… - Nole alza le spalle con aria furba.   
\- Ad Andy non interessa il calcio… sai se Roger viene? - La prende larga ed io, deficiente, rispondo sinceramente.   
\- Ah non saprei, non ne abbiamo parlato, non penso. Di solito non partecipa a queste cose, ma non so… -   
E lui sorride.   
\- Io ci volevo andare, mi piace il calcio, ma non da solo… siccome ho ricevuto l’invito solo io nel mio gruppo, mi chiedevo se tu ci andavi, potevamo farlo insieme! - Ed eccomi qua, all’angolo, in un istante.   
Boccheggio, arrossisco e lo guardo come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Ti sembra il caso? - Lui alza le spalle leggero.   
\- È un invito ufficiale, tutti sanno che ci piace il calcio, non ci vedo niente di male. Dì che venga anche Roger, potremo sconvolgere il mondo! I primi 3 dell’ATP insieme ad una partita di calcio! Sarebbe bello! - Io scuoto la testa forsennato, lui adora essere al centro dell’attenzione, io no.  
\- Tu sei pazzo, questo non può succedere! - Lui ride divertito ed io voglio di nuovo strozzarlo.   
\- Perché no? Hai paura di divertirti troppo? - Pausa e mi guarda malefico. - Oppure hai paura di passare un’intera serata con me e Roger insieme? - Allusivo e stronzo. Così tanto che cado come un pero nella sua trappola.   
\- Paura di che? Quanto sei scemo!    
\- E allora vienici! E dì anche a Roger! -   
\- Certo che vengo, e lo dico anche a lui! Paura di una serata con voi! E perché mai? Io sto con… - Abbasso il tono. - lui… ma tu non c’entri nulla, anche se questo non lo capisci! - È stato sufficientemente bravo in questi primi mesi, forse anche perché non siamo riusciti a scontrarci e così non siamo stati soli sotto le docce, per non parlare poi degli abbracci consueti di fine partita e delle premiazioni che ogni volta mi prosciuga, però mi aspettavo mi facesse una corte più serrata. Quando ha avuto input, non ne ha mai fatto a meno. Anche se quelle poche che ha avuto mi hanno messo in un casino pazzesco. Tanto che ora non so come uscirne.   
E lui sorride soddisfatto dandomi il cinque.   
\- Grande, così si parla! Ci divertiremo! -   
E così, vedendo che Roger arriva, si alza prima che entri nel bar e ci noti al tavolino insieme.   
Si comporta come il mio amante, è questo che mi irrita.   
Non è il mio amante, ma si comporta come se lo fosse.   
Questo mi semplifica la vita perché anche se fra noi non succede nulla, Roger non ne sarebbe sicuro e mi farebbe scenate assurde. La cosa mi fa piacere, non lo nascondo. Però… insomma, dovrebbe stare tranquillo!  
Ci incontriamo, ci salutiamo come facciamo sempre normalmente e gli offro qualcosa da bere, se non lo facessi sarebbe strano e ripeto, tanto qua è un ambiente protetto.  
Non stiamo molto, ma parliamo della partita di calcio di stasera a cui siamo invitati e gli dico che vorrei andarci, ma lui sembra non averne molta voglia e appena realizzo che sarebbe molto meglio non venisse, non insisto.   
\- Beh, se non hai voglia non importa, ci vado comunque… so che non sei un fanatico di calcio come me… -   
Roger mi guarda con aria di scuse, dispiaciuto.   
\- Mi piace, ma a seguire le mie squadre. Non prendertela, ma è anche il fatto di farmi vedere con te in un evento extra tennis… penso che lo noterebbero tutti e… non so, forse è meglio non esagerare. Tutti sanno che siamo in buoni rapporti ma… - Annuisco e metto le mani avanti.   
\- No, no guarda che capisco, anche io mi facevo gli stessi giri mentali. Va bene. Se non te la senti non importa. - Credo di essere sufficientemente convincente senza esagerare e così il discorso si chiude.  
Mi guardo bene dal dirgli che ci viene anche Nole, se lo vedrà in televisione gli dirò che non sapevo che ci fosse anche lui, che ci siamo incontrati lì per caso.   
Comunque conoscendolo non guarderà la partita, dovrebbe essere tutto a posto.   
Poi me ne rendo di nuovo conto.  
Non è solo Nole che si comporta come se fosse il mio amante, anche io mi comporto come se l’avessi.  
Mi ripeto che è per non fargli fare scenate di gelosia, Roger si sforza di non controllarmi, ma so che è geloso di Nole e non è carino torturarlo con queste cose. Specie se è tutto immotivato.  
Perché lo è, vero?  
È solo Nole che mi corteggia, io faccio i salti mortali per non farlo sapere a Roger per pace personale, ma non c’è altro dietro. Non nascondo altro. Non c’è un altro motivo per negargli questi piccoli incontri con Nole.   
che poi non sono davvero niente. Perciò sì, è tutto regolare.   
Salvaguardo la mia pace personale, evito scenate di gelosia infondate. È Nole che è preso, non io.   
  
  
Abbiamo appuntamento davanti all’ascensore che poi andiamo insieme allo stadio, per cui mi preparo e mi cambio venti volte la camicia. Poi siccome mi sento stupido, la smetto e mi lascio quella nera, mi arrotolo le maniche e la lascio fuori dai jeans, slaccio i primi bottoni.   
Poi penso al profumo e lo guardo perplesso.   
Ne metto poco, senza esagerare. I capelli meglio di così non posso fare.   
Guardo l’ora, sono in ritardo di cinque minuti canonici. Oh Dio, ma cosa sto pensando?  
Non è un appuntamento fra due che stanno insieme!  
Non smetto di guardarmi per vedere se vado bene, forse è troppo, dopotutto è solo una partita.   
Dai Rafa, non è un appuntamento, non lo è!  
Ci vai con Nole, non con Roger. E poi ci saranno miliardi di persone.   
È una partita di calcio.  
Me lo ripeto ed alla fine prendo il telefono, il biglietto, la carta d’identità e la carta di credito, poi esco.   
Mi sento stupidamente nervoso, come se dovessi fare chissà cosa con chissà chi!  
Ma cosa mi credo che sia?   
Appena lo vedo da lontano mi salta il cuore in petto.  
Potevo convincere Roger a venire con me, improvvisamente mi sembra d’aver sbagliato tutto.  
Se non stiamo facendo niente di male, perché mi comporto come se lo stessi facendo? E perché mi ci sento? Così in colpa, così maledettamente in colpa…  
Sospiro e stringo le labbra. Quando si gira verso di me sorride illuminandosi.   
Lui è vestito più semplice di me, una maglietta maniche corte ed in mano una giacchetta leggera beige. Jeans, scarpe da ginnastica. Semplice.   
Io sono troppo, con questa camicia che…   
\- Che bene che stai! - Esclama raggiante, io arrossisco e mi imbarazzo, poi mi guardo intorno per vedere se c’è qualcuno, ma per fortuna non è così.   
Pigio il bottone dell’ascensore e tossisco nervoso.   
\- Scusa il ritardo. - Non spiego che non mi decidevo sulla camicia da indossare e che ne ho provate tre!   
Nole sorride ancora e si mette a metà sulle porte aperte, poi mi fa passare come se fossi la sua ragazza. Fa il ragazzo galante. Oh Cristo Santo!  
Mi mordo il labbro ed ancor più imbarazzato entro. Che idea di merda venire sapendo che veniva anche lui.   
Dopo di me entra anche lui e si sistema vicino, ma invece che raddrizzarsi si china verso di me.   
\- Hai un profumo fantastico. Cos’è? - Cazzo, ed io che ne ho messo pochissimo. Lo guardo con occhi sgranati e maledettamente imbarazzato, e si vede. È chino come se volesse baciarmi, io indietreggio rigido e gli dico la marca del profumo.   
\- Buono. - Si raddrizza e non si muove, fa finta che io non mi sia allontanato.   
Cè qualcosa e succederà qualcosa, se continuo così non c’è scelta.   
Roger, perché diavolo non sei qua?  
Che cosa mi sta facendo questo qui? Chi lo voleva?   
Non sono in grado di gestirlo.   
Ma poi Nole si mette a parlare e scherzare come sempre, fa un po’ il buffone e le cose si calmano notevolmente, soprattutto il mio nervoso. In auto siamo insieme, abbiamo un autista a disposizione che ci porta allo stadio e poi ci aspetta all’uscita quando la partita finisce, per riportarci in hotel.   
Anche in macchina parliamo tranquillamente, scherzando e quando meno me l’aspetto, con le difese abbassate, lui si avvicina e mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca verso il mio orecchio, mormora piano.  
\- Sono contento che ti sei rilassato, ti vedevo molto teso prima… - Lo fisso di nuovo come un gatto a cui hanno pestato la coda e di nuovo rossissimo. Che effetto che mi fa e quando mi imbarazzo divento acido per difesa.   
\- Teso? Ma dai, chi ti credi di essere, tanto importante? - Cerco di essere cattivo per tranquillizzarmi, ma lui ride ed è anche peggio perché ha una bella risata. La trovo maledettamente sexy. E ridendo posa la mano sulla mia coscia.   
\- Non lo so, perché dovresti essere teso nell’uscire con me? - La pone come se fosse un appuntamento, cazzo non lo è, perché non la smettiamo di pensarci?   
Io faccio il broncio e sto per togliergli la mano, ma l’autista ci comunica che fra cinque minuti siamo arrivati e che ci accompagnerà fino alle transenne, oltre cui non potrà entrare. Ma che poi ci rivedremo lì.   
È sufficientemente presto, non c’è molta gente e col pass speciale che ci hanno fornito con il biglietto, dovremmo passare relativamente inosservati.   
Nole annuisce e ringrazia senza togliere la mano dalla mia coscia, io la metto sulla sua cercando di levarmela senza essere notato, ma visto che lui pone resistenza non posso morderlo come vorrei, così finisce che rimane discretamente con la mano lì dov’è, ad ustionarmi la coscia, e con la mia sopra la sua nel disperato tentativo di togliergliela.   
Poi giro la testa verso di lui e duro e con occhi sottili che vorrebbero ucciderlo, mormoro:   
\- Pensi di rimanere lì per molto? - Nole fa la faccia da finto innocente.  
 - Ti da fastidio? - E lo mangio con lo sguardo.   
\- Molto! - Anche se non è vero, perché in realtà mi piace. Dannazione, mi piace.   
Mi piace che flirta con me, che ci prova. È questo. Mi piace essere corteggiato. Credo che sia abbastanza normale, questo non toglie nulla a quel che provo per Roger. Tutti sono lusingati dai corteggiamenti…   
quando arriviamo, scendiamo e finalmente toglie la mano, io torno a respirare e finalmente sto meglio.   
Come previsto entriamo senza problemi grazie al pass speciale che abbiamo, ci affida ad un altro addetto che ci saluta felice e ci scorta verso le nostre postazioni. Qualcuno ci riconosce, ci stringe la mano e si fa foto con noi, ma in generale non è una cosa impossibile.   
Per noi tennisti è diverso che per un cantante od un attore, immagino.   
Il tennis è meno in vista rispetto al calcio, ad esempio, ed è più probabile passare inosservati nella folla. Riusciamo abbastanza a camminare senza essere riconosciuti ogni secondo, a meno che non sia un evento per tennisti ed allora lì si raduna la gente che vuole proprio incontrarci.   
Arrivati nei nostri posti, ci rilassiamo in attesa della partita. Siamo un po’ presto, ma è normale. Intorno a noi l’atmosfera consueta da stadio che mi piace tanto.   
La gente arriva, un ragazzo ci riconosce e ci chiede una foto. Il brusio, il chiacchiericcio, le voci, l’aria fresca. Nole si toglie la giacchetta e me la dà insieme al telefono da appoggiare al ripiano che ho vicino a me, una sorta di isola che ci separa dagli altri.   
Metto lì anche il mio telefono.   
Fa coppia?   
Torno a chiedermelo mentre ci guardiamo in giro un po’ sulle nostre, persi in qualche ragionamento.   
Il mio è questo, fisso, sempre. E stasera più che mai.   
\- Allora, hai pensato alla mia proposta? - quando se ne esce così mi viene un colpo e lo guardo come se fosse un pazzo.   
Rosso e poi di mille altri colori, occhi che parlano molto bene e Nole scoppia a ridere.   
\- Intendevo il doppio insieme, cosa hai capito? - A questo punto mi sento scemo, profondamente scemo. - È significativo che la prima cosa a cui hai pensato è quella! - Intende la scopata, immagino. Sospiro insofferente sentendomi male. Questa storia mi ucciderà!  
\- Non è significativo, è che se ho a che fare con un maniaco posso pensare solo a quello! - Sembrerebbe logico, ma lui ride e non si convince per nulla, così cambio discorso. - Il doppio, dici? Ne sei ancora convinto? - Lui annuisce speranzoso e vedo che ci tiene particolarmente.   
\- È stato bello a gennaio, secondo me dovremmo tentare… - Sospiro stringendomi nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo so, però se vuoi così tanto… - Logicamente dovrei negarlo, ma ho il sospetto che finché non lo facciamo non molla. Forse è meglio fargli togliere lo sfizio, facciamo sto doppio che andrà male e così mi lascerà in pace. Non avrà più scuse per tormentarmi. -   
Mi giustifico così mentre accetto la proposta.   
Mi do molte valide spiegazioni, ma la verità forse la conosce e nei suoi occhi felici che brillano me ne rendo conto. Come non percepire il suo pensiero dietro tutto questo?  
Sono io che mi dico che così la smetterà di tormentarmi, ma la verità è che mi piace che mi tormenti e sono felice all’idea di passare del tempo insieme per allenarci e poi per giocare il torneo.   
La verità è che voglio io stesso delle scuse per passare questo maledetto tempo insieme in questo modo.   
E non lo ammetterò mai, mi darò sempre mille altre giustificazioni, però so che quando mi tocca il braccio entusiasta, io sussulto perché voglio queste cose. Le voglio da morire. Disperatamente.   
E Nole sembra disposto a darmene ancora. Ancora. Ancora.   
Con qualche tocco fugace od intenzionale, con dei colpetti coi piedi e con i gomiti, avvicinandosi a me per parlarmi all’orecchio, attaccandosi a me in piedi per cantare l’inno della Roma con il pubblico, come se fossimo una coppia, come se io fossi la sua ragazza e lui il ragazzo che mi cinge e mi protegge dagli altri.   
Ubriacante. Semplicemente ubriacante.   
Perché sto così bene in queste vesti, che spero la serata non finisca mai e, inesorabilmente, orribilmente, mi dimentico per tutto il tempo di Roger.   
Per. Tutto. Il. Tempo. 


	14. Quando non puoi fare una cosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Nole sono ancora allo stadio e viene fuori Gypsy come argomento di conversazione. Cosa che rovina l'atmosfera. Riuscirà Nole a rimediare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo sempre con Rafa. Lui e Nole sono ancora alla partita allo stadio e improvvisamente le cose si fanno strane. L'anno precedente Rafa aveva girato un video musicale con Shakira, Gipsy. E lui è apparso in tutta la sua meravigliosità. Poco dopo Nole e Troicki hanno fatto un video parodia dello stesso dove si vestiva da Shakira e l'altro faceva Rafa. Sicuramente la qual cosa avrà lasciato un po' il segno in Rafa. Nole adora imitare gli altri giocatori, un paio di volte lo ha fatto con Rafa davanti a lui, però è diverso da quello che ha fatto in quel video. Se devo dire non uno dei suoi migliori momenti, però indica che ha da sempre la fissa e l'ossessione di Rafa e comunque interpretando Shakira voleva farsi Rafa, cosa significativa. Fra l'altro non è che apparisse molto etero, cioè lo faceva, però lo faceva bene, ecco! Dopo la vittoria del Roland di quest'anno, poi, Nole si è registrato mentre cantava Gypsy. Proprio quella. Andiamo. Una qualunque altra sarebbe stato normale, ma quell'unica dove ha recitato Rafa? E poi non pensa sempre a lui? Vediamo come glielo spiega e cosa succede dopo.

14\. QUANDO NON PUOI FARE UNA COSA

[\- video Shakira Rafa Gypsy - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3-GiVIE8gc)   
[\- Nole Troicki parodia Gypsy - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtroAInG-1A)

/Rafa/

\- Quindi sei un grande fan del Real Madrid! - Stiamo parlando dei nostri gusti al di là del tennis e la conversazione è decollata nella pseudo normalità. Dopo che mi sono deciso a dirgli che mi sta bene il doppio, mi ha premiato dandomi tregua.   
Adesso ho le difese abbassate perché a parte qualche tocco casuale, la situazione sembra normale ed io lo trovo una piacevolissima compagnia. Lo sto rivalutando nel complesso. Prima non lo conoscevo, ora invece sto scoprendo che si adatta ad ogni situazione, è simpatico e piacevole.   
\- Tu invece milanista! - Annuisce.   
\- Più il Milan dell’epoca Sacchi e poi Ancelotti, onestamente… adesso le cose sono un po’ strane… - Parliamo un po’ di calcio, mentre guardiamo le azioni della partita a cui stiamo assistendo.   
\- Mentre per i gusti musicali? - Lo guardo sorpreso del cambio argomento.  
\- Mah… prevalentemente musica spagnola… o comunque latina… - Annuisce sorridendo.   
\- Lo immaginavo… è un po’ un clichè… -   
\- A te piace la musica serba? - Chiedo per capire cosa intenda.   
\- No! A me piace la musica pop, movimentata, allegra… ma anche quelle belle serie… - Immagino intenda artisti pop ma che fanno canzoni serie.   
\- Artista preferito? - Chiedo curioso di quello che è lo strano mondo di Nole.   
Lui sembra pensarci un attimo, poi con aria furba che mi preoccupa, dice malizioso:   
\- Shakira! - A questo punto quasi mi soffoco con la mia saliva!   
\- Che simpatico! - Lui ride, come sempre lui e la sua bella risata mi turbano.  
\- Scherzi a parte è brava, mi piace molto. Per questo quando ho visto il video che hai fatto con lei ho dovuto fare la parodia! - Scuoto la testa imbronciato ricordando il video che gira di lui con la parrucca bionda che fa Shakira. Ho fatto Gipsy con Shakira, mi sembrava una cosa carina e divertente e l’ho fatta. Mi piace la sua musica, sono suo fan. Lei mi ha fatto apparire come qualcuno che non sono, il video è bello, io sono bello, a quanto pare, e lei pure. Però rivedermi mi imbarazza un sacco!  
E lui mi ha fatto la parodia!  
\- Dovevi per forza, eh? - Dico arrabbiato, cercando di sminuire quanto in realtà ci sia rimasto male.   
Lui mi guarda sorpreso notando il mio tono.   
\- Ehi, te la sei presa? - Alzo le spalle e mi fingo interessato alla partita, cosa che non sono affatto. Lui si protende verso di me toccandomi il braccio e, visto che lo ignoro, me lo prende proprio. - Dai, te la sei presa davvero? Io faccio imitazioni, mi piace, lo sai! Mi sembrava ti divertisse… - L’ha fatto l’anno scorso con me davanti, nella premiazione di Roma. È stato divertente, ho riso, abbiamo parlato vicino davanti a tutti, è stata una sensazione strana.   
\- Quello è diverso… tu… con Gipsy… - Ma non riesco a dire nemmeno cosa e scuoto la testa. - Ah, lascia perdere… - Ma chiaramente se gli dici lascia perdere, lui non lascerà mai perdere!  
\- Avanti! - E Nole aggancia il mio braccio appoggiando il mento sulla mia spalla. - Dai, cosa? Dai… - Comincia a ripeterlo e visto che mi fissa in questo modo appoggiato a me, è meglio che gli risponda per scrollarmelo di dosso, a momenti diventa davvero sconveniente.   
\- Mi hai preso in giro, non mi hai imitato simpaticamente come l’anno scorso sempre qua a Roma! - Silenzio, l’ho detto secco, poi scuoto ancora la testa e gli piazzo la mano sulla faccia allontanandolo, spero che non ci stiano guardando, ma guarda cosa devo fare!   
Lui si raddrizza e mi guarda ebete e sconvolto della rivelazione.   
\- Te la sei presa? Ci sei rimasto davvero male? Ma io non volevo, io l’ho fatto perché mi divertiva e… e mi era piaciuto molto e… - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi.   
\- Senti, possiamo non parlarne più? Non importa, volevi farlo e l’hai fatto. Basta! - Ma quando lo guardo ha il broncio dispiaciuto e l’aria da cucciolo, non sembra convinto.   
\- Come posso farmi perdonare? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Non importa, è passato! Smettila! -   
\- Ma io… - E così alzo un po’ la voce per farlo tacere.   
\- Basta. - Finalmente si zittisce. Per un po’ guardiamo la partita in silenzio e ci sono azioni molto coinvolgenti, così ci distraiamo e non si torna più sull’argomento.   
Quando l’ho visto ho faticato a digerirlo e mi sono convinto d’aver fatto bene a scegliere Roger, se non altro lui con me è onesto. Nole… non so, è illeggibile in realtà!   
Per questo l’ho sempre preso con le molle. Tutto. Anche il suo provarci con me, il suo fissarsi con me…   
Il silenzio resta per almeno venti minuti e visto che non mi piace chiudere così con lui, anche se poi sarebbe l’ideale per garantirmi la serenità personale, specie con Roger, torno a parlargli chiedendogli qualcosa che non c’entra nulla e lui allora risponde riaccendendosi, ha sempre l’aria di avere la coda fra le gambe, ma è diverso… non… non osa nemmeno più toccarmi. È pieno di riguardi.   
Beh, magari comincia ad essere più facile per me, ora, avere a che fare con lui. E forse cresce, anche!  
  
Andiamo via qualche istante prima del fischio finale per evitare l’imbottigliamento, ci accompagnano all’uscita alla quale veniamo prelevati dall’autista che ci riporta in hotel. Anche in macchina ha ancora quell’atteggiamento ritirato, molto strano per i suoi canoni. Dovrei esserne felice, ma in realtà mi dispiace che non mi tocchi più e che sia così cortese e distaccato. È come se qualcosa si fosse rotto, come se qualcosa si fosse spezzato.   
Io non volevo questo. Non lo volevo. Stava andando bene.  
Sì, ma forse troppo.  
Cosa devo fare? Ripristinare la cosa nonostante mi stava per portare ad un potenziale disastro, oppure è meglio lasciare tutto così?   
In ascensore il cuore mi batte impazzito, perché dopo sarà finita. O faccio qualcosa ora o è finita.   
\- È stato poco dopo che mi hai scaricato. Stavo male. Stavo molto male, perché ci avevo sperato e volevo andare avanti la nostra cosa e… non so, ho reagito così. Di merda, lo riconosco. Non ho pensato che potesse ferirti, o meglio sì, ma in quel periodo era quello che volevo. Però poi mi è passata, tu non hai detto nulla ed io me ne sono dimenticato. E le altre volte che ci siamo visti l’anno scorso sono riuscito a gestirla, l’ho messa via, ho ricominciato, me ne sono fatto una ragione… in quel momento volevo ferirti, ti ho odiato. - quando lo dice, il silenzio diventa assordante nonostante già prima fosse pesante.   
Così lo guardo col cuore impazzito, l’emozione è folle, così folle. Sono sia felice che dispiaciuto e… e non lo so, questo senso d’attesa.   
\- Non importa… - Però lui insiste e mi si mette davanti, così io appoggio le spalle allo specchio dell’abitacolo che sale.   
\- Invece importa. Perché io non voglio che tu stia male per questo. Mi dispiace che ci sia rimasto male. È solo che è il mio modo di reagire quando sto male. Ridicolizzo l’oggetto del desiderio o chiunque mi abbia ferito. Poi la supero. - Sospiro guardandolo negli occhi con una tale difficoltà.   
\- Ok, mi devo scusare anche io, non sapevo d’averti ferito tanto. Mi sembrava fosse andata bene, ma chiaramente tu hai nascosto bene quello che provavi. Sono stato egoista, ti ho usato per stare meglio e poi ti ho scaricato e… - Ma le porte si aprono in questo momento e ci raddrizziamo, non sarebbe il caso di farci vedere così.   
Ci avviamo nel corridoio, verso le camere. Il cuore batte impazzito, non smetterà mai. Perché sono così emozionato, eccitato e dilaniato?  
È Nole, non è Roger. Amo Roger, lo desidero da una vita, ora le cose fra alti e bassi normali vanno bene. Perché questa cosa con Nole? perché? Perché?   
Non riesco quasi a controllarlo, tremo mentre metto la chiave magnetica nella fessura della mia camera e lui, notandolo, me la prende e la infila al mio posto, apre la mia porta e mi guarda serio, dicendomi di entrare con questi suoi occhi.  
Entrerò e lo saluterò e la cosa finirà qua.   
Nessuno saprà quanto sono confuso e turbato, nemmeno lui. Anche se forse se ne è accorto.   
È in silenzio che varco la soglia con lui che mi tiene aperta la porta. Poi mi fermo, lo guardo. Inghiotto.  
Andiamo Rafa, salutalo. Salutalo.  
Non puoi volere che entri.   
\- Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, siamo pari. Chiudiamo la cosa. - Concludo intendendo un po’ su tutto. Lui annuisce. Aspetta che lo inviti ad entrare.   
Ed io aspetto che lui entri.   
Poi le sue parole mi rimbombano nella testa.  
‘Sarai tu a volerlo quando ti sentirai pronto’.  
Lui lo sapeva che finivo così.   
Con che faccia torno da Roger mentre desidero Nole?  
Perché sono così imbecille? Perché?  
Amo Roger e desidero Nole? Si può?  
La mano sulla porta per chiuderla, la sua sulla maniglia. Mi strofino le labbra.   
\- Sono stato bene stasera… a parte quello… - Dice sorridendo. Ha un tono basso, penetrante.   
\- Sì… anche io… è stato molto bello… - Sorprendentemente bello.   
Entra. Entra tu. No, non farlo Rafa.   
La lotta è qualcosa di allucinante, ma alla fine, come sempre quando si tratta di me, agisco d’impulso senza usare il cervello.   
Appena lascia la maniglia per andare, io gli prendo il polso con uno scatto che sorprende me per primo, poi lo tiro dentro e chiudo la porta.  
Al diavolo, se lo voglio non ci posso fare nulla.  
Manderei a puttane il rapporto con Roger a guardarlo senza averlo, lo vedo ogni santo torneo e lui è già geloso di Nole, cosa penso di fare, prendere in giro tutti e scamparla?  
Chiudo la porta gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio.   
Appena ho le labbra sulle sue mi sento subito meglio, quella sensazione di esplosione interiore si quieta e va ancora meglio quando mi prende la vita e apre la bocca contro la mia. Piego la testa di lato e miglioro l’accesso, premo di più su di lui e infilo la lingua nella sua. Mi viene incontro, ci intrecciamo, ci carezziamo, ci risucchiamo uno nell’altro e con un impeto, un fuoco pazzesco continuiamo questo bacio folle, sbagliato, che sarà la mia fine.   
Ma non posso farne a meno, non posso. Potevo esplodere.  
Non so perché. Non so cosa sia. So che ad un certo punto io dovevo farlo.   
Faccio un passo indietro, smetto di baciarlo e mi tolgo la camicia velocemente, lui rimane spiazzato. Un conto è un bacio, ma qua si va oltre.   
Oh, non posso fermarmi ora. Non posso. Morirei se mi fermassi.   
Mi apro i jeans e me li tolgo insieme ai boxer, poi gli tolgo la giacca, gli sfilo la maglietta e gli apro i jeans veloce, senza respirare. Follia. Follia pura.  
No, non posso fermarmi.   
Non ce la faccio più.  
Voglio solo una notte. Solo una volta.  
Non ne posso più.  
Devo.   
quando è anche lui nudo, lo prendo per la mano e me lo tiro sul letto, salgo a carponi lasciandomelo dietro, mi infilo le dita in bocca e le ricopro di saliva poi fra le gambe, da sotto, e poi dentro di me. Appoggio il viso sul materasso e chiudo gli occhi sospirando nel sentire le mie dita dentro, ma lui non me lo lascia fare ancora per molto. Me le toglie deciso e si sostituisce a loro.   
La sua bocca, la sua lingua, le sue dita fino a che non è più sufficiente, finché non gli chiedo di più.   
\- Scopami… scopami subito… - Non c’è tempo per altro, nessun gioco, nessun preliminare, nessuna bocca in altre zone.   
Solo lui che mi prende, sale in ginocchio dietro di me e lo infila dentro ed io che getto la nuca all’indietro, inarco la schiena e gli do tutto me stesso nel migliore dei modi, allargando le gambe di più e schiacciando ancora il busto sul letto.   
\- Ah… ah ecco… ecco, così… - Non ce la facevo più!  
A questo punto Nole inizia a muoversi senza complimenti, sentendomi fremere come un matto.   
Entra ed esce e ad ogni spinta è più forte, affonda di più, è più perfetto dell’altra volta.  
Volgare.  
Solo una scopata, niente di più.  
Un puntiglio, uno sfizio. Qualcosa che se non faccio mando tutto all’aria, ma che se faccio mi calma.   
E mano a mano che mi scopa, mano a mano che mi prende io mi sento sempre meglio.   
Fino a che non preme sul punto che mi fa impazzire, mi alzo con la schiena, mi inarco contro il suo petto e mi masturbo mentre lui continua a prendermi. Così i brividi mi ricoprono piano piano in ogni parte del corpo, dalla testa ai piedi, esplodono dentro di me e poi fuori. Gemo cercando di non gridare e Nole che mi tiene per i fianchi, spunta col viso sulla mia spalla, mi lecca il collo e ansimante sale sull’orecchio.   
\- Ci sei? - chiede vedendomi perso, appoggiato completamente a lui che ha dovuto rallentare per il mio orgasmo.   
Mi ritrovo, annuisco e giro la testa verso la sua, tiro fuori la lingua e lui fa altrettanto, me la succhia, poi ci baciamo. Infine torno giù e lui riprende a muoversi meglio, più veloce.   
Fino a che il mondo sparisce di nuovo con la sua esplosione dentro di me, un calore liquido mi invade e non capisco più nulla per un lunghissimo istante. Sono i nostri respiri all’unisono, i corpi che palpitano bollenti e sudati. E la sua bocca sul mio collo. Torno a girare la testa, si è piegato su di me dopo che è venuto.   
Mi ricopre da dietro.   
Cerco la sua bocca e lo bacio ancora.   
Non va bene, sto rovinando tutto e non capisco perché, ma so solo che se non l’avessi fatto una volta per tutte, sarei impazzito, no sarei riuscito a fare più niente. Né a tennis né con Roger.   
Spero solo che dopo di questo io torni sano, in me, normale. Spero davvero, dannazione!  
Che la follia sia finita del tutto.   
Ci separiamo, ci spostiamo nella direzione giusta del letto e ci infiliamo sotto le coperte ignorando lo sperma che si asciuga sul copriletto e quello che scivola giù dalle mie gambe, il suo.   
Domani mattina cancellerò ogni traccia, ripulirò tutto e chiuderò questo istante meravigliosamente folle in un cassetto che non riaprirò più.  
Ma intanto mi giro verso Nole che mi circonda con le braccia e mi tiene a sé. È caldo, è così caldo.   
E mentre mi addormento, lui me lo dice.   
\- È solo che devi fare quello che vuoi quando vuoi e come vuoi tu. Perché è la tua bellezza. Se ti senti costretto od obbligato non lo farai mai, anzi, scapperai. E Roger è tutto l’opposto. È quello che controlla e che fa fare quello che vuole lui a chi gli sta vicino. La tua reazione è questa. Fare quel diavolo che ti va, per sentirti libero. Perché tu sei così e sei splendido come sei. Senza obblighi, doveri e legami veri. - Sentendolo è come se la pace si espandesse dentro di me, mentre trovo le risposte che cercavo ossessivo.  
Dannazione, è come dice lui. È solo come dice lui. “


	15. Questione di proibizioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo sempre sul momento descritto il capitolo precedente. Alla fine Rafa ha ceduto, ma vediamo come lo vive subito dopo Nole, cosa pensa, cosa prova e cosa succede al mattino del fattaccio. Nole analizza Rafa e forse ne capiamo di più anche noi di quel complesso e contraddittorio ragazzo.

15\. QUESTIONE DI PROIBIZIONI

/Nole/

“Da un lato penso d’averlo capito. Rafa dico.   
Lui non va in base a quel che prova o desidera, ma a quel che gli vietano o che si sente vietato dalle situazioni, dai ruoli, dalle regole… ed è lì che alla fine si fissa involontariamente e finisce per farlo in un modo o nell’altro.   
Roger era un puntiglio, non quell’amore e quell’attrazione che vivono le coppie vere. Per Roger, magari, su questo non metto becco, non lo conosco da poterlo dire. Ma Rafa provava una grande venerazione per lui, era amore platonico e se lui non fosse stato così psicopatico non si sarebbe mai messo con lui.  
Ma Roger era il sogno proibito e quando qualcosa è proibito è lì che Rafa arriva e lotta e tanto fa finché non se lo prende.   
Roger ha ceduto, tutto lì. Chi non cede a Rafa quando Rafa vuole qualcosa?   
Io sono lo stesso discorso, solo più carnale che altro.   
Ora lui sta con Roger, cioè a parte la relazione di facciata che hanno uno con Xisca e  l’altro con la moglie che chiaramente farebbe scappare anche un Santo.   
È per questo che lo fa. Lo vuole e lo fa. Ma non perché sia impossibile evitarlo o sia più forte di lui. Tutte balle! L’attrazione si combatte, solo la morte non la combatti.   
È che io l’ho stuzzicato il necessario per attirarlo a me ed accendergli il minimo di interesse, poi lui ha capito che, in ogni caso, non poteva perché sta con Roger. Ed è stato lì che si è fottuto. Anzi, si è fatto fottere da me!  
Perché se non aveva l’idea del ‘non posso’, magari non si sarebbe mai accorto di me o per lo meno non avrebbe mai voluto fino a questo punto.  
Ora lui ha passato i mesi a dirsi che non poteva anche se voleva ed alla fine trattieni che ti trattini ehi, sei Rafael Nadal! Alla fine esploderai sempre!  
Sapevo che sarebbe andata così. Lo sapevo.  
Adesso non entro nel merito dei suoi sentimenti, non so cosa provi davvero per Roger, per me e per chiunque altro. Ma riguardo il fare qualcosa che non si può per lui è così che va.  
Anche a tennis è così.   
C’era Roger, il re. Impossibile pensare di batterlo e superarlo. Pazzo chi ci provava.   
Lui non solo ci ha pensato e provato, ma ci è riuscito.   
La sua è stata pura testardaggine, perché quando lo guardi giocare capisci che si tratta di quello. Lui si impunta.   
Non posso farcela? Adesso ti faccio vedere io!  
È una questione di proibizioni.   
Nessuno può vietargli qualcosa.   
Per questo il suo soprannome è azzeccato.  
Toro di Manacour. Scherzi? Lui è un toro fatto e finito.  
Il rosso è il suo chiodo fisso e ci va contro finché non lo abbatte.  
Idem con qualunque proibizione di qualunque tipo. Ci va finché non ci riesce. Anche se magari potrebbe vivere benissimo senza.   
Per quanto mi riguarda era uno sfizio, un grande sfizio.  
Dopo che mi ha scopato a quel modo e mi ha scaricato ci sono stato male e mi sono sentito stupido tanto da doverlo ridicolizzare, poi ho capito che ero io quello ridicolo ed ho messo le cose a posto fra me e me.   
Fino a che non ho realizzato che in realtà Rafa è stuzzicato da me ed allora addio. Dovevo averlo.   
Ho usato il metodo migliore, sapevo che dandogli un minimo, lui poi sarebbe cascato come un pero.  
Adesso non dico che sono a posto e realizzato, ma non pretendo una relazione e cose così. Lui non lascerà mai Roger, a meno che non gli salga la coscienza, il che può essere.  
In ogni caso mi sta bene quello che ho avuto e se l’avrò ancora, tanto meglio, ma non sto certo qua a struggermi come l’anno scorso per quello che non avrò mai.   
Se vuole ci sono, mi preoccuperò di fargli sempre sapere che sono pronto in ogni momento, ma che si senta libero di fare quel che vuole.  
Il resto sarà una questione fra lui e la sua coscienza e le sue ossessioni.   
  
Mi alzo silenzioso dal letto, mi metto a sedere e mi giro a guardarlo. Dorme come un bambino, a pancia in giù ed il pugno vicino alla bocca. Sorrido. Scivolo con lo sguardo sul suo corpo nudo, la schiena inarcata, la gamba piegata di lato, il lenzuolo alla vita che nasconde quel sedere così alto e sodo.   
Lo allena bene.   
Un sorrisino malizioso mi si forma e prendo le lenzuola e le tiro scoprendolo del tutto, lentamente. Ecco, così va meglio.  
È una delle visioni più belle mai avute. Mi mordo il labbro e alla fine ci ripenso. Volevo andarmene silenzioso senza svegliarlo e vedere come reagiva, ma tanto vale approfittare fino in fondo, potrebbe essere l’ultima volta.   
Così mi metto a carponi sulle sue gambe, accurato di non toccarlo e svegliarlo, poi con la lingua delineo la curva delle sue natiche che mi fa impazzire tutte le volte che lo vedo.   
Sa ancora di me e di sesso e questo odore mi fa impazzire, anche se a pensarci è perverso da parte mia.   
Sposto la lingua nella fessura, sull’osso sacro, e poi scivolo giù aiutandomi con le mani ad allargare. A questo punto si sveglia, piega ancora meglio la gamba di lato dandomi miglior accesso e mugola.   
Ridacchio ma riprendo possesso della sua fessura e poi del suo ingresso che sa ancora di me.   
L’odore del sesso è uguale per tutti, ma quando l’ha fatto con te e tu lo sai è diverso, è ancora più eccitante. Non perché quello è il tuo odore, ma perché l’hai marchiato tu!  
Rafa è mio con questo odore addosso, quando si laverà non lo sarà più, ma voglio marchiarlo ancora. In modo diverso.   
Infilo presto il dito al posto della lingua, entra subito e Rafa porta all’infuori il fondoschiena che resta mio più che mai.   
\- Mmm… - Comincia. Sorrido. Si alza ancora di più sulle ginocchia, schiacciando la parte superiore del busto sul materasso, il viso sul cuscino, gli occhi beatamente chiusi, una richiesta senza voce.   
È chiaro che cosa vuole, ma pensa un po’. Prima ha fatto tanta fatica a farsi scopare ed ora sembra incapace di smettere.   
\- Rafa… - Comincio continuando a tormentare la sua apertura facendolo anche gemere oltre che impazzire.   
\- Mm? - Non riesce nemmeno a parlare.   
\- Ho un problema… - Dico furbo.   
\- Quale? - Chiede seccato per il fatto che voglia parlarne proprio ora.   
\- Tu vuoi che ti scopi… - Constatazione ovvia.   
\- Tu che dici? - risponde sempre più scorbutico.   
\- Ma io ho bisogno di essere preparato, altrimenti il giocattolo non funziona… - È una palla enorme, perché mi basta sfiorarmi per eccitarmi, ma se lo fa lui è meglio.   
Così Rafa gira di scatto la testa e oltre la sua spalla mi guarda raddrizzarmi dietro di lui, mi tengo il cazzo che non è ai massimi livelli e lo guardo con aria di attesa, innocente.   
Rafa si morde il labbro e con sguardo corrucciato si tira su, si gira e sempre in quella posizione favolosa, si appoggia sui gomiti, allarga le gambe sulle ginocchia e tutto piegato in avanti, apre la bocca e se lo fa portare dentro.  
Bravo il mio Rafa.   
Lui sì che capisce subito.   
Gli poggio la punta sulla lingua in attesa, poi si aiuta con la mano che lo accompagna dentro e fuori.   
Mi avvolge caldo e bagnato e deciso, senza esitare. Vado fino in fono alla gola e muovo il bacino avanti ed indietro e lui risucchia con quel rumore di labbra che mi fa impazzire.   
Lo guardo dall’alto, la sua schiena, la sua nuca.   
Oddio, mi dà alla testa.  
Forse io che aspetto quando e se gli va di rifarlo era una barzelletta. Avevo appena scopato, ero realizzato. Ma penso che mi verrà una crisi d’astinenza dopo un po’.   
I miei gemiti si levano nella stanza mentre l’accompagno con la mano sulla nuca arruffata ed alla fine eccolo qua, alla fine sono io che sto per venire e lo staccò tirandogli i capelli. Lui mi fissa eccitato invece che seccato e mi sorprende.   
Ah, ma allora gli piace essere comandato!  
Forse è anche questo che cerca al di là di Roger.  
Roger controlla, ma è dolce come persona. Scoperanno in modo classico e dolce… ma credo che Rafa abbia un lato maniaco e perverso, credo che gli piaccia anche essere legato, se è per questo.  
Bene, hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti, mia ossessione.   
\- Girati. - Mormoro deciso. Rafa esegue silenzioso e torna come prima, mi porge il suo fondoschiena che prima avevo ampiamente preparato, mi lecco la mano e succhio le dita mettendogliele dentro velocemente. Poi senza perdere l’attimo, perché poi io sto per avere l’orgasmo, lo prendo di nuovo e lo penetro.   
Un colpo deciso e ci sono, lui inarca la schiena, la testa all’indietro, le mani afferrano il lenzuolo, i muscoli tesi, tutti. Braccia, spalle, schiena, natiche. Mi stringe e mi fa impazzire, sento quasi male e mi fermo un momento.   
Quando si abitua mi molla ed io allora senza dire nulla inizio a muovere. Una spinta, poi un’altra ed alla fine un’altra ancora.   
Il mondo sparisce intorno a me, spinta dopo spinta.   
E lui che mi risucchia, mi ingloba, mi stringe dentro di sé.   
Fino a che chiama il mio nome alzando la voce, tanto che devo chinarmi su di lui, ricoprirlo e chiudergli la bocca con la mano per non farlo sentire fuori.   
Credo che questa cosa gli piaccia, perché viene subito.   
Di nuovo.   
Gli tiro l’orecchio coi denti.   
\- Stai zitto o ci sentono tutti… - Mormoro roco, ma lui ormai è nella pace dei sensi perché non emette alcun verso, così mi rialzo e mi prendo quello che mi spetta, aumentando la velocità e l’intensità, fino a venire mentre vedo che si succhia il dito medio. Perché diavolo lo fa, ora? Cazzo!   
Vado fuori di testa, ci vado proprio in bomba.   
L’orgasmo è qualcosa di incredibile e penso che ogni volta sarà sempre più forte. Ogni volta… quante penso di averne, ancora? Rafa è psicopatico, imprevedibile… magari sarà l’ultima…   
All’idea mi sento male, non può essere l’ultima.  
E dove è finita la mia buona volontà di non fare nulla se lui non vuole per non umiliarmi nell’inseguirlo?   
Ero rincoglionito quando l’ho pensato!  
Mi accascio su di lui, sono sulle ginocchia e sulle mani, come se lo ricoprissi. Lui si abbassa sotto di me e gira la testa, ansimante, i corpi che puzzano di noi, di sesso, di sudore. Ma caldi, fremono.   
\- Cosa diavolo mi hai fatto? - Dico sconvolto, ansimante. Lui gira il capo e ci vediamo.   
\- Tu, cosa mi hai fatto! - Esclama seccato. - Mi hai scopato due volte in meno di 24 ore e tutte le volte te l’ho chiesto io! Si può sapere come diavolo hai fatto? - A questo rido, almeno riconosce che l’ha chiesto lui.   
\- Il mio charme irresistibile ha colpito… - Ci scherzo su e lui improvviso mi spinge e mi stende sotto di sé ribaltando le posizioni. Mi tiene i polsi ai lati del viso e lo guardo sorpreso. Ora è lui il padrone. Se non avessi appena avuto un orgasmo mi verrebbe subito duro. Mi si siede sopra a cavalcioni e rimane chino su di me, il viso vicino al mio, mi guarda torvo.   
\- Non scherzare! Ieri sera hai detto una cosa… -   
\- Che fai le cose vietate perché nessuno può comandarti il contrario? Per il gusto di essere libero di farle? - Sembra pensarci con il broncio ed io alzo la testa e me lo prendo fra i denti, lui non si ribella, poi tira indietro la testa e risponde:   
\- Un puntiglio? Spirito di contraddizione? Capricci? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Scegli quella che preferisci, di quello si tratta. - Lo vedo un po’ in crisi e penso di dovergli dare una mano, come minimo. E a proposito scivolo con le mani sul suo corpo e mi fermo sul suo culo. Centro gravitazionale.   
\- Ma io amo Roger. - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Ma ami anche essere libero di fare qualcosa. Tu non potevi andare con altri e ci sei andato per quello. Non perché lo volevi. Poteva anche essere un altro che sapeva corteggiarti e stuzzicarti… è che l’idea di non poterlo fare, alla fine te l’ha fatto fare. Tu odi i divieti. -   
Ascolta con attenzione ogni cosa che gli dico e non si oppone alla visione che gli porgo, così alla fine si alza sulle mie gambe e si siede dritto, ci pensa con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
\- Così non potrò mai avere un vero rapporto… - Per quanto possa essere vero un rapporto vissuto sempre rigorosamente all’ombra.   
\- Non potevi avere Roger perché sembrava inarrivabile, impossibile… ed invece alla fine l’hai avuto. Ma se vuoi sapere cosa penso… - Sposta lo sguardo sul mio incentivandomi a dirlo, così mi alzo sui gomiti e guardandolo completo il pensiero: - Era un amore platonico, non carnale. Potevate andare avanti adorandovi senza mettervi insieme, se tu non avessi avuto quella di ottenere l’impossibile. È come col tennis. Più un traguardo è folle, più tu fai finché non ci arrivi. - Rafa continua ad ascoltarmi e a bere ogni parola che gli dico. Credo che sappia, dentro di sé, che ho ragione, che è così. Altrimenti mi avrebbe ucciso.   
\- Sono una così brutta persona? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Sei una persona. Pregi e difetti li abbiamo tutti. I tuoi sono questi… - Scuote il capo e scende da me sedendosi di schiena a guardare per terra. - I miei pregi non li vedo proprio… - Sembra molto toccato da questa cosa, si sente davvero male, in colpa. Mi dispiace, ma io non c’entro. Non è la pistola il colpevole, il colpevole è chi preme il grilletto. Io sono la pistola, ma lui è il pistolero.   
Mi alzo, striscio vicino a lui e lo circondo con il braccio, poi gli bacio la guancia:   
\- Scherzi? Sei una persona dolcissima! - Rafa fa un cenno di sorriso e piega il capo verso il mio come per accettare il mio bacio.   
\- Grazie, ma non è per niente vero. Ho un brutto carattere ed ora tradisco pure per capriccio! - Così rinforzo la presa su di lui e gli bacio ancora la guancia, scivolando verso la bocca, rimango sulla sua pelle a rispondere.   
\- Tutti possono farlo. -   
\- Ma non tutti lo fanno. -   
\- Adesso che sai come sei fatto puoi prendere provvedimenti, se ti senti in colpa, se non puoi sopportare l’idea di tradire. Sai che potresti rifarlo per questo tuo spirito libero… ma puoi rimediare alla radice. - Sto velatamente remando verso di me. Un Rafa libero da legami sentimentali, di quelli reali e non di quelli formali, è un Rafa accessibile a tutti in qualunque momento. Penso sia il sogno di chiunque!   
Così gira il capo verso il mio, le labbra sulle mie, tira indietro la testa per impedirmi di baciarlo.   
\- E i pregi veri? - Lo guardo piegando la testa, contemplandolo con un sorriso estasiato.  
\- Sei bellissimo? - Arrossisce e ride. - Il sorriso splendido… - Che bacio a tradimento. Arrossisce ancora. - La tua timidezza nonostante il tuo lato passionale. E che fissi un obiettivo e lo ottieni, anche se a volte quell’obiettivo non è corretto. Però arrivi al punto, alla fine. - Sospira ancora triste, così alzo la mano dalla vita e la immergo fra i suoi capelli spettinati. - Sei una persona premurosa, a modo tuo. Sei caldo. Sei dolce con chi ti conosce davvero. Sei fragile. Così fragile che vuoi essere protetto, ma non hai il coraggio di chiederlo. - Aggrotta la fronte mentre parto in quarta, forse sto esagerando. Mi sa che ne ho detta una di troppo. - Sei fantastico nella tua complessità, nei tuoi difetti, nelle cazzate che fai e poi nella tua combattività, nella tua voglia di riuscire, di arrivare, di avere. E la fame di libertà. E l’insicurezza con cui affronti la vita, il contrasto fra paure e passione. Sei così contraddittorio, così splendido… - Con questo prendo le sue labbra e non gliele lascio, le intreccio alle mie e le succhio. Lui rimane senza fiato, penso d’averlo sconvolto. Solo un idiota non capirebbe che è una dichiarazione, ci manca solo che gli dico che sono perso ed è fatta. Il punto è che non credevo di essere a questo punto. Non credevo.   
Per un momento penso a Stan e a quando, nello stare male, ci troviamo e ci consoliamo a vicenda. Non è nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a questo. E così, sulla sua bocca, torno a dirlo più sconvolto che mai.   
\- Dio, cosa mi hai fatto? - Ma Rafa non risponde, alza una mano e me la porta sulla guancia, con questo apre meglio la bocca ed infila la lingua cercando la mia.   
Intrecciati uno all’altro, instancabili.   
Con che forza esco da questa camera, ora?   
Quando lo farò tornerà tutto alla normalità. Lui farà finta di nulla e cercherà di non stare solo con me, mi negherà di nuovo tutto ed il sogno sarà finito. Non voglio che finisca, non voglio.   
Sogno, dura per sempre.   
Perché doveva andare così?   
  
Dopo la doccia di entrambi, ci rivestiamo e visto che devo cambiarmi esco prima, controllando che non ci sia nessuno in corridoio che mi vede uscire dalla sua porta. Prima di andare mi giro verso di lui e sorrido, è seduto che si infila le scarpe, i capelli bagnati morbidi intorno al viso, mossi.Profuma di lui, ora, non più di me. Non è più mio.   
Ma sorrido.   
\- Ci vediamo in giro. - Mormoro piano fingendomi allegro. Lui ricambia ed annuisce.   
\- Ti faccio sapere quando mi va bene il doppio… - Quando lo dice ci rimango di sasso. Significa che non se lo rimangia. Significa che non vuole troncare e fare finta di nulla.  
Del resto sarebbe stupido, ci incontriamo moltissime volte in campo ed anche al di fuori… è impossibile pensare di evitarci.   
Il sorriso ora migliora e gli faccio il segno dell’OK, poi esco più leggero e felice.   
Non è detto, dopotutto, che il sogno sia finito.”


	16. Tragedia greca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il caro Stanley si giostra fra una situazione difficile e l'altra e mentre è rassegnato a vivere per sempre nell'ombra i propri sentimenti, qualcosa di inaspettato succede. Una scintilla innesca un cambiamento ed improvvisamente tutto va oltre. Molto oltre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è dalla parte di Stan, perciò vediamo un po' degli affari di Nole ed un po' di quelli di Roger. Stan nell'arco della sua vita matrimoniale si è separato due volte, quando l'ha fatto la seconda volta, nel 2015, sua moglie ha detto che l'ha fatto per i continui tradimenti di Stan e per il suo grande bisogno di libertà. Aiutata da questa informazione, ho manipolato come sempre a mio piacimento le cose.

16\. TRAGEDIA GRECA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/57.jpg)

/Stan/

“Sto pacificamente e depressivamente camminando per il corridoio con il borsone dell’allenamento in groppa, diretto agli spogliatoi del circuito, quando un bisonte mi investe, mi afferra per il braccio e mi trascina con lui in carica verso non so bene dove.   
\- Nole, si può sapere che diavolo hai? - Cerco di sfilare il braccio per sopravvivere, ma lui non sembra per nulla intenzionato a lasciarmi. Così entriamo negli spogliatoi dove c’è un po’ di via vai di giocatori che si cambiano, alcuni arrivano, altri vanno.   
Li guarda ed aspetta impaziente che si levino dai piedi, saluta alcuni, come faccio anche io con aria di scuse visto la scena che sembra voglia sottoporre tutti, e quando finalmente sembra non ci sia nessuno, chiude la porta a chiave.   
\- Ma Nole! - Esclamo sconvolto. Alza le spalle.   
\- Oh, per un momento non moriranno! Possono anche andare nell’altro spogliatoio! -   
Lo guardo corrucciato.   
\- Ma è delle donne! - Così alza le spalle di nuovo.  
\- E allora? Io ci andrei! - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi mettendo giù le mie cose.   
\- Hai 3 secondi poi apro la porta! - Borbotto severo e di malumore.   
Lui batte le mani saltellandomi davanti come un grillo, è molto felice e la cosa mi irrita perché io sono molto depresso. Roger continua a rompermi le scatole sui suoi dubbi su Rafa.   
\- Bene. Sarò conciso. -   
\- Sarebbe un miracolo! - è logorroico!  
\- Ho scopato con Rafa! Di nuovo! - Spalanco gli occhi e lo fisso.   
\- Cosa?! - E lui sorride ancora di più.   
\- Lo so, che shock, eh? - Io e Nole abbiamo un rapporto di pura scopa amicizia, quando ci sentiamo giù lo facciamo, ma non ci sono impegni di nessun tipo fra di noi. Io sono perso per Roger, lui per Rafa… cioè perso non pensavo fosse il termine giusto, ma a quanto pare…   
riprendo a prepararmi senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.   
\- Spiega. -   
Così Nole si toglie i vestiti per mettersi la tenuta leggera per allenarsi.   
\- Sì. Insomma, ieri sera c’era la partita di calcio, no? Siamo andati insieme, Roger non voleva venire, non credo sapesse che venivo anche io e Rafa per dimostrare che non ha nulla con me, è venuto da solo. - La cosa va interpretata, ma penso di capire il retroscena. Annuisco. - E insomma, la serata è stata bellissima, finché non abbiamo parlato della mia stupida parodia al suo video con Shakira. - Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro scuotendo la testa.  
 - Se l’era presa, vero? - Come lo conosco bene… non che ci voglia un genio a capire che è permaloso!  
\- Di solito ci ride su, ma in quello ero stato particolarmente pesante… -   
Ammette ed io lo guardo scettico. - Ok, davvero stronzo! - Così annuisco.   
\- E avete litigato? -   
\- No, ma è venuto un po’ di gelo, non sapevo come rimediare… e alla fine in ascensore gli ho spiegato che ci ero rimasto male di essere stato scaricato ed ho reagito così, ridicolizzando l’oggetto del desiderio. Ma che non è cambiato nulla, nonostante mi controlli. - Ormai sono praticamente pronto, lui è un po’ più indietro, così lo aspetto per aprire la porta sperando non bussi nessuno.   
\- Sbrigati. - Lo incito.   
\- Sì, insomma ci siamo chiariti… ognuno ha ammesso le proprie colpe, abbiamo chiuso la faccenda e… al momento di salutarci mi ha tirato dentro e abbiamo scopato. Due volte. Una ieri sera ed una stamattina, poche ore fa! Potrei svenire se ci ripenso! Stanley, cosa diavolo mi ha fatto? Pensavo di avere tutto sotto controllo, ci provavo, avevo capito che lo intrigavo, ma pensavo fosse tutto sul piano sessuale, lo sfizio sai… - Inarco le sopracciglia sorpreso.   
\- E non è così? - Nole scuote la testa frenetico.  
\- NO! - Poi abbassa la voce. - È… è come se non riuscissi più a stargli lontano, stavo per andarmene convinto di aver preso quello che volevo e poi… oh, dannazione! E poi il disastro! L’ho rifatto. -   
\- E lui ci è stato? - Chiedo scettico. Annuisce sempre frenetico. Piego le labbra in giù impressionato e alzo le spalle aprendo la porta.   
\- Beh, allora non ti servo più come buco… - Poi mi fermo e ci ripenso. - Ma che farà con Roger? - Ci fermiamo sulla porta aperta ma non usciamo e si stringe nelle spalle.  
\- È confuso, non sa cosa fare, ci è rimasto male. Dice che è una pessima persona e… io gli ho finemente consigliato di prendersi una pausa, se pensa di essere così terribile e di non riuscire a non tradire. - Lo guardo corrucciato di nuovo senza capire.   
\- Sei terribile! Lo stai manovrando! - Nole si accende come un fiammifero spingendomi, così ci avviamo.   
\- Senti, è anche vero, eh? - Mi stringo nelle spalle. - Ma certo! È così! Ne abbiamo parlato un po’, lui si intestardisce sulle cose che non può avere per qualche ragione, il proibito, no? Perché nessuno gli può vietare qualcosa. È una sorta di senso di libertà… non è che vuole per forza me o ama Roger nella maniera normale in cui si ama qualcuno. Lui ammirava molto Roger, magari gli vuole bene… -   
\- Ma è più un rapporto platonico… - Lo finisco io per lui perché sono d’accordo, l’ho sempre pensato e lui allarga le braccia teatrale mentre annuisco.   
\- E pure con me, sì sono stato bravo a stuzzicarlo, ma era l’idea che non potesse farlo perché è impegnato con Roger, capisci? Se era libero nemmeno mi calcolava! - Annuisco ancora, in realtà sono d’accordo con questa visione di Rafa, fa parte del suo fascino, ma non va bene per uno che vuole avere rapporti seri.   
\- Ne avete parlato? - Annuisce.   
\- Per questo è in crisi, dice che così non può avere relazioni… - Sospiro.   
\- Non certo con uno che deve controllare vita morte miracoli di chi sta con lui. Roger è il più sbagliato per lui. Come amico è diverso, è un eccellente confidente, ti dà consigli, ascolta, è presente e paziente, ma come fidanzato lui è ossessivo e questo fa scappare uno come Rafa. Li vedo splendidi come amici ma terribili come fidanzati… - La mia conclusione la tiro fuori per la prima volta e lui mi ascolta accompagnandomi al campo dove ci posizioniamo in uno di quelli a disposizione e, parlando, iniziamo a scaldarci un po’ prima di cominciare a tirare con le racchette.   
\- È così anche secondo me. E penso che alla fine non riuscirà a ingannare Roger. Non è cattivo e meschino, ha fatto una cosa meschina, ma questo non lo rende meschino. - Lo guardo pensieroso con la bocca all’ingiù.  
\- Questi due non dureranno a lungo. - Con questa conclusione penso a Roger.   
Prevedo dolori per lui.   
  
  
Cerco di evitare Roger perché so una cosa scottante che non voglio sappia da me, deve dirglielo Rafa, sperando che lo faccia, ma mi sembra troppo trasparente per nascondere qualcosa.   
Così diciamo che spero che la cosa si risolva da sola, in un modo o nell’altro. Non lo so.   
Roger purtroppo mi conosce bene, sa interpretare tutti i miei sguardi, i miei silenzi e persino le mie assenze.   
Così a fine giornata mi infilo in camera con Nole per evitare di ritrovarmelo in camera a chiedermi che cos’ho. Spengo anche il telefono.   
\- Oh, avanti! Non dirmi che ti ha prosciugato! - Mi lamento mentre lavoro di bocca fra le sue gambe. Nole risale coi gomiti e mi guarda mentre lo fisso seccato continuando con la mano.   
\- Beh, in meno di 24 ore l’ho fatto 2 volte e tutte e due sono state molto intense! -   
\- Solo perché lo desideravi di più! - Esclamo seccato.   
\- Beh, certo… cosa sei, geloso? - Così mi alzo e smetto di pisciare controvento.   
Mi butto sul letto e mi giro di schiena, sul fianco.  
\- Sai che non me ne frega niente. Ma se abbiamo deciso di distrarci quando ne avevamo bisogno, che senso ha se quando mi serve a te non funziona? - Con questo, seccato, mi fissa corrucciato.   
\- Ehi! A me funziona, solo che devo ricaricarmi! - Ma mi giro di scatto seccato.   
\- Sì certo, se ero Rafa ti funzionava eccome! - Poi torno a voltarmi e appoggio la testa sul braccio piegato. Lui dopo un po’ striscia su di me, mettendosi sul fianco a sua volta e mi avvolge da dietro, dolcemente. Il braccio alla vita e poi sul petto a cercare la mia bocca che carezza imbronciata.   
\- Io ci sono per te, ci sarò sempre come ci sei tu per me. Solo che a volte ho necessità fisiologiche… - Sospiro insofferente. Non è nemmeno questo il punto.   
\- Sono… sono solo nervoso perché non so cosa fare con Roger… ecco tutto. So una cosa terribile che non voglio dirgli io, ma se mi guarda in faccia capisce che so una cosa terribile su di lui e… finirei per dirgliela. Oltretutto lo amo e detesto che possa soffrire, ma d’altro canto sono felice che Rafa l’abbia tradito perché forse così si lasciano ed è brutto pensarlo, lo amo ma sono felice se soffre? -  
\- Insomma, una tragedia greca! - Esclama Nole dopo aver ascoltato il mio lamento. Così faccio un cenno di sorriso.   
\- Non so che fare, mi sento in colpa per come mi sento e so che non potrò evitarlo per sempre. - Sospiro per l’ennesima vota e lui mi bacia la spalla ed il collo e poi risale sull’orecchio dolcemente.   
\- Vedrai che in qualche modo si risolverà… -   
Non dico nulla, mi lascio coccolare da lui che, almeno, mi concede questo calore.   
\- È quel ‘in qualche modo’ che mi fa paura. - Perché mi pare come se da qui in poi dovesse verificarsi chissà quale catastrofe!  
   
  
Il giorno dopo non ne esco vivo.   
Sapevo che andava così, quando Roger mi si presenta al tavolo della colazione realizzo che deve averlo proprio voluto.   
\- Adesso mi dici cosa diavolo succede! - Lo guardo corrucciato.   
\- Buongiorno a te, eh? - Cerco di deviare sguardo e discorso, ma lui sembra un mastino, poi mi guardo intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno che non c’è. - E Rafa? - chiedo infatti. Lui fa una faccia cupa e qua capisco che non mi cercava per sapere cosa ho io, ma per potermi dire cosa ha lui.   
Che scemo, cosa credevo?   
Con un pizzico di delusione continuo a mangiare preparandomi ad un monologo psicolabile che, in questo caso, è fondato.   
\- Diceva che non si sentiva al top e voleva riposare perché stanno per iniziare le partite e vuole essere riposato… - Lo guardo aggrottato di nuovo.   
\- Da quanto è che non ti vede? - Alza le spalle e fa un broncio che mi distrugge. Oddio, come faccio a non amarlo?   
\- Da quando è arrivato, due giorni… - Lo guardo intensamente, lo fisso con attenzione cercando di capire cosa effettivamente sappia.   
È difficile capirlo. Cerco di indagare senza farmi scoprire, ma è davvero un’impresa.   
\- E sei depresso per questo? - Che abile che sono!  
Roger sospira e prende la tazza che sorseggia sempre col broncio.   
\- Beh, non posso lamentarmi se si pensa che in una stagione di tennis che dura praticamente 10 mesi su 12 ci vediamo sempre… ma mi sembra strano che mi eviti per 2 giorni. Non lo è? Mi dite sempre di non essere paranoico e di lasciare la presa perché altrimenti lui scappa, perciò cerco di non tartassarlo. Devo farlo? Non capisco se in questo caso devo preoccuparmi oppure no! - Roger parte in quarta ed io intanto finisco di mangiare, così alzo le spalle e cerco di scappare da qua, ma lui si sbriga a finire, lascia a metà la colazione e mi rincorre mentre io alzo le spalle. - Oh andiamo, so che sono un rompiscatole che dice sempre le stesse cose, ma io ho bisogno! -   
\- Ma di cosa? Io non so niente! Sul serio! - E a questo punto mi fotto da solo perché lui capisce quel che cercavo di non fargli capire, infatti mi prende il braccio e mi tira fermandomi.   
\- Un momento, di cosa parli? - Come se invece avessi detto ‘io so ma non posso dirti’. Perché diavolo è così abile a capirmi? Dannazione!  
Io cerco di non fare smorfie di alcun tipo, è difficile però.   
La sua mano stringe sicura il mio gomito e la sua aria è attenta, corrucciata, accigliata.   
Dannazione!  
\- Non lo so, di cosa parli, tu? - Cerco di confonderlo facendo il finto tonto, ma lui ora è molto attento e presente.   
\- Tu di cosa parli!? Cosa non sai niente? -   
\- Tu hai detto… - Cerco di ricordare cosa diavolo diceva e lui mi illumina.   
\- Se sono di nuovo paranoico o se invece dovrei preoccuparmi! - Cazzo, ho sbagliato risposta, ero preso da quello che non devo dirgli.   
Odio Nole che mi dice tutto, se non avessi saputo ora non sarei in questo maledetto casino!  
Mi libero il braccio vedendo che arrivano alcuni giocatori e riprendo a camminare, lui mi segue vicino e mi fissa, ma non molla. Non so nemmeno cosa fare, dove andare. Salgo in ascensore e lui allora lo ferma per insistere.   
\- Stanley! - E usa il soprannome! Alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Andiamo, intendevo non so se devi preoccuparti o no! -   
Ma lui apre le braccia insistente.   
\- Tu lo sai sempre! Sei oggettivo e diretto! Non tentenni! Specie in questi casi specifici dove devi dirmi di lasciare in pace Rafa! -   
Porca puttana.   
Scuoto la testa esasperato, sto per mandarlo a quel paese ma sblocco l’ascensore che riparte.   
\- Senti, ho i cazzi miei, posso avere i cazzi miei? Non ho sempre la verità in mano, eh? Magari devi preoccuparti, che ne so? Saprai la differenza fra il Rafa che vuole i suoi spazi e quello che ti nasconde qualcosa, no? Perché devi viverti le relazioni in questo modo? Non puoi farlo, specie con uno che odia essere controllato ed ossessionato!   
Roger, devi calmarti o a questo punto ti conviene lasciarlo perdere del tutto. - Sono esploso perché sto disperatamente cercando di non dirgli quello che so, le porte si aprono ed io scappo mentre lui rimane ebete, shoccato a guardare. Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Cosa diavolo vuoi che ti dica, si può sapere?   
Sono quasi arrivato alla camera, quando mi raggiunge e mi riprende per il braccio fermandomi.   
\- Cosa sai? - Perché, perché diavolo ci riesce sempre?   
Come, soprattutto?  
Maledetto Roger che capisce, capisce sempre… beh, quasi tutto. Perché non sa proprio che sono innamorato di lui.   
\- Niente, non so un cazzo e voglio essere lasciato in pace! -   
\- Ma cos’hai, perché fai così? - Insiste senza lasciarmi entrare in camera.   
\- I cazzi miei! - Cerco di essere brusco e cattivo per scrollarmelo di dosso, ma più faccio così più lui cerca di incatenarmi per sapere. Perché lui fa così!?  
\- Quali? Sono tuo amico, se hai problemi perché non me ne parli? Parlo sempre io ma… - Sospiro, cosa diavolo gli dico? Devo dirgli qualcosa e deve essere convincente altrimenti non molla.   
\- Problemi con il mio pseudo compagno! - E qua si gela. Non gli ho mai detto che ho uno, tanto meno che è Nole.   
\- Cosa? - Stridulo, shoccato più di prima. Forse questo non è il caso di dirlo in corridoio. Sospiro, apro la porta e gli faccio cenno di entrare un attimo, così lui mi segue sconvolto.   
Sta fermo imbambolato in mezzo alla stanza.   
\- Sono gay. O bisessuale, non saprei… dopotutto sono sposato ed ho una figlia… -   
\- Cioè la tradisci con uno? Anche tu? Ecco perché non hai fatto molte storie quando ti ho detto di me… ma da quanto? - Ora attacca con le domande per sapere tutto. Ma come è fatto? Improvvisamente i riflettori su di me li odio, stare all’ombra è la mia specialità, ci sto bene.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle e mi appoggio all’armadio, braccia conserte, aria incerta.   
\- Qualche mese… non te l’ho detto perché non era niente di importante, era solo un sfogo sessuale… e poi tu avevi sempre qualche cosa con Rafa e… mah, non mi sembrava nulla di che. - Sospira e fa l’aria un po’ delusa, è davvero colpito da questa cosa. Adesso che faccio, aiuto Nole e gli dico che sto io con lui così Roger rallenta la presa su Rafa, oppure me ne sto zitto e lascio che si arrangino?  
Dopotutto perché dovrei aiutarli?  
Rafa non può evitarlo per sempre, deve affrontarlo.   
\- Ma lo è invece… tradisci tua moglie con un uomo, io ne ho fatto una questione di stato, ti ho tormentato con questa cosa per mesi e… - Alzo le spalle guardando altrove, faccio l’aria annoiata.  
\- Ma non è la stessa cosa. Tu sei preso da Rafa, provi qualcosa… per questo l’hai fatto, alla fine. Io per lui no, cioè è amicizia, è un bel rapporto, ma è fondamentalmente sesso… - Roger cerca di accettare la cosa in fretta e si concentra su quel che avevo detto prima, ma si capisce che è insicuro, come se la cosa lo toccasse molto più di quello che dovrebbe. Ed in effetti mi sembra strano.  
\- E che problemi hai con lui? -   
Sospiro di nuovo, vorrei sparire, ma lo guardo bene e cerco di capire cosa gli succede.   
\- Sto bene, te l’assicuro. Però lui è innamorato di un altro ed ora sembra che stiano avendo qualcosa ed io mi chiedo se ora me ne devo trovare un altro, se me lo dirà, se… - Roger si aggrotta e gratta la nuca senza capire.   
\- Ma cosa provi? Dipende da questo, no? - Io allora non capisco.   
\- Perché? - Roger apre le mani verso l’alto come se mi presentasse un piatto.   
\- Beh, cosa ti importa se lui si mette con quest’altro? Se per te è solo sesso non dovrebbe contare… sì insomma, te ne trovi un altro se è solo per uno sfogo sessuale con un altro uomo. O è lui in particolare? - Mi sto scavando la fossa. Cerco di rispondere subito per non sembrare uno che tira su scuse e balle.   
\- È solo sesso. Non provo niente. - E qua lui sembra risollevarsi. Lo noto proprio e la cosa comincia a crearmi un certo caos. Ma che sta succedendo? - Però mi dà fastidio essere comunque scaricato. -   
\- Ma se ci vai solo per sesso… - Insiste su questa cosa, non dovrei provare niente, non dovrebbe importarmene.   
\- Sì, ma è sempre lui, no? Non me lo sono scopato solo una volta… - In realtà non mi importa nulla di Nole e Rafa, però sto facendo un esperimento. E Roger ci casca bene.   
Roger si avvicina piano e lento, mi si ferma davanti, la testa piegata di lato ed improvvisamente Rafa è cancellato, ci sono solo io da capire, come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo ed io trattengo il fiato.   
\- Non lo capisco, invece. Perché sei andato con lui? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Avevo capito che non amavo mia moglie, che non provavo più nulla per lei… - Sto inventando una storia davvero convincente, ma lui mi ferma sfiorandomi il braccio con dolcezza. Rabbrividisco.   
\- Perché non me ne hai parlato? - Ed adesso affondo.  
\- Perché non potevi darmi quello che mi serviva in quel momento. - Lui inarca le sopracciglia. - Calore fisico. Quello che solo una scopata può dare. -   
\- Ma perché un altro uomo? Perché lui nello specifico? - Sembra che non sappia farsene una ragione ed io bloccato dall’armadio non posso scappare. Comunque non lo farei.   
Mi lecco le labbra che lui mi guarda.   
Non so cosa gli stia succedendo, ma è chiaro che sta succedendo qualcosa.   
\- Perché quando ho capito che non amavo più mia moglie, ho anche capito che ero attratto dagli uomini. E lui era lì in quel momento. -   
\- E perché hai continuato con lui e non hai semplicemente cambiato? - Vuole capire se provo qualcosa per lui anche se lo nego. Che faccio, gli dico di sì e vedo come reagisce?   
Esito e lui mi prende la mano. Trattengo il respiro. Lui e la sua dolcezza mi distruggono, la mano brucia a contatto con la sua, ma non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso e lui non li stacca dai miei.   
\- Non avrò mai la persona che desidero davvero, mai. Ma con lui sto sufficientemente bene da trovare lo sfogo, la scappatoia che mi serve per sopportare questa situazione di merda. - Ora è quasi chiaro, non so se ci sia o ci faccia, forse ha capito ma non vuole affrontarlo, ma si porta la mia mano alla bocca e la bacia e non credo che sia una cosa che si fa fra amici, non penso proprio. Dio Roger, cosa stai facendo?   
\- Allora non provi nulla per lui, è solo un ripiego, una pallida imitazione di chi desideri davvero? - E qua lo correggo guardandolo con coraggio dritto negli occhi.  
\- La persona che amo. - E qua manca solo il suo nome!  
Ci guardiamo in silenzio, lui carezza la mia mano con la sua bocca, poi sempre guardandomi con cura mormora piano, la punta delle dita tocca l’interno delle sue labbra per un momento. Mi eccito.   
\- Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla? Nemmeno che non ami tua moglie ma che ami un altro uomo e che devii su un altro ancora? Perché? - Sembra toccato e deluso, tormentato da questo e spinto dalla sua bocca sulla mia mano, alla fine non ce la faccio più.  
 - Perché quell’uomo che amo sei tu, Roger. Non potevo dirtelo per questo. - Con questo ritiro la mano e scivolo di lato sapendo d’averla fatta grossa, questo segna la fine del nostro rapporto, la fine di tutto, tutto!   
Quanto sono scemo, un grosso imbecille, ecco cosa sono! Maledizione!  
Cosa mi è saltato in mente di dirlo? Ed ora? Ora che dovrei fare? Magari sparire!  
Ho rovinato tutto, tutto!”


	17. Un passo indietro per guardare meglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo con Roger, Stan gli ha detto che andava a letto con qualcun altro e Roger ha reagito male, così Stan si è trovato a dichiararsi e gettare la maschera. Vediamo come la vive lui, come reagisce e poi cosa intende fare con Rafa, il quale ha a sua volta qualche segretuccio da confessare.

17\. UN PASSO INDIETRO PER GUARDARE MEGLIO

/Roger/

“È come uno sparo, come se mi dilaniasse, mi facesse a pezzi. E poi la cosa peggiore e assurda è che quando ritira la mano, mi manca. Mi manca subito da impazzire e vedo la sua schiena, lui rivolto alla finestra, teso, silenzioso. Ed io sto qua e penso no, non posso andarmene ora, se me ne vado ora finisce tutto ed io non voglio.  
Ma poi mi fermo.  
Ma di cosa parliamo? Io e Stan siamo solo amici, molto amici. Però gli ho preso la mano, gliel’ho baciata per farmi dire tutto quello che mi stava nascondendo e quando l’ha fatto sono esploso dentro di me.  
Il gelo mi impedisce di muovermi. Non so cosa fare, so cosa ho provato quando mi ha detto di questo qua che si porta a letto, cosa ho provato quando ha detto di amare un altro e cosa provo ora che so che sono io. Io.  
Dio mio, Stan ama me e chissà da quanto ed io invece gli parlavo di Rafa.   
Oh Cristo Santo!  
Improvvisamente il caos mi invade, non so cosa fare e cosa provo, solo mi bruciava, mi faceva impazzire sapere che stava con un altro e forse lo amava e poi ora sono felice che ami me. Felice, felice!  
Non posso esserlo, non ha senso. Come non ha senso il mio fastidio verso questa persona che se lo porta a letto.   
\- Dì qualcosa, ora! Non dovevo dirti nulla, non volevo! Però alla fine è uscita ed ora tu mi devi dire qualcosa! - Comincia duro, ma non si gira ed io mi muovo verso di lui.  
\- Guardami. - Mormoro piano.   
\- No, non riesco. - La sua fragilità esplode e mi sconvolge.   
\- Guardami o non dirò nulla. - Così lui finalmente si gira e col cuore in gola mi sembra di essere un ragazzino.   
Lui ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, è convinto che sia finito tutto. Non posso sopportare che soffra.   
\- Non immaginavo una cosa simile. Non so come prenderla. Ma so una cosa… - E lui trattiene il fiato e le lacrime guardandomi, in attesa. Mi avvicino cauto. - Non potrò mai per nessuna ragione chiudere con te. Mai. Perciò spero che tu possa sopportare di starmi vicino in questa strana situazione finché non assimilo e non capisco come devo prenderla. Perché non posso staccarmi da te. - E così le sue lacrime scendono, sorride con sollievo e se le asciuga veloce cercando di apparire più forte. Ma mi piace così tanto, fragile in questo modo.   
\- Va benissimo! Non volevo nulla, so che non sono più che un amico, non succederà mai nulla, per questo cercavo di accontentarmi di… - Ma lo abbraccio fermando il suo pianto che non riesce a gestire, la sua fragilità mi sta uccidendo come non pensavo.   
Il mio piccolo dolce Stanley. Ma cosa ti portavi dentro?   
Cosa?   
E fra le mie braccia, lui si rilassa e piange ancora, gira la testa verso il mio collo e piange, piange ancora e si nasconde e sta lì aggrappato a me, mentre lo carezzo e lo tengo stretto. Mentre la mano va sulla sua nuca e poi striscio il volto sul suo, come indicandogli di alzarlo dalla sua postazione sicura. E lo fa.  
Non respira, come non respiro io, mentre ci guardiamo.  
Ed ecco qua, eccoci qua.   
Questo aggancio, questo istante. Tutto si cancella e non so perché lo faccio, ma odio questa piccola distanza che c’è fra noi. Così, semplicemente, l’annullo.   
Le labbra sulle sue, ci intrecciamo, ci apriamo e ci veniamo incontro con le lingue.   
Oh, questo… oh questo… questo è morire…   
Il calore, la delicatezza, la dolcezza che provo nel baciarlo.   
Il mio piccolo Stanley… il mio… oh Dio, ma cosa sto facendo?  
Cosa?  
Quando lo penso, mi separo a fatica, il viso fra le mani, lo guardo shoccato mentre lui è confuso.  
\- Non… non so cosa mi è preso… scusa io… devo pensare… - E così sfilo via prima che mi trattenga o che io vada di nuovo oltre.  
Cosa mi è successo? Cosa ho fatto?  
Dio mio, cosa ho fatto?   
  
  
Credo di avere una faccia terribile, quando mi presento da lui.   
Rafa ha cercato di evitarmi un po’, poi gli ho scritto un sms.  
‘Ti prego, devo parlarti.’  
Niente altro.  
E lui è arrivato in camera mia.   
Perciò appena mi vede si ferma e mi guarda sorpreso, sconvolto. Sono piuttosto bravo a fingere, a mettermi su un’espressione felice anche se dentro di me sono pieno di problemi.   
Roger Federer è quello che sta sempre bene, non si lamenta mai e risolve tutto.   
Ma ora Roger Federer è a pezzi e non ce la fa più.   
Appena mi vede si ferma sulla porta e non si muove, è come gelido e per essere Rafa è davvero un evento.   
Per cui siamo qua a guardarci consapevoli che entrambi abbiamo qualcosa ed è ora di buttare giù la maschera per entrambi.   
Sospiro, mi siedo piano nel letto, rimango in punta e poi fissando il pavimento, stringo il bordo del materasso. Comincio a far tremare le gambe.   
\- Cosa ci sta succedendo? -   
Non ci giro intorno, non tasto il terreno. Vado dritto al sodo, semplice, calmo, con un tono che non ammette repliche.   
E, al suo silenzio, lo guardo.   
Rafa è fermo sempre lì, immobile, non solleva nemmeno un muscolo. È mortalmente serio, livido, lo sguardo pesto di chi ha dormito poco.   
C’è un lungo silenzio che intercorre fra noi, lui sta soppesando cosa dirmi, la strategia, credo. Potrebbe raccontarmi una palla, potrebbe raccontarmi la verità o una mezza verità.   
Leggo tutte le sue opzioni nei suoi occhi colpiti, un po’ nel panico. I suoi capelli lunghi, mossi, disordinati intorno al viso che ormai è nel pieno della sua bellezza. Se li è accorciati un po’, sta bene, Dio è splendido.   
Sono gay o mi piace Rafa?  
Forse come dice Stan il confine fra gay, bisessualità ed etero è una linea molto sottile.  
A volte sei etero ma perdi la testa per uno del tuo stesso sesso. Uno. Non è che sei proprio gay o bi. Ti piace quella persona.   
Altre ti innamori della persona, indipendentemente da chi hai davanti, cioè sistematicamente. Sei attratto da qualcuno, che sia maschio o femmina non conta. Non è proprio bisessualità, però si può anche generalizzare così.   
Ma io?  
Fino ad oggi pensavo che Rafa fosse la mia eccezione e poi è arrivato Stan, mi ha parlato delle sue storie con altri e poi mi ha detto che amava me ed io sono andato in tilt, come se… come se non avessi più avuto il codice di sicurezza a controllarmi.   
Ho tolto tutto e forse sono stato così spontaneo, Dio, così spontaneo come non lo sono mai stato.  
Ma amo Rafa?  
Amo Stanly?   
Il caos mi invade.   
Non credo di essere gay, credo di perdere la testa per le persone che mi entrano dentro e mi sono entrate dentro Rafa e Stan. Finché lui c’era non me ne accorgevo, quando ho annusato l’idea che si potesse allontanare, che potesse essere di un altro, lì ho visto. Ho visto così bene.   
Dunque provo qualcosa per entrambi, di molto forte, talmente forte da non controllarlo sotto pressione, quando vedo che li sto per perdere, quando siamo al capolinea.   
Ma devo decidere, devo farlo. Come posso amarne due?   
\- Rog, so che sono stato distante ultimamente, ma sto riflettendo molto… - L’inizio è dei peggiori, so come finiscono questi discorsi, ma forse siamo a questo punto proprio perché ci sta succedendo la stessa cosa. Realizziamo qualcosa di noi stessi che avevamo messo da parte fino ad ora per vivere qualcosa che ci riempiva di euforia, che era bello e basta.   
Ma ora eccoci qua a pensare.   
\- Su cosa? - Chiedo piano, senza ammorbidirmi ma nemmeno essere duro. Rafa si appoggia alla porta, le mani dietro la schiena.   
\- Su di me. - Inghiotto, abbasso lo sguardo.   
\- E cosa stai pensando? - Sospira, non gli piace fare questo discorso, ma lo fa e finalmente tira fuori questo enorme rospo che gli sentivo dentro tutte le volte che stava con me.   
\- Che ho un problema con le relazioni ed i legami. Io… io forse non sono quel tipo di persona in grado di avere rapporti normali, veri, giusti… forse non sono capace di darti quello che meriti, quello che ti spetta, che vorrei darti con tutto il cuore… - È un discorso che a volte si fa perché vuoi lasciare, ma non sai con quale ragione. Però spesso è anche vero, è vero che non si è tagliati per i rapporti normali.   
Lo fisso assottigliando lo sguardo.   
\- Ma cosa ti è successo che te l’ha fatto pensare? - perché andiamo, non esiste che uno tiri fuori questa giustificazione così senza motivo. Siamo seri.   
Il cuore inizia a battermi forte, sento bene, percepisco bene.   
Sta andando così.   
Proprio come non avrei mai pensato potesse andare.  
Ho scommesso tutto su questa nostra storia, ho deciso che potevo andare contro i principi di una vita, tradire mia moglie nonostante le figlie… che potessi farlo perché era amore, era una cosa importante ed alla fine la gente parla di principi quando non si trova davanti a situazioni così devastanti da distruggerli.  
Perché poi Mirka era il dovere, ma lui era il piacere ed ho detto al diavolo, per lui ne vale la pena.   
E poi invece… e poi, invece…   
Non respiriamo, ci guardiamo consapevoli.   
\- Non lo so, io… mi sento come se… - Sospira, si strofina il viso e si spettina i capelli selvaggi, è così bello, come posso farlo scappare?   
\- Intrappolato? È perché ti controllo troppo, sono ossessivo? Ho cercato di allentare, non è abbastanza? Ti ho lasciato due giorni dopotutto… tre contando oggi… - Mi agito. Sono qua per chiedergli tempo e sto cercando di non farlo scappare, perché comunque provo qualcosa, provo qualcosa di forte o non avrei mai preso la mia vita in questa maniera, buttandola in questo casino.   
Però devo stare un po’ per conto mio, devo.   
Certo con entrambi Rafa e Stan non posso stare, poco ma sicuro.   
Dovrei eventualmente sceglierne uno. O ricordare a me stesso che, anche se per dovere, sono sposato ed ho famiglia. Anche se non provo nulla e l’ho sposata per la gravidanza.   
\- Lo so, ma tu ti sforzi di essere così e so che in realtà sei lì a pensare a cosa mi prende, cosa ho, se quando parlo con uno c’è qualcosa o… insomma, anche se non me lo dici, io so cosa hai in testa! - Mi alzo in piedi. Non devo convincerlo del contrario, devo lasciare che chieda spazio e glielo devo dare, è giusto così. Ma è più forte di me. Mi avvicino allargando le braccia e gesticolando col cuore in gola.   
Non mi controllo.   
\- Ma è perché provo cose importanti per te… - Sospira.   
\- Lo so, ma io… io non ti sto dando quello che meriti, quello che volevo darti… o forse non sono pronto ora… io non lo so! - Gli prendo le mani mentre le lacrime mi salgono agli occhi, non devo fare così, ma non posso evitarlo perché mi sento dilaniato all’idea che mi lasci. Anche se volevo farlo anche io.   
Le mani nelle mie, strette, lo sguardo disperato, basso, che evita il mio.   
\- Ma tu mi stai dando quello che io mi aspettavo, il fatto che sono geloso ed ossessivo non significa che non mi fidi o cosa, tu mi dai quello che volevo, che mi aspettavo… non stai davvero… -   
\- Ti ho tradito con Nole, Roger. Ecco perché non ti do quello che meriti. Ecco cosa intendo quando dico che non sono fatto per le relazioni normali! Perché appena le ho, trovo una scappatoia a quanto pare! Un modo per rovinare tutto, per assicurarmi di non avere mai nulla per la vita, nulla che mi stringa troppo, che mi tenga lì! - E a questo mi toglie le mani e scivola di lato camminando per la stanza allontanandosi da me.   
Dio mio.  
Allora avevo ragione ad essere geloso di loro!  
È il primo pensiero che mi viene, ma mi rendo conto che non è il più utile, ora.   
Mille cose in un solo istante mi esplodono dentro e si traducono in lacrime.  
Ed io ho baciato Stanly. E perché? Perché lo sentivo poco mio e poi d’improvviso mi ha detto che mi amava e sono passato dall’angoscia alla gioia. Era mio, era sempre mio.  
È questo che sono.   
Egoista.  
E lo sono così tanto che vorrei stare con entrambi. È questa la verità. Perché non voglio che Rafa mi lasci, ma non posso non vedere più Stan.   
È questo Roger Federer.   
Meschino, egoista. Un autentico bastardo.   
Perché la verità è che tutti vorremmo essere perfetti, onesti, corretti e giusti, ma in realtà siamo solo un branco di egoisti, capricciosi, meschini.   
Rimango di spalle, non so cosa faccia, non ne ho idea, è che non so cosa fare io.   
\- Sono un bastardo. Insultami, dimmi qualcosa! Avanti! Perché io non ce la faccio più! Nole mi turba, mi turba da secoli, ed ora è successo. Ma non posso fare finta di nulla! E tu meriti di più, meriti uno consacrato a te, uno che ami te, uno che non ti tradisca mai, che viva per te, che voglia sempre e solo te. Meriti qualcuno che non abbia l’idiosincrasia delle relazioni e dei legami, che invece gli piaccia stringere rapporti. Io non posso, non ci riesco. Ci ho provato, credevo di volerlo, di esserne capace, ma non lo sono. Appena le cose sono andate in un certo modo ho dovuto rovinare tutto perché era troppo stretto, troppo… proibitivo… non posso stare con qualcuno, non posso! - E con questo secondo attacco, mi giro e non ce la faccio di nuovo più, esplodo perché se me lo tengo dentro finisce male, per me.   
\- Ho baciato Stanley. - Silenzio. Quel silenzio irreale, quasi. Come un sogno interrotto bruscamente. Rafa batte le palpebre e mi guarda smarrito.   
\- Cosa? - Chiede con un filo di voce. Perché il suo sguardo è chiaro, ora.   
Lo sguardo di chi pensa ‘io ho l’aria di uno che tradisce, ma tu no.’ E poi si ricorda. Si ricorda che io, in realtà, sto tradendo mia moglie con lui, perciò lo posso fare e rifare. Sono uno che lo fa se si crea una certa circostanza. Sono questo.   
Vivo a compartimenti stagni.   
Mirka, Stan, Rafa… ma se con Mirka posso farlo perché con lei è un accordo matrimoniale in relazione ai nostri figli, con Stan e Rafa non posso, non ci sono accordi, sono piaceri.   
\- Stan… - Mi schiarisco la voce. - mi ha detto d’avere una storia con qualcuno e mentre me ne parlava io ero gelosissimo come non lo sono mai stato, dilaniato. Appena mi ha detto che era una cosa per respingere l’amore che provava per me io… non lo so, sono stato così felice, così innegabilmente felice d’averlo ancora per me che… l’ho baciato. - Silenzio, ancora.  
Oggi parliamo a stento, ma forse lo facciamo davvero per la prima volta.   
Quante cose non dette, eh?   
Rafa è shoccato e si siede, occhi sgranati, aria persa verso il basso ed io mi avvicino cauto, mi inginocchio davanti a lui e gli prendo le gambe nelle mani, il contatto con la sua pelle sotto gli shorts.   
Sussultiamo entrambi, elettricità.   
Eppure c’è qualcosa, c’è sempre qualcosa con lui.  
Quell’adorazione, quella voglia di proteggerlo, quella felicità nel farlo ridere… quella capacità di parlare con lui di tutto… tranne che, evidentemente, di queste ombre.   
Cerco il suo sguardo perso, shoccato. Non sa come deve sentirsi. Figurati io!   
\- Cosa ci è successo? Non ci amavamo sul serio? Abbiamo capito male? - Gli sollevo il mento per farmi guardare, dolcemente. Lui è davvero smarrito, come onestamente lo sono io. Mi stringo nelle spalle e sorrido incoraggiante.   
\- Onestamente non ne ho idea. Forse. Magari abbiamo confuso un rapporto, un sentimento fortissimo con qualcosa di molto simile… o forse… o forse ci sono diverse sfumature di relazioni, sentimenti, desideri… forse si ama in tanti modi tante persone diverse e contemporaneamente, ma sono tutti sentimenti autentici. Il mio modo di amare te e Stanley è diverso, ma entrambi autentico. È solo che… - Lo finisce lui per me.   
\- Solo che si deve fare una scelta, immagino… - Non sa nemmeno lui cosa dire, come comportarsi e forse come sentirsi. È un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
Ne è completamente distrutto, come lo sono io e questo penso dipenda dal fatto che comunque proviamo qualcosa uno per l’altro… ma se era quella cosa forte, unica, assoluta… non saremmo mai andati con altri, no?   
\- Dobbiamo riflettere, pensare, capire cosa proviamo, cosa vogliamo… forse ci siamo buttati troppo a capofitto in una cosa bella senza capirla bene fino in fondo… forse tu come dici sei allergico ai legami, ma forse invece provi qualcosa per Nole… - Sospira e scuote la testa stringendosi nelle spalle.   
\- Niente di più forte di quello che provo per te… se parliamo di sentimenti, Rog, non ho dubbi. È solo che… - Alza gli occhi in alto in cerca di parole e spiegazioni che non trova. Poi rimane così, spalle strette, aria persa e confusa. - Non lo so, Rog… non voglio andare a letto con qualunque bel tipo. Però amo te. Sono due cose diverse, siete due cose diverse. - Gli carezzo il viso, è sinceramente confuso e dispiaciuto… e lo capisco perché lo sono pure io.  
\- Forse non è quell’amore che pensavamo, quello che lega due persone per la vita e che fa escludere tutti gli altri. Non abbiamo escluso Nole e Stan, dopotutto… - E forse è proprio così e basta.  
Ci sono amori e amori. E ci sono le attrazioni.  
Rafa fa un broncio dolcissimo e delizioso, poi appoggia la fronte sulla mia e chiude gli occhi.   
\- Prendiamoci tempo per capire, senza precluderci nulla. - Poi apre gli occhi.   
\- Nemmeno noi stessi. - Conclude deciso. Sorrido dolcemente e lui sembra stare meglio.   
\- Nemmeno noi stessi. Sarebbe impossibile non vederti più, non parlarti, tagliarti fuori… prendiamoci tempo per vivere le cose come vengono, senza stabilire regole e confini. Andiamo dove e come ci va e vediamo che succede. - A quest’idea lo vedo rivitalizzarsi, come se prendesse colore. Un fiore che da appassito si rianima.   
Rafa è così, Stan ha ragione.   
Non lo posso legare e confinare dentro qualcosa che ha delle mura, delle regole, dei divieti. Lui deve poter fare quel diavolo che gli pare, come e quando gli pare. È questo il suo fascino, è così che è vivo, vivo davvero, animato, spettacolare, che attira chiunque sulla faccia della terra.   
È questo che è Rafa e va solo capito e lasciato libero di essere così. Altrimenti, se lo snaturo, non sarà più lui.   
Così mi allungo un po’ e sfioro le sue labbra, lui ricambia e le apre tirando fuori la lingua con cui tocca la mia.   
Il bacio è strano, dolce amaro e con una punta di speranza.   
Non è il bacio delle altre volte. Però è un bacio comunque spontaneo.   
forse è vero che abbiamo interpretato male il nostro sentimento…   
Forse è proprio così, ma in questo caso ce lo dirà il tempo. Ora come ora essere onesti e liberarci l’un l’altro è la cosa migliore da fare. Per quanto strana sia e, non lo nego, dolorosa. Ma a volte il coraggio di fare la cosa più giusta è più difficile di vincere un torneo dello slam!”


	18. Il chiarimento a sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Nole. Inizialmente siamo con lui e Stan, i due si confrontano e si consolano perchè le cose specie per Stan non vanno proprio come sperava. Roger e Rafa infatti non si sono più fatti vivi e loro non sanno cosa pensare. Ma forse per Nole il momento di capirci qualcosa è arrivato.

18\. IL CHIARIMENTO A SORPRESA

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/3.2.jpg)

/Nole/

“Roma è stata strana. Molto strana.   
Roger è uscito alla prima partita, Stan è andato avanti molto bene ma è uscito proprio contro Rafa il quale, invece, è arrivato in finale ed ha vinto. Io sono uscito ai quarti, come Stan.   
A volte una sconfitta è solo una sconfitta, ma nel caso di Roger penso che fosse molto di più. È chiaro che gli è successo qualcosa, ma quando ho chiesto a Stan lui ha detto che non ha avuto tempo di parlare dopo il grande evento, perciò non sapeva cosa dirmi.   
Roger è in una fase delicata di cambiamento e questo è chiaro, ma vorrei sapere da Rafa che hanno combinato.   
Quando ho cercato di avvicinarlo mi ha evitato dicendo che gli serve un po’ di tempo, gli ho chiesto in merito a cosa di preciso e lui non ha risposto. Non c’è stato verso di parlare con lui e vedo che, evitando ogni fonte di stress, è andato molto bene a tennis.   
Io ci ho pensato un po’, ma non mi sono distrutto. Ho tratto le mie conclusioni. Rafa e Roger devono avere parlato dei rispettivi tradimenti, che poi sono due tradimenti diversi… quello di Roger è sentimentale, quello di Rafa è fisico, perciò quale sarà più grave?   
Non so come andrà avanti da qui in poi, ma penso sia meglio aspettare una mossa di Rafa.   
Per Stan le cose sono diverse, credo.   
So che a Madrid, Roger si è scontrato con Stan e lo ha battuto e poi è arrivato in finale con Rafa ed ha perso.   
Posso supporre che ci siano stati chiarimenti ed io sono curioso di sapere, ma siccome non ero lì, devo aspettare Parigi, il Roland, dove rieccoci tutti e quattro.   
Intravedo Rafa da lontano il quale sta sorridendo con Roger e inarco le sopracciglia perplesso.  
Qua non ci capisco niente.   
Al contempo arriva in circuito anche Stan e vede quello che vedo io e prende e scappa dall’altra parte, di corsa anche. Così mi raddrizzo e corrucciato lo inseguo cercando di non farmi scoprire.   
Bene, adesso è ora che qualcuno mi dica qualcosa!  
So che ho un doppio in sospeso con Rafa, ma mi ha anche evitato con cura… cosa dovrei fare, secondo lui?   
Appena riesco a raggiungere Stan che si fa un giro per conto suo, cercando di evitare il mondo, lo affianco e gli do una pacca sulla schiena allegro, quando mi vede trasale, poi si oscura e si deprime apertamente.   
\- Ok, esigo aggiornamenti! - Stan sospira e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non c’è molto da aggiornare. - Borbotta seccato.   
\- Se dici così mi sa che invece c’è molto da sapere! - Insisto. Stan sospira insofferente e si guarda intorno, ma non siamo proprio soli, c’è un po’ di via vai, così trovo la palestra aperta, lo afferro per il braccio e mi ci infilo. Adesso è presto, nessuno verrebbe a fare macchinari…   
Così chiudo la porta e mi siedo sulla cyclette con le braccia conserte a fissarlo insistente. Stan sempre sospirando prende un manubrio e sollevandolo contro la spalla, si decide a parlare:  
\- Per lui sembra che tutto sia a posto, come sempre, come se non fosse successo nulla! - Lo guardo senza capire mentre inizio a pedalare.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Sì, mi aveva chiesto tempo per capire, dicendo che non poteva smettere di vedermi ed io gliel’ho dato, ma… ha ripreso a comportarsi con me come sempre, come se non fosse mai successo nulla ed io… - Stan si ferma dall’alzare e abbassare il manubrio e sospira insofferente scuotendo la testa, con gli occhi alzati verso il soffitto cerca delle parole che non gli vengono.   
\- Non ce la fai più. - Concludo per lui. Mi guarda. - Si vede! - Si ammoscia ed io scendo dalla cyclette e vado da lui che mette giù l’accessorio, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo dolcemente, avvicinandomi.  
 - No, pensavo di poter fare come sempre, ma dopo che sono venuto allo scoperto ed il bacio ho sperato… non lo so, in qualcosa… semplicemente non posso fare finta di niente. Mi parla di tutto ed io sono lì che penso, ‘ma Dio e noi?’ E lui non dice nulla! - Sospiro scontento e contrariato.  
\- Sta nascondendo la testa. Ma ti parla di Rafa? - Scuote il capo, ma ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sta per piangere e lo abbraccio nascondendogli il viso contro il mio collo, si rifugia e si aggrappa alla mia vita.   
\- Non so niente nemmeno io, Rafa diceva che vuole fare il doppio con me, ma non si è più fatto sentire, mi evita ed io non ho più cercato di avvicinarlo. Insomma, se vuole qualcosa che se la prenda, mi sto stufando! -   
Così rimaniamo abbracciati e cogliamo uno il calore dall’altro, lentamente ci sentiamo meglio, lui si rilassa ed io mi sento sollevato.   
Poi gli riprendo il viso fra le mani e lo sollevo per guardarlo, i nostri occhi si incrociano da vicino e li trovo belli e tristi come sempre.   
\- Mi dispiace, forse dobbiamo fare noi quello che loro non hanno il coraggio di fare… -   
\- Chiudere e mandarli a cagare! - Dice poco finemente. Io sorrido.   
\- Ricominciare da capo per conto nostro. - Mi guarda pensieroso, consapevole. Sa che ho ragione, ma non dice nulla, si limita a baciarmi per primo ed io lo accontento, perché siamo sempre qua uno per l’altro ed alla fine forse è il rapporto migliore che potremo avere con qualcun altro. Totale sincerità, sempre presenti in ogni caso ed un affetto del tutto disinteressato.   
Forse dobbiamo davvero fare solo questo.  
  
  
Non pensavo che sarebbe stato un ‘problema’ per me, in generale tutta questa storia. Ma anche ora che sono qua a pensare di chiudere con Rafa lo dico perché mi evita, perciò non credevo ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma evidentemente nella vita puoi solo avere sorprese.   
  
Sto facendo l’ennesima vasca, che mi ritrovo compagnia. La percepisco lontanamente e ne rimango vagamente sorpreso, perché so che a quest’ora solitamente si cena, non si viene a nuotare.   
Io lo faccio perché non ero in umore da relazioni pubbliche, così quando non lo sono mi isolo o in palestra o in piscina, negli orari che so sono solo.   
Finisco la vasca e mi fermo al bordo intenzionato ad andarmene velocemente, per evitare chiunque sia venuto. Però appena sto per uscire, mi fermo vedendo che è Rafa.   
Le braccia si bloccano ed io rimango qua, mezzo issato sul bordo della piscina con l’acqua che esce e mi scivola addosso, sul corpo teso.  
Che cazzo faccio, ora?   
E se è venuto per parlare con me?  
Aveva mille altre occasioni per farlo, molto prima di ora.   
E poi se così fosse dovrebbe sudarmi un po’!  
Scendo e mi fermo di nuovo.   
Certo, sudarmi è il termine adatto. Così invece di uscire mi sposto sulla piscina separata da quella grande, che è sempre qua solo in parte, nell’angolo.   
C’è un po’ di idro massaggio e questa cosa mi ricorda una certa prima volta.   
Sicuramente ricorderà anche a lui la stessa cosa.   
Mi accomodo nel sedile sotto l’acqua, proprio davanti ad un bocchettone dell’aria. Allargo le braccia e appoggio la nuca all’indietro, mentre ho l’aria del tutto rilassata.   
Faccia quello che vuole, io non devo scappare, ero qua per primo.   
Il cuore mi batte forte, però devo domare questa cosa, sono adulto, è ora di controllare questo debole che ho per lui.   
Finalmente smette di nuotare, o esce o viene qua. Cosa farà? L’ansia sale, vorrei aprire gli occhi e guardare ma insisto ed alla fine vengo premiato.   
\- Ehi! - La sua voce mi raggiunge ed io apro gli occhi come se non l’avessi notato, sorpreso.   
\- Ehi! - Ricambio meravigliato, senza sorridere. Lo vedo indeciso, penso che non sapesse che ero qua e forse era così concentrato su sé stesso che non ha nemmeno visto la faccia di quello che nuotava quando è arrivato.   
Ora che farà? Avanti, fammi vedere…  
\- Ti spiace se sto un po’ qua? - La domanda mi demolisce, se è così mite e dolce come faccio a fare lo stronzo?  
Alla fine sorrido e mi sciolgo come neve al sole.   
Oh, maledizione!   
\- Scherzi? Vieni pure! - Così Rafa si mette nel lato opposto al mio, le gambe si sfiorano diverse volte, le mie sono molli e tendono a sollevarsi, lui cerca di gestirle meglio.   
Lo guardo intensamente, i capelli bagnati sono tutti spettinati intorno al viso, grondanti, e lui è sempre bellissimo.   
Come faccio ad andare oltre?  
\- Allora, come va? - Chiedo cominciando per primo una normale conversazione, come se non ci fosse mai stato nulla.   
Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Volevo scusarmi se sono sparito, so che aspettavi mie notizie per il doppio e poi… - Sposta lo sguardo non sapendo dove guardare, perché io guardo lui. - Sì insomma, dopo quello che è successo penso aspettassi qualcosa… - Oh, ma no, che dici? Le persone che vengono scopate possono essere dimenticate il giorno dopo senza problemi!  
\- Immaginavo dovessi fare ordine… - Ma quanto sono ballista!  
Cioè sì che lo immaginavo, però volevo sapere da lui.   
Fa un sorrisino colpevole e timido e finalmente mi guarda e si tende nell’acqua, si vede perché le spalle si irrigidiscono, le mani si tengono al bordo del sedile subacqueo su cui è seduto.   
\- In realtà è stato più difficile di quel che pensassi, le cose si sono complicate molto e… io pensavo di lasciare Roger, perché era la cosa più corretta da fare, ma poi lui… - Alzo le mani e lo fermo, non so perché lo faccio, in realtà è giusto che mi racconti, ma ho la sensazione che se non mi avesse incontrato qua per caso non l’avrebbe mai fatto e la cosa mi scoccia.   
\- Non mi devi dire nulla, sono cose vostre! - Sospira insofferente e sposta lo sguardo nella superficie increspata dell’acqua, attraversata dalle bolle dei bocchettoni sulle nostre schiene.  
\- Però tu sei stato messo in mezzo, credo che ti devo una spiegazione. Sono… sono sparito in un modo che… - È davvero in difficoltà e mi dispiace, sinceramente, ma io so quanto ho penato in queste notti in attesa di un suo cenno.   
\- Avevi il mio numero, te l’ho lasciato per il doppio… - Ecco, non riesco più a far finta di nulla. Lui finalmente mi guarda di nuovo, capisce che un po’ me la sono presa e così si morde il labbro in difficoltà. Non voglio che sia così difficile fra noi. Era facile, era bello perché era facile.   
\- Lo so, ma non sapevo cosa dirti… aspettavo di capire meglio la cosa. - Poi ci riflette ed alla fine prosegue. - Roger mi ha detto d’aver baciato Stan, così abbiamo parlato dei nostri sentimenti, ci siamo messi in discussione e per fare chiarezza abbiamo fatto un passo indietro senza precluderci nulla - Aggrotto la fronte senza capire.   
\- Perciò perché non sei tornato da me? - perché significa che se volevano, potevano farlo. Anche Roger con Stan.   
Rafa non osa di nuovo guardarmi, è un’agonia questo ragazzo, perché è così complicato? Così gli tocco i piedi con i miei per farmi guardare e lui salta sul posto, mi fa sorridere ma non glieli mollo. Così sembra un pochino addolcirsi.   
\- Perché? - Chiedo più suadente. Finalmente lo dice.   
\- Roger mi ha detto che Stan ha un altro. E non so perché ma mi sono convinto che fossi tu. Sicuramente è una gran cazzata, ma io… io non riuscivo a guardarti e chiederti se stai con lui e non so nemmeno perché, visto che non ci dobbiamo niente. Non so perché non volevo farti quella domanda, così ti ho evitato! - Lo spara tutto d’un fiato, senza guardarmi ed io ci rimango di sasso. Cosa? Cosa ha appena detto?   
Rafa geloso di me e Stan?  
Ho molte occasioni, ora. Devo sceglierne una.   
In fretta. Lo guardo per bene, si tormenta il labbro, guarda di lato ed è sempre tutto teso, i suo piedi fra i miei sono rigidi. Ci sta male, capisce che non è normale e questo avvalora la tesi che si è creata fra lui e Roger, ovvero che non fosse proprio quell’amore che pensavano, ma un altro tipo di sentimento bellissimo.   
Non è pronto ad affrontarlo?  
Ma allora di cosa parliamo?  
Ok, è ora di scoprire tutte le carte. Così mi sposto dalla mia posizione e mi metto vicino a lui, il braccio intorno al suo collo, lui mi guarda, io faccio altrettanto e finalmente, toccandoci coi corpi e incatenandoci con gli occhi così vicini, il mondo sparisce, così come tutto il prima. Esiste solo l’ora.   
È il solito effetto che mi fa. Maledetto Rafa!  
L’altra mano sulla sua guancia a carezzarlo dolcemente.   
\- È vero, io e Stan ci consoliamo a vicenda quando ne abbiamo bisogno. È una scopa amicizia, un rapporto di vicendevole soccorso… vedila come vuoi. Ma è nata perché lui è innamorato di Roger ed io non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa. Questo ci fa andare avanti. Ma non stiamo insieme, non siamo innamorati, ci vogliamo un mondo di bene. -   
Questo ha fatto andare fuori di testa Roger al punto da baciare Stan per assicurarsi la sua presenza al suo fianco.   
Qua le coppie sono sbagliate da un pezzo e questo sguardo smarrito e confuso di Rafa, dice esattamente questo.   
\- Perciò non stai con lui? - sorrido.   
\- No. - Poi aggiungo. - E tu come sei con Roger? Da fuori il vostro rapporto sembra sempre uguale… - Rafa si sente a disagio a parlare di Roger, glielo leggo subito.   
\- Lui… lui fa finta di nulla, come se non ci fossimo mai messi insieme e presi una pausa e traditi… come se fossimo sempre stati solo molto amici e basta… non so come fa, ma capisco come riesce ad ingannare sua moglie e… beh, il mondo intero! Ha un modo di chiudere i suoi sentimenti, le sue cose e di fingere che è qualcosa di incredibile. - Non dubitavo di questa sua qualità, avevo capito che era bravo in quello.   
\- E a te dispiace? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Rende le cose più facili, però non risolve il problema. Dovevamo capire cosa siamo, cosa proviamo, ma così semplicemente accantoniamo il problema e fingiamo non sia mai esistito… io non so se sia una soluzione! - Ed ecco il quadro confuso di Rafa. Da un lato Roger che fa finta di nulla, dall’altro io e la gelosia verso di me. Povero piccolo dolce Rafa.   
Cerco di non sorridere, ma il pollice sulla sua guancia lo carezza scendendo sulle sue labbra che percorro e lui, emozionato, si lascia completamente fare.   
Il bacio è inevitabile, non serve che ci diciamo altro.   
A noi l’acqua fa questo effetto, evidentemente.   
Mentre le nostre lingue si uniscono nelle bocche, la mano scende dal suo viso al suo inguine, mi infilo sotto il costume e glielo tiro fuori, lo prendo e inizio a masturbarlo. Rafa sospira nella mia bocca e non riesce a gestire bene il bacio, così succhio la sua lingua e poi il labbro e scendo sul mento a fare la stessa cosa, mentre piano mi sposto sul suo orecchio che delineo con la lingua. Rafa geme sempre più forte, abbandonato a me. Credo che non vedesse l’ora di questo.   
Roger, stai perdendo un treno favoloso. Ed anche con Stan, se non ti sbrighi.   
Tanto Rafa, quanto Stan sono persone splendide che aspettano un tuo cenno, sei un grosso imbecille.   
Ma tant’è che sono cazzi tuoi.   
Io, quello che mi interessa, ce l’ho in mano.   
\- N-Nole sto per venire… - penso sia incerto se venire in acqua, non è l’ideale in effetti, così smetto e lo lascio insoddisfatto, sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. Il suo cazzo fuori così duro e grande, lui mi guarda stralunato.   
\- Usciamo? - E così non se lo fa ripetere.   
Una volta fuori, ci guardiamo intorno per assicurarci di non essere proprio a portata di porta d’ingresso, così non aspetta di andare nello spogliatoio. Si china in avanti e si appoggia al muro, abbassandosi il costume.   
Quando si dice andare al sodo.   
Rafa camperà cent’anni sconvolgendomi per tutti e cento gli anni!  
L’ondata d’eccitazione mi attraversa in un momento da capo a piedi e si traduce nella mia erezione subito dura che mi tiro fuori, sto poco a modellarla, lui è lì che fa lo stesso con sé, perché l’ho lasciato sul più bello e questa posizione è la fine del mondo.   
Mi riempio di lui e poi riempio lui di me.   
Lo prendo per i fianchi e mi introduco in lui con una spinta decisa. Rafa inarca la schiena e getta indietro la testa, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta ed il respiro sospeso.   
È in paradiso, ora, e ce l’ho appena spinto io.   
È una persona complessa da morire, che mi farà diventare matto mille volte, ma saprà sempre sorprendermi e farmi cadere qua, in lui.   
Spingo in lui aumentando subito il ritmo, l’intensità sale come l’eccitazione che ci invade e geme senza preoccuparsi più di nulla, tanto che mi chiede di andare più forte. Vedo la sua mano muoversi sulla sua erezione dura e penso di arrivare al punto che lo fa diventare matto.   
Lo sento venire e poco dopo lo accompagno anche io, dentro di lui.   
Mi tendo, tremando. Per un momento sono scollegato col mondo, non capisco nulla.   
Fino all’ultimo istante. Fino a che il mondo riprende forma, lento. E lui, fra le mie braccia, si raddrizza appoggiandosi a me, alla mia schiena, girando la testa verso la mia. Alza la mano alla ricerca della mia nuca, poi mi prende la bocca e mi carezza dolcemente con la lingua.   
È sconvolgente tutte le volte, tutte le volte che ha a che fare con me.   
Non dico nulla, me ne guardo bene, ma poco dopo ci stacchiamo e ci ricomponiamo tirandoci su i costumi.   
È incredibile e mentre ci asciughiamo e rivestiamo, penso si capisca che sono sorpreso da morire.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede guardandomi.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Sei incredibile! - Così si aggrotta.   
\- Perché? - Scuoto la testa infilandomi i pantaloni.  
\- Mi hai fatto perdere la testa e non so nemmeno come sia successo! - Rafa sorride arrossendo e questa cosa mi fa ancor più impazzire.   
Sembra schizofrenico… se pensi a quando esulta in campo o quando guarda una partita o i suoi compagni in Davis Cup… e poi qua, in queste occasioni, quando arrossisce ed è timido.   
\- Potrei dire la stessa cosa. Non so cosa mi hai fatto, ma mi hai rivoluzionato l’esistenza! - Sorrido compiaciuto della sua sincerità. Almeno smette di negarlo.   
Una volta vestiti ci guardiamo prima di uscire e prendo io l’iniziativa, carezzandogli il viso con delicatezza.   
\- Non mettiamoci fretta a cercare definizioni. Vediamo come va, con calma e basta. - E a questo lui sembra molto d’accordo visto che mi bacia per primo. Così, senza dire altro, usciamo dalla piscina.   
Un posto, un destino, direi!”


	19. Cose che nemmeno dallo psicoterapeuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Stan, vediamo come vive lui il fingere di Roger che fa come se non fosse successo nulla. Stan inizialmente aveva detto che avrebbe aspettato, ma ormai non ce la fa più e dà un ultimatum a Roger. Nel frattempo, approfitta di Rafa e si confronta anche con lui.

19\. COSE CHE NEMMENO DALLO PSICOTERAPEUTA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/57.jpg)

 /Stan/

“Quando Nole mi dice che anche lui si è chiarito con Rafa e che proveranno a vivere quel loro strano rapporto senza restrizioni, mi sento ancor più triste e abbandonato.  
Lui mi ripete che non significa che sta con Rafa, che non hanno impegni di sorta e che per me continuerà ad esserci, io non metto in dubbio questo, è solo che è diverso, no?  
Nole non capisce, si parlava di provare ad avere una relazione insieme per toglierci dalla testa loro due ed escluderli, ma Nole non escluderà Rafa e quindi che relazione sarebbe? Un po’ va con me ed un po’ con lui? Queste sono trombate regolari con due partner diversi, non una relazione.  
Però quando mi conferma che Roger ha fatto la stessa cosa con Rafa è anche peggio.  
Roger ha eliminato tutto quello che è successo fino a questo momento, come se nulla fosse.   
Vorrei proprio sapere… vorrei proprio sapere se vive meglio così.   
Come se lui e Rafa non fossero mai stati insieme, come se non mi avesse mai baciato.  
Che bel modo di fare!  
Così è più questo a pesare la mia scelta.  
La trascino fino al nostro scontro diretto, ma concluso questo con la mia sconfitta non esito un istante.   
Devo pensare un po’ anche a me stesso!  
Così siamo negli spogliatoi soli ed è un momento perfetto, Roger parla dell’incontro appena finito, i momenti chiave, i punti che l’hanno quasi demolito e i miei miglioramenti.   
Mentre io mi spoglio per fare la doccia senza guardare lui che fa la stessa cosa. Sto per entrare nel locale delle docce, ma mi fermo ed in una pausa del suo lungo sproloquio, glielo dico.   
Lo guardo serio, sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- Roger, io non ce la faccio più così. - E con questo il silenzio cala improvviso, immediato.   
Assordante.  
Come fa un silenzio ad essere assordante?   
Roger batte le palpebre e mi guarda spaesato senza capire.   
\- Cosa? - Così, senza alcun gesto o cambiare tono, basso e stanco, lo dico ancora:   
\- Pensavo di farcela, di poter fare finta di nulla, ma dopo che sono venuto allo scoperto e che tu mi hai baciato per me è impossibile fingere che nulla sia successo. Ma visto che è la sola cosa che sei in grado di fare, io me ne chiamo fuori. Per me è finita qua. Io non posso andare avanti. - Roger muove un passo con l’asciugamano in mano non ancora avvolto alla vita.   
\- Ma… ma in che senso, cosa significa? - La sua voce fatica a controllarsi, si capisce che sta per andare fuori rotta, i suoi occhi sono sbarrati e vedo dell’autentico panico affacciarsi, mi fa uno strano effetto, ma mi sento un giocattolo. Mi tiene quando e come vuole. Ma sarà giusto?  
\- Hai capito bene in che senso. Mi dispiace farlo ora in questo modo, ma non posso continuare ad esserti amico e fare finta di non provare nulla e di non avertelo mai detto. Tu.. tu non mi hai respinto… tu mi hai baciato e poi hai fatto finta di nulla e per me questo… io non posso andare avanti così. Ho chiuso con te. Perciò ti prego di rispettare la mia scelta e smetterla di fare l’amico perché per me è solo una tortura. Evitiamoci, limitiamoci a contatti di cortesia. - Con questo vado sotto la doccia. Forse dovevo dirglielo dopo, quando eravamo pronti per uscire.   
Che genio che sono.   
Mi infilo sotto il getto, lui non viene, credo di averlo appena ucciso, ma non me ne importa, ognuno è responsabile per sé ed io ho fatto quello che dovevo fare.   
Mi sto insaponando che lui arriva spaesato, apre la doccia e si infila, non mi guarda, ma poi la sua voce interrompe questo silenzio perfetto.   
\- È perché stai con quell’altro? Hai detto che era un ripiego! Come puoi stare con uno se ami un altro? - Comincia a tirare fuori i suoi ragionamenti, ma questa cosa mi fa imbestialire e scatto rivolto verso di lui e con durezza sbotto:   
\- Ah non provarci, eh? Perché tu fra tutti sei quello che può fare meno il moralista! Non solo hai tradito tua moglie con Rafa, ma hai tradito anche Rafa con me! E poi ci hai scaricato tutti e due ed ora fai finta di nulla, fingendo che siamo sempre stati solo amici e che non ci sia nulla di cui parlare! Non venirmi a dire cosa si può e cosa non si può perché tu meno di tutti lo sai! - E con questo me ne torno zitto, rivolto verso il muro. Mi irrita, mi irrita perché lo amo ed odio che faccia così! Questo non è lui, questo codardo falso non è Roger! Roger è una persona dolce, attenta, premurosa che capisce i bisogni degli altri e cerca di averne cura… questo… non è il mio Roger!   
\- Io non faccio finta che… - Ma torno a voltarmi di nuovo, mentre l’acqua lavava la schiuma dal mio corpo, ma non la rabbia che mi monta su.   
\- Sì che fai finta! Fai finta eccome! Ma non ti porterà da nessuna parte! Stavi con Rafa ed hai baciato me quando ti ho chiesto un po’ di spazio! Perché non volevi che mi allontanassi! E poi ci hai lasciati entrambi in sospeso per pensare… ma non stai pensando a nulla! Stai facendo finta di nulla! Vai a quel paese! - Così chiudo l’acqua ed esco avvolgendomi nel telo bianco, scuoto la testa, tremo dalla rabbia, non posso credere che l’affronti così, non posso.   
Quando vado di là mi fermo a respirare, cerco di calmarmi, gli occhi chiusi. Non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di staccare.   
Ma sto appena trovando un po’ di calma, che lui torna alla carica e non sembra intenzionato a mollare.   
\- È che non so come affrontare la situazione! - Finalmente lo ammette.   
\- Beh, così non l’affronti! - Rispondo secco, sempre dandogli le spalle e cercando il cambio da infilarmi.   
\- Ma io non posso perdervi! Tengo ad entrambi e… credevo che tornando all’amicizia con tutti e due le cose si sarebbero risolte e… - Mi giro di scatto, di nuovo, e l’asciugamano si allenta.   
\- Non si risolve niente! Non so se a Rafa va bene così, e conoscendolo non credo, ma a me no! Io voglio una decisione, voglio un chiarimento, voglio che tu sia sincero! Non si bacia un amico che chiede spazio! Lo si lascia andare e basta! A meno che non ci sia un motivo per tenerlo legato! Ma tu puoi tenerti la tua finta amicizia, io vado oltre! Posso avere gente che tiene a me sul serio! - L’asciugamano si scioglie e i suoi occhi scendono sulle mie parti intime, si blocca, è come se andasse in tilt, indietreggia e questo mi manda in bestia, completamente, molto di più, così avanzo.   
\- Guardami! - Roger distoglie lo sguardo. - Guardami! - Ruggisco. Roger sposta gli occhi sui miei. - Qua! - Mi indico il bacino, ma Roger non riesce ad abbassare, arriva agli armadietti e si appoggia, lui ha l’asciugamano intorno alla vita, glielo prendo e glielo strattono rabbioso, lui allarga le braccia appiattendosi ancora di più.   
\- Perché non mi guardi? - Roger chiude gli occhi ed io non ce la faccio proprio.   
Appoggio una mano accanto alla sua testa, l’altra scivola fra le sue gambe mentre arrivo alla sua erezione gli lecco l’orecchio, Roger gira il capo di lato e mi dà un accesso migliore.   
Si eccita subito, appena lo sfioro.   
\- Non mi sembra che ti faccia schifo! Se mi tocca così un amico gli do un calcio, non mi eccito di certo! - Soprattutto per gli uomini, l’eccitazione è totalmente mentale. Se abbiamo altro per la testa, se il partner non ci tira, è impossibile avere un orgasmo. Non reagiamo. Infatti l’impotenza è un problema emotivo, mentale, psicologico.   
Aderisco con la mia erezione sul suo fianco e mi strofino facendogli sentire quanto sono eccitato anche io e Roger alla fine sospira, rigido fra me e gli armadietti metallici e non ha un briciolo di forza per contrastare tutto questo, non ce l’ha.   
Così ottengo le mie risposte. Gli piaccio, è solo che si sente in colpa per qualche ragione, per via di Rafa, forse, perché pensa che dovrebbe desiderare così Rafa e non me.   
Quando viene mi separo da lui, lo lascio libero e guardandolo in questo stato lascivo ed erotico, sconvolto, abbandonato, terrorizzato, completo il lavoro su di me e vengo anche io. Poi scuoto la testa amaro.   
\- Prova a fare così con Rafa e dimmi se è la stessa cosa. Dopo, solo dopo, torna a dirmi il risultato! È così che affronti il problema, non facendo il finto amico di tutti! -   
Dopo di questo mi ripulisco e mi vesto, lui rimane così appoggiato, shoccato, senza il coraggio di guardarmi, gli occhi bassi, ansimante.   
Roger deve affrontare la realtà, anche se è diversa da quella che pensava, che si costruisce… deve farlo.  
  
  
Busso insistentemente alla porta di Nole, molto insistentemente. Di solito apre, ma di solito risponde alle mie chiamate. Giuro che se è con Rafa lo uccido, ora ho bisogno di lui, cazzo! Saprà che sono uscito dal torneo, no? Che me ne sto per tornare a casa! Dove diavolo vuoi che sia? Poi controllo l’ora e realizzo chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Sta giocando! - Con questo appoggio la fronte alla sua porta e respiro cercando di calmarmi, ho i nervi così tesi che non ho ragionato per nulla.   
Così sospiro e scuotendo la testa me ne vado. Devo cavarmela da solo, questa volta. O lo aspetto e ci parlo dopo.   
Guardo l’ora e mi stringo nelle spalle, chissà a che punto è?   
Alla fine scendo nel salone e mi siedo con un paio di altri giocatori che sono lì con me perché hanno già giocato o devono aspettare il loro turno che sarà serale.   
Li saluto, qualcuno mi dice qualcosa sulla sconfitta, parliamo un po’ di tennis e sono scosso, ma si capisce che lo sono perché ho perso, perciò non risulto strano.   
\- Come va Novak? - Chiedo interessato. Qualcuno a questo punto gira canale perché trasmettono su due canali due partite diverse e ne stavano vedendo un’altra.   
\- Sta vincendo. - Mi rispondono. Annuisco. Bene.   
In questo entra Rafa, lo guardo di sfuggita senza registrare che è lui, poi lo faccio e mi aggrotto tornando a guardarlo. E se lo facessi?   
E se ci parlassi io con lui, se mi confrontassi per vedere come stanno davvero le cose?   
Se lo aggiornassi io?  
Rafa mi vede, mi fa un cenno, poi si siede con gli altri a guardare la partita di Nole, io continuo a guardarlo intensamente, corrucciato, indeciso, ma quando vedo passare in corridoio Roger con aria scossa, mi decido.   
Ok, se aspetto lui camperò cento anni senza ottenere risultati.  
Potevo farlo se non avessi mai saputo che Roger prova qualcosa per me, ma da quando mi ha dato conferma a livello fisico, non posso lasciar perdere.   
Perché non si bacia uno di cui non ti importa, non hai un orgasmo con un tuo amico ed è ora che da passivo io diventi attivo, in questa maledetta storia!  
A questo punto mi alzo, picchietto sul braccio di Rafa silenzioso, lui si gira e non dico nulla, sono tutti presi dalla partita così non ci vedono. Gli faccio cenno di alzarsi e lui mi accontenta.   
Non so cosa sa, ma adesso ci penso io.   
Lo conduco in una delle stanze nei paraggi, che è una sala massaggio momentaneamente libera, mi infilo dentro e vado a chiudere la porta secondaria che dà sullo stanzino dei massaggiatori e fisioterapisti, giro la chiave e gli indico col dito di fare la stessa cosa. Rafa, senza commentare, lo fa, poi rimane impalato poco più avanti, mi guarda sedermi su uno dei lettini imbottiti e incrocio le braccia deciso, l’aria contrariata, il broncio.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede senza accomodarsi. Così mi decido.   
\- È ora di buttare giù la maschera. - Introduco così il discorso e Rafa spalanca gli occhi così io chiudo i miei e respiro a fondo per calmarmi e cercare le parole adatte. - Voglio confrontarmi con te su Roger. - E così che è tutto chiaro, si avvicina all’altro lettino, vicino al mio, e si siede a sua volta.   
\- Ok. Cosa vuoi sapere? - Dal fatto che non mi grugnisca ‘cosa cazzo te ne frega’, sa molte cose.   
\- Immagino tu sappia i miei trascorsi con lui. - Rafa annuisce.   
\- Finalmente ci siamo detti tutto. Sia da parte mia, che sua. - Poi Rafa, con un tono molto basso e controllato che gli invidio, aggiunge fissandomi penetrante: - È Roger che non sa che l’altro con cui te la fai è Novak. - Quando lo dice mi acciglio e parto sulla difensiva:   
\- Cosa cambierebbe? Lo odierebbe di più, perché sa che ti contende e se gli dico che si occupa anche di me… - Mentre lo dico mi rendo conto che è una situazione assurda e scuoto la testa, così mi strofino il viso, respiro e cerco di calmarmi, lui pazienta. Che strano.   
\- Senti… è un casino. - Grande conclusione.   
\- Ma no, pensavo fosse così facile! - Commenta ironico, così mi vien da tirargli un calcio, ma mentre lo guardo di scatto lo vedo sorridere così mi rilasso e alzo gli occhi in alto respirando a fondo ancora.   
\- Cosa… cosa sta succedendo fra te e Roger? Perché con me faceva finta di nulla, come se non fosse successo niente e fossimo amici come sempre! - Rafa fa l’aria dispiaciuta.   
\- Idem. - Scuoto il capo disilluso.   
\- Non prenderà mai una posizione, è un miracolo che abbia provato a stare con te! Lui non è fatto per queste cose… - Rafa si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo so, sai… poteva respingermi e dire ‘no senti, è un sentimento platonico il nostro, non andrà mai sul piano fisico’, invece l’ha portato lì eccome! - Stringo le labbra infastidito dall’immagine di loro che scopano.   
\- E cosa vuoi dire, che prova quella cosa per te? - Si stringe nelle spalle con aria vaga.   
\- No, non lo so, non ti avrebbe baciato… né io sarei andato con Novak! Andiamo, quando c’è amore e alchimia non hai voglia di andare con gli altri! - In questo Rafa mi stupisce, è molto onesto e maturo.   
\- Beh, dipende dalle persone, tu sei uno che non deve essere costretto o avere divieti, altrimenti tendi a scappare… forse fra voi c’era tutto, ma non la compatibilità in una relazione del genere. Cioè come amici funzionate alla grande perché c’è la libertà di fondo di fare quel che volete, però in amore è diverso… questo non significa che non vi amiate, però… insomma, dopotutto l’avete fatto, vi siete messi insieme, avete… beh, fatto tutto con successo! - Non so perché mi sento a disagio a parlare con lui di queste cose e Rafa lo nota, mi guarda un po’ sorpreso poi si stende nel lettino a pancia in su, incrocia le dita sulla pancia e, come in una seduta dal terapista, continua a parlare a ruota libera, più rilassato di prima.   
\- Non lo so, Stan, non lo so… sono molto confuso anche io… so che quel che provo per Rog è molto forte e bellissimo ed è stato stupendo andare a letto con lui, ma quando ha cominciato a diventare una relazione a tutti gli effetti io mi sono sentito soffocare ed anzi, vedevo in Novak una via di fuga, una boccata d’aria, per questo alla fine tanto ho fatto finché non ci sono andato. Questo non significa che odio Rog o non gli voglio bene ed è proprio questo il problema. Perché se lo amo ho sentito la necessità di… respirare altro? Anche ora che Rog ha fatto il famoso passo indietro e finge che nulla sia mai successo: sì, la cosa mi scoccia, però ho rivisto Novak, è scattato di nuovo, l’abbiamo rifatto ed ora mi sembra come se… - Si sospende, assottiglia gli occhi e cerca di capire, di tradurre quel che prova e lo invidio perché ci riesce, vede molto chiaramente in sé e traduce tutto alla perfezione, lo butta fuori e sicuramente poi starà ancora meglio, magari si vince l’ennesimo slam rosso! - come se anche questa strada potesse andare bene. Non lo so. Non so se andrà o no, se è giusta o sbagliata, ma mi sento come se potessi tentare perché mi pare che non sia poi così male. Mentre vedo Roger ed il suo enorme ‘facciamo finta’, penso che sbagli, che sia sciocco e che non risolva nulla ma… amen, no? Se preferisce così, che faccia così! Perché non insisto se lo desidero tanto, se lo amo tanto? Perché non faccio di tutto per riaverlo, sistemare le cose? Perché mi sta bene Novak e lascio che Roger si allontani? - A questo punto gli rispondo io, con un filo di voce, colpito dalla sua auto analisi che io, su di me, non so se sarei mai in grado di fare e che sicuramente Roger gli invidierebbe se solo si desse la briga di parlarci e capire cosa pensa Rafa.  
\- Perché non era quell’amore che pensavate fosse, l’avete frainteso. È amore, ma non QUELLO. - E da come piega la testa e inarca le sopracciglia, direi che è esattamente la sua conclusione.   
\- Non so se amerò mai Novak, come andranno le cose, ma il punto è che mi va di provarci e sento che Roger può fare quello che vuole. Sai, si dice che la pausa serve a capire le situazioni indecise. Ed è vero. O capisci che non era amore perché stai bene dopo un po’, o capisci che era amore perché dopo un po’ continui a stare di merda. So che Rog fa così non per capire, ma perché semplicemente non sa come risolverla ed allora preferisce cancellarla. Ma a me sta servendo per capire che… beh, gli voglio un bene dell’anima, ma non avevo mai provato nulla. Non potevo tradurre in fatti reali quello che sentivo, mi limitavo a fantasticare. L’ho provato, ho visto… ora ho provato anche Novak, sto avendo altre esperienze e sto capendo… le cose non sono semplici da capire subito, senza sperimentare nulla. Però poi devi avere la lucidità per guardarti e dirti come stanno le cose. - Rafa non smetterebbe più di parlare, ma ad un certo punto smette e si gira sul fianco per guardarmi, piega il braccio sotto la testa e capisco come mai perdono tutti la testa per lui, è bello ed ha una personalità particolare.   
Sorrido.   
\- E tu? - A questo punto mi ricordo che l’avevo chiamato io.   
\- Io ho le idee chiare. Lo amo. Da sempre. Da quando ho capito cosa sono i sentimenti ed ho saputo distinguere amore da amicizia. Mi sono sposato per realizzare che quello che ho con mia moglie non sarà mai quello che provo per Roger. -   
\- Ma il problema è lui che è bloccato da mille cose… preconcetti morali, regole personali, il mondo che lo guarda come penso non abbia mai guardato un tennista nella storia dello sport… - Sospiro, lo ha preso in pieno. Stiamo un po’ in silenzio, a pensare a quanto detto e a Roger, poi torno a parlare un po’ abbattuto.   
\- Io so che lui prova qualcosa per me, dopo che mi ha baciato l’ho realizzato, prima non ci credevo, stava con te… ma dopo il bacio ci ho ripensato ed ho capito. Non si bacia un amico. E prima gli ho dimostrato a fatti che è fisicamente attratto da me, c’è alchimia, lo vuole. Non hai un orgasmo con un amico. Lui prova qualcosa… - Rafa si interessa alla cosa e lo studio per vedere se ne è geloso.   
\- E lui? - La sua domanda mi stupisce. Forse era vero. Era piccolo, inesperto… non sapeva cosa era l’amore, l’amicizia, l’ammirazione, il sesso! Adesso ha avuto esperienze, ha provato diverse cose e per questo ha realizzato di cosa si tratta. Ma finché non provi non sai.   
È assurdo come vadano le cose, sembrava consacrato a Roger, ci avrei scommesso la vita, ed invece…  
\- Ha avuto l’orgasmo sulla mia mano ed è rimasto shockato. Gli ho detto di provare a farlo con te e vedere se prova la stessa cosa! Lui sa cosa prova, non vuole ammetterlo perché ha visto che facendo finta di nulla la sua vita è più facile… è sposato, ha figli… è un tennista famosissimo… è così facile senza amanti, no? - Rafa si tira lentamente su e mi guarda consapevole, perplesso e con mille altre espressioni nel mezzo.   
\- Sì, però con me ci è stato e non era quell’amore che sembrava fosse, un amore, ma non quello. Perciò davanti ad un amore vero, un amore assoluto, che prende tutto, che ti fa desiderare l’altro… eh, vita facile o no, guarda, dopo un po’ cedi. Se ha ceduto a quello che avevamo noi, che non era quello che doveva essere… -   
Ha centrato il punto. Spero che abbia ragione, non lo so.   
\- Spero che sia come dici, che prima o poi cederà… - Abbasso lo sguardo depresso, il tono impercettibile e lui scende, mi raggiunge e mi mette le mani sulle ginocchia, sussulto al contatto caldo ed alzo lo sguardo che si intreccia al suo di sostegno, consapevole.   
\- Io non ho fatto niente. L’ho lasciato andare perché sapevo che non avrei mai potuto competere con la sua morale. Invece lui non ha sopportato l’idea di non avermi più con sé ed è andato contro tutto sé stesso. Roger… - Alza lo sguardo pensieroso e poi torna ad abbassarlo sul mio, parla basso e dolcemente: - non sembra, ma Roger ha un enorme ego e non so se sia quello o solo bisogno d’amore, di avere gente che lo ami e lo adori intorno… ma qualunque cosa sia, non può rinunciare ad una sola persona per cui prova qualcosa. Qualunque sentimento sia, lui non può privarsene. Se l’altro lo ama, lui si adegua e gli dà quello che pensa che voglia, pur di non farlo andare via. - È una visione diversa di Roger da quella che ho sempre avuto, è sconvolgente e mentre mi investe, spalanco gli occhi turbati e mormoro:   
\- Ma così non posso sapere se si mette con me perché mi ama come lo amo io o perché non vuole che mi allontani… - Rafa stringe le labbra e piega la testa dispiaciuto.   
\- Purtroppo questo lo capisci col tempo, come è successo fra me e lui. Se non è quello, non dura. Però l’unica è sperimentare, rischiare, provare, esporsi… questo è come la penso io. Poi sta a te… - Con questo mi lascia una carezza sulla guancia che mi sconvolge e mi fa capire cosa ci hanno trovato Roger e Nole, poi se ne va lasciandomi solo nel lettino a fissare il vuoto, sconvolto, senza una vera soluzione ma solo più dubbi di prima.   
Sono entrato convinto di essere amato da Roger e ne esco con un’incertezza inaudita.   
Ed uno pensa che lui sia una persona semplice, dolce e premurosa… porca miseria, se lo conoscessero meglio!  
Roger, sarai la mia fine!”


	20. Dopo accurate riflessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Rafa e Stan che si consultavano fra di loro mentre Rafa e Nole erano ben felici di riprendere il discorso da dove interrotto. Le cose fra loro partono come una cosa del tutto sessuale e senza impegno, ma possono continuare in tanti modi diversi. Nel mentre, il punto fra Roger e Rafa.

20\. DOPO ACCURATE RIFLESSIONI

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/19.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/29.jpg)

 /Rafa/

“Ci ho voluto pensare un po’, dopo l’altra sera.   
Non ho progettato nulla di queste settimane, ho semplicemente vissuto quello che mi si presentava, ho lasciato che Roger la gestisse come volesse e  non ho forzato nulla da nessun lato, ma vedendo che lui non voleva più riprovarci ho pensato che forse gli andasse bene così.   
Al contrario quando ho visto Nole in piscina di sera ho capito che invece le cose dovevano andare così e non mi sono opposto.  
Ho provato, ho sperimentato e non me ne sono pentito nemmeno dopo.   
Mi è piaciuto, ho fatto bene.   
Mi sono ripreso una pausa per capire e parlarne con Stan mi ha aiutato, è come gli ho detto.  
Dovevo fare un passo indietro per capire bene… per Roger c’è un sentimento estremamente forte, era facile confondere. Non posso dire di essere indifferente al sesso con lui, è stato maledettamente bello, però il punto è che posso farlo anche con altri e con Nole è… semplicemente bello!  
Tutto qua.  
Perciò potrei stare con Roger, però finirei per avere altre tentazioni a cui cederei e non ha più senso.  
D’altro canto sono ancora stuzzicato da Nole, mi trovo bene con lui e non è impegnativo, forse questo è determinante, mi rilassa, non devo pensare a cosa posso o non posso fare.   
Perciò posso concludere che sì. Posso farlo, mi va e penso che lo farò.   
E Roger… beh, lo amo, ma non nel modo che pensavo. Abbiamo fatto presto ad andare in crisi, se fosse quello che credevamo non sarebbe successo.  
Forse… forse stonava qualcosa… era tutto bello e perfetto ma… stonava qualcosa… ecco perché Nole è riuscito ad avere presa… e Stan in Roger.   
Perché qualcosa di quel che eravamo, stonava.   
Ora è chiaro.   
  
Guardo l’ora e mi faccio due conti.   
Penso che sia in camera solo.  
Mi metto le ciabatte, prendo il cellulare e la chiave magnetica, poi esco guardando che non ci sia nessuno.   
Cammino piano come un ladro fino ad arrivare alla camera di Nole che, questa volta, mi ha comunicato così… ‘sai, se ti va di fare un salto una di queste sere….’  
Sorrido alla sua faccia tosta.  
Lui ha fiducia in sé stesso, per questo ottiene i risultati che vuole, prima o poi.   
Busso e poco dopo lui mi apre sorpreso.   
\- Rafa?! Non pensavo saresti venuto davvero! Anche perché ormai è passato un po’ e… - Ma seccato delle sue mille parole lo spingo impaziente e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle brontolando in spagnolo:   
\- Ti sembra il momento dei convenevoli? E se passa qualcuno? - Ma quando mi fissa non capendo nulla di quel che dico, capisco che ho parlato in spagnolo così scuoto la testa e metto giù le cose che ho in mano.   
\- Avevo bisogno di pensare un po’, di assimilare, di vedere come mi sentivo dopo il ritorno di fiamma! - Nole fa un sorrisino divertito e si siede sul letto, dove era già in pigiama a leggere un libro per rilassarsi prima di dormire. Lo chiude e lo mette in parte mentre controlla la sveglia nel cellulare, cosa che pensandoci faccio pure io, poi mettiamo i telefoni silenziosi. Nelle operazioni, parliamo con noncuranza, come se non fossero cose che invece per noi contano.  
\- E cosa ti senti? - Metto giù il telefono e lo guardo inarcando le sopracciglia con aria sorniona, vorrei essere uno di quelli sadici in grado di scherzare, ma alla fine vado verso di lui e mi tolgo la maglietta sfilandomela con le braccia incrociate.   
\- Che mi è piaciuto da morire e vorrei rifarlo e, guarda caso, sono libero di farlo! - Nole a questo si mette a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro e non so se sa quanto mi turba questa sua risata maledettamente erotica, ma metto un ginocchio sul letto mentre lui risponde divertito:   
\- Quanto ti piace essere libero, eh? - Centra in pieno il punto.   
Forse sono un completo idiota perché ho fatto tanto per stare con Roger e poi sono andato in crisi perché volevo stare solo.   
Una mano sulla testiera del letto, dietro la sua schiena. Nole gira il volto verso il mio e aspetta con un sorrisino felice, io avvicino le labbra alle sue, aggiungendo piano e penetrante:   
\- Evidentemente finché non provi, non sai quel che vuoi davvero. Né se quella cosa che desideravi, la volevi sul serio ed in quel modo. Evidentemente bisogna buttarsi e vivere le cose… - Con questo ci guardiamo negli occhi da vicino, respirandoci, Nole rimane con la testa dritta mentre io la piego di lato.  
\- Non avrei saputo dire di meglio. - Così mentre le bocche si uniscono e si fondono iniziando subito a succhiarsi piano piano per poi aprirsi ed intrecciare anche le lingue, l’altra mia mano scende nel suo inguine che cerco sotto la stoffa dei vestiti e trovo facilmente.   
Il bacio si scalda subito, così come lui che apre la gamba verso l’esterno per farmi fare quel che voglio, cosa che faccio subito, infatti salgo a cavalcioni su di lui e rimango sulle ginocchia per masturbarlo meglio, poi mi metto sopra e scivolo indietro, scendendo con la bocca sul suo collo.   
Poco dopo sono piegato e mi occupo della sua erezione con la bocca.   
Finora abbiamo avuto contatti particolari. Scopate veloci e volgari.   
Questa credo che sia la prima volta che glielo prendo in bocca.   
Mentre lo faccio Nole sospira di piacere e questo mi dà un’ulteriore spinta ad aumentare l’intensità.  
È inebriante, è eccitante da morire e mi piace averlo in bocca, sentirlo crescere contro il palato mentre succhio e stringo ed aumento l’intensità. Ed è ancora meglio quando la sua mano scivola sulla mia nuca, mi prende i capelli mossi e mi accompagna i movimenti.   
\- Rafa… sto per… - Quando capisco che sta per venire mi separo subito e rotolo sul letto per togliermi il resto di quel che indosso. Nole scende giù e si spoglia del tutto, guardandomi mentre nudo mi sistemo con la schiena giù e le gambe larghe, a masturbarmi nella sua attesa. Nole sorride lussurioso ed io non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso, mentre si leva anche i boxer.   
Il suo membro rimane dritto come l’ho lasciato e lo vedo solo ora quanto effettivamente sia grande. Mi lecco le labbra malizioso e lui fa altrettanto.   
\- Ti piace? - Chiede suadente. Alla domanda, parto in quarta e la mia mano passa da sopra a dentro. Mi stimolo da solo ed il medio entra subito con facilità.   
Nole ride e sale sul letto, mi prende le gambe e me le allarga, poi mi toglie la mano e sostituisce la sua lingua al mio dito. Mi bagna, mi lecca e poi infila il suo dito mentre la bocca sale su a leccare e succhiare la mia erezione. Così lascio andare la testa all’indietro e chiudo gli occhi abbandonandomi a questo piacere doppio sempre più forte e folle.   
Mi eccito da morire anche io e sento che sto per venire, con un angolino di me vorrei venire con lui dentro, ma con l’altro vorrei farlo subito. L’idea che si interrompa da questa doppia combinazione di piacere è impensabile. Ma è lui a condurre e a decidere, infatti quando mi sente particolarmente partecipe per non dire partito, si stacca, si tira su sulle ginocchia, raddrizza la schiena e mi dice un erotico:   
\- Girati… - Che mi fa rabbrividire. Non so perché, è solo una semplice parola. Ma a me… forse è il modo in cui lo dice.   
Però lo faccio, mi metto a carponi davanti a lui e abbasso torace e volto sul letto, mentre gli do il mio accesso.   
Toccami, toccami ora, ti prego…   
Esita un po’ e giro la testa infastidito. Oltre la spalla vedo che si sta masturbando mentre mi guarda in questa posizione che penso sia del tutto pornografica.   
\- Avanti… - Nole si morde il labbro.   
\- Voglio che lo chiedi. - Viene fuori il suo lato dominatore che mi fa impazzire. Come fa a sapere che mi piace?  
Forse è un’altra delle cose che fra me e Roger non hanno funzionato. Sessualmente parlando a me piace essere dominato, posseduto, non mi basta fare sesso. Mi piace essere trattato in un certo modo.   
\- Scopami… - E così lui penso che non resista oltre, infatti si avvicina e finalmente mi tocca. Mi mordo il bicipite a portata di bocca e mi metto a succhiarlo. Le sue mani addosso, mi carezza per poi allargarmi ed infilarsi brusco e deciso. Una sola spinta ed è dentro a metà. Con la seconda è tutto.  
Io apro la bocca e soffoco un grido di piacere contro il letto. Mordo il lenzuolo questa volta. Quanto vorrei urlare, dannazione.   
Nole inizia a muoversi e a prendermi sempre più sicuro e deciso, con forza, virilità e possente mi fa suo mentre io impazzisco nel sentirlo che va così in profondità, che arriva così facilmente là dentro. Quel punto che mi fa diventare matto. Quando tocca lì inarco la schiena, mi alzo sulle mani e tendo tutti i miei muscoli mentre imploro che continui lì in quel modo.   
Nole mi accontenta e va più forte e veloce, fino a che mi alzo di scatto e mi appoggio a lui, venendo in modo sconvolgente. Nole mi circonda con le braccia, le mani dai fianchi ai pettorali e poi cerca la mia bocca, infila un dito dentro ed inizio a succhiare.   
La mia lingua sul suo dito credo gli dia una strana sensazione, tanto che anche lui poco dopo viene tendendosi tutto, affondando le dita nella mia pelle.   
Sparisce per un istante, rimane dritto, teso, tremante, non respira nemmeno. Poi si rilassa tutto in una volta e mi si appoggia addosso, scivola fuori, sento lo sperma colare fra le mie cosce, penso che dovrei farmi una doccia, ma lui mi prende intorno alla vita, mi cinge e mi tira giù, rimanendo dietro di me, a stringermi a sé.   
Ci stendiamo uno avanti all’altro, i corpi aderiscono, sento il suo petto contro la mia schiena, ma anche il suo membro contro i miei glutei morbidi e intreccia le gambe alle mie.   
Alzo la testa e trovo l’interruttore della luce che spengo, tiro su il lenzuolo e ricopro entrambi, mentre le sue labbra sul mio collo mi baciano leggere facendomi rabbrividire.   
\- Nole? - Chiamo poco dopo.   
\- Mmm? - Fa pigramente.   
\- Non c’è impegno, eh? Non sentirti legato od obbligato… - Lui sorride.   
\- Lo so. - Sorrido anche io.   
\- Non siamo niente, solo due che passano il tempo insieme come gli va… - Specifico.   
\- Anche perché se diventa impegnativo scommetto che mi scarichi… - Dice ironico, con voce roca. Sorrido, ma non nego.   
Mi sa che non ha torto. Poco dopo ci addormentiamo e nel sonno mi rigiro fra le sue braccia, ci sciogliamo perché è impossibile dormire abbracciati tutta la notte, ma non smettiamo mai di toccarci in qualche modo pur dormendo, inconsciamente, così.   
  
  
Sto per uscire dalla camera per andare in quella di Nole, ha perso anche lui oggi, come Roger, ma fra i due voglio consolare il serbo, credo che Roger voglia stare solo per pensare.   
Quando apro la porta della camera nel solito orario che so non trovo nessuno in giro, mi fermo stupito e shockato.   
Roger mi sta davanti con la mano a pugno che sta per bussare nella mia porta.   
\- Stavi uscendo? - Chiede interdetto, conscio che è impossibile che io esca prima delle semifinali!  
Arrossisco. È il momento di dirgli che me la faccio con Nole?   
\- No, stavo andando al bar a prendere qualcosa per rilassarmi, sai che spesso ho problemi a dormire… - Roger sorride tirato.  
\- Sì, ma dopo i quarti di finale che hai fatto pensavo che non avessi quel problema… - Inarco le sopracciglia senza capire e lui spiega: - Rafa, avrai giocato tre ore, non lo so, ma… - Rido e scuoto la testa.  
\- Dai entra, ti serviva qualcosa? - Dico gentilmente.   
Roger entra.   
\- Sì, ti cercavo… ho… ho bisogno di parlarti prima di andare via. -   
E a questo cenno mi ricordo che oggi ha perso contro Soderling e che non giocherà nemmeno la finale.   
\- Mi dispiace, a proposito… - Roger sorride ed alza le spalle.   
\- Non importa, il mio Roland l’ho vinto, tanto avrei perso contro di te in finale! - La mette come se non gli importasse davvero, forse è così…   
cerco di capirlo, ma è illeggibile come sempre. Non lascia trasparire nulla, forse è solo un po’ più cupo del solito.   
Però lo conosco e so che in realtà ha qualcosa. Al di là del vincere o perdere in uno slam.   
Libero una sedia e lo lascio sedersi lì mentre io mi sistemo sul letto.   
\- Cosa succede? - Io e lui non abbiamo mai parlato di noi da quando ci siamo lasciati, abbiamo detto di rivedere la situazione dopo un po’, dopo degli esperimenti, però abbiamo fatto finta di nulla su sua implicita volontà. Se ora non gli va bene è peggio per lui.   
Roger si guarda le mani sospirando in difficoltà, sembra che debba estrarsi una spada dalla gola.   
\- Non abbiamo più parlato di noi… - Appena lo dice è come se il mondo diventasse una tomba. Intorno è come un cimitero, ora come ora. Con tanto di lumicini inquietanti.   
Respiro piano e non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso, lui ancora non mi guarda e visto che non dice altro, azzardo leggero:   
\- È per tua volontà… -   
sospira.   
\- Lo so, ma pensavo fosse più facile, che fosse meglio… sai, tornare come prima, quando andava tutto bene… - sorrido dolcemente in attesa che mi guardi.   
\- Non potrà mai essere come prima. Perché sono successe cose troppo importanti nel mezzo. - Roger si morde il labbro, sta impercettibilmente tremando e mi dispiace molto, ma non so cosa posso farci. Se non si fa aiutare, io non posso fare nulla. Deve capire che non può pensare di fare tutto da solo.   
\- Così importanti che sono finite alla prima difficoltà? - chiede smarrito, alzando gli occhi verso di me, finalmente. Sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle. I suoi occhi sono lucidi.   
\- Evidentemente abbiamo frainteso, no? Era un sentimento così grande che abbiamo pensato che fosse altro… ma stare insieme come amici è diverso dallo starci come fidanzati. - Specifico il concetto perché per me è questo il punto. Lo adoro come amico, ma quando fa il fidanzato io non lo sopporto.   
\- Ma era bello anche fare l’amore insieme… - Mi colpisce il modo in cui lo dice, la voce gli trema così come le mani che stringe fra le ginocchia, gli occhi sono sempre più lucidi, si vede che non sa dove sbattere la testa.   
\- A volte non vedi una cosa finché non ti aprono gli occhi. - Mi riferisco a Stan che gli è sempre stato davanti e non si è mai accorto di nulla. Perché al momento di lasciarlo andare non ne è stato capace. - Mentre vedi male quel che hai davanti agli occhi… - E qua mi riferisco a noi due. Ci siamo visti male, percepiti male.   
Scuote la testa.   
\- Non lo so, Rafa… era bello andare a letto con te ed io farei di tutto per te, sei… sei così importante… - La voce si spezza così mi alzo dal letto e lo raggiungo, mi piego sulle ginocchia e gli prendo le mani, lo guardo dal basso in attesa che incroci lo sguardo col mio, quando lo fa è pieno di lacrime.   
\- Anche io farei di tutto per te, adoro il tempo che passiamo insieme e certe cose le dico solo a te, sei importante, sei unico… e ti amo, ma non nel modo che credevamo. Non avevamo provato altro, capisci? Ci siamo trovati in mezzo a questo grande sentimento e l’abbiamo gestito istintivamente, ma non avevamo un metro di paragone… quando abbiamo provato altro abbiamo capito cos’era, l’abbiamo ridimensionato… c’è… c’è anche il modo in cui due stanno insieme. Si è compatibili per un rapporto, ma non per l’altro. Fare coppia è diverso dallo stare bene insieme… a volte in amicizia le cose vanno alla grande, ma quei due non potrebbero mai stare insieme sul serio perché non c’è quel tipo di compatibilità, capisci? Non potevamo capire senza provarlo… - Roger mi guarda disperato, sperando che io gli dia una soluzione facile ai suoi dubbi, ma non posso dirgli io che ama Stan e che deve trovare il coraggio di vivere quell’amore. Ha trovato il coraggio di vivere il mio perché non era così forte e poteva controllarlo e gestirlo, come ama fare con ogni aspetto della sua vita, con chiunque lo circondi. Ma Stan non lo controllerebbe perché lo coinvolge troppo.   
E lui ha paura che gli sfugga di mano, che tutto questo gli sfugga di mano.   
\- Non so più cosa provo… - Sospiro e gli carezzo le mani fra le mie.   
\- Sì che lo sai, solo che non hai il coraggio di ammetterlo. - Aggrotta le sopracciglia.   
\- Non lo so, io… - Chiudo gli occhi e paziente li riapro cercando un po’ di quella calma che solitamente mi manca.  
 - Hai baciato Stan… - Lo guardo. - Cosa hai provato? Era la stessa cosa di baciare me? - So che ha fatto altro con Stan perché me l’ha detto.   
Ma non voglio fargli sapere che ho parlato con lui.   
Roger scuote il capo nel panico e mi fissa come se avessi bestemmiato.   
\- Io non… -   
\- Roger. - Lo richiamo con durezza. - Provare è la sola cosa che ti fa capire come stanno le cose, finché ci pensi e basta non capisci nulla… andavamo a letto insieme, era la stessa cosa? So che un bacio contro il servizio completo è difficile come paragone, ma… - A questo punto Roger torna a baciarmi, mi prende il viso fra le mani e con sorpresa aderisce le labbra alle mie, le fonde e me le succhia fino a che non infila la lingua, incontra la mia ed io lo assecondo. Se si è già dimenticato com’era, significa che non era decisamente quello che credevamo che fosse… altrimenti non dovrebbe rifarlo per ricordarselo.   
Scommetto che quello di Stan se lo ricorda eccome, che non riesce a scordarlo per nulla, gli sta in testa come un pensiero fisso, impossibile da scrollare…   
Ma tant’è che glielo devo, sono entrato nella sua vita a forza fino a che non ho ottenuto quello che ero convinto di volere.   
Il fatto è che Roger è capace di fare quello che nessuno lo vedrebbe a fare… però deve avere una spinta particolare. Una grande motivazione.   
Mentre mi bacia, con la mano corre fra le sue gambe e si tira fuori l’erezione, questo mi distrae e mi ritraggo per un istante cercando di borbottare un roco ‘che fai?’.  
Non dovrei stare qua a chiederlo, ma assecondarlo. Eppure l’istinto è fermarlo perché è come una stonatura, perché mi viene assurdamente in mente Nole.   
Un momento, ma non era solo sesso con lui?   
Il migliore della mia vita probabilmente…  
\- Prendimelo… ti prego…. - Mormora scivolando sul mio orecchio con le labbra. Lo succhia ed io trattengo il respiro. È fisicamente piacevole, ma non c’è quella spinta folle a continuare, a sbatterlo sul letto e ad andare fino in fondo.   
Ma lui con la mano libera affonda le dita sulla nuca, fra i miei capelli e mi conduce deciso la testa frase sue gambe aperte e questo mi eccita, lo devo ammettere.  
Roger così padrone è interessante, ma nella mia mente continua a sovrapporsi l’immagine di Nole e del suo cazzo e al diavolo, credo che devo anche questo a Roger.   
Vuole confrontare le sensazioni provate quando Stan glielo ha fatto.   
Così, semplicemente, gli concedo probabilmente l’ultimo pompino del nostro rapporto. Come un epilogo conclusivo. Ed un augurio. Che trovi il coraggio di vivere il vero grande amore, anche se forse non sarà in grado di gestirlo come vorrebbe. Che si lasci andare, che si lasci trasportare, che perda il controllo. perché perdere il controllo è la cosa più bella del mondo, quando si ama.   
Te lo auguro davvero, Roger.   
Ama sul serio. Per sempre!”


	21. Via la patina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Roger. Vediamo quel che succede immediatamente dopo la sua ultima prova finale con Rafa e cosa decide nei confronti di Stan. E poi? Beh, poi c'è una Davis Cup e si sa chi sono i giocatori principali della nazionale svizzera. Forse è l'occasione per chiarirsi!

21\. VIA LA PATINA

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/62.9.jpg)

/Roger/

“È che non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa.  
La mano di Stan fra le mie gambe.   
La sua lingua nell’orecchio. E poi il bacio.   
Stan non sfuma, non sfuma per nulla, rimane lì.  
Spingo la testa di Rafa sul mio inguine e lui mi avvolge l’erezione con le labbra, sto un po’ ad eccitarmi e solo quando chiudo gli occhi e ripenso alla mano di Stan qua al posto della sua bocca, mi diventa duro.   
Scuoto la testa e lo lascio andare lasciandomi indietro con la schiena, libero di continuare o smettere.   
Mi copro il viso con le mani e quasi disperato mi mordo il labbro.   
\- Perché non è più la stessa cosa? Solo l’anno scorso era sconvolgente… ed ora… - Rafa smette e si alza sospirando.   
\- Perché non avevi provato altro. Avevi trovato una parte di te, quella attratta da alcuni ragazzi. Ora hai trovato l’altra. Quella che ama Stan. Ma solo se provi capisci qual è la tua strada. Prima che ti saltassi addosso non sapevi quanto bello fosse scopare con un uomo. Solo dopo l’hai saputo. - Tolgo le mani dalla faccia e lo guardo stupito della sua analisi quasi dura, Rafa va al bagno e si sciacqua la bocca per poi bere, infine si siede sul letto.   
\- Sei arrabbiato? - Mi guarda sorpreso.   
\- Perché dovrei? -   
\- Sembri infastidito… - Alza le spalle.   
\- È ora che apri del tutto gli occhi, che accetti le cose e che ti butti. Hai Stan in testa. Quando stava per staccarsi sei impazzito. Hai paura di non poterlo controllare, per questo hai preferito tenere le distanze. Ma ora non ti basta. Devi andare da lui, Roger. Io non ho un’assoluzione da darti. Le cose sono andate così, io ti amerò sempre a modo mio, così come tu amerai me a modo tuo, ma questo non significa precluderci quelle che possono essere le nostre vere storie. Quelle che ci fanno perdere la testa e che non ci fanno più vedere e volere nessun altro. - Da come lo descrive si capisce che lo sta provando e allora mi viene in mente il fatto che l’aveva fatto con Nole, poi non gli ho più chiesto nulla in merito.   
\- Sei tornato con lui? - Chiedo senza nemmeno nominarlo.   
\- Sì. - Lo dice fissandomi dritto negli occhi con la sua forza caratteristica che invidio molto.   
Io sospiro. Mi sento così insicuro, forse per questo mi sono sentito attratto da lui, volevo la sua forza, la sua sicurezza, la sua chiarezza di desiderio, idee e pensiero.   
\- Com’è stato? - Sorride imbarazzato.   
\- Incredibilmente bello. - sorrido malinconico.   
\- Lo rifarai? - Si stringe nelle spalle stendendosi nel letto a pancia in giù.   
\- Sì. - Dice spietato, diretto, onesto. Sospiro. Sono invidioso, non geloso. Che lui sa cosa vuole ed ha già avuto il coraggio di provarlo.   
\- Credi che sia solo sesso o altro? - Alza ancora le spalle.   
\- Non lo so, per ora è solo sesso, però voglio farlo solo con lui. Anche prima avevo lui in testa e mi sentivo a disagio, come se lo tradissi e la cosa non mi piaceva. - Esita e si morde il labbro, poi aggiunge: - quando l’ho fatto che stavo con te non ci ho pensato nemmeno un secondo. L’ho tirato in camera e mi sono fatto fare di tutto. Nemmeno un minimo disagio. - Ride imbarazzato. - Scusa, ma se non ne parlo con te… -   
Scuoto la testa calmo e sospiro. Non mi fa effetto. Ho voluto sentire queste cose di proposito, ma non sono dilaniato, geloso, folle. Come lo ero quando Stan mi parlava di quest’altra storia.   
\- Va bene. Voglio che parliamo di tutto. Ho bisogno di uno che sappia tutto di me… non sono pronto a perderti del tutto. - Così mi guarda sorpreso mentre giro lo sguardo dall’altra parte, lo sento alzarsi e sedermisi addosso, poi mi prende la testa con le braccia e mi stringe forte. Quella forza irruente che mette lui nelle cose. E trattengo il fiato prima di buttarlo fuori sotto forma di lacrime. Mi aggrappo a lui e accetto l’abbraccio, mi rifugio e sto così per non so quanto. Lui mi abbraccia e raccoglie tutto.   
\- Non mi perderai. Stiamo solo capendo noi stessi, chi siamo, cosa vogliamo, cosa proviamo. A volte è più difficile, a volte è anche doloroso. - Non sapevo che fosse tanto sensibile.   
Pensavo di essere io quello emotivo, ma mi rendo conto che la mania del controllo mi rende forse freddo, talvolta. Tengo fuori le mie emozioni quando gioco e questo la dice lunga su chi io sia. Per anni sono stato con Stan senza andare oltre, e ci sono riuscito. Anche questo la dice lunga su chi io sia. Forse non riesco a provare i sentimenti e le emozioni come fanno gli altri, è grazie a questo che non soffro mai la pressione.   
Forse non amo nemmeno sul serio, altrimenti non sarei mai riuscito a tradire Mirka, a sposarla, a tradirla ancora e a farlo tutt’ora che abbiamo figli.   
Forse è questo il punto. Non amo, non so amare e quando mi trovo davanti a cose forti fraintendo e prendo una cosa per l’altra.   
Amo Stan, dopotutto? Forse è solo ossessione… perché vorrebbe staccarsi da me ed io sono egoista e possessivo e non voglio che una cosa mia mi abbandoni. Forse sono la persona più brutta del mondo.   
Sto abbracciato a Rafa a piangere e poi lui mi bacia la fronte, mi asciuga il viso e con un sorriso dolce mi dice che posso venire quando voglio per qualunque cosa.   
\- Grazie… non… non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te… - Sorride.   
\- Te la saresti cavata, Roger Federer trova sempre un modo! - Così ridacchiando ci alziamo.   
\- Ti lascio dormire che domani hai una semifinale da giocare!- Annuisce e mi accompagna alla porta, mi lascia una carezza ed esco.   
Rafa è sentimenti, impulsi, emozioni.   
Tutto quello che io non sono. Siamo gli opposti.   
Poi penso a Nole.   
Anche lui è nervi ed espansività. Non sa tenersi niente dentro, lo butta fuori anche sotto forma di gioco o scherno, perché non lo può tenere dentro. Ma cosa, di quel che tira fuori, è autentico e cosa è invece una montatura?  
Mi chiedo se lui sia così giocoso con tutti perché è davvero così aperto ed espansivo e gli piacciono tutti, oppure se è perché è più comodo.  
Mentre vado alla mia camera penso a loro due.  
Entrambi hanno un loro modo di vivere loro stessi e tirare fuori le cose, infatti fanno scintille insieme, in tanti sensi ed in ogni campo. Credo che una loro relazione sarebbe devastante, ma come dice Rafa le cose vanno provate sulla pelle, non immaginate.   
Se son rose fioriranno, altrimenti si rialzeranno e andranno comunque avanti.   
E lo devo fare anche io, in un modo o nell’altro.   
Il coraggio di vivere sé stessi.    
  
  
  
Non mi aspettavo diversamente, Stan mi evita come la peste e ora che siamo in Davis Cup sta in camera con Marco, cosa che stona subito visto che di solito sta con me.   
Sospiro.   
Me la sono cercata, ho fatto di tutto per allontanarlo, perché era difficile avere a che fare con tutto quel casino che avevo dentro, che ora… come dovrei comportarmi?   
Ripenso alla chiacchierata con Rafa a Parigi, al tentativo che abbiamo fatto, ma è vero. Era tutto sfumato e nella testa avevo solo Stan e quella volta sotto la doccia. Non è stato come le altre volte o forse come dice lui, non ho avuto un paragone adeguato.   
Perché ho complicato le cose? Quando Stan mi ha chiesto spazio avrei dovuto darglielo e basta, invece di baciarlo e spingerlo a dichiararsi.   
Ho fatto di tutto per metterlo all’angolo ed alla fine non ha avuto scelta.   
Me la sono cercata ed ora reo di essermi buttato in un precipizio, non riesco a risalire.   
Ma in qualche modo devo fare, davvero.   
Durante tutta la prima giornata lo lascio fare, mi evita e non cerco di forzarlo. Ci sono gli allenamenti normali, si inizia comunque coi singoli, il capitano butta giù un primo turno dicendo che si può modificare. Ovviamente inizierò io, poi ci sarà lui e poi il nostro doppio. Questo è il programma.   
Sospiro.   
\- C’è qualche problema fra voi? Perché se è così devo cercare di risolverlo in tempo! - Il capitano mi prende in parte mentre Stan si allena con Marco ed io sorrido intenerito del suo tentativo e della sua preoccupazione legittima.   
Siamo in nazionale, non possiamo sbagliare. Siamo considerata la coppia di doppio, cosa pensiamo di fare in queste condizioni?  
Scuoto la testa e gli metto la mano sul braccio, calmo.   
\- Risolverò tutto entro stasera. - Lui mi guarda circospetto, senza capire quanto ancora debba preoccuparsi.   
\- Sicuro? - Io annuisco e comincio a fare il mio riscaldamento.   
Non so bene come e cosa gli dirò, ma qualcosa mi inventerò. Credo che… credo che seguirò il consiglio di Rafa e mi lascerò semplicemente andare.   
Senza programmare e stabilire le cose.   
Cosa che per me è assolutamente impensabile, in effetti, ma pur pensandoci non ho la minima idea di come affrontarlo. So solo che devo farlo.   
  
A sera non ho concluso molto, non ho ancora le idee chiare e come fare, però sospiro e vedendoli alzarsi per andare in camera a dormire, mi alzo anche io e prendo Marco per il braccio chiedendo se può darmi un po’ di tempo con Stan, così lui annuisce e mi dà la sua chiave, io gli do la mia dicendo che non so quanto staremo a chiarirci, lui sorride e la prende dandomi una pacca sulla spalla.   
Certe cose non sono facili, ma vanno fatte lo stesso.   
Stan è entrato da poco che gli capito io. So che questo è un sistema un po’ impositivo, ma penso che sia anche l’unico arrivato a questo punto.   
Stan parla pensando che io sia Marco, ma quando si gira la frase gli rimane a metà. Mi vede e gli cade il telefono che fortunatamente rimbalza sul letto al di là di cui è.   
Matrimoniali, vorrei sapere che fine hanno fatto le doppie singole! Troppo comode?   
Mi mordo il labbro e mi avvicino cauto, mani alte davanti a me in segno di pace.   
\- Scusa, ma se non facevo così non sarei riuscito a parlarti! -   
Stan si oscura, indurisce la bocca, ma mette le mani ai fianchi, alza il mento e si dà un tono.   
\- Ok, adesso puoi farlo! Sbrigati che devo dormire! -   
È molto duro, ma penso di meritarlo.  
Guardando le cose da un punto di vista distaccato, ed in questo Rafa è stato prezioso, mi sono comportato pessimamente.   
Quando Stan ha chiesto spazio io l’ho obbligato a dichiararsi e poi, non contento, l’ho baciato. Come per assicurarmi di tenermelo ben stretto.   
Le cose sono due: o l’ho fatto perché sapevo che era quello che voleva e gliel’ho dato per tenermelo stretto, o l’ho fatto perché ero io a volerlo, ma non cambia che è successo per tenermi Stan.   
I suoi occhi brillano, si sforza di non piangere, contrae la mascella, affonda le dita sui fianchi, le nocche bianche.   
Mi dispiace che stia così, è colpa mia e non lo merita.   
Mi mordo il labbro.   
Successivamente le cose si sono evolute. Stan mi ha dimostrato che mi piace anche sul piano sessuale e ben presto quella piccola cosa che è successa sotto la doccia a Parigi è rimasta la mia ossessione indimenticabile.   
È come quando ti fa male un dente, la lingua batte lì anche se prima non ti toccavi mai quel punto.   
Stan è il mio dente cariato, io non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui da quando si è rivelato a me.   
\- Perché solo ora? Perché tutto questo solo ora? - Chiedo con la frase che mi tormenta da giorni. Rafa mi ha dato una sua versione. Ho paura di non saperlo controllare, per questo ho tenuto tutto su un piano controllabile.   
Ma con Rafa ci ho provato.   
Beh, non ero così coinvolto, pensavo di poterlo gestire… anche se poi non ci sono riuscito, ma penso che non esista uno in grado di gestire quello là!   
Stan si stringe nelle spalle.  
 - Pensavo che mi vedessi solo come un amico, che non mi ricambiassi proprio! -   
Sospiro.   
\- Io non sapevo, non sapevo cosa provavo… - Stan così allarga le braccia seccato.  
\- Allora la domanda è perché te ne sei accorto solo ora tu!? - Mi strofino il viso insofferente, forse anche allucinato. Penso che sia la prima volta che perdo il controllo, forse nemmeno con Rafa l’ho mai perso così tanto, fino a questo punto.   
\- Stavo per perderti, ho dovuto guardarmi dentro! - Rispondo alle strette, Stan fa il giro del letto per arrivarmi davanti arrabbiato.  
\- Perché solo ora?! Perché?! - Insiste. - Potevi farlo prima, quando Rafa si è dichiarato! Invece ti sei messo con lui e mi hai fatto capire che io ero solo un amico! Andiamo, perché solo quando io mi sono allontanato? Volevi che rimanessi vicino a te come amico e basta per sempre pur amandoti? Chi lo farebbe? Ho resistito anche troppo, ma vederti con Rafa per me è stato troppo! Come hai potuto? Da quanto provi queste cose per me e fai finta di niente? E perché, poi? - Stan è un treno inarrestabile ed io non riesco a respirare, spara domande a raffica e non so nemmeno a cosa rispondere per primo, così mi premo le dita sulle tempie, la testa mi esplode, penso di essere impazzito, non capisco nemmeno quali sono i miei pensieri, non riesco a sentirli, non li sento!  
\- PERCHÈ ERA TROPPO FORTE, NON SAREI MAI RIUSCITO A TENERE TUTTO SOTTO CONTROLLO, MENTRE RAFA Sì! - Poi mi fermo e realizzo, il silenzio cala e posso aggiungere piano. - O meglio pensavo di poterlo controllare, ma chiaramente quello non lo controlla nessuno. Ma non è questo il punto… - Mi sto perdendo. Mi fermo di nuovo, alzo gli occhi al cielo e lucidi li apro e chiudo un paio di volte, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Devo risalire a prima, a prima… molto prima. Perché in tutti questi anni non mi sono mai detto ‘mi piace Stan più che come amico’?   
Realizzarlo una volta che sono nel mezzo dei casini amorosi è quasi normale, ancora di più quando lui decide di staccarsi da me.   
Ma perché in tutti questi anni dove eravamo solo io e lui… perché solo ora?   
\- Pensi che sia facile? - Dico poi con voce tesa, sull’orlo delle lacrime. Lui mi guarda come se bestemmiassi, ma io riprendo subito impetuoso. - Credi che sia facile ammettere che provi qualcosa di diverso per un ragazzo come te? Che sia giusto o sbagliato viviamo in una società etero, siamo portati a pensare in modalità etero, a cercare la donna giusta con cui fare una famiglia e a non considerare il ragazzo che ti sta accanto non più che come amico, ma nemmeno fra anni luce ti verrebbe in mente che invece ti piace stare con lui perché è altro. Come credi che si possa realizzare che un amico è di più? - So che a lui è successo, ma per me non è stato facile. E Rafa si è imposto prepotentemente, altrimenti non mi sarei mai svegliato, mai. - Una volta che lo provi è facile vedere le cose per quelle che sono, ma per buttarti la prima volta e provare credi che sia facile? Non so come hai fatto tu, Stanley, ma per me… per me è stata la cosa più difficile del mondo e come primo tentativo ho confuso un amore platonico con l’amore carnale… pensa tu quanto è difficile capire, vedere, interpretare… - Stan a questo punto lascia andare le lacrime e per me qua, proprio qua, decido come sarà da ora in poi.  
Senza più l’ombra di un minimo dubbio.   
È come se le sue lacrime facessero la rivelazione finale, l’ultimo miracolo che mi serviva per togliermi questa patina confusa.   
E finalmente è tutto chiaro”


	22. Un sistema per riuscirci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua si conclude la storia di Stan e Roger, non ci saranno più parti su di loro, ormai la loro storia è decollata e fra alti e bassi andrà comunque come deve andare. Dal prossimo ci concentreremo su Rafa e Nole. Ma oggi vediamo come Stan e Roger si chiariscono e cosa concludono.

22\. UN SISTEMA PER RIUSCIRCI

 

/Stan/

“Quando si denuda mi sale una tristezza infinita.   
Non ho mai pensato che per qualcuno potesse essere diverso, anzi non ho mai pensato com’è per gli altri. Perché se io ci sono riuscito, allora anche gli altri possono.   
E non riesco a ragionare in termini di diversità al di là di me e delle mie esperienze.   
Ma Dio, non è facile per nessuno…   
\- È stato terribile anche per me, ma ad un certo punto l’ho accettato e basta. Ho passato l’adolescenza e la giovinezza a nasconderlo e tutt’ora lo faccio. Avere ragazze, sposarmi, figli è il sistema migliore. No Rog, non è stato facile nemmeno per me, ma ho capito, accettato e trovato una soluzione per vivere la mia vita serenamente, in pace e nel migliore dei modi. Pensi che non sappia che siamo in una società di bigotti retrogradi? Ero vittima di bullismo perché ero carino e tenero, mi chiamavano frocio prima ancora che io lo sapessi. Quando ho avuto la mia prima erezione davanti ad un bel pisello in tiro è stata la morte! Ho pensato al suicidio! I miei sono conservatori, mi hanno cresciuto con ‘i gay sono peccatori mortali, non sono nemmeno umani!’ Ed io ero lì a piangere in camera dicendo ‘ma io merito di vivere?’ No Rog, non è stato facile! - Le lacrime scendono copiose insieme alle mie parole che escono come fiumi.   
La voce trema, ma non mi fermo e a distanza di questo mezzo metro che ci separa, stringo i pugni che sbatto in un tavolo immaginario come per darmi forza e lui lì, shoccato, che mi guarda senza credere a quello che dico.   
Perché è solo ora che sa e vede la parte più intima di me, quella che non ho mai rivelato a nessuno. Far sapere ad un amico che sono gay o bisessuale è un conto, raccontare cosa ho passato è un altro.   
\- Come… come hai fatto? -   
Chiede sconvolto.   
Io alzo la voce arrabbiato.   
\- Mi sono guardato per quello che ero, senza nascondere la testa! Mi nascondevo con gli altri, ma non con me stesso! A cosa serve fingere con me stesso? È stata dura trovare un equilibrio, capire che potevo vivere serenamente se nascondevo tutto. Ma pensi che sia bello sapere che ti amano solo perché fingi di essere chi loro vogliono che tu sia? Pensi che sia bello sapere che se gli dicessi che sono gay poi mi odierebbero? Sto ferendo una donna che non centra nulla, ho una figlia che è nata per un inganno, ma vivo nei miei errori e lo faccio consapevolmente! -   
Roger non sa cosa dire e così faccio un passo avanti e lui indietreggia automaticamente. Così continuo ancora, abbassando la voce che rimane concitata, un uragano si abbatte in me.   
\- Ho sempre guardato me stesso, cosa provavo, cosa ero. Ed ho agito sempre consapevolmente che certe cose erano giuste ed altre no. Ma ho sempre agito per un motivo preciso. Pensi che questo mi abbia reso una persona felice? Ho fatto del mio meglio, ma non ho rimpianti perché ho vissuto una situazione di merda! E poi arrivi tu e fai finta di nulla dal primo giorno in cui mi incontri! Cazzo, ci conosciamo da quando avevamo 15 anni! Ho capito di essere gay perché mi piacevi da matti! E tu hai preso la via più comoda, quella che nasconde la testa! Ed ora arriva Rafa, ti obbliga a guardarti, fa quello che io non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare perché pensavo di fallire e ti fa vedere che puoi farlo, che non sei come pensavi di essere. Ma ancora non lo vuoi vedere! Non lo vuoi vedere che per me provi qualcosa perché è difficile da gestire! È difficile da gestire, Roger! Tu mi hai fatto passare l’inferno perché sono difficile da gestire, perché provavi un sentimento così forte da non poterlo controllare! Cioè se non ami abbastanza ci stai, ma se ami troppo no e dovrebbe starmi bene? Spiegami perché! -   
Forse non mi sarei mai fermato, non riuscirei a farlo, non potrei.  
Ma poi arrivano le sue braccia a stringermi forte, prepotenti, con una forza inaudita.   
Padrone di me, del mio corpo, della mia volontà.  
Roger mi soffoca e per un momento lotto, ma poi mi arrendo perché sono così prosciugato che non ce la faccio.   
Non posso farne a meno.   
Arrendermi a queste braccia shoccate che mi stringono. Il suo cuore martella contro il collo, dove ho appoggiato la fronte. Lo sento come sento il respiro che trattiene.   
\- Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. - E lo ripeterà per cinquanta volte.   
Non riesce a dire altro e forse è meglio così perché non ci sono parole in grado di quietare questo dolore che mi devasta.   
Qualunque cosa direbbe sarebbe peggio.   
Solo questo. Solo lui che ammette i suoi errori senza spiegazioni e giustificazioni. Solo chiedendo perdono.   
Lo stringo forte anche io e mi cullo nella sua voce che, meno angosciata, mi chiede ancora perdono fino a che si perde nei baci che mi dà sulla testa, sulla tempia e poi mentre mi prende il viso alzandolo verso il suo.   
Mi bacia sulla guancia e poi arriva alla bocca e qua smette di chiedere perdono e lo prende.  
Lo prende, il mio perdono.  
Insieme alle lingue che si intrecciano e quasi con disperazione si assorbono.   
I sapori si confondono con il salato delle mie lacrime, me le asciuga con le dita fino a che scende alla mia vita, mi prende la maglia e me la toglie.   
Poi febbrile si sfila la sua prendendosela dietro la testa.   
Ci separiamo e ci guardiamo.   
Non riesce a parlare, non riesce a dire nulla.  
Quello che prova è così forte, così pieno di mille cose che non riesce a tradurne una.   
Roger senza parole è quasi un evento. Lui il diplomatico che sa affrontare qualunque situazione.   
Mio Dio.   
Poi si toglie gli shorts e gli slip e si siede nel letto dove mi porta davanti a sé e mi leva quel che indosso, quando mi ha nudo davanti a sé mi abbraccia da lì, stringe le braccia intorno ai miei fianchi ed appoggia la testa sul mio ventre, chiude gli occhi e mi respira così, mentre io gli circondo la testa chinandomi su di lui.   
Poi la bocca sul suo orecchio.   
\- Voglio fare l’amore con te… - Mormoro come per dargli il mio benestare.   
So che non per tutti è facile. E non per tutti è difficile allo stesso modo.  
Per Roger lo è stato al punto da nasconderlo a sé stesso per tutti questi anni.  
Così muove la testa ed inizia a baciarmi l’inguine, scendendo via via sulla mia erezione. I suoi piccoli baci mi fanno subito rabbrividire e quando finalmente lo prende prima in mano e poi un bocca, accompagno la sua testa ed i suoi movimenti.  
Il calore della sua lingua umida su di me, le labbra che mi avvolgono e l’idea che è lui a farlo, non è più Nole o qualcun altro.  
Le lacrime tornano ad affacciarsi, ma non sono d’angoscia.   
Mi sembra così bello.   
Poi mi fa adagiare sul letto e si prende cura di me, del mio corpo, della mia pelle che sussulta al suo passaggio, la sua lingua diventa la mia medicina e non risparmia un solo centimetro. Con cura, dolcezza ed un’amore che non ho mai sperimentato.  
Allora è così fare l’amore. È così farlo con chi ami.   
Roger mi ricopre col suo corpo col quale mi carezza, la sua erezione dura contro la mia, giocano insieme e si delineano fino a che sono così grandi che non riescono più a resistere. Così separiamo le nostre bocche, mi alza le gambe e si sistema in me. Solo la sua lingua e le sue dita ad allargarmi e bagnarmi, poi lascia andare le gambe e con un colpo forte entra in me.   
Un secondo ed è meglio.   
Quando inizia a muoversi con sempre più decisione, mi prende le mani e me le ferma vicino alla testa, intrecciamo le dita e ci teniamo a vicenda, mentre cingo il suo bacino con i piedi che accompagnano i suoi movimenti.   
Troviamo una sincronia perfetta poco dopo e per me non è la prima volta, perciò per lui è anche più facile.   
Il piacere mi invade molto presto, ma è diverso da quello del sesso puro e semplice, è un piacere più interiore, mentale, assoluto.  
Apro gli occhi febbrile mentre i nostri gemiti si mescolano nell’aria, il suo volto così abbandonato nel godimento.  
Questi sono i sentimenti. Questo è farlo con chi ami.   
E solo ora realizzo quanto tutto il sesso fatto fino ad ora per il puro sfogo fisico, per il piacere sessuale fine e semplice, è stato vuoto, sciocco ed inutile. Mi sono buttato, calpestato, mi sono dato per un orgasmo che potevo avere con la mia mano.   
Ma poi è arrivato lui a prendersi cura di me con la sua dolcezza sorprendente, a dirmi senza parlare che mi ama, a farmi capire la differenza fra sesso e amore.  
E non voglio più niente altro che questo.   
Fa venire prima me e dopo viene lui.   
Il calore esplode, macchiandoci, marchiandoci.   
Fino a che i sensi si mescolano, i fisici hanno un cedimento immediato ed è come se le forze mancassero, la lucidità mentale è un vago ricordo.   
Tutto si mescola, così come noi stessi che ci adagiamo sul letto, stesi, allacciati insieme.   
E solo dopo che mi sono accoccolato sul suo petto a baciarglielo, le mani intrecciate, gli odori di noi, solo qua lo dice:   
\- Ti amo, non posso permettere più di farti soffrire, non voglio che tu stia più male, che vada con altri, che ti allontani da me e non voglio andare io con altri solo perché questa cosa è troppo grande. Troveremo un equilibrio, un modo per farla andare bene nonostante le nostre vite, i nostri ruoli, chi abbiamo intorno e chi siamo. Troveremo un modo, una pace, un equilibrio. Però non posso… non posso più farti piangere. Non posso. Ti amo, Stanley, è te che amo. È questo l’amore, l’amore assoluto, carnale, vero. Perdonami d’aver fatto questo gran casino! - Sorrido e sospiro, mi alzo sul gomito, l’osservo con quella leggerezza che non ho mai avuto e lo realizzo.  
\- Forse si soffre tanto per poter essere tanto felici dopo. Forse la felicità non ha senso senza le pene. - Roger rimane colpito dalla mia frase.   
\- Ne vale la pena? - Traduce. Io sorrido dolcemente e lo bacio.   
\- Assolutamente sì. - Poi ridendo aggiungo: - Se me lo chiedevi prima di avrei dato un pugno, ma ora con le endorfine in circolo amerei anche uno scarafaggio! - A questa sparata Roger ride e mi dà un pizzicotto fortissimo sulla chiappa, così ci rigiriamo, facciamo una piccola lotta per poi finire a baciarci, stringerci e coprirci.   
Il mondo è diventato un bel posto, oggi.   
E fanculo i bigotti retrogradi. Non capiranno mai cosa si perdono!   
  
  
L’acqua ricade lenta sul suo corpo, piano piano l’accarezza tutta, l’avvolge, ed i miei occhi indugiano prima di unirmi a lui sotto la doccia.   
Roger è di spalle ed io silenzioso non mi sono fatto sentire.   
I glutei stretti, la vita sottile, le spalle sufficientemente larghe e la schiena longilinea, ogni curva è giusta, niente è troppo accentuato od esagerato. I muscoli sono la cosa più perfetta che abbia mai visto. È atletico e per nulla massiccio, non un grammo di grasso o di ossa che si vedono troppo.   
È la perfezione.   
I capelli si appiccicano subito sulla testa e sul collo, piega il capo in avanti e si rilassa mentre l’acqua calda l’accarezza e a me viene la consueta erezione che, finalmente, non devo nascondere.   
Entro con un sorriso felice e mi unisco a lui, gli metto le mani sui fianchi e silenzioso, discreto, gli bacio la spalla. Lui sussulta sovra pensiero, poi si gira verso di me con la testa e trova la mia bocca dopo un sorriso dolcissimo.   
Non dimenticherò mai i primi momenti insieme. E saranno strani, ma belli, perché ci conosciamo da una vita eppure solo ora facciamo la doccia insieme e ci salutiamo con un bacio.   
Si gira verso di me e mi prende delicatamente il viso fra le mani, come se fossi la cosa più preziosa. Mi fa sentire un ragazzino, quel ragazzino che nascondeva chi era, angosciato e maltrattato dagli altri ragazzi.   
Quel ragazzino che ora è felice perché abbracciato alla persona che ama.   
Le labbra aderiscono come i nostri corpi che si spalmano uno sull’altro, l’acqua ricopre anche me e ben presto il mondo viene dimenticato. “


	23. Questa storia ci sconvolgerà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quei lati di Rafa che in pochi eletti han visto. Quelli dove lui balla e mostra tutto il suo lato festaiolo. Quelli, ora Nole li scoprirà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Nole, scopriremo con lui il vero Rafa, quello che si cela dietro le sicure mura di casa, quello che solo i veri amici conoscono. Le sue fisse, le sue passioni, le sue doti nascoste. Il fatto che Rafa balla bene è una cosa che ho dedotto guardando alcuni video: alcuni sono lui che festeggia una delle vittorie della Davis Cup, la festa doveva essere privata e lui doveva essere forse un po' alticcio perchè... beh, si vede tutta la sua (secondo me) gayezza profonda. E ballava. Un altro, che però non sono in grado di trovare, si intravede lui di schiena che fa dei movimenti di bacino e gambe eccezionali, purtroppo non riesco a ritrovarlo. Altri video, anche più recenti, lo mostrano che si diverte con gli amici sulla sua amata barca e balla, in un'occasione lo fa anche per un video musicale, Don't you need somebody a cui partecipa anche Enrique Iglesias. Altri video mi hanno mostrato Rafa sforzarsi di non muoversi troppo bene ad un balletto per un'occasione ufficiale di presentazione di non so cosa... insomma, di materiale a favore della mia tesi ce n'è molto, ma eviterò di mostrarlo tutto. E poi... Rafa ed Enrique sono amici nonchè soci in un'attività: hanno aperto insieme a Pau Gasol, una serie di ristoranti spagnoli in giro per il mondo. Ah, dimenticavo... dovete leggere con le canzoni che vi ho inserito sotto... E con questo, buona lettura.

23\. QUESTA STORIA CI SCONVOLGERÀ

[](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7ae7765519243b4c9b1d1d1c4d0ffe5a/tumblr_o8gi7xRrgC1qipsdeo1_500.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/5.png)  
[  
\- La Copa de la Vida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BkYKwHLXiU) \- [Un Dos Tres -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHCPGCIu7O4)   
  


/Nole/

 

“Ricky Martin irrompe dalle casse dopo che ho schiacciato il tasto del play.  
Ero curioso di sapere cosa ascolta e così senza chiedere mi sono servito da solo, mi stupisce in un primo momento visto che è un genere molto felice e movimentato, anzi, puro ballo latino!  
Alzo il volume con La Copa de la Vida e mi metto ad ancheggiare con l’allegria che mi sale da dentro, poi aggrottato cerco altri CD e li trovo in ordine in un armadio.   
Mi stupisce il suo rigore in certe cose ed il disordine in altre.   
Passa dal lasciare le cose in giro, come quando usa qualcosa, si cambia o mangia, dal mettere via con un ordine maniacale altre cose.   
I CD sono tutti in ordine di cantante o gruppo, per genere ed alfabetico. E all’interno della discografia dello stesso cantante o gruppo, anche per anno di pubblicazione. Tutti nello stesso verso, fra l’altro.  
Anche se il genere è prevalentemente latino, comunque. Qualunque artista che abbia a che fare con lo spagnolo o comunque quel tipo di ritmo latino.  
Come Ricky Martin ed Enrique Iglesia, per esempio.   
Prendo uno dei suoi CD e vedo l’autografo.   
‘Al mio grande amico Rafa! Aspetto la tua chiamata per quella cena!’  
E poi c’è pure il suo numero!  
Spalanco gli occhi fissando il CD e quello che c’è scritto con un indelebile.   
Non ci posso credere!  
Vado col CD ed un moto di stupida gelosia verso la cucina dove ha detto  che preparava uno dei pochi piatti che sa cucinare, convinto a chiedergli spiegazioni sulla loro amicizia e mi fermo davanti allo spettacolo che mi si presenta.   
Rafa.  
Sa.  
Ballare.  
Sbianco di brutto mentre lo guardo, mi si stacca la mascella e perdo una quantità di saliva industriale.   
Cioè non è che semplicemente lui si muove abbastanza o scuote il culo come fa chiunque sentendo Ricky.   
Lui balla.   
Sempre solo col culo, ma non lo fa da profano, non so come spiegare, ma i movimenti mi incantano, li fa come un professionista, quelli che quando li guardi rimani senza saliva.   
Cioè lui sta cucinando, è rivolto ai fornelli che spadella e nel frattempo fa questi movimenti eccezionali di bacino, completamente a ritmo, stile… beh, stile Ricky Martin!  
Ed è spettacolo!   
Non riesco proprio a muovermi, sono sconvolto, è ipnotico!  
Quando la canzone cambia, penso sia una raccolta perché sono una canzone più bella dell’altra, si gira per guardare probabilmente che fine ho fatto e mi vede, così si ferma e arrossisce violentemente fermandosi di colpo.   
Questo è forse quasi meglio!  
\- Da quanto stai guardando? - Chiede rosso ed imbarazzato da morire.   
Lo guardo ancora shoccato e in risposta cerco di muovere il bacino come faceva lui con scarsi risultati.   
\- Da questo! - Rafa abbassa la testa strofinando le labbra, è in notevole imbarazzo, così metto giù il CD e lo raggiungo ridendo, mentre Ricky continua a rallegrare l’atmosfera. - Dannazione, Rafa! Sei bravissimo! E sembri un altro da come appari in pubblico o nell’ambiente tennistico in generale!- Questo forse mette il dito nella piaga, ma è come un fuori carattere dell’autore che scrive di lui.   
Ti giuro, era irriconoscibile.   
A parte la bravura, nel complesso aveva movenze totalmente gay.  
Si capisce che lo è solo quando balla perché si lascia andare.   
\- Si vede che ti piace! - Commento alzandogli il mento e mettendogli le mani ai fianchi, lui si rilassa un pochino e mi guarda.   
\- Mi vergogno, ma è una cosa che adoro e quando la faccio mi lascio andare completamente. Solo che so che… beh, sembro quello che sono! - Inarco un sopracciglio.  
\- Gay? - Non posso esimermi dal dirlo e lui, sempre arrossendo, annuisce.   
Lo trovo così tenero che lo abbraccio forte ridendo.   
\- Tesoro, ma sei bravissimo, di che ti vergogni? -   
\- Ma sai, non sembro… beh, molto virile! Lo so! Infatti in pubblico e quando sono nel mondo mi controllo… in pochi mi vedono così… i miei amici, i compagni di nazionale… tipo le feste di Davis Cup e cose così… -   
Un Dos Tres parte e così mi stacco leggermente dal suo busto, lo riprendo per i fianchi e lo guardo con un sorriso divertito e di incitamento.   
\- Come si fa? - Rafa ride e sembra che non voglia, ora si vergogna e lo trovo da mangiare di baci, ma dopo che comincio io goffamente, lui mi aiuta e mi fa vedere. Mi mette le mani sui fianchi e mi abbassa il bacino.  
\- Allarga le gambe e piegale, poi sposta continuamente i piedi, sposta il peso da uno all’altro e quando lo fai, alzi il piede e lo muovi così… - Mi mostra qualche passo basilare che eseguo, poi comincia col bacino, me lo muove correggendomi.   
\- Sei troppo rigido, devi lasciarti più andare al ritmo, vivilo, ti devi far trasportare. - Non è facile perché mi sento ridicolo, lo capisco perché non vuole farlo in pubblico, ma lui è bravo, a parte che far capire che è gay, comunque è bravo.   
\- No, più sciolto e non aver paura di muovere… quando… - Ma visto che a spiegare non è il massimo, si mette dietro di me, mi si appiccica e fa quel movimento che dice coinvolgendo me. Le mani mi acchiappano i fianchi e scendono sul davanti, sento la sua erezione attaccata al mio fondoschiena e la sensazione è ubriacante. Mi eccito in un attimo e le sue mani non aiutano visto che poi delinea il mio inguine per prendermi le cosce.   
Il tutto continuando a muoversi.   
Giro la testa verso di lui mentre appoggio la schiena al suo petto e lui si volta verso di me con quel sorrisino soddisfatto. Le labbra si sfiorano e noi ce le guardiamo famelici.   
\- Così va molto meglio…. devi lasciarti andare… - E così decido di lasciarmi andare molto di più alzando il braccio ed infilando la mano fra i suoi capelli, sulla sua nuca.   
A questo punto apro le labbra e prendo fra le mie le sue che ricambia alla stessa maniera. Tiriamo fuori le lingue e intrecciamo giocando con lo stesso ritmo dei corpi.  
Rafa mi porta completamente e mi lascio andare.  
È sconvolgente.  
È vero, non è mascolino e virile nemmeno per idea e se in pubblico lo vedono è spacciato, capirebbero subito che è gay non perché solo i gay ballano, ma perché lui ha un modo di farlo che sì è bravo ma è… beh… non virile!   
Non lo so spiegare.   
È lampante.   
Però lo trovo splendido e dolcissimo perché appena si è fermato si è imbarazzato molto.  
Si capisce che adora ballare ma che si vergogna.   
Deve essere difficile vivere due versioni di sé così diverse, ma poi che me lo domando a fare?  
Io so perfettamente com’è.  
Forse tutti noi personaggi famosi lo sanno, forse per tutti è così e nessuno è davvero come appare. Ognuno sceglie una versione pubblica che gli semplifica la vita, non che siamo finti, ma diciamo che non siamo completamente veri.  
Per noi è più facile apparire come appariamo.   
Ma poi cosa siamo, nel privato?   
L’eccitazione sale, ma sale anche l’odore di bruciato e così Rafa si distrae e si riscuote scivolando via da me, mi abbandona facendomi quasi cadere, torna ai fornelli e cerca di correggere, imprecando.   
Così ridendo e shoccato, vado ad abbassare il volume mentre Ricky continua a cantare.   
Torno da lui e mi siedo ansimante e sconvolto, mentre lo guardo pensieroso.   
\- Amo ballare ed amo farlo in quel modo, ma so che non sembrerei molto virile, mi mostrerei troppo per quello che sono. - Nel dirlo ha un tono velatamente triste, ma lo capisco bene.  
\- So cosa significa mettere una maschera per farsi accettare. - Lui mi guarda sorridendo più rilassato, sentendosi capito.   
\- Il ballo è nella cultura spagnola, siamo molto liberi come persone, viviamo noi stessi al massimo. Ogni spagnolo ama ballare e sa farlo almeno un po’, sono pochi i pezzi di legno a cui non piace farlo. Se sentiamo una canzone del genere, se siamo ad una festa… beh, addio! Non possiamo non partire per la tangente! Stacchiamo proprio la spina, non ci riconosci! Un po’ per cultura, un po’ per piacere. Non che tutti gli spagnoli che ballano sono gay perché lo fanno così… però lo vedi bene, ci sono quelli che ballano così ma sono etero e quelli che ballano così ma sono gay, questi ultimi hanno un modo particolare di farlo, c’è qualcosa che li distingue, io lo so. Ma quando sono ad una festa… o c’è una canzone così… - Sorride di nuovo imbarazzato ed io ricambio addolcito.   
\- Ti trovo dolcissimo nel tuo vergognarti di questo lato, ma sei splendido. Ti abbraccerei di continuo. È come se ti facessi possedere e poi, tornando in te, ti mortificassi. Però sei splendido! - Lo dico pensandolo davvero e lui, rosso, mi guarda sempre intimidito.   
\- Anche il tuo lato profondo e sensibile è splendido, cosa credi? Dovresti tirarlo fuori più spesso. - Questo mi stupisce.   
\- Quando l’hai visto? -   
Non siamo stati insieme davvero molto, nel senso al di là del tennis. Quando abbiamo i nostri momenti, scopiamo sostanzialmente. E non viviamo appiccicati tutti i momenti possibili all’interno di un torneo. Abbiamo molte cose a cui pensare, fra cui fidanzate, famiglia, squadra, impegni vari con sponsor e robe di tennis… e poi prima delle partite difficili non stiamo insieme.  
Abbiamo cominciato questa relazione da poco, senza impegno e definizioni ed è stato prevalentemente un paio di scopate.  
È vero che da quando lo facciamo, nessuno dei due va con altri se non chiaramente con le morose perché ci sono e quindi è così che si fa, ma…  che poi la sua, Xisca, credo sappia benissimo di lui e non sono altro che amici, cioè lei è proprio complice credo.   
Per me è un po’ diverso.   
Però non abbiamo mai avuto modo di approfondire, non abbiamo mai avuto momenti al di là del tennis o del sesso, questa è la prima occasione, infatti sono rimasto sconvolto da questo aspetto.  
Sono venuto da lui per preparare il doppio, così è la primissima volta che mi immergo davvero nel suo mondo ed io non so come fa a sapere che ho un lato profondo e sensibile che nascondo con la mia maschera di buffone perché ho paura di essere deriso, calpestato, frainteso.   
Rafa sorride dolcemente e meno imbarazzato, ora conduce lui il gioco.   
\- Sei dolcissimo, Nole. Hai un’attenzione che non hanno gli altri. È una sensazione che mi trasmetti tutte le volte che dopo l’orgasmo mi abbracci e quando dormiamo insieme la notte. E al mattino, quando mi svegli con una carezza. Non abbiamo mai approfondito, è vero, ma io so che lo sei. -  
Questa sarà la giornata che ricorderò col nome di ‘Rafa e gli shock continui!’  
Mi sconvolge di continuo, qualunque cosa dica e faccia.   
Mi sconvolge.  
Inghiotto a vuoto, emozionato proprio come si stava dicendo, sorrido con gli occhi lucidi.  
Perché quando qualcuno mi capisce mi fa questo effetto?  
Mi sento caldo.   
Lui sorride dolcemente e mi mette il piatto mezzo bruciacchiato davanti, poi mi dà un bacio sulla testa e si siede al suo posto.   
Rimango ancora molto colpito e scosso, molto.   
È il modo in cui riusciamo a capirci al volo, in cui riusciamo a vederci.  
È forse la prima volta che lo facciamo e siamo nel 2010, ci conosciamo da un bel po’, ma questa è la prima ed è… inghiotto a vuoto e sorrido.  
Sconvolgente, appunto.   
Bellissima.  
Indimenticabile.  
Perché in un attimo realizzo una cosa che fino ad ora mi aveva lasciato incerto e dubbioso, di cui non ero sicuro. Ora è chiara, limpida e cristallina.  
Io e Rafa ci ameremo, ci innamoreremo e sarà una di quelle storie piene di tutto. Passione, litigi, pace, sesso, amore, comprensioni, lasciate e riprese.  
Quelle storie che vivi al 200 % e che non dimenticherai mai, qualunque cosa accada.   
Forse finirà, ma la ricorderemo per sempre, non la dimenticheremo mai.  
Ed io penso che, fra mille difficoltà perché siamo chi siamo e siamo come siamo, comunque alla fine torneremo sempre, non finirà. Non finirà facilmente.  
Ne sono sicuro.   
\- A me piace la musica melensa! La pop, indie ed anche qualcosa di rock. - Poi ci penso meglio. - E quella musica stupida! - Rafa capisce a cosa mi riferisco e ridendo:  
\- I tormentoni? - Rido anche io ed annuisco.   
\- Sono il mio punto debole! - Ridiamo per un po’ scuotendo la testa.  
\- Ci potevo scommettere! -   
\- Ehi, mi devi insegnare a ballare! - Rafa continua luminoso ed è tutt’altra persona, come se avesse tolto tutta la maschera che aveva.   
Ora tocca a me, voglio farlo anche io, non vedo l’ora di farmi vedere.  
\- E tu mi insegnerai qualcosa che sai fare bene? - Chiede di rimando. Metto in bocca un boccone bruciato e all’istante rispondo senza esitare:   
\- Ti insegnerò a cucinare! - E con questo si continua a ridere insieme.   
No, nessun dubbio. Questa storia ci sconvolgerà per sempre.”  



	24. Quel ti amo che ti scappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa lo immagino così: paranoico, precipitoso, istintivo e dolce dentro! Ma Nole? Com'è Nole in realtà? Le cose cominciano a farsi serie e se Rafa non ha molti problemi a dirselo, Nole pare non sentirci. Però, per il momento, la viviamo dalla parte dello spagnolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel US Open del 2010, quando Rafa ha vinto 3 Slam su 4 ed è tornato primo. In uno dei Masters Mille americani, Rafa e Nole partecipano insieme nel doppio ed è una cosa storica perchè non si (quasi) è mai visto l'uno ed il due al mondo che partecipano insieme. Questo dimostra che sono piuttosto amici. Nella finale dell'US Open i due arrivano in finale e vince Rafa. Ma alla fine ci sono degli abbracci meravigliosi.

24\. QUEL TI AMO CHE SCAPPA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/3.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/4.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/4.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.3.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.jpg)  
/Rafa/

“Questo paio di giorni passati insieme è stato bellissimo, ci siamo conosciuti molto, in realtà mi sono reso conto di non conoscerlo molto.  
Fin qua è stato sesso. Sesso. Dapprima occasionale e fra una storia e l’altra, poi è diventato sesso esclusivo e sempre più frequente.   
Ma ora ci stiamo conoscendo e ci stiamo piacendo.   
Mi chiedo dove potremo arrivare andando avanti così.   
Non parliamo di sentimenti e non ci poniamo come una coppia, diciamo che la viviamo sciolta, come piace a me.  
Forse anche lui è così, per questo non cerca di legarmi. Forse se fossi io a voler stringere sarebbe lui a scappare, questa volta.   
  
I giorni comunque volano e ben presto arriva il periodo americano, dove voliamo da una parte all’altra degli States a fare i tornei di Agosto ed arriva il doppio a cui avevamo deciso di partecipare insieme.  
Ovviamente, come immaginavo, è stato un mezzo disastro anche se devo dire che una volta ingranato siamo volati facendo spettacolo, è stato davvero bello, purtroppo abbiamo trovato l’alchimia tardi.   
Se si potesse fare come a letto, sarebbe molto più facile chiaramente.   
\- Non è andata male… - Cerca di tirare le fila mentre ci laviamo, purtroppo non siamo soli perché c’è anche l’altra coppia che parla con noi.   
\- È stato una bella partita, risultato imprevedibile… - Ci fanno i complimenti e sorrido ringraziandoli gentilmente.   
\- Sì, mi è piaciuta, è stata divertente… - Commento anche io, vedendo che Nole si illumina.   
\- Visto che ne valeva la pena? - Così rido scuotendo la testa e visto che gli altri, che si lavano con noi, ci guardano senza capire, lui spiega: - ci ho messo molto a convincerlo, lui non voleva… diceva che non ci fidiamo uno dell’altro! - Milos ride.   
\- È stata una sorpresa per il mondo sentirvi partecipare insieme… -   
\- Immagino… l’uno ed il due del mondo che partecipano in un doppio… - Ribatto.  
\- Sì, ma non solo… si pensa sempre a voi come a rivali, mentre in realtà siete amici, avete un bel rapporto! -   
\- Beh, ma non siamo mai freddi o astiosi in campo quando ci scontriamo, anzi… - risponde Nole come se fosse infastidito dal far credere che non stiamo bene insieme.   
Chiudiamo tutti insieme il rubinetto delle docce e ci avvolgiamo nei rispettivi asciugamani, le goccioline in sottofondo, mentre il vapore ci impedisce di vedere molto bene.   
\- No, certo, ma spesso è puro rispetto e cordialità. Non sembrate due che si detestano, eh? Però non si pensava che foste così amici, tutto qua! - Spiega Milos aiutato dal suo compagno che annuisce.   
Alla fine mi stringo nelle spalle e sono il primo ad uscire andando di là.   
\- Mah, che vuoi… le apparenze ingannano, viene spontaneo controllare l’immagine, porsi in un certo modo. Nessuno mostra tutto di sé! -   
Ovviamente mi riferisco al discorso che si faceva con Nole, lui mi guarda con uno strano sorrisino e vorrei dargli un pugno in bocca, perché diavolo mi fissa così? Non siamo soli.   
Alla fine continuiamo a cambiarci e parlare, poi ogni coppia va per i fatti propri.   
Io e Nole ci accingiamo a mangiare e visto il doppio, possiamo anche mangiare insieme in pubblico. Tanto nelle zone del circuito è tutto protetto, non ci sono occhi indiscreti o di cui non ci si può fidare.   
\- Allora, ti va di rifarlo? -   
Chiede subito eccitato. Io rido mentre guardo il menù.   
\- Non lo so, alla fine abbiamo perso al primo turno… - Non mi piace perdere e non è un mistero.   
\- Ma hai detto che è stato bello! - Insiste.   
\- Sì certo, ma è un’altra cosa! Divertirsi giocando a tennis insieme è un conto… io… sai, non gioco seriamente i doppi e poi… -   
\- Appunto, è un gioco anche per me, insieme è stato bello, dovremmo riprovarci! - Sospiro e ci penso.   
\- Vediamo, dai… per me… sai, ho il singolo in testa, i doppi sono così, tanto per fare… - Sembra un po’ deluso dal fatto che non voglio riprovarci.   
È che penso che ci distrarremmo troppo, avremmo bisogno di più allenamento insieme e per noi è davvero complicato, un po’ perchè non viviamo vicini ed uno dei due dovrebbe passare del tempo dall’altro. Questo ci farebbe perdere troppo in noi stessi, siamo troppo presi per concentrarci sul tennis quando siamo insieme, in privato.   
Non otterremmo mai risultati sufficienti ed alla fine probabilmente ne risentirebbe anche il nostro tennis singolare.   
Nole fa il broncio deluso e non mi parla più, come un bambino, così alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi guardo intorno, vedendo che non c’è nessuno gli do un colpetto col piede da sotto al tavolo.  
\- Guarda che questo non cambia niente fra noi, eh? - Nole mi guarda con un briciolo di speranza in più. - È solo che penso che ci distrarremmo troppo… sai, per migliorare le prestazioni nel doppio avremmo bisogno di passare più tempo insieme ad allenarci e… beh, hai capito no? Finirebbe che faremmo altro! - Non è che per un doppio ci si allena da soli, però metti che vado io a MonteCarlo dove vive lui, mica ci vedremmo solo negli allenamenti giornalieri di quel periodo. A parte che trovare il periodo per allenarsi è anche tecnicamente complicato, a meno che non lo fai durante un torneo normale, ma odio avere gli occhi di tutti addosso e non sarei naturale.   
\- Se ci guardano troppo non sono a mio agio, non sono me stesso. Perciò allenarsi durante i tornei regolari è fuori discussione, vorrei privacy per concentrarmi, ma… ho paura che diventerebbe troppo… difficile da gestire… - Mi sto arrampicando sugli specchi per tranquillizzarlo, non è mica facile.   
\- Pensi che passeremmo più tempo a letto che in campo? - Lo dice diretto senza usare mezzi termini e gli do un calcio da sotto al tavolo, lui salta e ricambia. - Ahio! - Si lamenta corrucciato.   
\- E tu che ne parli così? - Dico sotto voce. Lui fa di nuovo il broncio e mangiamo per un po’ in silenzio.   
Sospiro.  
\- Nole, non arrabbiarti per questo. -   
\- Per il calcio o perché non vuoi che ti distraggo? - Chiede sostenuto.  
\- Entrambi. - Ho le orecchie basse, non voglio farlo rimanere male, però penso davvero che ci tirerebbe via troppo tempo.   
\- Però ti piace essere distratto quando siamo in un qualunque torneo, no? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- È diverso… durante i tornei sono concentrato, ho solo quello a cui pensare ed un po’ di tempo per fare altro va benissimo, ma se faccio anche ai doppi, ho da pensare al mio singolare, al doppio, ad entrambi gli allenamenti e… - Mi mordo il labbro realizzando che stavo per dire qualcosa di troppo, così lui si accende come una miccia capendo. Dannazione.   
\- E non avresti il tempo per me? - Gli do un altro calcio.  
\- Ti ho detto di smetterla che non siamo soli! - Nole mi tira un goccio d’acqua irritato.   
\- E tu piantala di uccidermi le gambe od il mio cazzo te lo scordi! -   
\- E tu il mio culo! - Sibilo sottovoce sperando di non essere sentito. Bisticciamo come una coppia, alla fine facciamo il broncio per un po’, poi è lui il primo ad interrompere il silenzio, a fine pasto.   
\- Comunque stai diventando molto dolce. Cioè so che in pubblico fai fatica, ma è bello che con me tu ci riesci… - Così lo guardo come se si fosse drogato.   
\- Ma se ti sei lamentato fino ad ora che ti ‘uccido le gambe’ - Lo scimmiotto. Lui mi fa il dito medio.   
\- Ma sempre con dolcezza! - Poi mi fa l’occhiolino malizioso. - Sai a cosa mi riferisco. - E lo so davvero. Mi mordo il labbro e mi stringo nelle spalle facendo lo scorbutico fino a che ci alziamo ed andiamo verso le camere a riposare.   
Quando arrivo alla mia, lui si ferma e mi guarda in attesa di vedere cosa voglio fare, così mi guardo intorno e poi gli faccio cenno di raggiungermi. Tanto ormai abbiamo giocato, possiamo anche concederci la famosa distrazione.   
Lui entra con me ben volentieri, chiudo la porta e mi giro verso di lui col dito alto in mezzo a noi, ma rimane alto e va a vuoto, perché non mi fa parlare, mi prende il viso e mi toglie subito il respiro baciandomi.  
\- Non ne potevo più! - Questo mi fa dimenticare cosa volevo dire e anche di respirare, lo guardo smarrito.   
\- Cosa… che… eh? - Sorride divertito mentre si toglie la maglietta.   
\- Prima negli spogliatoi c’erano gli altri due, poi eravamo a cena… e a proposito, come hai scaricato la squadra? Io alla mia ho detto che dovevo convincerti a giocare un altro doppio… - Io scuoto la testa ricordandomi cosa gli dovevo dire, mi tolgo i vestiti anche io mentre mi dirigo verso il letto.   
\- Io gli ho detto che dovevo convincerti a non giocare più un doppio insieme. - così ridiamo e mentre ci stendiamo sul letto, dopo aver tolto il lenzuolo, torno ad alzare il dito come un maestrino.  
\- Però facciamo la versione leggera, che devo riposare, domani gioco il mio singolo! - Così lui ride, maledetto come osa ridere con quella risata sexy? Mi prende il dito, me lo bacia e me lo succhia con aria da finto innocente.   
\- Sarò leggerissimo! - Dice poi spingendomi sulla schiena, mentre contemporaneamente mi sale sopra.   
Da qui in poi la sua lingua non mi fa capire più nulla!   
  
  
È la cosa più incredibile che mi sia capitata quest’anno.  
Vinco il terzo Slam su 4, dopo i 3 mille sulla terra rossa, rimango primo nell’ATP e la cosa che mi ossessiona è consolare Nole, abbracciarlo e tirarlo su facendogli capire in tutti i modi possibili che ha giocato benissimo e mi dispiace che comunque abbia perso.   
Ottenere l’US Open è un’enorme soddisfazione, non so come spiegare… forse perché è il primo e mi permette di completare il grande slam della carriera, l’obiettivo che volevo raggiungere a tutti i costi.   
Però davvero nella testa, fra un’esultanza e l’altra, ho lui ed il dispiacere per averlo battuto. Forse sono stupido, perché è tennis, è un gioco, è una competizione, si viene per vincere, qualcuno perde, non si può fissarsi così sulla sconfitta di uno.   
Però sto qua con la fissa di Nole che ho battuto e lo abbraccio forte appena vinto, senza rete a dividerci, mi preoccupo di stringerlo e guardarlo in viso mentre gli parlo vicinissimo, fin quasi a baciarci. Per un momento ho l’istinto di farlo, ma mi rendo conto che non posso, che c’è il mondo intero a guardarci, è che sono così fuori di me che mi trattengo a stento. Gli dico che mi dispiace molto che abbia perso proprio lui, che è stata una partita bellissima e che sicuramente il prossimo anno lo vincerà lui.   
Lui dice che va tutto bene, che non ci sono problemi, che è felice di come ha giocato, che ha fatto il possibile.   
Dopo, quando è seduto per conto suo, in attesa della cerimonia di premiazione, dopo che ho fatto saluti e riti soliti, lo raggiungo da dietro e lo abbraccio chinandomi a parlargli nell’orecchio, gli stringo le spalle con le mani e lui mi tocca la gamba girando il viso verso il mio per rispondermi e poi sposta la mano sul mio collo in un istante davvero intimo.   
\- Mi dispiace davvero molto che sia stato contro di te, mi credi? - Nole sorride dolcemente e mi stringe la nuca.   
\- Lo so, non pensarci più. Sei stato eccezionale. - Non finirei più se non venissi chiamato.   
La cosa va un po’ per le lunghe, inno nazionale, trofei, discorsi, foto, rituali e tutto.   
Purtroppo mentre io sono preso da mille obblighi e doveri, lui va nello spogliatoio, si cambia e poi va ed io sono qua a fare quello che devo e a pensare a lui, se sta male, se ci piange su, se mi odia… Dio, se ora mi odiasse non lo sopporterei.  
E mentre lo penso, nel caos che è ora la mia testa, in questo stato d’animo folle ed esplosivo, mi dispiace ancora di non poterlo vedere, spero solo che non vada via così presto, che aspetti domani.   
Faccio tutto con una frenesia assurda, la fretta di sbrigarmi per andare da lui, perché voglio vedere come sta, voglio solo vedere come sta.   
Fra una cosa e l’altra guardo il telefono e mi chiedo se sia il caso di scrivergli, ma poi per dirgli cosa?  
‘Aspettami?’   
E se ce l’ha davvero con me?  
Non sembrava, ma vai a sapere tu!   
Lui è bravo a nascondere le cose.   
  
Finalmente riesco a liberarmi, dico a mio zio di lasciarmi tranquillo fino a domani che vorrei ripartire con calma in giornata, ma senza fretta.   
Il cuore torna a battermi forte e l’ansia mi assale. E se ce l’ha con me?  
Mi fermo davanti alla sua porta e solo ora mi rendo conto di non aver controllato che non ci sia nessuno intorno.  
Lo faccio ora preoccupato e mi passo la mano sulla bocca sconvolto.   
Dannazione, cosa mi sta succedendo?  
Cosa mi sta facendo, Nole?  
Così non va bene… non… non dovrebbe essere così… era… era solo una cosa leggera, senza impegno e definizioni…   
Comunque alla fine busso lo stesso e il tempo che ci mette ad aprire la porta, mi fa venire un infarto.  
Fortunatamente apre ed io lo fisso con cura ed insistenza, cercando di capire dal suo viso come sta e cosa pensa. è difficile.   
\- Ehi… - Dico dolcemente, un po’ teso. Lui sorride tirato, ma sorride.   
Ok, ce l’ha con me, lo sapevo. Si fa in parte e mi fa entrare. Una volta dentro lo guardo apprensivo, cerco qualcosa da dire ma non trovando nulla lo abbraccio subito di slancio e stringo forte, togliendogli il fiato.  
Nole rimane sorpreso sulle prime, poi accetta e si rifugia fra le mie braccia, il viso contro il mio collo ed io sospiro sentendo che mi accetta.   
\- Avevo una paura matta che ce l’avessi con me… - Dico finalmente.   
Nole raddrizza il capo e risale per guardarmi in viso.   
\- E perché dovrei? - Sorrido di scherno.   
\- Beh, sono stato il tuo carnefice, oggi… so che siamo uno e due… o al massimo uno e tre… o due e tre… - Comincio a blaterare numeri per ritrovare un po’ di parvenza. - Comunque so che siamo rivali e che è normale scontrarsi, l’abbiamo fatto un sacco, però in questo periodo ci siamo avvicinati molto, le altre volte non eravamo tanto vicini e questo mi ha fatto effetto. Non mi è mai dispiaciuto tanto batterti. So che a volte vinco io, a volte tu, è sempre combattuto ed entrambi meritiamo. Però oggi… oggi davvero io… - Mi trema la voce e sento che gli occhi mi bruciano, così lui è davvero shoccato da questa mia reazione, infatti mi prende il viso fra le mani, dolcissimo e delicato.   
\- Ma Rafa… stai scherzando? Va tutto bene… sì, una sconfitta brucia e dispiace, ma io sto bene. Mi passerà. E poi pensi che questo possa cambiare qualcosa fra noi? - Tiro fuori il labbro ed abbasso lo sguardo vergognandomi, ma lo dico lo stesso.   
\- È la prima sconfitta da quando abbiamo… questa cosa… - Non so definirla e non voglio farlo.   
Mi intestardisco a non farlo e lui si guarda bene dal dargli nomi al mio posto.   
Sorride dolcemente e mi carezza ancora.   
\- Pensavo che dovessi essere tu a consolare me… - Dice scherzando. Eccolo che si nasconde dietro la sua maschera di gioco. Mi mordo il labbro e lo bacio leggero sulle labbra.   
\- Mi spiace davvero. - Concludo. Lui sorride.   
\- Vorrà dire che ti impegnerai a mostrarmi quanto ti dispiace! - Si scioglie dalle mie braccia e si sfila la maglietta. - E dovrai essere molto convincete, perché non ti credo che sei più dispiaciuto che io abbia perso piuttosto che tu abbia vinto il tuo grande slam! -   
So che lo dice ironico e scherzando, ma è più o meno il mio timore.   
Sorrido cercando di mascherare la mia debolezza, così mi tiro il colletto della maglietta ed avanzo.   
\- Vediamo se ti convinco… - Rispondo scherzando, mentre mi faccio cadere gli shorts dopo essermi tolto le scarpe ed i calzini.   
Nole è già sul letto nudo, io salgo poco dopo e gattono raggiungendo il suo viso, si sporge leggermente verso di me e quando le labbra si incontrano sul serio, le lingue danno il via a questa scintilla che torna a sconvolgermi.  
Tutto ricomincia a girare vorticoso intorno a me, ma non è frenesia, è più una grande voglia, un grande bisogno di perdermi in lui.  
Perché come mi fa sentire lui, nessuno mai, dio, nessuno mai…  
Così, con questo sconvolgimento interiore, scivolo sul suo corpo e lo mangio lentamente, gustosamente, assaporando ogni centimetro di lui mentre si adagia piano piano steso sotto di me, lasciandosi fare. Lasciandosi consolare.   
Ed io lo consolo, ma credo che lo senta, come lo sento io. Che c’è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci.   
Dolcezza. Lentezza. Scoperta. Sapore.   
Quel sapore che voglio imprimermi e non perdere.  
Non c’è il solito fuoco, non lo divoro, non lo ribalto quasi violentemente. Resta tutto su un piano delicato, seducente, sensuale e molto erotico.   
Ma questo non è sesso, Dio, non è sesso.   
Quando mi scivola dentro, per la prima volta non mi gira di schiena e non mi piega in avanti. Mi tira su le gambe e mi prende per avanti, guardandomi in viso, facendosi guardare da me.   
I nostri occhi non si staccano mentre gemiamo e ci abbandoniamo al piacere e per poco non è sincrono.   
Non riesco a crederci, non riesco, non posso.   
Quando tutto sale, noi ci aggrappiamo uno all’altro, stringo le braccia intorno al suo collo e gemo sul suo orecchio, mentre lui mi si preme addosso, si regge con le mani ai lati e le spinte che aumentano d’intensità e forza, via via sempre più forti e veloci.   
Fino a che perdo il senno e lo dico, quella cosa che non pensi se lo dici mentre hai un orgasmo. O forse lo pensi ed hai il coraggio di dirlo solo lì.   
\- Ti amo… - Il fatto che mi scappi in spagnolo cambierà poco, visto che è la parola che si conosce in tutte le lingue.   
Veniamo poco dopo, lui non risponde, si perde in me come io mi perdo in lui ed abbiamo entrambi la stessa espressione sconvolta ed aggrottata, di chi non capisce che diavolo sia successo.   
Quando si scioglie e si lascia cadere di lato, mi tira su di sé immediatamente, come se non può separarsi proprio ora. Io mi rifugio sul suo petto, sul suo cuore che batte impazzito come il mio.   
Non ne parliamo, non ce lo diciamo, non ci chiediamo nulla.  
E non nego, non confermo, non ripeto, non ritratto.   
Stiamo in silenzio a pensare che è stato diverso e strano e davvero… cazzo, davvero coinvolgente.   
Troppo.  
Davvero troppo, per essere due che passano il tempo insieme senza impegno.   
Perché diavolo gliel’ho detto?  
Ero preso, ma lo sono stato altre volte. Oggi l’ho detto. Mi è scappato. Ma lo penso?  
Non ho mai amato in questo modo, come si deve amare un compagno.   
Roger lo amo platonicamente. Amo la persona che è, amo quanto è fantastico, amo come ci conosciamo a fondo.   
Ma non l’ho mai amato come dovrei amare un compagno che voglio con me per sempre, il compagno che mi basta e non mi fa desiderare altri.  
Da quando vado con Nole, da un paio di mesi ad ora, non ho più voluto nessun altro ed ora questo.   
Questo ‘ti amo’ scappato fuori dalla mia boccaccia. “


	25. Compromessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nole diventa un po' complessato, ma è in un momento delicato della sua relazione con Rafa, che gli ha appena detto di amarlo ed ora è lì a realizzare che in qualche momento hanno smesso di fare sesso e si son messi a fare l'amore... le cose non sono facili per vari motivi, fra cui che comunque ad essere complicati sono proprio loro due. Come la gestirà?

25\. COMPROMESSI

  
  
/Nole/

“Shoccato? Sì, grazie.   
Ma anche lui.   
Ripenso a quel giorno, a quel ‘ti amo’ detto in quel modo, dopo aver fatto l’amore in quel modo, perché era amore, quello. Rafa si è preso cura di me in un modo incredibilmente dolce e poi si è fatto prendere ed inglobare, avevo bisogno di farlo mio, ma non possedere. Era più… bisogno di fondermi con lui. Volevo guardarlo.  
Non l’ abbiamo mai fatto così.  
Se fossimo uomo e donna, l’avrei lasciata incinta.   
Era una di quelle volte.   
Non ne abbiamo parlato e non lo faremo, non l’ha più detto e non l’abbiamo più rifatto in quel modo.   
Abbiamo come fatto una specie di marcia indietro, tornando a vederci solo per scopare ogni tanto, ragionando sugli impegni e sui momenti ideali e cose così…   
E così riprendo a vedere con più impegno Jelena, la ragazza che probabilmente un giorno sposerò visto che mio padre non fa che chiedermi quando intendo farlo e dargli un nipote.   
Prova tu a dirgli che sono preso per un altro ragazzo… credo che mi ucciderebbe, e non scherzo.   
Non è facile… cioè devo entrare nell’ottica che comunque dovrò sposarmi perché è la mia cultura, sono stato cresciuto per questo ed il fatto che sono un tennista realizzato, ad un passo dal primo posto, è un extra che è bello, ma non è il centro del loro mondo.   
Loro… loro vogliono che mi sposi, io devo farlo, è così che funziona e lo farò. E farò una famiglia.  
Ma come faccio se ho solo Rafa in testa?   
Se tutte le volte che lo vedo vorrei tornare a fare l’amore con lui e chiedergli se mi ama davvero?   
Anche a lui va bene questo rallentamento… penso che si sia spaventato di averlo detto impulsivamente, forse non lo pensa davvero o forse lo pensa, ma sa che non è una buona idea.   
L’ultima volta che l’ha detto si è spento pochi mesi dopo.   
Non so proprio come muovermi, perciò faccio poco e nulla e mi limito a monitorare la situazione.   
Forse, visto che non so che diavolo fare a livello personale e sentimentale fra la ragazza che dovrei decidermi a sposare e Rafa con cui dovrei decidermi a fare un passo avanti o cosa, è meglio che mi concentri sul tennis.   
Insomma, troppi pensieri per la testa.  
Matrimonio, amore, non amore, amante, sesso, boh… qualunque cosa sia Rafa… beh, diciamo che la parte più facile della mia vita deve essere il tennis.   
Così l’anno finisce in modo un po’ strano, ma finisce. Fra noi le cose vanno bene, come andavano verso Maggio-Giugno, quando si scopava in libertà, sciolti e senza impegno.   
E continuiamo a non desiderare nessun altro.   
Ed io a non decidermi con il dovere di uomo, come dice mio padre.   
E lui a non parlare di quel ‘ti amo’ che non ha più osato dire.   
Lui, figlio della libertà, che fa il primo passo per legarsi?  
Con l’ultima volta che è stata disastrosa?  
Lo capisco, lo capisco bene. Ed io, dal canto mio, ho una marea di casini perché non è facile muoversi con uno così complicato che non ha le idee chiare ed ha paura di tutto e vive per nascondere al mondo sé stesso. Ed ora, forse, pure a me.   
Per non parlare dell’idea di deludere mio padre mentre continuo a rimandare quello che vuole che faccia.   
Onorare i genitori, è la regola d’oro delle mie parti. Forse nel resto del mondo si cresce per essere felici, noi dobbiamo rendere fieri mamma e papà, specie papà, che se non è contento di te ti demolisce.   
So che un giorno la sposerò e farò la famiglia, ma dovrò essere pronto a vivere due vite distinte e dividermi fra il dovere ed il piacere.   
Il punto è… che una cosa del genere vale la pena farla solo quando ami, quando ami davvero questo piacere. Se è solo uno sfizio che senso ha ingannare famiglia e moglie e poi pure i figli? Non lo fai solo per uno sfizio piacevole, lo fai perché ami.   
Ed io e Rafa ci amiamo? Ci ameremo? Ne varrà la pena o quando deciderò di sposarmi sarà l’ora di chiudere con lui per fare la persona seria e pensare al dovere?  
Dio, ma che cazzo ne so!  
  
  
\- Ho la sensazione che ne sia rimasto turbato… - Mi confido con Stan una volta che torniamo dalle vacanze invernali per ricominciare la nuova stagione. Siamo ai primi di Gennaio, al primissimo torneo e ne approfitto per parlare con Stan, il primo che incontro.  
Prima ancora di Rafa.   
\- Ma ne hai parlato con lui? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Non ci siamo visti e sentiti durante questo mese di pausa… qualche messaggio, l’ho chiamato due volte sotto natale e capodanno e mi ha detto che non festeggia, io gli ho risposto nemmeno io perché gli ortodossi hanno altre feste, però il capodanno speravo di passarlo con lui. -   
\- E invece? - Stan ed io stiamo facendo palestra, usiamo dei macchinari vicini e parliamo piano perché non siamo soli, fitto fitto.   
\- E invece niente, ha detto che aveva molto da allenarsi perché voleva cominciare bene la nuova stagione e che ci vedevamo al primo torneo, come sempre. - Sono un po’ deluso, mi dispiace che sia andata così, poi.   
\- Ma siete in crisi o è una tua paranoia? - Stan continua con le domande per capire la situazione.   
\- No, forse sono mie paranoie. Non abbiamo mai parlato di sentimenti e di essere una coppia, abbiamo sottolineato che siamo due che passano il tempo insieme… senza impegno… - Sospiro ed alzo gli occhi in alto scuotendo il capo. - Però non lo so… ho la sensazione che abbia fatto retromarcia. Ad Agosto, dopo l’US Open in particolare, lui ha avuto un brusco ripensamento. - Stan mi guarda con le sopracciglia inarcate per capire meglio, così approfondisco senza che me lo chiede. - Da Maggio ad Agosto abbiamo passato parecchio tempo insieme, abbiamo iniziato con un paio di incontri sessuali al conoscerci meglio e allo stare sempre insieme, parlare molto di noi, cose così… - Stringo le labbra ripensando a quei bei mesi. - Si era creato qualcosa, qualcosa di più del sesso. L’abbiamo sentito tutti e due. E Rafa, dopo aver vinto l’US mi ha detto che mi amava mentre aveva l’orgasmo… - Stan allora smette di muovere le gambe e mi fissa sorpreso ed io annuisco con questa espressione dubbiosa ed in difficoltà. Abbattuto. - Capisci? -   
\- E tu? - Mi chiede spiazzandomi, sembra molto interessato agli eventi.   
\- Ed io cosa? -   
\- Cosa gli hai detto quando lui ha detto di amarti? - Lo guardo come se dicesse eresie.   
\- Niente! Cosa dovevo dire? - Stan allora si butta indietro con la schiena e si copre la faccia con le mani, schiaffeggiandosi teatrale. Alcuni atleti si girano per guardarci curiosi ed io gli do un colpo con il pugno.   
\- Ehi, smettila! - Dico sotto voce. - Che dovevo dire? A lui è scappato perché aveva un orgasmo, sono quelle cose che si dicono senza pensare… perciò che dovevo fare, dire anche io anche se non lo sentivo? -   
Stan si riprende, ma è sempre con quell’aria da ‘ma Dio, quanto sei imbecille?’ ed ora mi sorge il dubbio che abbia ragione.   
\- Si risponde sempre ‘anche io’, non importa se non lo pensi! Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato dalle mie disastrose relazioni ed ora con Roger… si risponde sempre, anche a costo di mentire! Se vuoi che la storia prosegua bene, lo devi fare! - Lo guardo corrugato.   
\- Tu menti a Roger? -   
 - Io non ho bisogno di mentire a Roger. Lo amo davvero. Però finché mentivo a mia moglie dicendole che la amo, le cose andavano bene, quando mi sono messo con Roger ho iniziato a non dirglielo più, ad allontanarmi un po’… è stato inevitabile, non volevo, ma è successo. E lei ha chiesto la separazione! Non voleva separarsi, voleva mettermi alla prova, vedere come reagivo. Ma io non ho cercato di oppormi e questo le ha fatto capire che ero io a volere la separazione, in realtà, non lei! Così ci siamo presi questa pausa. Vediamo quanto dura. Devo solo riuscire a mentire di nuovo guardandola negli occhi. È questo che serve ad una relazione per funzionare. Indipendentemente da quello che provi. Se vuoi che vada bene, dì quello che lei o lui vuole sentirsi dire e le cose andranno bene. - Sospiro davanti a questa teoria cinica, non ne sono molto convinto.  
\- Non sono convinto della tua teoria. - Stan scuote la testa.  
\- Imparerai che ho ragione! Ti sposerai, un giorno, no? Vedrai se non ti troverai a mentirle per far andare bene un matrimonio di cui non ti frega niente, ma che deve semplicemente funzionare! - Stan ha più esperienza in questo senso, capisco che possa avere ragione, però mi sento un verme all’idea. Un conto è mettere maschere in pubblico e nascondere certi lati, un conto è mentire spudoratamente su cose importanti a qualcuno a cui comunque tengo.   
Mi piace la mia ragazza, non la amo, non la amerò mai, ma mi piace. Mi dispiace mentirle. Però capisco che dovrò farlo, perché mio padre mi sta rendendo la vita privata un inferno.   
\- Comunque mi sono bloccato, ho pensato che stessimo correndo troppo. Volevo dire qualcosa, volevo anche parlarne, ma non ci sono riuscito e nemmeno lui l’ha fatto, così ho lasciato le cose così e basta. -   
Smettiamo di fare i nostri esercizi per le gambe e ci spostiamo su qualcosa per le braccia, nel frattempo ci asciughiamo e beviamo un po’.  
\- Ed ora ti stupisci che Rafa si sia raffreddato? - Storco la bocca, ogni volta che parlo con Stan mi illumino d’immenso. Capisco quello che per mesi di pensieri solitari non capisco. Ha il potere di farmi chiarezza in poche schiette parole.   
\- Forse è quello che cercavo, ma non è quello che volevo. Me ne sono reso conto ora che è successo. - Sorride e allarga le mani, in una la bottiglietta, nell’altra il tappo. L’aria comica:   
\- E quindi che farai per rimediare? - Sospiro e mi stringo nelle spalle, poi chiudo la mia e mi sistemo nel macchinario che uso per rafforzare le braccia, una specie di bicicletta a mani.   
\- Immagino che dovrò parlargli, sempre che abbia voglia… -   
\- Nole, devi fare chiarezza in te stesso. Cosa vai a dirgli? Mi dispiace che ti sei staccato, ma non so se ti amo o no? Penso che forse è presto, però non voglio che te ne vada? Sai cosa ti risponde Rafa? - Sorrido.  
\- Una vaga idea ce l’ho… - Poi mi affievolisco e rallento le bracciate. - Però è difficile capire. - rimango in silenzio a pensarci, serio. Stan non mi interrompe fino a che, dopo un’altra serie di esercizi, mi chiede a bruciapelo:   
\- Lo lasceresti andare? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non voglio lasciarlo andare. -   
\- Te ne stai innamorando? - Silenzio. - Nole… - Insiste.   
\- Forse. Quest’estate stava succedendo e mi sono spaventato. -   
\- Hai paura di innamorarti? - Come va sempre al punto, come lo centra. Come fa con le sue palline di rovescio… mi fa venire i brividi tutte le volte.   
\- Forse sì… di innamorarmi sul serio al punto da non poter fare a meno un secondo di lui, di non poterlo vedere con altri, di non sopportare di essere tradito o scaricato. Al punto… - La voce si spezza.   
\- Di stare male se poi le cose non vanno come speri? - Mi stringo nelle spalle, annuisco e mi fermo dal fare esercizi, mi copro la testa con l’asciugamano e mi asciugo il viso, ci rifletto serio e cupo e Stan si ferma e si avvicina per sentire.   
\- Al punto di non poterlo fare felice come vorrei. Perché non posso dargli quello che vorrei, non potrò mai dargli quello che merita. Quello che chiunque desidera in una relazione. - Stan allora cadendo dalle nuvole e senza capire, mi sposta l’asciugamano per guardarmi.   
\- Di cosa parli? - Chiede piano. Io alzo gli occhi turbato.   
\- Una vera relazione a tutti gli effetti. Perché dovrò sposarmi per forza, un giorno, fare una famiglia. Questo non lo farebbe soffrire? - Glielo chiedo io come se non avessi idea della risposta. Stan si stringe nelle spalle facendo un’espressione possibilista.   
\- Forse. Ma tutti quelli che vivono queste relazioni sanno che bisogna condividere chi si ama, scendere a compromessi. Perché siamo uomini che amano altri uomini e siamo personaggi famosi, sotto i riflettori, vivisezionati. -   
\- Ma io ho una famiglia alle spalle che mi controlla e preme perché io abbia un certo comportamento, faccia certe cose. Fra cui vuole che mi sposi. Lui no, lui è diverso. Ha deciso che non si sposerà mai per correttezza verso quella che dovrebbe essere la sua compagna e per correttezza verso sé stesso e verso chi amerà davvero. Ed i suoi non lo obbligheranno mai. Per lui è diverso. Lui ha detto alle persone che ha accanto, che contano, che è gay. Francisca, la sua ragazza, è solo la sua più cara amica che sa che lui è gay ed ha altre storie, gli serve una persona che ‘lo copra’ diciamo… lui vive questa cosa diversamente da come devo fare io. Io non posso… - Mi fermo rendendomi conto che sto sproloquiando troppo, bevo di nuovo e guardo in alto cercando chiarezza, Stan non mi dà fretta, poi alla fine concludo.   
\- Vorrei dare a lui la famiglia, tutto il mio tempo libero, essere suo al cento percento e sempre, perché lo merita e perché se lo amo è così che amo. Ma so che non potrò mai, assolutamente. Sarà sempre tutto una cosa nascosta a chiunque. Sarà un vederci qualche notte durante la stagione, quando potrò scappare dai miei doveri e… sarebbe felicità questa? Se lo meriterebbe? Non è quello che vorrei dargli se lo amassi. -   
E qua, Stan, conclude a sua volta.   
\- Ma lo ami? Perché se lo ami, che tu voglia dargli una cosa piuttosto che un’altra, non potrai mai lasciarlo andare comunque. Non esiste. - E così, senza rispondere, vado in crisi.   
  
  
Accolgo Rafa con un sorriso, quando lo vedo mi rendo conto di quanto mi fosse mancato.   
Quel che sento in un istante, mentre si gira al mio richiamo e si illumina in un sorriso radioso spontaneo, è il classico tuffo al cuore.   
Vederlo e sentirmi così è come una rivelazione.   
Potevo avere dubbi dopo un mese di distanza, ma Dio santo… mi è bastato rivederlo.  
Dubbi? Che dubbi?  
Gli vado incontro ed essendo davanti a molte persone, mi limito a salutarlo con lo schiocco delle mani e due sorrisi smaglianti. Quando ci separiamo e ci mettiamo a parlare su come va, recitando un po’ delle parti perché non siamo due qualunque che si incontrano, mi rendo conto che mi tremano le dita e così mi infilo le mani in tasca e mi sposto da un piede all’altro.   
La chiacchierata non è molto lunga, ma lo vedo davvero felice di avermi rivisto. Emozionato, anche. Come lo sono io.  
Forse questo mese di pausa totale ci ha fatto bene, adesso è chiaro che qualunque cosa sia fra noi, c’è davvero ed è reale.   
Lasciarlo andare?  
Stan aveva ragione.  
Pura utopia.   
Comunque vadano poi le cose, c’è poco da fare. Non sarei mai capace di lasciarlo perché non posso dargli le cose che merita o che vorrei dargli. Perciò è il caso di trovare un’alternativa al mio problema coi legami che, al contrario suo, non è perché adora essere libero, ma perché poi mi lego troppo, così tanto che vorrei dargli l’universo intero e nel non poterlo fare, ci starei male.   
  
  
Solitamente aspettavo che fosse lui a venire da me quando voleva, ma ora sono io che lo cerco, in serata. Dopo cena corro da lui e una volta in camera mi perdo in lui, nel suo sapore, nel suo corpo. Come se non ci fossimo mai staccati, come se non esistessero più dubbi. E nel farlo sto così bene, Dio, così bene che… come potevo esitare? perché?   
Rafa è completamente immerso in me, come io lo sono in lui. Si lascia andare come faceva in estate, con un trasporto che ci sconvolge. Credo che sia stato male anche lui nel non vedermi, nel realizzare che, probabilmente, prova sul serio qualcosa anche lui.   
Quando finiamo ci guardiamo supini, uno accanto all’altro, ansimanti, sorpresi, sconvolti.   
Rafa ha uno sguardo particolare, quello di chi si sta dando risposte.  
Poi sorride mentre il respiro si fa più regolare, si mette sul fianco e mi guarda mettendomi una mano sul petto, gioca coi miei capezzoli.   
Ora ha trovato la sua risposta. Qualunque essa sia.   
Dovrei parlargli, dovrei fare quel discorso.  
Sai Rafa, ci ho pensato molto. Penso che ci stiamo innamorando e non dobbiamo averne paura. So che non vuoi legami, anche io ho qualche problema perché quando mi lego lo faccio con troppa forza. Non divento ossessivo come Roger, però vorrei dare troppo e se non ci riesco perché non posso, poi ci sto male. Voglio farti felice, voglio darti tutto il mio mondo, ma non posso perché un giorno dovrò sposarmi.   
Però voglio stare con te lo stesso.   
Dovremo stare attenti, mentire a tutti e privarci di certi momenti davvero importanti, non potremo condividere tutto come vorremmo, però quel poco che avremo, quel poco che ci daremo, sarà splendido ed indimenticabile. Spero ti possa bastare.   
Sarà una cosa solo fra noi due e basta, però sarà fantastica.   
Però sto zitto, gli prendo la mano e gli bacio le dita, mi perdo nel suo viso che mi fa impazzire e sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Stai bene? - Lui sorride ed annuisce.   
\- E tu? -   
\- Ora sto benissimo. - Mormoro. Ci guardiamo con questa tenerezza vicendevole e non aggiungiamo altro.   
Nessun discorso su cosa sia successo da Settembre ad ora, perché ci siamo staccati fino a non vederci per un mese di fila. Però eccoci qua.   
A far finta di niente, come se ieri fosse appena finito l’US Open.   
Forse non siamo ancora pronti a parlare di sentimenti, forse è ancora presto. O forse non lo saremo mai. Perché io vorrei dargli il mondo, ma non potrei mai farlo. E lui deve sentirsi libero di fare sempre quel che vuole, anche andarsene se vuole. E se io gli do il mondo, ammesso di poterlo fare, lui si sentirebbe di nuovo costretto.   
E non posso. Non posso proprio permettermi di perderlo. Non voglio.   
Così ricordo le parole di Stan.  
Noi scendiamo a compromessi per vivere quello che vogliamo davvero.   
E così scendo a compromessi, mentre lo bacio.”


	26. Una decisione difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo dalla parte di Rafa. Cosa ha deciso? Cosa prova per Nole? Cosa intende fare con lui ora? E se pensa che ingoiare e stare zitto sia la soluzione migliore, allora rimane il sesso che diventa sempre più ossessivo. Ma se nessuno dei due si decide a parlare sinceramente, quanto andranno avanti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa quando si lascia andare in feste e simili, ha davvero il neurone ballerino... ad una festa della spagna ballava Ai se au te pego... giusto per dire...

26\. UNA DECISIONE DIFFICILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.3.png)

/Rafa/

 

“Quello che capisco dopo averlo rivisto dopo tutto questo tempo che ho passato a pensare a noi, è che non mi ama.   
Forse non mi amerà mai. Non vorrà mai andare oltre il sesso e questo stare bene insieme così come siamo senza cambiare nulla.   
Ed ok, va bene. Se non mi ama e non mi amerà mai va bene comunque, le cose vanno accettate quando non possiamo cambiarle, non bisogna farne una malattia, ossessionarci.   
Nole sta bene con me così come siamo, io vorrei provare ad andare alla fase successiva, ma avevo paura che lui non lo volesse ed ora ne ho la conferma. Non mi ha risposto, quella volta. Non mi ha mai detto una cosa simile. Non abbiamo mai parlato. Ed ora continua a non farlo. Per lui le cose vanno bene così, si vede.   
E dunque ok.   
Me le farò andare bene anche io, poi se un giorno non ce la farò più ci penserò.   
Questo rapporto così come lo stiamo vivendo ci lascia liberi di avere anche altre storie, scappatoie, parentesi, sfoghi.   
Nole era uno sfogo da Roger, ora avrò bisogno di uno sfogo anche da Nole?  
Forse la mia vita sarà questa.   
Tentativi di vivere delle storie che non possono andare in porto.   
Va bene comunque. Assolutamente.   
  
E questa è la decisione che prendo.   
Forse non la decisione migliore del mondo, dopotutto, visto che più la stagione prosegue, più lui mi batte prendendo i miei titoli ed i miei punti.   
Succede così che ad un certo punto dell’anno, mentre di sconfitta in sconfitta io sono sempre più nervoso, lui invece passa per la prima volta in vita sua in prima posizione.   
Io e Nole non siamo proprio in crisi, continuiamo a vederci e ad andare a letto insieme, ci divertiamo quando siamo insieme, parliamo e scherziamo. Ma è tutto lì. E se prima, all’inizio, questa cosa mi bastava perché era esattamente quello che volevo, una parentesi leggera, senza impegno, che mi permettesse di andarmene quando volevo, ora mi appesantisce, la odio, non mi sta bene.  
Mi soffoca perché vorrei di più e lo vorrei da lui, proprio da lui, ma lui continua a giocare con me e basta, a non volere altro, così mi soffoca perché non vorremmo mai la stessa cosa, solo che non ho la forza ed il coraggio di chiudere.   
Questo è avere una storia che non decolla, una storia che però tu vorresti a tutti i costi.   
Questo è amare e non essere ricambiati.   
E lo capisco perché lui non si è mai aperto a me davvero, non mi ha mai mostrato quei suoi lati profondi e personali di cui parlavamo quel giorno. Io con lui riesco ad essere me stesso, a far vedere quello che trattengo in pubblico, anche se è un lato schifosamente gay, di quelli che forse imbarazzerebbero chi mi sta vicino.  
Sono una persona allegra, che adora i contatti fisici, toccare chi mi piace, abbracciare, stargli addosso ed appicciato.  
Adoro il calore. Adoro il contatto in generale.   
È questo che sono, in realtà. È questo che soffoco quando sono Rafa Nadal.   
E lui mi ha visto, lui lo sa come sono. Ride, gli piaccio che metto su un paio di canzoni che adoro e mi scateno. E guardiamo le partite insieme, quando siamo in torneo, e si piega in due dal ridere quando parto col mio tifo sfegatato.   
Ma lui mi vede, lui mi vede per quello che sono.   
Lui lo sa che sono così.   
Però lui, a parte che ridere, giocare e scherzare con me, non mi fa vedere altro. Quello non è il vero Nole.   
E mi sembra di essere in bilico su un filo di rasoio.   
So che siamo vicini al cadere, al concludere questa cosa che abbiamo, perché non si può andare avanti a scopare e stare insieme per metà, superficialmente, senza proseguire.   
Fermi in una via di mezzo.   
Perché a me non basta più e più gioco, più mi rendo conto che questo nervoso io lo sto trasformando in malattia. Lo soffoco, faccio finta che mi vada bene, di poter vivere così questa nostra non storia.  
Quanto andrò avanti così in una cosa che non voglio che sia così, ma che non ho il coraggio di trasformare o concludere?  
Voglio di più, mi serve di più.   
E sono sempre più stufo di dovermi trattenere in pubblico con lui e limitarmi a cosa amichevoli, ma sempre ad una certa distanza.   
Ci si scontra, ci si stringe la mano, ci si abbraccia se capita, forse, più che altro una pacca e via.   
Eventi insieme? Ok, scherzi e risate, ma poco altro e stop. Contenersi, trattenersi.   
Mai lasciarsi andare. Mai far capire quanto ci adoriamo. Che andiamo d’accordo sì, che siamo in buoni rapporti sì, ma non altro.  
Ne abbiamo parlato un giorno.   
‘Non possiamo fare come fai con Roger’, perché io con Roger sono molto espansivo, si vede che lo adoro e lui ricambia, non abbiamo problemi a mostrare questa delicatezza, questa grande amicizia.   
‘Perché no? Con Rog va bene…’  
Scossa di capo.  
‘No, è meglio di no. Non dobbiamo sembrare due che si odiano, ma non dobbiamo nemmeno esagerare…’   
Questo discorso ad un certo punto del 2011 mi demolisce, così nel trattenermi tutte le volte che sono con lui, ed in pubblico sono con lui un sacco, mi fa soffrire, fremere, innervosire.   
Lo nascondo, come nascondo ogni altra cosa, come fa lui, come vive lui ogni cosa che nasconde e maschera.   
Però a me non sta bene.   
Anche io mi guardo bene dal mostrare quanto sono gay, quanto mi piace ballare ed abbracciare gli altri, però lui… lui soffoca davvero troppo. Che c’entra soffocare i rapporti? Perché, voglio dire?   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
Non andrò da nessuna parte, se continuo così.   
Lui vuole controllare troppe cose e vuole che io controlli me stesso allo stesso modo. Ma va bene farlo con certe cose, diciamo per aggiustare la mia immagine, perché poi mi vergogno di essere così allegro ed espansivo davanti agli estranei ed al mondo, però mi piace coccolarmi Roger, parlare e scherzare con lui in pubblico, abbracciarlo e mostrare il nostro rapporto. Non ci trovo niente di male.   
E vorrei poterlo fare anche con Nole, ma lui no, salvo poi cercarmi in camera, quando nessuno sa, nessuno vede.   
Sospiro.   
Non so nemmeno se è questo che mi dà fastidio o solo semplicemente che non vuole lasciarsi andare anche ai sentimenti. Controlla tutto, controlla troppo ed io… io ormai non ce la faccio più sul serio.   
Ho bisogno di altro, ho bisogno di più.  
  
Quando entro nello spogliatoio della piscina lo vedo di schiena che si sta mettendo il costume, si è appena tirato su gli slip e mi mordo il labbro ridacchiando.   
Senza pensarci gli vado dietro e infilo le mani sul davanti a toccargli il pacco che si è appena sistemato con cura.   
\- Ma non è un po’ troppo micro per la tua dote? - Dico infilandogli la lingua nell’orecchio. Nole salta come un gatto e si irrigidisce alzando la spalla per allontanarmi, mi prende anche subito i polsi e mi stacca.   
\- Rafa, non siamo soli! - sussurra piano. Io mi giro nell’interno per vedere chi c’è e aggrottato lo riguardo mordendogli la spalla che tiene alta fra me e la sua faccia:   
\- Io non vedo nessuno! - Le mani sfuggono dalle sue e torno ad infilarle sotto al costume, Nole salta di nuovo e si divincola con aria mezza divertita e mezza di rimprovero:   
\- In piscina è pieno di gente e la porta è solo socchiusa! Possono venire da un momento all’altro! - Insisto ancora un po’ perché ho proprio voglia di lui, infatti mi appiccico come un cagnolino bisognoso di coccole e lui mi prende per i fianchi e continua a spingere per cercare di gestirmi.   
\- Rafa, cosa succede se entra uno e  ci guarda che pomiciamo? Vuoi scherzare? - Adesso è davvero severo, anche se ha un sorrisino divertito sulla bocca. Io però mi stufo e sbuffando ci rinuncio, gli do le spalle ed inizio a spogliarmi per mettermi il costume.   
\- Che palle! C’è sempre qualcosa! Prima eri più incosciente, lo facevi dietro ogni angolo con il rischio di essere scoperti e non te ne fregava! Ma evidentemente dopo che mi hai avuto un po’, ti è passata la voglia per la novità! - Con questa acidità peggiore di uno yogurt andato a male, mi levo in un colpo solo shorts e boxer. Nole mi guarda perplesso e dopo un po’ commenta:   
\- Te la sei preso davvero? - Faccio il broncio e non rispondo, così sento che chiude la porta e pensando se ne sia andato sbuffo e scuoto la testa deluso.   
Invece le sue braccia mi circondano da dietro, come prima ho fatto io, e mi aiuta a sistemare il costume. Le sue mani nelle mie parti intime mi danno quel sollievo e quella calma di cui voleva privarmi, con un sorriso mi appoggio al suo petto e mi lascio andare al suo abbraccio, di nuovo felice.   
So che sto diventando asfissiante, però è colpa sua. Non può coinvolgermi tanto per nulla.   
Giro la testa verso la sua e apro le labbra per accogliere le sue che, aperte, intreccia alle mie succhiandomele.   
Poco dopo le lingue si incontrano e giocano insieme, mentre la sua mano mi fa un bel servizio, cosa che mi piace abbondantemente, ma che mi fa venire voglia del suo.   
La mano scivola dietro di me alla ricerca del suo, ancora sotto il costumino.   
Nole sorride mentre mi bacia e si fa toccare. Cerco di prenderglielo bene in un eccitamento frenetico assurdo.   
Di nuovo il desiderio esplode.   
Cerca di fermarmi quando tento di tirarmi giù il costume per farmelo mettere dentro.   
\- Rafa, ora esageri… - Sussurra sulla mia bocca, con un sorriso divertito.   
\- Dammelo… - Mormoro io più come una richiesta che come un ordine. Il mio tono non ha molto di padrone.   
\- Non posso adesso, ho solo chiuso la porta, possono entrare comunque. - Spiega con la sua solita razionalità.   
\- Anche se ci vedono? - Nole ride e nasconde il viso nel mio collo.   
\- Rafa, abbiamo un problema col controllo? - Sbuffo lasciandogli l’erezione per separarmi da lui.   
\- Per quello basti tu, no? - Sto per andarmene, quando è lui che mi prende per il braccio e mi ferma bloccandomi contro il muro. Mi toglie il respiro e infila di nuovo la mano nel mio costume riprendendo il lavoro, questa volta con più decisione e a questo ci accompagna anche le parole, sa che mi piace quando mi parla così. Nel frattempo me lo fa sentire. Il suo, dietro di me, fra i miei glutei che lo vorrebbero avere dentro.   
\- Sembri in calore! -   
\- Ah sì, lo sono… - E quando mi parla così io parto, non riesco proprio a controllarmi.   
Le mani aumentano l’intensità, così come il suo membro contro di me.   
\- Ti piace il mio cazzo? - Appoggio la fronte al muro insieme alle mie mani, sono già completamente suo.   
\- Da morire, lo voglio… -   
\- Vorresti averlo dentro? -   
\- Sì… sentirlo tutto duro… -   
\- E dopo? -   
\- E dopo tu che mi scopi… - Divento volgare ed è peggio se lui mi asseconda. Il problema è che sa come mi piace e mi accontenta. Questo mi fa perdere il controllo, cosa non poi così difficile tutto sommato… specie con lui…   
\- Lo vuoi? -   
\- Sì, dammelo, dammelo ti prego… dammelo… - Lo chiedo fra gli ansimi, sto per venire e credo che, da quanto è duro e cresciuto il suo, anche lui abbia qualche problemino in tal senso.   
Alla fine impreca nella sua lingua, mi afferra bruscamente per le braccia e mi trascina dall’altra parte, nel locale delle docce. Mi spiaccica in un angolo, mi piega in avanti e con quella necessità folle impellente mi abbassa il costume del tutto e me lo infila dentro.   
Finalmente quella specie di sofferenza si calma mentre mi dà quello che volevo, mentre lo sento dentro così duro e perfetto.   
Mentre mi dà tutto quello che voglio.   
Forse è perché voglio tutto di Nole, ma non me lo vuole dare e mi accontento del suo corpo, perché almeno questo lo posso avere, questo almeno me lo dà.  
Per colpa del resto che non può darmi, ne chiedo sempre di più, ma la verità è che vorrei che mi si desse lui, davvero… che si abbandonasse completamente a me, irrimediabilmente, con ogni piccola parte di sé.   
La sua maschera non se l’è ancora tolta.   
Ma l’orgasmo calma questo dolore, questa bruciante delusione e riesco ad ingoiare il male che provo.   
Almeno un po’.  
Le sue labbra sulle mie fanno il resto, così come le sue braccia che mi circondano da dietro, mi sorreggono forti e dolci.   
Perché non vuoi essere mio sul serio?   
Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono, chissà se il tempo si ferma.  
  
  
In pubblico ci si incontra molto spesso, specie all’interno dei circuiti, ad esempio nelle sale comuni, dove ci sono tavolini ed un televisore.   
Lì io e lui ci salutiamo gentili, sorrisi, a volte scappa una conversazione con delle battute, come due giocatori in buoni rapporti.   
Recitiamo una parte che da un lato è vero, ma dall’altro no. Insomma, qua altro che buoni rapporti.   
Appena le porte si chiudono, qualunque porta sia, la cosa si trasforma radicalmente e il primo ad avvicinarmi di solito sono io. Ho la sensazione di essere molto appiccicoso ultimamente, lui rimane stupito tutte le volte, ma mi accoglie perché siamo tendenzialmente in luoghi sicuri.   
Ci si bacia come prima cosa, poi partiamo con discorsi davvero ‘da noi’.   
\- Che programma hai, domani? - Chiedo mentre gli sistemo il colletto della giacchetta e gli tolgo una piega.  
Lui mi dice quando si allena ed io gli comunico quando lo farò io. Poi ci scambiamo gli altri piani d’allenamento, come ad esempio palestra, massaggi, piscina e cose così.   
Ci concordiamo su quando possiamo andare e dove per stare più soli possibile.   
Ad esempio in palestra o in piscina ci andiamo sempre in orari che sappiamo vengono in pochi.   
Dopo esserci messi d’accordo, le porte dell’ascensore si aprono, ci separiamo e ci ritroviamo con qualche persona che cammina per il corridoio, ci vedono, qualcuno ci saluta, noi ricambiamo.  
Andiamo tranquilli parlando poco, quasi ignorandoci.   
Poi rallentiamo, ci guardiamo intorno e la prima stanza che becchiamo fra la mia o la sua, ci infiliamo insieme.   
Ormai la giornata è finita e si può stare.   
Di nuovo quando la porta si chiude, lui mi carezza la nuca e mi dà un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia, poi comincia a spogliarsi.   
In questo il telefono gli suona con ‘Ai se eu te pego’ ed io comincio a partire ridendo facendo il balletto. Lui ridendo non risponde e mi lascia fare, non penso di essere molto mascolino mentre faccio questo balletto idiota, ma mi piace troppo.   
Questo è il vero Rafa e glielo mostro senza ritegno appena le porte si chiudono ed io e lui rimaniamo soli.  
A Roger mostravo il mio lato fragile, timido, indeciso. Quel bisogno di conferme e di sicurezza.   
A Nole mostro anche il resto.   
Anzi, cerco di non essere troppo insicuro. Ma non so che dire, io con lui riesco a lasciarmi andare. Cioè davvero non riesco a trattenermi.  
Ho questa mania di toccare sempre chi mi piace, per esempio.  
E con lui lo faccio tutte le volte che so siamo lontano da occhi indiscreti.   
Oppure mi piace ballare, appunto. E mi piacciono anche i balli stupidi, anche se magari mi ridicolizzo. Non mi dà problema farlo davanti a lui.   
E Nole ride e mi asseconda, ci divertiamo moltissimo insieme, lo vedo rilassato quando siamo soli, lo sento che gli piace vedermi per quello che sono.   
Anche se poi è un’arma a doppio taglio, perché magari significa che sono così sicuro con lui che sto troppo bene. Sarà una cosa positiva se lui non prova la stessa cosa?  
Farglielo sapere, cioè.   
Perché non penso che sia stupido…   
A volte mi chiedo come dovrei gestirla, ma poi niente, parte una canzone idiota ed io mi scateno senza ritegno. “


	27. Il compromesso che non meriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nole continua a non voler dire quel che prova a Rafa e cerca di gestire la cosa a modo suo, ma prima o poi a forza di nascondere scoppierà una bomba. E la bomba comincia con Rafa che, consapevole che Nole non si sta legando a lui di proposito, alla prima occasione perde la testa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa è così come lo descrivo nella fic: timido e chiuso e trattenuto con gli estranei, passionale, casinista e super allegro con gli amici fidati, basti vedere com'è con i suoi compagni di nazionale. O quanto è dolce con altri giocatori con cui è in buoni rapporti. Ha una personalità molto complessa. Comunque il capitolo l'ho scritto guardando i video della famosa festa della nazionale spagnola, quando hanno vinto la quarta Davis Cup di Rafa. In quella festa lui era a dir poco... come l'ho descritto qua!

27\. IL COMPROMESSO CHE NON MERITI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/23.5.jpg)

  
/Nole/

“Ridiamo ancora un sacco, quando la canzone del mio telefono finisce perché evidentemente capiscono che non ho intenzione di rispondere.   
Rafa fa il broncio, poi ride con quel piccolo briciolo di imbarazzo perché si rende conto di essersi lasciato andare molto, forse si chiede se abbia esagerato, ma poi mi vede ridere e si rilassa subito. Così mi viene spontaneo prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo sul sorriso che trovo così tenero.   
È come in continua lotta con sé stesso fra chi sa dovrebbe essere, o almeno vorrebbe, e chi invece è e che gli viene.   
Però è solo con me, così. Appena siamo davanti a qualcuno, non lo riconosci proprio. È tutt’altra persona.   
Serio, composto, calmo. Per nulla matto.   
In realtà Rafa ha così tante facce, ha così tanti mondi che non so come faccio a trattenermi dal mangiarlo.   
\- Quando fai così si vede tutta la tua essenza! - Commento mentre ci togliamo i vestiti insieme.   
\- Cioè? - Chiede interessato.   
\- Ah… gay? - Dico ironico. Potevo metterla su un piano più serio, potevo dire ‘il tuo splendido e coloratissimo mondo’, ma poteva essere pericoloso per me. Così devio e lui si stringe nelle spalle arrossendo.   
\- È quello che sono. -   
\- Appunto. Solo quando sei con chi ti fidi, ti rilassi al punto da mostrarti completamente… se il mondo ti vedesse, non ti riconoscerebbe… -   
Si stringe nelle spalle ancora, mentre ormai è quasi nudo, e sembra imbarazzato, come se si vergognasse. Io lo trovo dolce.   
\- Sono così diverso? - Domanda curioso, mentre si siede sul letto e mi osserva sfilarmi i boxer.   
\- Oh, sì! - Esclamo ridendo. - In pubblico non sembri assolutamente una persona festaiola, pazzo che ama ballare e scatenarsi. E non hai un solo minimo atteggiamento gay. Quando balli davanti a me, ad esempio, ce l’hai. Se ti incontrassi in una discoteca penserei ‘ok, quello è gay’! - Si morde la bocca rosso come un pomodoro e vorrei mangiarlo di baci, ma cerco di trattenermi.   
\- È così imbarazzante? - Chiede incerto. - Non me ne rendo conto, penso che in pochi mi vedano. Tu sei uno di quelli. Davvero pochi… - Sembra pensarci. - Nemmeno la mia famiglia. Oh, assolutamente no! Però Xisca e mia sorella sì, loro sanno tutto. - Rafa mi spiega questo suo aspetto facendosi semi serio, si stende nel letto sotto le lenzuola ed io lo raggiungo.  
\- Non sei imbarazzante, non ti muovi da checca se è questo che vuoi sapere. Però si vede, hai qualcosa che… un modo di fare un po’ gay. Non checca. Gay. È diverso. - Non so se riesco ad essere chiaro, l’osservo e lo trovo sempre tenero, credo che stia cercando di capire se è una cosa positiva il modo in cui lo vedo, oppure no. Così sorrido e lo bacio, ma lui si separa un attimo e riprende con le domande.   
\- Ma come mi vedi? - Domanda da un milione di dollari. Oh mio Dio, il panico mi invade in un attimo solo, è come se avesse acceso una miccia che poi ha bruciato in un istante.   
Boccheggio dentro di me, ma esternamente sono tranquillo, sorrido, lo guardo con occhi luminosi e poi me la cavo come al solito.  
Con un sorrisino malizioso e le mie mani che corrono fra le sue gambe, la bocca si appiccica alla sua.   
\- Maledettamente sexy… - Rafa cerca di staccarsi, ma lo stendo supino in modo da salirgli sopra ed impedirgli di muoversi.   
\- Non è una risposta… - Si lamenta.   
\- Come no! Sei sexy! È così che ti vedo! - Rispondo ancora ridendo, mentre gli bacio il collo. Rafa sbuffa.   
\- No invece, io dicevo sul serio. Con te sono spontaneo, ormai, ma non mi rendo conto di come sono, di come mi vedi. Perché non… - La voce si fa più debole, mentre gli lecco il collo e scendo poi sui capezzoli. - perché non rispondi mai sul serio? - La bocca scende sull’inguine. - Perché non sei mai serio? - E così finisce che geme e mi accompagna la testa con le mani.   
Perché se fossi serio, se fossi me stesso come lo sei tu, sarebbe la fine.   
Però la risposta è splendido. E non fisicamente. Cioè anche, ma splendido nella sua completezza e complessità.   
Ecco come lo vedo.   
Da farmi girare la testa.   
Quanto riuscirò a gestirmi e a contenermi con lui, quando siamo soli? Non è un problema in pubblico perché anche lui è come me quando siamo davanti agli altri, anche se a volte gli parte l’ormone pazzo e mi violenterebbe anche davanti ai media. La cosa mi fa impazzire, vorrei così tanto assecondarlo.  
Ma, a parte questo, il problema è proprio in privato. Mi sforzo un sacco di non lasciarmi andare troppo, di non essere serio come dice lui. So che se ne accorge che rispondo a tutto con battute o col sesso, però ho paura che se mi togliessi la maschera… come… come riuscirei a contenere i miei sentimenti?   
Tanto non potremo mai viverla come vorremmo, come sarebbe giusto, come cercheremmo se ci dichiarassimo di amarci.   
Quindi è meglio tenerla su questo piano.   
  
  
Controllarsi è possibile quando si è svegli e vigili, ma quando si dorme ci si lascia andare. Troppo.   
  
Quando apro gli occhi c’è lui che mi scuote dolcemente, una mano sulla guancia. Mi abituo subito alla penombra della camera, il suo viso preoccupato e chino sul mio si delinea e poco dopo realizzo che ansimo un sacco, sono sudato e piango. Piango perché Rafa mi asciuga gli occhi.   
\- Cosa sognavi? - Appena me lo chiede capisco che mi agitavo di nuovo per gli incubi. Ogni tanto capita, non frequentemente. Quando sono sotto particolare stress. Quest’anno che sono passato primo non ho di certo sofferto lo stress a tennis. Lo sto soffrendo nella relazione con Rafa, perché mi impedisco di viverla come vorrei e questo, evidentemente, macina.  
In questi periodi tornano gli incubi.   
\- Non… non ricordo… - Rispondo roco, anche se mento.   
Lui si rimette giù e mi infila un braccio sotto la nuca, sistemandomi su di sé con una dolcezza che mi sconvolge.   
Però non ho la forza di oppormi, troppo scosso e terrorizzato da quello che stavo vivendo, che mi sembra di vivere ancora.   
La mia infanzia nella guerra non è facile da dimenticare, a volte riemerge e richiuderla a doppia mandata in modo che non mi disturbi, non è facile.   
Qualche scherzo, qualche risata, mi aiuta. Mi illude di esserne uscito. O forse mi assicura che nessuno si accorga che quella notte l’ho sognato di nuovo.  
Ma ora, fra le braccia di Rafa, il respiro si calma molto prima del solito e nascondo il viso contro il suo collo.  
È con le sue mani che mi carezzano la schiena ed il braccio, dolcemente, lievi, che mi riaddormento. Insieme al cuore che non batte più impazzito e la paura sfuma.  
Sfuma di nuovo.   
Sognare quei giorni fortunatamente lontani, è un segno.  
È il segno che non mi fa bene ingoiare quel che provo per Rafa, ma del resto che alternative ho?   
Se si inizia a parlare di amore, poi sfugge tutto di mano e noi più di quello che abbiamo ora, non possiamo avere.   
Siamo due ragazzi, siamo tennisti famosi e siamo rivali. Siamo sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma cosa più importante siamo due ragazzi, due ragazzi che non potrebbero mai dichiarare che hanno una relazione, come molti tennisti e tenniste fanno ad un certo punto, finendo per sposarsi fra di loro.   
Noi no.   
Più di questo non potremo avere. Perciò perché dire che lo amo? Come potrei andare dalla mia ragazza, o guardarlo mentre bacia la sua?  
  
La stagione finisce ed arriva il periodo in cui io e Rafa ci vediamo di meno, lo prenderò come scusa per riflettere su come proseguire con lui.  
Si sta accorgendo che lui si lascia andare ed io no, penso di star mangiando la foglia.   
Sospiro e guardo il telefono, so che ha vinto, prima mi ha chiamato tutto felice in un momento in cui è riuscito ad appartarsi dal casino.  
Rafa ha vinto la sua quarta Davis Cup, è follia penso. Ci sarà uno che ne ha vinte quante lui?  
Roger per esempio non ne ha ancora vinta…  
Era così felice, il primo a cui ha pensato a telefonare sono stato io e nell’esuberanza mi ha detto che voleva fossi là con lui.   
Sono al centro dei suoi pensieri, con me si lascia andare anche in quegli atteggiamenti che controlla in pubblico e sicuramente quando scopa con me in quel modo ci mette più che il corpo. Me ne accorgo mentre gli sono dentro, il modo in cui si trasporta è diverso dalle altre volte che era solo sesso. È più emotivo.   
Aveva la voce rotta, prima, quando gridava di gioia. Stava per piangere dalla felicità.  
Saperlo così felice e così emotivo è bellissimo, è un lato di lui che non conoscono in molti.   
Rafa è capace di piangere, solo che non lo fa con nessuno.   
Pensando a lui mi arriva un video per telefono, è un amico che abbiamo in comune io e Rafa e mi dice: ‘roba che scotta!’  
Impallidisco.  
So che lui era alla festa della Spagna, dove c’è anche Rafa, ma non penso nemmeno per un momento che possa essere una cosa che lo riguarda.   
Quando apro il video se stavo bevendo sarei soffocato.   
Mi raddrizzo sul letto e fisso lo schermo pallido, sconvolto più che mai.  
\- Oh. Mio. Dio! -   
Rafa sta ballando su un piano rialzato sopra la gente, con un paio di altri amici, compagni e Dio sa chi.   
E balla Ai eu se te pego.   
Come la ballava davanti a me.  
Allora, non ho mai preso in giro uno perché gay, non è una questione di atteggiamenti da checca, buffi, effemminati o chissà cosa.   
Però qua Rafa è… oddio, se si mette un cartello in fronte con ‘sono gay’ uno sotto ci scrive ‘non c’erano dubbi!’  
Voglio dire… c’è poco da fare.   
Anche altri ballano sta canzone stupida, ma lui spicca per queste movenze effemminate.   
Insomma, lo vedi e pensi quello che ha scritto il mio amico.   
‘Roba che scotta’.   
Poi mi riscrive.   
‘Ma è gay? Ne sai qualcosa?’   
E a questo punto cosa mi invento?   
‘Avrà bevuto un po’…’   
‘Sì, girano bottiglie di spumante e champagne…’   
Sospiro. Almeno la posso spiegare così.   
‘Però solo lui balla come un gay!’  
‘Che pregiudizi! I gay possono anche ballare in modo virile, mica per forza lo fanno come le donne. E quindi un etero può ballare in modo effemminato senza essere gay!’  
Mi impegno molto con un tono infastidito, sperando di convincerlo. Ma non potrò convincere tutte le persone alla festa.  
Beh, è privata, dovrebbero avere accesso solo persone fidate, però per quanto fidate siano, nessuno conosce questo lato di Rafa.   
Forse i suoi amici.   
‘Comunque si abbraccia di continuo ai suoi amici, sembra una cozza!’  
Con questo faccio il broncio.  
Cazzo, Rafa!  
Sto rimpiangendo di non esser andato con lui.   
Che peccato.   
Sospiro.   
Magari possiamo continuare la seconda parte della festa in privato.  
Ci penso e guardo l’ora.   
Non è molto tardi e Siviglia e MonteCarlo non distano molto, forse potrei fare la follia.   
‘Secondo me è gay! Però lo nasconde molto bene da sobrio! Sembra schizofrenico! Irriconoscibile!’ Poi aggiunge ‘E pure un po’ imbarazzante se devo dire la verità!’   
A questo mi sale su un moto di odio puro, mi alzo e comincio a vestirmi. Voglio andare a prendere Rafa e rinchiuderlo in una stanza. Che balli per me!  
Cosa gli salta in mente di bere se non regge l’alcool? Avrà finito la stagione, avrà vinto l’unico titolo dell’anno oltre al Roland, che cazzo ne so.   
E sarà la quarta insalatiera.  
Ma non si può fare così!   
Mi manda un altro video dove balla Danza kuduro e continua su questa scia di abbracci, strofinamenti e gioie gaye con amici, fortunatamente s’appiccica a gente adulta con cui penso ci sia solo amicizia, non a compagni giovani per cui potrei impazzire se… ma nel finale del terzo video, e se non la pianta di mandarmene lo uccido, si appiccica ad uno giovane che non riconosco e scendono dal palco.   
Impallidisco, spariscono e poi il video finisce.   
‘Ti dico che è gay!’   
‘Tienitelo per te e fatti i cazzi tuoi! Dov’è ora?’ Non posso che chiedere a lui, ma lui ovviamente mi risponde che non sa e che non sputtanerebbe il migliore al mondo nemmeno sotto tortura.  
‘Pensavo di essere io il migliore!’  
Rispondo scherzando.   
‘Tu sei il numero uno, ma Rafa è Rafa!’  
Fortunatamente è un suo fan, così non ci sono problemi. I fan difenderebbero i loro idoli a spada tratta in ogni caso, anche se ammazzassero.   
Poco dopo, sono ormai vestito, Rafa mi chiama e vedendo il suo nome nel display salto subito su.   
\- Rafa, che cazzo fai? - Chiedo subito con voce stridula.   
La sua voce arriva particolarmente acuta e brilla, molto felice comunque.   
\- Mi hanno chiuso in una camera. - Dice ridendo. - Non so perché. - Ok, non è solo brillo, è ciocco forte.   
\- Chi? Cosa ti vogliono fare? Rafa, vattene da quella maledetta festa! Anzi, aspetta!Chiuditi in bagno che vengo a prenderti. Passo dal retro, quando ti chiamo tu esci! Fatti una vomitata, intanto! -   
Parto come un treno, sto per uscire di casa ma lui ridendo mi ferma.   
\- Ma sono solo! Mi hanno ficcato qua e mi hanno detto ‘dormi che è meglio!’ E se ne sono andati. - Sospiro sollevato. Forse era un amico che ha avuto pietà.   
\- Ma chi era? -   
\- Feliciano! Ma glielo ha chiesto David. Hanno detto che stavo dando troppo spettacolo e che avevo festeggiato abbastanza e che, seguendo le mie istruzioni, mi spedivano a dormire. - Rafa parla un sacco e sorrido fermandomi all’ingresso indeciso se uscire o no.   
\- Perché? Che istruzioni? -   
\- Quando c’è una festa e c’è il rischio che mi lasci andare perché la stagione è finita, chiedo sempre ai miei compagni che sono con me di fermarmi quando parto. Perché parto sempre. - ride e lo faccio anche io, istericamente. Maledettamente geloso. E sollevato.   
Benedetti amici.   
\- Quindi sanno che sei gay e quando bevi ti lasci andare? -   
\- Lo sanno David, Feliciano, Marc e Fernando. - Che poi sono tutti i suoi compagni di nazionale.   
Rido per scaricare la tensione.   
\- Hai fatto il gay imbarazzante? - Chiedo fingendo di non sapere.   
\- Penso di sì. Non so, non mi vedo mica. - Sospiro sedendomi sul divano e strofinandomi la fronte e la testa con una mano.  
 - Ti sei divertito? -   
\- Molto. -   
\- Per cui avrai fatto il gay imbarazzante! - Così lui se ne risente.   
\- Senti, è quello che sono, se mi lascio andare devo vergognarmi? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
 - Sei tu quello che si trattiene sempre in pubblico da sobrio, eh? Puoi fare quello che vuoi. -   
\- Ma in quel caso mi lasceresti perché sarei troppo imbarazzante e compromettente! - Spara cazzate, non pensa nemmeno. Spero che non lo pensi.   
\- Rafa, io e te stiamo insieme in privato, nessuno lo sa. Non intacchi la mia immagine se tu fai il gay imbarazzante! - Non sto usando le parole giuste, però siccome è ubriaco cerco di dire cose che capisce. Forse le capisce anche troppo. Tutte male.   
\- Scusa, dimenticavo che scopiamo e basta. È una fortuna perché se volessimo venire allo scoperto tu ti vergogneresti così tanto che mi lasceresti subito! - Rafa ora ha la ciocca arrabbiata ed io sospiro paziente, forse è meglio che chiuda e lo lasci dormire, ma in questa luna forse potrebbe uscire di nuovo e continuare a dare spettacolo.   
Pensa che è stato lui a fermarsi da solo ancora prima di partire, sapendo come fa. Purtroppo ora è inarrestabile, almeno a parole.   
\- Sarebbe divertente vedere la reazione del mondo. Rafa e Novak sono una coppia nella vita privata! Penso che vinceremmo il premio per miglior shock del secolo! - Rido per ignorare completamente le sue stupide idiozie da ubriaco, ma lui se la prende ancora.   
\- E smettila di scherzare tutte le volte che le cose si fanno serie, cazzo! - questa quasi la urla.   
\- Calmati. Scherzo perché sei ubriaco, che discorsi seri potremmo fare? -   
Rafa grugnisce.  
\- Non li fai nemmeno quando sono sobrio! Non sei mai serio, scherzi sempre e poi mi scopi! Non sei mai te stesso, mai! Hai un lato serio, un lato profondo ed emozionale ma lo tieni sotto maledetta chiave! -   
Sospiro, è questo che macinava. Lo sapevo. Chiudo gli occhi e sto in silenzio, non so cosa dire.   
\- Ne riparliamo quando sei in te. E così parliamo anche del motivo per cui non posso fare coming out! -   
Non so se lui lo farebbe sul serio, se fosse con me forse sì. Farlo da solo è un conto, farlo con il compagno che è nella stessa situazione è diverso.   
\- Spero che tu non te ne dimentichi, perché ne abbiamo di cose da dirci! -  E con questo chiude la chiamata. Non provo a richiamare, rimango col telefono in mano a guardarlo, bocca storta, aria incerta e dispiaciuta.   
Cosa posso dire? In realtà faccio a posta a non lasciarmi andare con lui e lui pensa che lo faccio perché non provo niente per lui. Ne soffre, dannazione, o non l’avrebbe tirato fuori appena bevuto.   
Però non vedo vie d’uscita.   
Proprio oggi mio padre mi ha chiesto di nuovo quanto diavolo credo di stare single!  
Ci ho quasi litigato.   
‘Non perdere tempo dietro a cazzate! Pensa alle cose serie!’  
Mi ha urlato.   
‘Il tennis è serissimo, penso di avertelo dimostrato ormai!’  
‘Il tennis è un contorno, non il centro!’  
‘Il tennis è il centro invece!’  
‘No, il centro di un uomo è fare una famiglia! Non esiste altro! O forse non sei un vero uomo?’  
‘E se non lo fossi?’  
‘Non osare, sai, Novak!’  
‘Se fossi gay?’  
‘Cambierei la serratura!’  
Discorso chiuso.   
‘Sposati, fai figli, rendi felice la tua donna! Sii uomo!’  
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi appoggiando la testa all’indietro.   
A volte accarezzo l’idea di farlo sul serio, in passato ci sono state coppie coraggiose che sono venute allo scoperto, coppie omosessuali all’interno del tenni stesso, ma anche in altri sport, o nella musica, nello spettacolo… e ce l’hanno fatta.   
Mi chiedo e se lo facessimo anche noi?  
Coming out fino in fondo, se rivelassimo che stiamo insieme e vivessimo tutto alla luce del sole?   
Potrei dargli tutto quello che voglio dargli.   
Poi ripiego.  
Magari lo faccio solo nel mio privato chiedendo di tenere segretissima la cosa.   
Potrei dargli comunque almeno la maggior parte delle cose che vorrei. Potremo vivere insieme, stando attenti forse. Forse.   
O forse mi illudo e non potremmo mai a meno che non lo riveliamo al mondo.   
Invece così dovrò sposare una ragazza e fare famiglia, ingannare loro e privare Rafa del nostro tempo al di fuori del tennis. Lasciarlo solo nelle occasioni che vorrei condividere con lui. Anniversari, compleanni, feste, vacanze.   
Vorrei una vita normale con lui, vorrei solo questo.  
Gli occhi mi bruciano e mi spingo il pollice e l’indice sulle palpebre chiuse impedendo alle lacrime di scendere.  
Vorrei una vita normale con lui e dargli tutto il mio mondo e quando penso al compromesso lo vedo come una presa per il culo.   
Non si merita la versione breve di me, quella dei tornei, quella di quando posso e sempre stando attenti che non ci siano occhi.   
A volte odio il tennis, odio chi siamo diventati, odio tutto!”


	28. Una piccola apertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo dalla parte di Rafa, vediamo cosa ricorda il giorno dopo la festa con la nazionale, come sta e soprattutto che fa Nole in conseguenza alla sua epica telefonata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa è molto legato ai suoi compagni di nazionale, David Ferrer, Marc e Feliciano Lopez e Fernando (Nando) Verdasco sono come fratelli per lui. La cultura serba di cui parlo è davvero come la descrivo, anche se non so se la famiglia di Nole sia così, ma penso che bene o male non ci sono andata poi così lontano. Per quanto sembri strano, le origini spesso sono una cosa davvero forte. Nel capitolo troverete riferimenti anche piuttosto precisi ad una canzone di Enrique Iglesias, Bailando, perchè sono sempre stata convinta che quella, ed altre, lui le abbia scritte per Rafa e Nole!

28\. UNA PICCOLA APERTURA

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/16.jpg)  
  
"Io ti guardo e perdo il fiato   
Quando tu mi guardi mi sobbalza il cuore (Mi batte lento il cuore)   
E nel silenzio il tuo sguardo dice mille parole   
La notte nella quale supplico che non sorga il sole   
Ballando (ballando)   
Il tuo corpo e il mio riempiono il vuoto   
Su e giù (su e giù)   
Ballando (ballando)   
Questo fuoco dentro me mi sta facendo impazzire   
Mi sta facendo arrivare al limite   
Con il tuo fisico e la tua chimica   
anche la tua anatomia   
La birra e la tequila,   
la tua bocca con la mia   
Io non ne posso più (Io non ne posso più)   
Con questa melodia,   
il tuo colore, la tua fantasia   
Con la tua filosofia la mia testa è vuota   
Io non ne posso più (Io non ne posso più)   
Voglio stare con te,   
vivere con te   
Ballare con te,   
passare con te una notte folle (una notte folle)   
ah, baciare la tua bocca (baciare la tua bocca)   
Voglio stare con te,   
vivere con te   
Ballare con te,   
passare con te una notte folle   
con una folle tremenda   
Tu mi guardi e mi porti in un'altra dimensione (Io sono in un'altra dimensione)   
I tuoi battiti accelerano il mio cuore (I tuoi battiti accelerano il mio cuore)   
Che ironia del destino non poterti toccare,   
Abbracciarti e sentire la magia del tuo profumo!   
Oh oh oh oh (ballando amore)   
Oh oh (se ne va il dolore)"  
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsoVlDFqZg) /Bailando - Enrique Iglesias ft Descemer Bueno/

/Rafa/

 

“Al risveglio ho i tamburi di battaglia nelle orecchie e Nando che mi dorme vicino, in mutande. Io sono ancora vestito come ieri sera, perciò sospiro.   
Deve essere entrato a farsi una dormita, penso fosse ubriaco pure lui.   
La testa mi esplode e gli occhi mi bruciano, ma lentamente scivolo giù dal letto, silenzioso prendo il telefono e mi infilo in bagno dove mi spoglio, apro l’acqua calda ed aspetto per una doccia. Nel frattempo, seduto sul water, guardo il telefono. Per prima cosa scrivo a David.  
‘Cosa ho combinato?’  
So che sicuramente ho esagerato col bere e a quel punto devo aver fatto disastri.   
Ero in un periodo stressante, un anno passato a trattenere e ingoiare con Nole, sicuramente sono esploso in questo modo.  
Non posso dire che non sia servito perché a parte che mi sento fisicamente una merda, per qualche ragione mi sembra di stare emotivamente meglio, come se mi fossi tolto un peso. Forse ho solo sfogato i nervi abbondantemente.   
‘Spettacolo! Ma spero di aver arginato in tempo. Come stai?’  
David è il mio fratellone, se non ci fosse sarei finito.   
‘Tritato, ma vivo! Grazie d’avermi chiuso in camera!’  
L’hotel che ospitava la nazionale aveva organizzato questa festa per i vincitori e noi, da bravi spagnoli, abbiamo fatto baldoria in abbondanza. Dopo il primo sorso non ricordo nulla, ma sicuramente ho ballato.   
Comunque amen, ormai è andata.   
‘Nando? Anche lui ad un certo punto era provato.’ Chiede probabilmente dalla camera accanto.   
Sorrido.  
‘Credo sia vivo, mi sembra respirasse.’ David fa lo smile che ride e lo ringrazio per avermi fatto da baby sitter.   
Dopo di questo mi infilo in doccia. Quando esco, vedo il telefono con un altro messaggio.  
‘Smaltito?’  
La domanda è di Nole ed io impallidisco.   
‘Cosa?’ So cosa, ma come fa a sapere che avevo da smaltire? Così mi viene il dubbio e controllo le chiamate di ieri sera e vedo che gli ho telefonato ed abbiamo parlato per 40 minuti!  
Così appena mi suona il telefono rispondo subito con ansia.   
\- Cosa ho detto? - L’angoscia mi paralizza. Potrei avergli detto che lo amo e che non penso di essere ricambiato, ma non posso fare a meno di lui. Potrebbe essere un disastro!  
\- Che vuoi fare coming out e metterti con me davanti al mondo intero e se non lo faremo ti taglierai le vene! - Nole scherza, ma lo capisco un secondo di ritardo.   
Però sospiro.   
\- Scemo. Cosa ho detto? Abbiamo parlato 40 minuti… non ricordo nulla… -   
\- Per fortuna! - Il commento non mi piace, torno ad impallidire mentre mi strofino l’asciugamano sul corpo asciugandomi, i capelli non li ho lavati, l’ho fatto ieri sera, non posso lavarli ogni giorno se non sono grondanti altrimenti si sfibrano.   
Forse questo era un pensiero da gay, direbbe Nole. Ridacchio.   
\- Dai, dimmi cosa ho detto! -   
\- Che… che ne dici di fare una deviazione a casa mia? In questi giorni sono qua e sono solo… - Perché questo strano invito?   
Ti prego, dimmi che non ho detto che lo amo.   
\- Nole, non posso aspettare di vederti per sapere se ti ho detto cose di cui posso pentirmi… - Ride ancora. E lui ride. Come sempre. - E FAI IL SERIO! - Tuono nervoso.   
\- Ok, ok. Hai delirato un po’ dicendo che non mi apro abbastanza con te e che se facessi coming out io mi vergognerei di te perché ho paura che si veda troppo che sei gay se ti lasci andare come fai in privato. O come hai fatto ieri sera alla festa, da ubriaco! -   
Questa seconda cosa mi rende sospettoso.   
\- Non ho fatto dichiarazioni scomode? - Devo essere chiaro. Silenzio.  
\- Tipo che mi ami? -   
\- Eh… -   
\- No, ma hai detto che volevi uscire allo scoperto con me, o comunque il senso dei deliri era questo. - Sospiro.   
\- Non lo farei mai. Da sobrio. Cioè non finché gioco. Credo. Voglio dire… forse se tu lo facessi con me ed affrontassimo le conseguenze insieme… ma non ne sono tanto sicuro… tengo alla mia privacy! -   
Sento che sorride.   
\- Vieni comunque da me? - Questo lo chiede con un tono invitante, basso e dolce. Forse per lui il discorso è chiuso e a posto, ma sento che devo indagare, devo aver detto qualcosa che mi sta a cuore.   
\- Ok, scappo subito e sarò da te fra un paio di ore. Poi in giornata dovrò tornare a Manacour dove ci sarà un’altra festa. Dio, non so se ne reggo un’altra, mi sento a pezzi! - Lo sento ridere.   
\- Ciò che non uccide fortifica, forza e coraggio! -   
E con questo ci salutiamo.  
Rimango perplesso.   
Non so quanto posso fidarmi del suo ‘niente di speciale, dai!’  
Spero davvero di non aver detto cose che non dovevo.   
Mah…   
  
  
Rivederlo mi fa fare uno stupido tuffo allo stomaco.   
Quando siamo dentro c’è imbarazzo, lui è un po’ strano ed io lo sono di conseguenza.   
So che ho detto cose complicate e non so se lui può far finta di nulla, non mi avrebbe chiesto di venire qua da lui per nulla.   
Comunque poco dopo sorride e mi abbraccia facendomi le congratulazioni per la vittoria.   
Mi scocca un bacio sulla guancia e mi stringe a sé. Io mi rilasso subito, come se tornassi a respirare. Fra le sue braccia mi lascio andare, chiudo gli occhi e mi sento meglio.  
Dio, come sono stupido.   
\- Sei stato eccezionale in questa Davis Cup! Hai vinto tutto quello che potevi vincere! - In effetti ho vinto i miei due singoli, il mio dovere l’ho fatto. Sorrido felice.   
\- È stato bellissimo vincere la quarta! Impensabile! -   
Ne parliamo un po’, sono belle esperienze. Dopo una chiacchierata sul tennis davanti a qualcosa da bere, di assolutamente analcolico, ci sistemiamo sul divano dove accavallo le gambe, cosa che faccio solitamente. Lui nota il gesto e sorride abbassando lo sguardo, è un sorriso consapevole che significa qualcosa.   
Così lo guardo corrucciato.   
\- Beh? - Lui scuote la testa.   
\- No nulla. -   
\- Avanti! - Insisto cambiando tono, come se tornassi a percepire quello che c’era prima nell’aria.   
Strano. Reale.   
Tensione?   
\- Beh, in certi momenti, anche se non fai nulla di speciale come ballare, hai questi piccoli marchi di fabbrica! - Inarco le sopracciglia curioso sulla scelta del termine.   
\- Le gambe accavallate sono solo da gay? - È una cosa che pare ci stia a cuore visto che ne parliamo molto ultimamente.   
\- Non proprio, però tendenzialmente… insomma, è difficile che un etero le accavalli, è un gesto tipicamente aggraziato e a meno che tu non sia un ballerino classico, cosa che mi farebbe comunque dubitare sulla tua sessualità, gesti aggraziati sono associabili più ai gay. Però non è che ne hai molti, devo dire. - Sospiro e capisco di cosa parleremo.   
\- Mi dici di preciso cosa ti ho detto per telefono? - Dico calmo, rassegnato ad una conversazione che non vogliamo fare.   
Nole a questo punto si decide a parlare.   
\- Come ti ho detto prima. Il senso era che vorresti venire allo scoperto, ma con me. E pensi che io non lo farei mai perché mi vergognerei di te, perché poi sembreresti troppo gay e cose simili. - Mi mordo il labbro e scuoto il capo riflettendoci.   
\- Non verrei mai allo scoperto. -   
\- Ma non ti sposerai mai. - Alzo le spalle, calmo.   
\- Ho una ragazza per coprire la mia vera natura. Che è un’amica che sa di me e capisce le mie ragioni. Però ce l’ho. Mi maschero. - Nole sembra pensarci un po’ e sorseggia la bibita. Gli occhi bassi.   
\- È diverso. Non vuoi sposarti per non esagerare con le finzioni. Avere una ragazza che è tua amica e sa di te è molto diverso dallo sposare una inconsapevole con cui farai famiglia che non saprà mai di te. - Aggrotto la fronte e lo guardo cominciando ad intuire di cosa vuole parlarmi davvero.   
\- È di questo che dobbiamo parlare? Vuoi sposarti? - Scuote subito la testa ed alza le mani.   
\- Voglio farti capire come stanno le cose per me. E fra l’altro mi hai detto questo, stanotte. - Lo guardo sempre corrucciato senza capire, lui si affretta a sorridere mantenendo il controllo di sé e della situazione. Il tono pacifico, dolce. - Che non mi apro abbastanza, sono troppo controllato. Gioco tutte le volte che le cose si fanno serie. Così voglio spiegarti questa cosa di me. - Trattengo il fiato.   
È vero che lo penso, è una cosa che mi angoscia. Era ovvio che appena bevevo lo sparavo fuori.   
Nole mi prende la mano e la tiene fra le sue, la cosa mi fa sciogliere e mi perdo un po’ nelle nostre mani unite, un po’ nei suoi occhi verdi. Gli occhi che mi fanno morire tutte le volte che li guardo.   
Il suo tono rimane tranquillo, sfumato.   
\- Vedi, un giorno dovrò sposarmi e fare una famiglia. Io non voglio perché sto perdendo la testa per un ragazzo… - Sorride perché si riferisce a me, il cuore mi fa delle capriole assurde. - non ho mai pensato di essere proprio gay, non mi sono mai precluso una famiglia, ho sempre detto che l’avrei fatto, ma ora che c’è questa cosa con te io non voglio smettere. E non voglio dare il mio tempo a nessun altro che te. Però non dipende solo da me e da quello che voglio. - E qua non capisco, lui se ne rende conto e mi bacia le dita della mano, è di una dolcezza incredibile, si sta togliendo la maschera, almeno un po’, ed io sto qua sconvolto a guardare cosa c’è sotto.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -   
\- La mia cultura, la cultura di noi serbi, è precisa. Essere gay è un affronto, nonostante quanto io e i miei siamo uniti e ci adoriamo, mi disconoscerebbero. E mi adorano davvero, hanno fatto molti sacrifici per me, per farmi realizzare i miei sogni, per rendermi felice e farmi fare tennis. Però c’è questo. Ci sono le regole. Certe regole vanno rispettate, chiunque tu sia, qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto. E una di queste è non essere gay, ma sposarsi e fare una famiglia. - Il silenzio che cala parla molto meglio di tutto il resto.   
Mi rendo conto di non respirare e di avere gli occhi lucidi, stupidamente lucidi.   
Pensa, Rafa. E parla. Dì qualcosa. Nole lo aspetta. Dì che va tutto bene, che tu non vuoi nulla, che sta correndo.   
\- I miei sono diversi, la mia cultura, come dici tu, è diversa. Noi spagnoli siamo molto liberi di esprimerci come vogliamo. Se dicessi che sono gay non ci sarebbero problemi e se volessi fare coming out andrebbe bene, mi sosterrebbero. Per questo non mi sposerò mai, perché sarebbe una presa in giro troppo grande. Io sono gay, lo sono proprio. Punto. Vorrei sposarmi con la persona che amo davvero, non per coprire la mia omosessualità. Xisca è una necessità d’immagine per il tennista che sono, altrimenti non l’avrei. -   
E questo mette due paletti ben distinti, paletti che mi stanno facendo male perché ho paura di come andrà.   
Nole non mi lascia le dita e mi guarda con cura, la voce non mi trema, però gli occhi sono lucidi. Mi stringe le mani.   
\- Non voglio lasciarti, non lo farò se non sarai tu a farlo, però voglio essere sincero con te. Io non posso andare contro questa cultura. Un giorno dovrò sposarmi e fare famiglia e non perché lo voglio. Ma perché dovrò. Anche io vorrei avere la libertà di esprimermi per come sono davvero. Sto con te? Vorrei poterlo mostrare al mondo. E se un giorno arriveremo al punto di volerlo, anche sposarci. Però so che sono sogni irrealizzabili. Non potrò mai venire allo scoperto, mai sposarmi con te se un giorno lo vorremmo. Perché ho dei doveri precisi da adempiere in quanto figlio e… beh, serbo? - Ride ironico della cosa, ma io la sto odiando molto la sua origine.   
Scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi, la voce mi trema, devo dire quello che si aspetta. Calmare le cose che sembra stiano correndo troppo.   
\- Io voglio solo stare con te come facciamo. Passare le notti che ci vanno insieme. Divertirmi con te nel tempo che abbiamo a disposizione. Niente altro. - Vivere con te. Per sempre. Amarti. Essere amato da te. Consumare questo fuoco che mi divora tutte le volte che sono con te. - Perché fra noi c’è una chimica incredibile e mi piace consumarla, ecco tutto. -   
Nole sorride mettendomi la mano sulla guancia, mi carezza dolcemente.   
\- E questo è tutto quello che potremo avere, ma se vorremo andare oltre… quello non potrà mai essere. Non potrò mai presentarti ai miei, convivere insieme, passare la vita insieme alla luce del sole… non… - La sua voce trema. - Non potremo mai avere quello che hanno le coppie a tutti gli effetti. Davanti agli altri non potremo mai mostrarci per quello che siamo, non potremo mai lasciarci andare, non staremo mai davvero insieme davanti agli altri. -   
\- L’ho capito che tuo padre non vuole… - Mi alzo di scatto, preme tanto su questo e mi sta facendo diventare matto.   
È uno scatto incontrollato quello che ho. Gli do le spalle e vado verso il tavolo dove sono appoggiati bicchiere, acqua, cellulari. Stringo lo schienale di una sedia e faccio un’espressione cupa.   
Guai se venissi allo scoperto ora e gli dicessi che lo amo.   
Mi sono separato da lui un secondo e mi sento già vuoto e l’idea di non poterlo avere come vorrei, che forse un giorno ci dovremo lasciare, mi sento così vuoto, così male.   
Dio, non ne posso più.  
Ma Nole si alza silenzioso, i nostri respiri riempiono la stanza.   
Non ce la faccio.   
Stringo gli occhi forte.   
\- Che ironia del destino non poter stare sul serio con te, non poterti toccare fuori da delle mura sicure. Posso solo guardarti e basta. E aspettare di essere soli. - Mormoro al limite, mi sembra di stare per scoppiare, brutalmente. Furiosamente.   
Le sue mani sui miei fianchi, sussulto, il calore esplode.   
\- Quando mi guardi in mezzo agli altri mi manca il respiro tutte le volte. - Mormora sul mio collo. Stringo gli occhi.   
Appena mi tocca il vuoto si riempie e sto di nuovo meglio.   
\- Anche se non puoi dire nulla, i tuoi occhi parlano. - Continua risalendo con le labbra sul mio orecchio. Piego la testa di lato, sospiro e poi giro il capo verso il suo, apro gli occhi sottili, tormentati, e cerco i suoi.   
\- E cosa dicono ora? -   
\- Che non ne puoi più. - E le mani scivolano sul davanti, sul mio inguine.   
Cazzo, leggi proprio bene.   
Apre le labbra ed io faccio altrettanto unendole alle sue, leggere, piano, lente.   
Lo sfioro e lo riprendo fra le mie, giochiamo fondendoci così mentre accompagno le sue mani sotto i miei vestiti e gli do la mia erezione che non aspettava altro che le sue mani.   
Spero che il tempo non passi mai. che si fermi così com’è. Che rimanga intatto, che non arrivi mai l’ora successiva, il giorno, la notte, che non passi mai. Che rimanga fermo così per sempre.   
il fuoco divampa e lui si strofina su di me, per dietro, mentre mi masturba subito coi jeans aperti che scendono piano. Li accompagno giù sulle cosce e poi infilo la mano dietro, tocco lui fra le gambe, trovo la sua erezione dura attraverso i vestiti che mi strofina contro.   
Le lingue sono intrecciate e non riusciamo più a ragionare.   
Non ne posso più.  
Non ce la faccio proprio.  
Devo averlo, devo sentirlo. È come un bisogno impellente.  
Il suo corpo, il suo modo di essere, di fare, di prendermi e questa sua filosofia del tenere tutto sotto controllo per non lasciarsi troppo andare io… Dio, mi fa impazzire.   
Tutto.   
È come se scappasse ed io non potessi farne a meno.   
Voglio vivere con te, stare con te, fare l’amore con te, fare follie con te. Questo voglio.   
Mi piego in avanti dopo essermi abbassato i vestiti nel necessario, mi appoggio al tavolo e lo imploro.   
\- Ti prego… sto impazzendo… non ne posso più… - È come ieri sera, che ero ubriaco. Mi sento così. Ma lui mi prende i fianchi e dopo essersi preparato entra velocemente in me, con una spinta possente.   
Poco dopo entra ed esce, viene e va, su e giù dentro di me, mentre mi sbatte sul tavolo ed io mi sciolgo in questi gemiti, la testa vuota, incapace di capire che forse non era la mossa migliore scopare con lui ora.   
Ma è l’unica che riesco a concepire, impossibile rinunciare, anche se non potremo mai stare insieme davvero, non come vorremmo.   
Ma lui mi fa suo e tutto cresce, tutto esplode.   
I nostri corpi bollenti uno nell’altro, allacciati. E gli orgasmi ci invadono fra gli ansimi.   
Dio mio. Dio mio.   
Lo sento come svenire su di me, mi si appoggia, le braccia intorno al mio torace, le mani sul viso e sul ventre. Mi aderisce a sé, mi stringe forte, sento ogni parte di sé addosso, la sua bocca sul mio orecchio, ansimante.   
\- Mi porti in un’altra dimensione. - Io sono in un’altra dimensione, ora. Come sempre quando sono con te. Dove non mi importa di niente altro, dove non capisco nulla. La mano sul mio collo sente i miei battiti impazziti. Mi bacia l’orecchio. - I tuoi battiti accelerano il mio corpo. Vorrei ricominciare a fare l’amore con te. - Fare l’amore.  
È la prima volta che non dice scopare.   
\- Voglio abbracciarti ogni istante che ti vedo, sentire il tuo profumo, farti mio. Ed impazzisco perché posso solo guardarti e basta. Mi fa impazzire. E tutto questo si calma solo quando posso averti. Vorrei solo vivere con te, stare con te. -   
Gli occhi mi bruciano, prova esattamente le stesse cose che provo io, solo che è riuscito a dirle. Solo che io non potrò mai dirle. O come controlleremo tutto?  
Nole, io ti amo. No questo non lo potrò mai dire.   
Mai.  
Ma mi giro fra le sue braccia, i pantaloni ancora bassi sulle cosce, le braccia intorno alla sua testa, gli occhi nei suoi.   
\- Non potremo mai stare insieme come vorremmo e se un giorno ci ameremo, non potremo mai viverlo a pieno. Però avremo questi momenti nostri che ci faranno stare bene. E finché basteranno, perché farne a meno? - Perché voglio vivere con te, non voglio solo una notte pazza.   
Però potrò avere sempre e solo una notte pazza.   
Le sue labbra, dolcemente, sigillano questo accordo.   
Se un giorno parleremo di sentimenti, sarà la fine. Come usciremo tutte quelle volte dalle nostre camere?  
Come andremo da altre persone fingendo di essere solo amici, conoscenti, rivali?”


	29. La sua splendida fragilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguiamo Nole che insiste a tenergli i propri sentimenti nascosti perchè non porteranno mai a niente. Rafa è uno che somatizza, tiene tutti i problemi dentro che poi si riversano sul fisico che, ciclicamente, cede. Oltre a questo è uno che ingigantisce le situazioni e tende al pessimismo. Tutti quelli che lo conoscono e che han lavorato con lui hanno sempre detto che è molto chiuso ed interiore, sembra forte esternamente perchè tiene la testa alta e va avanti come un toro, ma in realtà è fragile.

29\. LA SUA SPLENDIDA FRAGILITÀ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.2.jpg)

/Nole/

 

“Ma gli basteranno?   
I nostri momenti, quelli in cui stiamo insieme noi due e basta. Gli basteranno davvero?   
Me lo chiedo tutte le volte che sto con lui, quando ci incontriamo in albergo, per i tornei, nei circuiti, negli spogliatoi, nelle palestre, nelle piscine, ovunque possiamo.   
La camera d’hotel sta diventando casa nostra, ma come vorrei poter camminare con lui e carezzargli la guancia se mi va di farlo.   
Guardarlo da lontano, fra la gente, scambiarci sguardi complici, farmi divorare dai suoi occhi che parlano, che si accendono e brillano.   
E poi dover rinunciare ad abbracciarlo, baciarlo davanti a tutti.   
  
Mi fa così male non poterlo fare, che quando siamo soli sdrammatizzo portando tutto sullo scherzo, per alleggerire il modo in cui mi sento.   
Lui ride. Lui ride sempre, poi scuote la testa, sospira e mi bacia. Si fa prendere da me, si abbandona all’orgasmo, per poi mormorare a fior di labbra, mentre ci addormentiamo…   
‘Chissà quando ti deciderai ad essere serio…’  
Non so per quanto riuscirò a tenere tutto sotto controllo come sto facendo, il vedere che si lascia andare a mille emozioni esplosive e catastrofiche, è incredibile.   
Rafa è un tornado nel privato, così come in campo, ma ha un sistema d’allenamento e di gioco così rigoroso e serio che gli dà un’aria diversa, molto diversa da quella che poi lui è.   
Arriva anche a fare sfuriate per cose assurde, o ad ingigantire cose che nemmeno esistono.   
Per esempio è gelosissimo di me.   
Oppure è ipocondriaco.  
Ipocondriaco forte.   
\- Senti, ma secondo te questo è un semplice neo? - Mi chiede un giorno mostrandomi un neo sul braccio.   
Io alzo un sopracciglio e lo guardo bene.   
\- Beh, potrebbe anche essere un tumore… - Rafa mi dà una gomitata perché sebbene io abbia risposto seriamente, lui ormai riconosce quando scherzo.   
\- Sii serio per una volta! - Cosa che fatico ad essere.   
\- Ma lo sono! Sembrerebbe un tumore della pelle! - Perché so che per lui una botta è un osso rotto ed uno starnuto è un’influenza da cavallo.   
Salvo poi che comunque gioca in qualunque condizione si trovi. Davvero.   
Cioè si lamenta che ha questo e quello e che sicuramente influenzerà negativamente tutta la sua stagione, perché un po’ la sua carriera è così, va ad alti e bassi a seconda dei problemi fisici che effettivamente ha di tanto in tanto. Ma il punto è che si riprende sempre.   
In ogni caso gioca lo stesso, anche se pensa di avere una gamba rotta. È fanatico. Pazzamente fanatico.   
Io gli dico che se pensa davvero di avere qualcosa di grave, dovrebbe pensare alla sua salute e lui mi dice cattivo ‘ti piacerebbe, eh? Così puoi vincere facilmente!’.   
Vorrei ucciderlo in quei momenti!  
È l’essere più competitivo sulla faccia della Terra.   
Mi dà un morso che mi fa rotolare sul letto lamentandomi.   
\- Ahia, come sei cattivo! - Rafa fa il broncio.   
\- E tu come sei stronzo! Sii serio! Perché non lo sei mai? - Sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Perché serio sono noioso e mi lasceresti! - Rafa scuote il capo e torna al suo neo.   
\- Non ricordavo di averlo. - Cambia discorso, come se si obbligasse a non avere questa conversazione.   
\- Io sì. Conosco perfettamente tutta la mappa dei nei del tuo corpo. Ogni brufolo, protuberanza e fossetta! - Così rotolo verso di lui e lo ricopro col braccio intorno alla sua schiena, un gomito mi sostiene, come è la sua posizione. Poi gli bacio la guancia e lui sorride rilassandosi.   
\- Allora posso stare tranquillo sul serio? - un altro bacio.   
\- Assolutamente. - E un altro bacio ancora. Ed ancora. Ed ancora. Finché lui non ride. Ed io amo il suono della sua risata.   
Così dolce e tenero, una risata privata, che rifila solo a me. Anche in pubblico la fa, ma a me. O a Roger. O chi comunque conosce in modo intimo.   
È una risata proprio da cucciolo, tira fuori la punta della lingua sulla soglia dei denti, arrossisce e piega la testa in avanti, un pochino.   
È così tenero.   
Di norma ha un sorriso smagliante, quando compare davanti a fan, media, fotografi, eventi. Bello, splendido, aperto.   
Ma con me è così, è diverso, è proprio dolce.   
Gli brillano gli occhi.  
Non se ne rende conto.   
Mi ama, non serve che me lo dica.   
Il problema è che io non gli sto dando quello che vorrei dargli, non glielo posso dare, non potrò mai. Questo diventa un problema e lui lo percepisce, ne sono sicuro.   
Un giorno questo sorriso si oscurerà per colpa mia.   
Lo so.   
  
  
\- Non possiamo vederci per questo torneo. - Purtroppo di tanto in tanto devo uscirmene così.   
E lui, puntuale, grugnisce.   
\- Che diavolo dici? - Ridacchio, ma torno dispiaciuto.   
\- C’è la mia ragazza, girerà con me quando non sarò impegnato per le cose del torneo… - Ai tornei importanti ogni tanto viene. Rafa la odia. Che strano.   
Mi piace che sia geloso, ma è una di quelle cose che rafforza in me la consapevolezza di quello che prova.   
Maledizione.   
Rafa si toglie la maglia sudata dopo l’allenamento in palestra che abbiamo fatto, da cui ci siamo defilati quando abbiamo visto che iniziava a venire troppa gente.   
Trattengo il fiato davanti al suo corpo esplosivo e cerco di rimanere concentrato. Devo misurare le parole.   
\- Mmm. - mugugna. Poi butta a terra con forza e rabbia i vestiti che indossava. Cerca di fare l’indifferente ma gli riesce male.   
Non sorridere Nole.   
Mi avvicino e piego la testa di lato cercando di vederlo in viso.   
\- Sei arrabbiato? - Rafa scuote la testa, la mascella contratta, i tendini del collo ben evidenti, tesi, un calcio a scarpe mentre afferra asciugamano e busta per cose con cui lavarsi.   
\- No! - Poi va verso le docce.  
Ovviamente è arrabbiato.   
Sospiro, sorrido, mi mordo il labbro e poi mi sbrigo a spogliarmi e raggiungerlo.   
Approfittiamo di uno dei rari momenti in cui non c’è troppa gente. Solitamente ai tornei non si esagera con gli allenamenti al di là del campo, per non strapazzarsi. Ma io e Rafa siamo stacanovisti. Io e tutti quelli che giocano ad alti livelli.   
Ogni tanto, quindi, compare Roger, Stan, Andy e chi di turno è in una buona zona.  
Quando lo raggiungo Rafa si sta scartavetrando la cute, così mi precipito da lui e gli tolgo le mani dalla testa.   
\- Così ti strappi tutti i capelli! - Dico ironico. Lui allora si accende come un fiammifero.   
\- Piantala di scherzare sempre! A volte puoi anche essere serio! Provaci! Vedrai che bello! - Così si divincola e si passa il sapone sul corpo con la stessa rabbia da posseduto, credo che si graffi anche.   
Mi chiedo se posso intervenire, ma rimango accanto a lui e mi bagno con l’acqua per lavarmi anche io. Lo guardo con occhi colpevoli e dispiaciuti.   
\- Lo sai che sono occupato, anche tu lo sei. Passerai del tempo con Francesca no? - Io la chiamo all’italiana, perché mi piace di più quella versione del suo nome. Raffaele fa schifo, ma Francesca lo trovo bello.   
Rafa si incupisce.   
\- Lei è mia amica, sa tutto. È diverso! - è il discorso infinito, non ne usciremo mai.   
Sospiro.   
\- Sì, ma il mondo non lo sa, fate i fidanzati, ogni tanto amoreggiate quando sapete di essere visti e fotografati… - E così si rivolta male, sembra voglia sbranarmi.   
\- Ti dà fastidio? Pensa un po’ come mi sento io quando lo fai con lei che invece pensa di essere la tua ragazza sul serio! -   
\- Ma lo è. - Poi mi rendo conto che forse non dovevo dirlo, ma è tardi. Rafa mi fissa con uno sguardo che uccide e mi tira la saponetta che per poco non mi colpisce le parti basse. Alzo la gamba e la schivo al volo.   
\- Dai, non possiamo litigare per queste cose, sai come va. Sai perché devo stare con lei. È anche delle mie parti, a mio padre piace, è perfetta. -   
\- E un giorno la sposerai? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Credo di sì! -   
\- Bene, tanti auguri! - Con questo lui si infila sotto l’acqua e si sciacqua. Mi dà le spalle mostrandomi le sue chiappe belle curve che amo tanto. L’acqua l’accarezza sensuale, il corpo abbronzato mi fa impazzire.   
Ogni muscolo che conosco a memoria come i suoi nei.   
Mi mordo il labbro e cerco di capire come fare. O scherzo, ma penso che ora mi ritroverei con un dente che salta, o me lo faccio. E con questo ho più possibilità di successo.   
Mi guardo intorno, cerco di sentire verso l’esterno se c’è qualcuno, sembrerebbe tutto tranquillo.  
Così mi appiccico a lui, le mani ai fianchi, per dietro, e la bocca sul suo collo, dove parlo piano con la mia voce bassa che so lo fa impazzire.   
\- Dai, sai che penso solo a te. Vorrei passare ogni giorno con te, in pubblico, camminare mano nella mano. Però non posso. Lo sai, te l’ho spiegato. Non ho scelta su questo. - Rafa rimane rigido, cerca di allontanarsi ma finisce per appoggiarsi alla parete di piastrelle dove l’acqua ci sfiora.   
Io lo seguo, lo ricopro da dietro e piano piano le mie dita corrono abili sul suo corpo scivoloso, caldo e bagnato. Sulla sua erezione che reagisce. Le labbra sul suo orecchio e lui, di nuovo tutto mio, abbandonato a me, che non capisce più niente.  
Forse non è come penso io.  
Forse non è che se lo scopo lui dimentica tutto.   
Forse è che sa che l’unica risposta è scopare, perché sa che non può ricavarne nulla di meglio.  
Forse Rafa lo sa così bene che non pretende di più quando entro in gioco col sesso.   
Come se chiudessi un discorso, come se dicessi non c’è strada, non si può e basta. Accontentati.  
E lui si accontenta.  
Ma per quanto si accontenterà?   
Rafa ha il suo orgasmo ed io vengo dopo.   
Alla fine si gira, mi avvolge le braccia intorno al collo e mi bacia, mi stringe fortissimo e mi sembra di non respirare, per un momento.   
La sua lingua trema, le sue labbra tremano, lui trema.   
Mi ama ma non me lo dirà mai.  
Per quanto andrà avanti così?  
Quanto resisterà?   
  
  
\- Non so se riuscirò mai a tornare primo. Ce l’ho fatta nel 2008, incredibilmente sono tornato nel 2010… ma questo è diverso… insomma, siamo nel 2012 ed io ricomincio ad avere problemi al ginocchio e mi sa che questa volta è roba seria. - Quando me ne parla per la prima volta cado dalle nuvole, mi raddrizzo e l’osservo con attenzione.   
\- Cosa stai dicendo? - Rafa si allaccia le scarpe.   
\- Beh, sai che ho male al ginocchio, no? - Risponde sembrando normale. Io smetto di allacciarmi le scarpe, dal mio angolo.   
\- Certo che lo so, lo vedo fasciato. Ma è una cosa risolvibile! Se la pianti di sforzarlo inutilmente e ti decidi a curarlo come si deve, poi tornerai a gareggiare ai massimi livelli! - Non faccio mistero che non mi piace il suo modo di prendere i problemi fisici. È convinto di avere catastrofi immani, ma non se le cura veramente e poi peggiora.   
\- È diverso, anche se mi curo per bene ormai è finita. Me lo sento. Sono nel circuito ATP dal 2002, siamo nel 2012, gareggio ufficialmente nel professionismo adulti già da 10 anni ed ho di nuovo problemi fisici. Che mi credo di fare? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperato e fortuna vuole che in questo momento negli spogliatoi ci siamo solo noi, pronti a cominciare un nuovo allenamento, stesso orario, campi vicini, non insieme, ma poco importa.   
\- E poi sono io quello che scherza troppo! - La liquido così.   
Ma Rafa scrolla le spalle mentre prende le proprie cose e le infila nella borsa, poi si prende un borsone, mi aspetta perché anche io lo seguo.   
\- Io non scherzo. Devo prendere coscienza dei miei limiti ed accettarli. Solo Roger è eterno, lui tornerà primo quest’anno, si vede che ce la farà, ne sono sicuro. Sta giocando bene. Con tutto il rispetto per te. Io sono finito. Va bene, è stato bello essere primo per ben due anni. - Mi chiudo il viso con le mani.   
\- Non ci posso credere, non riesco a sentire tante cazzate tutte insieme! - Rafa fa il broncio mentre usciamo insieme.   
\- Smettila, sono serio. Devi aiutarmi ad accettare la cosa, sostenermi! -   
\- Ma nemmeno per sogno! Non sei finito! - Rafa però sembra convinto, come sempre.   
\- Lo sono, vedrai che anno di merda. -   
Sospiro allucinato dandogli una racchetta in testa, lui non reagisce nemmeno.   
\- Piantala e curati, vedrai che torni primo il prossimo anno! Non ci posso credere che ciclicamente arrivi con questi discorsi per nascondere i problemi interiori e personali che hai con qualcuno! Con chi ce l’hai? Affronta le relazioni che ti angosciano in modo normale, invece che somatizzare! E soprattutto curati subito appena hai i primi sintomi! Tu ti agiti e pensi di avere tumori e ossa rotte, ma non fai nulla per curarti, salvo lamentarti! Ma come sei fatto? - Io e Rafa camminiamo lungo il percorso per arrivare ai campi d’allenamento, intorno a noi c’è della gente, per lo più sorveglianza.   
\- Di che parli? Non capisco proprio… - Fa finta di nulla perché sa che ho ragione.   
\- Parlo del fatto che sei ipocondriaco e somatizzi così. Quando hai un problema con qualcuno ti viene fuori magicamente un problema fisico che trascuri! - Ma Rafa non risponde, si tiene il broncio e non dice nulla. Poi arriviamo in campo e ci separiamo per allenarci come sempre.   
  
Riprendo il discorso di sera, quando posso stare con lui in camera, in gran segreto.   
Ci siamo rivisti dopo tutta la giornata passati separati, domani comincia il torneo che lui non dovrebbe giocare se ha problemi al ginocchio, ma ovviamente lo farà lo stesso.   
Ci rivediamo senza riprendere alcun discorso, come se nulla fosse.   
Facciamo l’amore.   
Poi, abbracciati, stesi nel letto insieme, io che me lo stringo a me, l’accarezzo dolcemente fra i capelli e sulla schiena nuda.   
\- Sei così fragile… - Penso ad alta voce, cosa che tendo a non fare perché mostrerei troppo. Rafa respira piano.   
\- Sono così deludente, vero? Do l’idea di uno forte, che fa fuoco e fiamme, sicuro di sé e pure arrogante, magari… - Questo è vero. Sorrido.   
\- Eppure sei così fragile ed insicuro. Così tanto. Ma no deludente. - Alza la testa e mi guarda, io piego la mia di lato per guardarlo dolcemente, gli sistemo delle ciocche intorno al viso.   
\- Non sono deludente? Ho un carattere complicato, faticoso. Stufo, dopo un po’. - Aggrotto la fronte e lo guardo.   
\- E questa ora da dove ti esce? - Quanto è fragile, quanto? Il mondo non ha idea di che lavoro fa su sé stesso per scendere in campo tanto determinato e deciso.   
\- L’ho sempre pensato. Capisco perché non ti innamori di me, scopiamo e basta. - Ed eccolo qua che si svaluta e che non capisce che lo amo. Come potrebbe, del resto? Mi obbligo a non farglielo capire.   
La mano sulla guancia, poi intensamente mi sfugge:   
\- Rafa, sei bellissimo. Sei così bello nella tua fragilità, nelle tue insicurezze. Così umano. Così splendido. - Dio, amo pure i suoi difetti.   
Mi rendo conto che mi sono esposto molto, così faccio retromarcia e lo bacio. Rafa, ebete, si lascia baciare. Poi separa la bocca e mi guarda sorpreso.  
\- E tu sei così forte, invece. La mia forza. - Mentre lui dice quello che io mi sforzo di non dire. Non ha paura. Non dice che mi ama, ma me lo fa capire in mille modi. Pensa che basti?   
Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, lo realizzo.   
Ha somatizzato il nostro rapporto che non decolla fino a farsi venire male al ginocchio.  
Arenati qua dove non andremo mai oltre. Non ci daremo mai quello che vogliamo darci a vicenda. Mai.   
Dio, ma cosa abbiamo di sbagliato?   
  
  
Quando si decide a ritirarsi dai tornei rimanenti per curarsi a dovere il ginocchio, capisco che le cose vanno davvero male. Perché non si parla di un riposo facile, ma di davvero tanto tempo fuori.   
Di mese in mese scivola giù in classifica e non posso fare a meno di vedere quello che ho cercato di evitare con testardaggine.   
Stupida testardaggine.   
Sono io quello che gli fa male.   
Io il suo cancro che lo divora.  
Lui non avrà mai il coraggio di chiudere e smettere, non ce la fa. Mi chiama ogni giorno e quando c’è l’occasione organizza incontri fra di noi.   
E sta sempre peggio.  
Perciò se lui non ha la forza di farlo, devo farlo io per lui.  
Io.  
Staremo male, ma già ora non sta andando bene perchè mentre Roger a 31 anni torna primo, io perdo la mia posizione e Rafa scivola sempre più giù.  
È impossibile non vederlo.  
Che sono io il suo problema, lui il mio.  
Io non somatizzo, ho un altro modo di assimilare. Però non ne usciremo se rimarremo così.  
E visto che lui è così dolcemente fragile, dovrò farlo io.   
  
La stagione ormai è finita e le cose non sono andate più bene per nessuno di noi.   
Mi ero prefissato la fine della stagione di tennis, a seconda di come finiva, avrei deciso.   
Ma non c’è molto da pensarci.   
Avanti, Novak. Sii uomo.   
Fallo. Fallo per tutti e due.   
Adesso è ora di farlo. Adesso non possiamo evitarlo.   
Non si può. “


	30. Autoconservazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Nole si ritrovano per parlarne una volta per tutte, ma se lo spagnolo è convinto che Nole non lo ami, le cose non potranno mai andare davvero bene. Come togliergli una convinzione così sbagliata se Nole è il primo a non volergliela scardinare? Se anche Nole è convinto che sia meglio che i due si lascino perchè tanto anche stando insieme non sarebbe mai una vera relazione, come, come far capire a Rafa che sbaglia? Le cose sono molto difficili e forse ci vorrà Roger il saggio a fargli capire che il suo punto di vista non è detto che sia giusto.

30\. AUTOCONSERVAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/23.5.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/38.jpg)

/Rafa/

“Quando ho sentito che veniva a trovarmi, mi sono sentito felice. Stupidamente felice.   
Ovviamente.   
Anche se dentro di me so che è autolesionismo.   
Sono arrivato ad un punto tale che non è più possibile nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia.   
L’ho fatto fino ad ora e guarda a cosa ci ha portato, guarda dove siamo arrivati.   
Non è pensabile, non è umanamente pensabile andare avanti così ancora per molto, per quanto tempo dovremmo fare finta di nulla?   
Quando varca la soglia è come se sapessi che è qua per questo, perché anche lui è al capolinea. Penso che perdere la posizione conquistata con fatica gli abbia fatto capire che deve fare ordine.   
Dopotutto sono diventato un peso, prima servivo perché ero uno sfogo piacevole, lo sfizio se l’è ampiamente tolto, ora non sono più facile e leggero. Ora sono pesante, stancante, noioso.   
Pieno di problemi.   
Cammino ormai piuttosto bene, anche se in certi momenti mi dà ancora fastidio. Parliamo del ginocchio facendo finta di nulla.   
Per questa giornata abbiamo entrambi fatto i salti mortali con le rispettiva famiglie e squadre.   
Per non dire degli impegni che ci sono.   
Siamo in vacanza, in teoria, ma le vacanze sono così.   
Comunque c’è sempre qualcosa da fare.   
Nole è molto controllato, ponderato.   
Fa tutto con calma e dolcezza, poi ad un certo punto lo strappo lo do io, perché so il motivo per cui è qua ed il fatto che continui a far finta di nulla mi distrugge.   
\- E quindi? - Chiedo ad un certo punto, seduti insieme nel divano a sorseggiare qualcosa dopo aver mangiato insieme qualcosa che comunque ha preparato lui. È sempre meglio che io non tocchi i fornelli. Ormai ho imparato.   
Nole mi guarda senza capire.   
\- E quindi quest’anno sarà interessante, siamo in due che cerchiamo riscatto, sicuramente faremo grandi cose! -   
Lo dice convinto, io non lo sono, potrei iniziare con le mie solite paranoie, le mie insicurezze, i miei giri mentali infiniti, ma evito per concentrarmi sulle cose importanti.   
\- Non sei venuto per una visita di cortesia. - Nole mi guarda sorpreso che sia così diretto. - Anche perchè sei serio, non scherzi e non cerchi di saltarmi addosso. Sei qua per parlare. Parlare davvero. Per la prima volta. - O l’ultima.   
Inghiotto. Mi è costato molto dirlo, farglielo fare.   
A questo punto mi guarda e sospira consapevole.   
\- Sono qua per parlare, è vero. Non di come andrà l’anno. - Lo ammette serio ed io sospiro abbassando il capo.   
Mi bruciano già gli occhi, ma cerco di non piangere.   
Non ancora.   
Non devo nemmeno dopo. Non farlo mai, Rafa. Anche se spesso piangeresti dalla mattina alla sera perché dopotutto sei così maledettamente emotivo.   
Distanza di sicurezza, il divano è lo stesso, ma non ci sfioriamo nemmeno. Uno rivolto verso l’altro.   
\- Ti ascolto. - Sembra difficile, ho paura di sapere, ma è ora, ha ragione. Non possiamo andare avanti così.   
\- Siamo ad un punto morto, Rafa. O procediamo alla fase successiva, o chiudiamo tutto. No? - Non lo dice con la solita delicatezza che riesce ad avere, è come un mattone che aveva in gola e che sputa tutto in una volta.   
Ed il mattone mi colpisce in pieno viso.   
Non me l’aspettavo così.   
Spalanco gli occhi, sbatto. Apro e chiudo. Apro. E chiudo.  
non piangere, non così, non davanti a lui, non di già.   
Mi mordo il labbro.   
Parla. Respira.   
\- Beh, dipende da cosa provi. - Riesco a dire con voce molto tirata.   
Lui mi guarda quando io non oso farlo.   
\- E tu? Tu cosa provi? Perché devo espormi io per primo? Cosa vuoi fare? Hai lasciato a me il compito di decidere quando parlarne, almeno collabora! - È la prima volta che sbotta ed io lo fisso stranito, scuoto la testa, un’ondata di calore incredibile mi sale, mi investe e non riesco a ragionare.   
Sto per piangere e non voglio farlo davanti a lui come una ragazzina!   
Devo essere adulto, ora.   
Mi alzo in piedi e mi metto a camminare per la stanza, con cura gli do le spalle.   
Sospiro e mi stringo le mani ai fianchi, affondo le dita, mi mordo il labbro. Cosa dovrei dire?   
Cosa diavolo dovrei dire?  
Che lo amo?  
\- Non lo sai? - Dico allora, con la voce rotta dal pianto.   
\- No, non lo so. Non me lo hai mai detto. Scopiamo e basta. Stiamo bene insieme. Ma non siamo mai andati oltre. E tu ora hai il ginocchio in casino per colpa mia! Mi sembra che dobbiamo affrontarlo! - Lui ha questa teoria che io somatizzo i miei problemi interpersonali, mi giro di scatto, stizzito, lo fisso torvo e sbotto anche io.   
\- Il ginocchio è un’altra cosa! Non posso sempre spiegare tutti i miei mali coi problemi! - Nole così si alza per dare forza alla sua teoria, infervorato. Io mi torno a voltare, non ce la faccio. Non so com’è che non piango, ma sto per farlo e non voglio davanti a lui.   
\- Ma Rafa, questo è quello che hai! Hai somatizzato la nostra relazione! Perché non tiri fuori quello che soffochi con tutto te stesso? Pensi che non me ne sia accorto? - Scuoto il capo e ci riprovo. A girarmi e guardarlo. Ce l’ho davanti a me, in piedi, occhi negli occhi. Poca distanza. Troppo poca. Mi sento male   
\- Di cosa? -   
\- Che mi ami! Perché non lo puoi dire tu? Ti comporti come se mi amassi ma non lo dici, pensi che questo serva a cancellarlo? - Beccato, colpito ed affondato. Oh, se sono affondato.   
Scuoto la testa cercando di ricacciare le lacrime, apro la bocca, la voce è bloccata perché è troppo spezzata, come lo sono io. Non sono mai stato così male.   
Poi prendo respiri, fisso i suoi occhi e tirando fuori tutta la forza di cui sono capace, una forza che devo dire è incredibile, dico fino in fondo quello che penso.   
\- Il fatto non è se io ti amo o no. Il fatto è che sei tu a non amare me. Tutto qua. Perciò non ha senso dirlo e tirarlo fuori. A cosa servirebbe? Tu sei qua per lasciarmi e lo stai facendo sembrare una cosa mia! È tua, Nole. Sei tu che vuoi farla finita! Non ti attraggo più, non ti vado più, non te lo tiro. Va bene. È andata così! Ma abbi il coraggio di ammetterlo, assumiti le tue responsabilità. Non venirmi a dire che è colpa mia che ti amo e che non te l’ho mai detto! Questo non c’entra nulla! - Con questo mi sento meglio, penso di poter resistere senza piangere. Lo sfogo è buono.   
La forza fluisce fuori da me, dimentico anche il fastidio al ginocchio.   
Il fuoco divampa, la follia, la rabbia.   
Nole mi fissa shoccato, non ha più il controllo di questa conversazione, era venuto qua per gestirla a modo suo ed ora voglio prenderlo a pugni.   
\- Da quanto vuoi lasciarmi ma non hai il coraggio? Hai preso il ginocchio come scusa, pensavi che ora che ero infortunato mi sarei tagliato le vene? L’avrei superata prima! Mi sarei rimesso in piedi prima! Per il mio ritorno in campo sarei stato meglio, ora passerò altri mesi a digerire te che non mi vuoi e a trovare il mio equilibrio e tutto perché non hai avuto il coraggio di scaricarmi quando volevi farlo! Perché hai avuto pietà di me! Al diavolo Nole! - Con questo torno a dargli le spalle e mi avvio verso il bagno dove voglio chiudermi dentro e spaccare tutto, mi sembra di scoppiare, di impazzire. Grido contro di lui folle, ma non mi basta. Nole alza la voce.   
\- Non pretendere di sapere come mi sentivo! -   
Mi fermo e mi volto di nuovo, furioso.   
\- Certo che non posso saperlo, cazzo! Non ti sei mai aperto con me! Pensi che fossi stupido, che non me ne accorgessi? E cosa dovevo pensare se non che non provavi nulla e per questo non ti aprivi? Quanto hai aspettato, quanto? - Nole sembra impazzire, a questo punto. Anzi, sembra per la prima volta perdere il controllo in una relazione.  
In campo scarica i nervi inveendo e rompendo racchette, ma quello è diverso. Al di fuori è una persona dolce e controllata, che gestisce tutto con diplomazia e umorismo.   
Ma ora è come se fosse perso, preso in contropiede, colpito.   
\- Tu non hai capito niente! Tu non sai, tu non immagini nemmeno… - Ma questo mi fa imbestialire ancora di più, infatti zoppico davanti a lui e allargando le braccia teatrale, strillo:   
\- Certo che non lo so se non me lo dici! Come posso saperlo? -   
\- E allora non fare come se sapessi tutto! - Risponde allo stesso modo.   
\- Dimmelo tu cosa dovrei pensare? - Cerco di tirargli fuori quello che non vuole dire, ma a questo punto Nole si blocca di nuovo e mi guarda smarrito, terrorizzato, come se si svegliasse e si rendesse conto di aver fatto il sonnambulo. È panico. Così sta zitto ed io, deluso, scuoto la testa sospirando ironico, incredulo.   
\- Non lo dirai mai, vero? - Nole mi guarda confuso. - Che non mi ami, Nole. È questo che non vuoi dirmi. Ma va bene. Adesso ce lo siamo detto. Chiudiamola qua e andiamo avanti. Ce la farò comunque. Ci puoi scommettere che ce la farò! Tornerò come prima che tu mi incasinassi! - Ora sono i suoi occhi a farsi lucidi.   
\- Sono io che ti ho fatto cadere? I tuoi problemi a tennis sono colpa mia? - Così rido amaro indietreggiando sempre guardandolo.   
\- Sei tu che dici che somatizzo i rapporti. - Lui non riesce più a parlare.   
Non è andata come avevi immaginato, eh?  
Pensavi di gestirla tu. Invece alla fine l’ho fatto io. Come volevi, in realtà.   
Silenzio.   
Non ce la fa, è nel panico. Io scuoto la testa.  
Fino alla fine ho sperato che mi contraddicesse. Che mi stringesse dicendomi che mi amava e che non era come pensavo. Fino all’ultimo.   
Che tristezza.  
Dio, che tristezza.   
Alla fine era proprio come pensavo.  
Non mi amava. Nascondeva questo.   
\- Vattene, faremo come prima di cominciare questa cosa. È stato bello, non è andata come pensavamo. Non importa. Ricominceremo. Ci vediamo in campo. - Con durezza, una durezza che non so da dove mi derivi, me ne vado in camera, mi chiudo dentro e mi appoggio chiudendo gli occhi.   
Piango di rabbia, delusione e dolore, ma lo faccio da solo e non davanti a lui.  
Piango perché ormai non ho più niente da perdere, ho già perso tutto, persino il mio tennis, ho perso.   
Non ho più niente di quello che mi faceva felice, niente.   
Mi sembra come che la mia vita sia finita.   
Dolore.   
Dolore.   
Dolore.   
Un dolore che sarà la mia rinascita, il mio punto di ripartenza, un dolore che mi aiuterà a ricominciare di nuovo, a risalire la china. Tornerò al mio tennis, concentrato solo su quello, senza nessuna distrazione, solo tennis e basta, come sarebbe dovuto essere.   
Solo tennis. E se fallirò lo farò tentando tutto quello che potevo, ma alla fine della mia carriera non avrò rimpianti.   
Risalirò. Tornerò. E farò vedere a Nole che sto maledettamente bene!  
Fanculo.  
  
Comunque, per quanto incredibile sia, il piano funziona.  
2013.  
Risalgo. Piano piano, costantemente, con fatica e dolore. Ma risalgo lo stesso. Mese dopo mese, piano piano.  
Ce la faccio.  
Oh se ce la faccio.   
Ce la faccio sul serio.   
Anche senza di lui.  
Fino ad Agosto.  
Agosto. Quando succede qualcosa. Qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di imprevisto. Impensabile.   
Qualcosa a cui non ero pronto.   
  
La cosa positiva è che in questo anno che comincia di merda, con ancora fastidi al ginocchio, per evitare come la peste Nole, mi concentro a tennis e le cose vanno bene.  
E ritrovo amici che avevo trascurato.  
Xisca mi sta molto vicino, ha capito che mi sono lasciato ed è molto dolce e delicata. Non l’avrei mai voluta come mia compagna se così non fosse.  
Anche Roger mi sostiene.  
Con lui le cose sono andate via via sempre meglio, lentamente abbiamo trovato la nostra dimensione, era normale andasse così. Abbiamo frainteso i sentimenti, però una volta capito cosa provavamo ci siamo lentamente sistemati.  
Sono contento di non essermi privato di nulla, ho provato quello che dovevo provare, non mi sono arreso, non ho chiuso nulla ed ora almeno una cosa va bene.   
Anche Roger ha qualche problema con Stan, fra una separazione ed un ritorno con la moglie e l’altro, fra loro le cose alla fine vanno sempre bene.   
Non si lamenta.   
\- Sai, è strano… - Mi fa un giorno di questi, mentre siamo insieme. Io per evitare Nole, lui perché vuole riflettere ad alta voce e solitamente lo fa con me. - Non sai di cosa si tratta finché non la vivi. Non puoi privartene, non riuscirai mai ad immaginarla. La devi proprio vivere… - Parla delle relazioni in generale, sia quelle d’amore, che quelle d’amicizia.   
\- Però alla fine quando va male, ti lascia un vuoto incolmabile. Quello fa davvero male… -   
Concludo guardando il bicchiere d’acqua e menta che ho davanti, fra le dita. Ci gioco un po’ passando i polpastrelli sulla superficie bagnata.   
Roger mi guarda e poi risponde dopo un po’, con la sua solita dolcezza:   
\- Sei pentito di qualcosa? - Ci rifletto un po’ prima di rispondere, poi capisco che no, non ne sono pentito. E stranito alzo lo sguardo sul suo, piego la testa e rispondo:   
\- No. In realtà no. Se devo dire la verità rifarei tutto. Ho provato a stare con te, ma non era quello che pensavo, però se non avessi provato mi sarebbe rimasto per sempre il dubbio. - Roger sorride dolcemente.   
\- E con Nole? - Chiede piano. Sussulto, il cuore batte ancora così forte tutte le volte che penso a lui o che lo si nomina. Inghiotto e con forza rispondo.   
\- No, no davvero. Non ho rimpianti nemmeno con lui. Ho fatto quello che mi andava, non mi sono precluso nulla. Avrei avuto il pensiero fisso se non avessi mai ceduto ai miei istinti. Ho preso tutto quello che potevo. Se non è andata, significa che non poteva andare in nessun caso. - Ma Roger, a sorpresa, dissente.  
\- Non sono convinto. - Stranamente si pronuncia sulla cosa, ha sempre cercato di evitare di parlarne, specie perché per colpa di Nole noi ci siamo lasciati, anche se poi in realtà lui ha capito di amare Stan e non me. Insomma, Nole ha un ruolo particolare nella vita di Roger.   
Per cui non ne abbiamo mai parlato molto.   
Io lo guardo senza capire, l’animo in subbuglio.   
\- Di cosa? -   
\- Secondo me c’era ancora una cosa che potevi fare per provare a farla funzionare. C’è una cosa che non hai mai voluto fare. - Aggrotto la fronte senza capire, ma mi guarda sorridendo senza mai calare la dolcezza del suo volto. - Non gli hai mai detto che lo ami. Glielo hai lasciato intendere, lui l’ha capito e tu non hai negato, ma tu non glielo hai mai detto e non gli hai mai chiesto di amarti. Hai dato per scontato che non ti amasse ed hai deciso da solo di chiudere. - A questo salto su come un cane a cui hanno pestato la coda.   
\- Eh no! perché se lui mi amava quel giorno non sarebbe venuto per lasciarmi! -   
\- Non è venuto per quello, ma per parlare della vostra relazione. Mi hai detto che ti ha chiesto se andare avanti o chiudere. Se passare alla fase successiva o meno. Lui è venuto ad indagare sui tuoi sentimenti! - Roger alza il dito e con fermezza mi parla sopra, mi fermo e lo guardo corrucciato, per nulla convinto.  
\- Non me lo ha detto. Poteva dirmelo. Mi ha detto ‘ho capito che mi ami e perché non me lo dici?’ Ed io ho detto ‘perché sei tu che non ami me, quindi non ha senso che te lo dica.’ - Roger alza le spalle con aria ovvia.   
\- Vedi? Hai fatto tutto tu! Non gli hai permesso di aprirsi. Volevi lo facesse, ma non glielo hai fatto fare. - Me la prendo davvero, non con Roger ma con il fatto che forse ha ragione e pensare di aver gestito male una cosa così importante mi manda in bestia, così è meglio negare e dire di avere la coscienza a posto.   
 - Facile parlarne ora, da fuori! Sul momento ti ritrovi ad affrontare una situazione terribile e il primo istinto che ti viene è quello dell’autoconservazione! -   
Roger sospira e tocca il bicchiere col suo, come per calmarmi, perché non può toccare me, non siamo in privato.   
\- Il primo istinto dovrebbe essere quello di lottare per quello che vuoi con ogni mezzo. - Questo mi abbatte. Abbasso lo sguardo sui bicchieri che si toccano.   
\- Forse dunque non lo volevo poi così tanto… - Roger non risponde, però percepisco il suo disappunto, quando alzo lo sguardo lui mi sta guardando con dolcezza, carezzevole.   
\- Secondo me non è finita. Secondo me Nole ti amava, ma non ha mai trovato la forza di dirtelo. E non si smette di amare da un momento all’altro. È solo una prova da superare. Del resto è vero, dovevate cambiare qualcosa. Eravate arenati, nessuno osava parlare di sentimenti, ma questo non li soffocava. - A questo punto la testa mi esplode e mi copro il viso con le mani.   
\- Non lo so, non so più niente. Sono solo maledettamente confuso. -   
Forse non farò mai luce sulla questione.   
O forse sì.  
  
Incrociarlo per i circuiti è sempre strano, ancora peggio affrontarlo in campo.   
È davvero strano perché angoscia a parte, una volta che ce l’ho davanti mi rendo conto che Roger ha ragione.  
Il torpore lascia posto all’ansia, resta il dispiacere e il rimpianto.  
Un sentimento vero non muore facilmente.  
Però sono ancora convinto che Nole non mi amasse. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto trattenermi.   
Non l’ha fatto.  
E così sorrido malinconico e vado oltre, per la mia strada, cercando di focalizzarmi solo sul tennis e basta. Come se fosse facile.  
Beh, devo dire che da un certo punto in poi male non va.   
Tennisticamente parlando va piuttosto bene e forse… forse era così che doveva andare.  
È che accettare certe cose è davvero difficile, puoi fingere d’avercela fatta.   
Ma se quando mi cade una cosa e lui me la raccoglie col suo sorriso così intenerito, io continuo a sentirmi così male, posso fingere quanto voglio.  
Appena le mani si sfiorane una scarica elettrica mi percorre e gli occhi corrono ansiosi sui suoi per capire se prova la stessa cosa, ma lui è sempre illeggibile e non posso capirlo, non posso proprio capirlo. Così ringrazio, chino il capo e prendo l’oggetto tornando alle mie cose.   
È così difficile fare finta di niente, così difficile. Specie dopo che mi sono fatto vedere da lui in quel modo, ogni angolo di me. O quasi. “


	31. Le parole mai dette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nole è estremamente teso per via del fatto che è convinto che Rafa sia rinato a tennis perchè ora lo odia, per cui quando in campo succede un incidente, non reagisce male, ma questo darà vita a qualcosa di grosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguiamo ora Nole. Il periodo è agosto 2013, Rafa quell'anno è stato incredibile, perchè partiva basso in classifica (per i suoi canoni dell'epoca) ed ha scalato un sacco di posizioni finendo a settembre per essere di nuovo primo, è stato un anno pazzesco dove ha vinto 3 slam su 4. In uno dei mille prima dell'US Open, Rafa e Nole si scontrano in campo e Rafa colpisce una pallina che finisce in faccia a Nole, è un incidente che a volte capita, Rafa si scusa ma Nole reagisce stizzito. L'episodio a cui mi sono ispirata nel capitolo è quello. E che succederà ora che non stanno più insieme, è da leggere! Buona lettura. Baci Akane: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

31\. LE PAROLE MAI DETTE

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ccd0c9e8e2e68f4ff6cb9480d71f50f0/tumblr_oja493TNfx1rmdmxco4_1280.gif) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0e3a04debef80ad2f08fbb3bd85dc052/tumblr_oja493TNfx1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg)  [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/153606e9049b0fb0f4a278a96359c5b6/tumblr_oja493TNfx1rmdmxco5_1280.png) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c03ebef2d7c2dbda62b3d1f6da6900a5/tumblr_oja493TNfx1rmdmxco3_1280.png) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2645057d02ab1e78e02f58d69bd3a6ee/tumblr_oja493TNfx1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

/Nole/

“Rivederlo è dura, ma è stato peggio lasciarlo andare.  
Anche se gli avessi detto che lo amavo, non l’avrei mai fatto felice.   
Fra un po’ dovrò sposarmi, non ho scelta, mi sto buttando a capofitto in questa relazione con Jelena apposta, per farmela andare bene.  
Ho scelto lei perché è facile, è una ragazza facile, bella, che crede facilmente alle mie maschere, non devo faticare a convincerla.  
Non è bello quello che mi appresto a farle, ma non è bello nemmeno quello che le usanze fanno a me.   
Io non voglio mica sposarmi, è solo che devo. E visto che devo, non possono rompermi le palle e pretendere che ami chi sposerò.  
Io amo, amo Rafa.   
Punto.  
E non lo dovrà mai sapere.   
  
È stata la cosa peggiore della mia vita fargli credere che non lo amavo, lasciarlo andare così.   
Ed ora non è facile nemmeno rivederlo tutte le volte.   
Sospiro guardandolo giocare attraverso gli schermi posti in ogni angolo dei circuiti dei tornei.   
Ha faticato all’inizio, ma poi come sempre è decollato dalla Terra Rossa in poi.   
Lo vedo bene, si concentra sul tennis, mi ha messo da parte grazie al risentimento. Penso d’aver fatto la cosa giusta ferendolo, mi faccio detestare così riesce ad andare avanti, almeno si aggrappa a quello, no? Questa è la mia teoria almeno.   
Scivolo con le dita fra le mia gambe e stringo sull’inguine che spinge, mentre si toglie la maglietta sudata e si infila la felpa.   
Sta andando bene perché mi odia, conoscendolo non ho dubbi.  
Mi ignora quando ci incontriamo, se c’è gente, se siamo in campo, ci sono cortesie normali, ben diverse da quello a cui eravamo abituati.   
Perciò diciamo che va bene così.   
Guarda come vola di nuovo.   
Guarda come vince, come riconquista posizioni perse.   
Ero io, ero io e basta. Vedere come torna a brillare dopo i problemi avuti a tennis, mi fa sentire peggio. Come si può essere la causa del dolore di chi ami?  
Ho fatto bene a chiudere, a farlo in quel modo.   
Stan mi insulta tutte le volte che siamo soli ed io ho quello sguardo ferito perché nomina Rafa.   
Perché per lui invece dovevo dirgli che lo amo e che non voglio stringere il rapporto perché non potevo farlo felice.   
Ma lui non merita di essere il mio amante. Lui merita qualcuno che viva per lui, che non finga, che non abbia due, tre vite.   
Lui merita qualcuno che lo porti in alto.   
Ho fatto bene, Stan può dire quello che vuole.   
Rafa mi odia, si sforza di non insultarmi, ma mi odia. Glielo leggo in faccia.   
E fa bene, perché odiandomi, sta bene. Gioca bene. Vince.   
È a un passo dal ribaltamento più storico di tutti, lui ha cominciato basso in classifica per i suoi canoni ed ora sarebbe primo se vincesse questa stagione americana.   
Sai una cosa? Sarei felice se ci riuscisse, sul serio, non scherzo.   
  
  
È un equilibrio molto precario, non so quanto può andare avanti.   
Facciamo faticosamente finta che vada tutto bene, che ce la facciamo, che quello che avevamo non fosse così forte da impedirci di guardarci ancora negli occhi.   
Però è uno sforzo evidente di entrambi e quando in una delle nostre finali, in America, la sua pallina mi finisce in faccia, io me la prendo.   
Non ci ragiono su.  
È che ho passato l’anno a convincermi che sta risorgendo grazie al risentimento che deve per forza avere per me. Come fa a non odiarmi dopo quello che gli ho fatto?  
L’ho fatto innamorare e poi non l’ho mai ricambiato, è così che la vede lui.  
Come puoi non odiare?   
E così al culmine della mia sofferenza interiore, di me che mi trattengo dal fare quello che vorrei con tutto il cuore, sbotto che certo, come no. Come no che non l’ha fatto apposta e che è dispiaciuto.   
Mi giro e mi allontano dal campo dopo il suo colpo e non so come la prenda, cerco di disinteressarmene.   
Come fa a non averlo fatto apposta?  
È la prima cosa a cui ho pensato. Ma chiaramente non era una grande pensata se volevo mantenere le distanze con lui.  
Ma forse, dopotutto, quelle distanze non le volevo mantenere davvero.  
Volevo disperatamente sondare il terreno per vedere se è vero che a lui non importa più di me, se è vero che mi odia. Se è vero che è andato oltre come sembra.  
Perché se così fosse io impazzirei dal dolore.   
  
Dopo la partita lui mi trattiene durante il saluto finale per ripetermi che non l’ha fatto apposta a colpirmi con la pallina e che gli dispiace, io cerco di tenere la mia linea deridendo la situazione.   
Cosa che so lo manda in bestia.   
Io che scherzo su tutto.  
La devo smettere. Però se fossi serio sarebbe peggio.   
Così sfilo via dalla sua presa che mi uccide, mi fa provare troppe cose sbagliate e scappo alla mia postazione dove raccolgo le mie cose e me ne vado negli spogliatoi.   
Rafa mi raggiunge poco dopo ed il cuore galoppa come un matto nel mio petto, perché so cosa sta per succedere.  
Non dovevo testarlo, non dovevo provocarlo per vedere se davvero non gliene importa niente di me.  
Dovevo lasciare che continuasse ad allontanarmi, essere freddo e diplomatico, fingere qualche gioco forzato davanti al mondo che ci guarda, ma ignorarlo in privato.   
Dovevo farlo.  
Ma stavo diventando ossessionato e i risultati in campo parlano, Rafa sta facendo un’impresa storica, sta per tornare primo ed io non posso non pensare che sia follia se ci riuscisse.   
Mentre io da primo che ero, sono scivolato. Scivolato perché non sono più lucido come due anni fa, quando stavamo insieme ed ero felice.   
Lo sento entrare, sbatte la porta e la chiude a chiave assicurandosi che dentro ci siamo solo io e lui.  
Butta giù con rabbia le cose che fanno un gran tonfo e poi mi guarda furioso, mani ai fianchi, peso spostato su una gamba. Quell’aria da ‘adesso ti distruggo’.   
Cazzo, gliene importa eccome.   
È sincero. Lo è da morire.   
Perché gliene importa ancora?   
\- Cosa diavolo devo fare per convincerti? Mi dispiace, non l’ho fatto apposta, porca puttana! - Quando spara parolacce in spagnolo, come ora, è la prova che è davvero fuori controllo. E se lo conosco bene, basta una piccola spinta.   
No, Nole. Non darla quella piccola spinta. Faresti un clamoroso passo indietro.  
Non farlo.  
Hai faticato un sacco ad arrivare a questo punto e l’hai fatto per il suo bene, per permettergli di avere la relazione giusta, quella che merita.   
Mi giro calmo, mentre dentro di me muoio di gioia.   
Lo guardo negli occhi sfrontato. Poi, senza rispondere, come se i gesti parlassero meglio di mille parole, mi sfilo la maglietta sudata afferrandola dalla vita con le braccia incrociate.   
Lui trattiene il fiato e spalanca gli occhi come se guardasse un pazzo. Io, con enorme soddisfazione, mi tolgo anche gli short e rimango in slip. Continuo a guardarlo sfidandolo a continuare, ma lui sembra completamente in caos.   
\- Sono cose che succedono in partita, fra avversari. Se hai l’occasione di colpirlo lo fai. - Continuo senza cedere. Non so come ci riesco, sono bravo a fingere.   
\- Non io! - Torna in sé esplodendo, mi si avvicina come un toro e per un momento temo che mi dia la famosa incornata. - E se pensi che io sia quel genere di giocatore, quel genere di persona, mi deludi molto! -   
Gli occhi brillano ed i miei cominciano a bruciare. Mi colpisce a fondo con queste parole, non pensavo davvero di non resistere. Ci fronteggiamo uno davanti all’altro.   
I cuori che palpitano.   
\- Ti deludo? E perché mai? - Cerco di prendere tempo intanto che capisco come diavolo posso uscire da questa situazione di merda, ma Rafa è veloce, stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi e non stacca gli occhi dai miei.   
\- Perché ho sempre pensato che anche se non me l’hai mai detto e mostrato, che nonostante mi avessi sempre escluso e ti fossi sempre chiuso a me… beh, che nonostante questo io contassi qualcosa. Che mi conoscessi. Che io mi fossi aperto abbastanza anche per te che non ci riuscivi. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Contavo così poco per te che non mi hai mai guardato bene. - Con questo in lui si spezza qualcosa, fa un passo indietro e questo perché sto zitto e non cerco di dissuaderlo.   
Sto zitto, paralizzato da quello che dice. Folle di dolore perché non voglio che lo pensi, che non è così, ma è anche vero che invece lo deve pensare.  
C’è una lotta in me, violenta, fra quello che so che è giusto e quello che voglio .   
In lui però la lotta non c’è. C’è solo la resa.  
Si gira e mentre lo fa, gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, una smorfia di dolore si intravede ed io non l’ho mai visto così. Mai.  
Dio, come faccio, come posso?   
\- Rafa… - Cerco di fermarlo, ma non so nemmeno cosa dovrei dire.   
Devo prendere una decisione immediata.   
Se non farò nulla questa volta sarà davvero finita per sempre, non ci saranno mai più rimedi.   
È questo che voglio?  
Rafa si spoglia velocemente, furioso, senza girarsi, trattenendo il fiato, cercando di non mostrarmi il suo viso contratto e le lacrime che silenziose scendono.  
Quanto mi ama?   
Quando mi ama ancora?  
Ecco la mia risposta, non mi ha dimenticato, non è andato avanti, ha solo imparato a convivere col suo dolore. E lui si giudica fragile e debole?  
Dio, non ho mai incontrato una persona più forte di lui. Le cose che sopporta, le cose che si infligge…   
Rimango inebetito mentre, nudo e con l’asciugamano stretto, si precipita di là a farsi la doccia.   
E mentre va, mentre gira, vedo lui con gli occhi stretti, ferito, che piange.  
Quell’espressione non la dimenticherei mai, non la dimenticherei mai se io ora lo lasciassi davvero andare.   
Non posso, non posso permettere che soffra così per me.   
Il singhiozzo che sento appena varco la sua stessa soglia, nonostante l’acqua aperta che gli scende addosso, è straziante.   
Rafa è di spalle a me, appoggia le mani alle piastrelle, vicino ai rubinetti. L’acqua gli scende sulla nuca e sulla schiena, le gambe divaricate.  
Se non ci fosse altro mi farei una sega perché è il mio sogno erotico. Lui nudo sotto la doccia mi ha turbato molte volte.   
Però le spalle rigide si scuotono, i muscoli tesi guizzano e lui piange pensando che io sia ancora di là.   
Ma non posso, Dio, non posso.  
Il mio Rafa piange per colpa mia. E se anche questo lo potrei sopportare, non potrei mai permettermi di perderlo del tutto.   
Così prendo la decisione peggiore della mia vita e della sua, probabilmente, ma gli vado dietro, gli metto le mani ai fianchi che scivolano intorno alla vita, aderisco a lui, al suo corpo che si tende al contatto di sorpresa, la sua schiena contro il mio petto, il mio inguine contro il suo sedere. E le labbra sul suo orecchio. Gli occhi chiusi.  
L’acqua che ci ricopre.   
\- Ti amo da impazzire da una vita. È questo che ho sempre cercato di nascondere, Rafa. Ma sapere che ti sto perdendo davvero, che questa volta non ci sarebbe un ritorno… non posso accettarlo. Come non posso accettare che tu soffra tanto per colpa mia. Pensavo che fossi andato avanti, che ce l’avessi fatta. E sono bruciato di gelosia. Non volevo che mi dimenticassi. Così sono impazzito. So che non mi faresti mai del male sul serio. Perdonami per tutto. Perdonami per le parole che non ho mai avuto la forza di dirti. Perdonami. Ma ti amo. Spero che tu mi creda. -   
Rafa non ha respirato per tutto il tempo, alla fine è la mia voce che si è spezzata per le lacrime che fanno compagnia alle sue. E forse sono queste a convincerlo.   
Forse.   
Rafa non fa nulla per un po’, poi semplicemente gira la testa verso la mia, lento.   
\- Sai quanto sono stato male? - Nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo.   
\- Perdonami… - Ma non gli basta ed esplode come mi aspettavo che facesse. Mi toglie le braccia con forza, mi spinge, si libera e se ne va in un altro angolo del locale delle docce in comune.   
Come se avessi la peste. Mi giro a guardarlo. È fuori di sé. Così fuori non l’ho mai visto.   
\- Come puoi chiedermi di perdonarti? Come puoi tornare dopo dei mesi e dirmi che mi ami così e che non vuoi che mi allontani? Tu mi hai distrutto, Nole! - Lo dice piegandosi in avanti e tenendo le mani aperte a sottolineare quello che dice. L’aria a pezzi.   
\- Non potrò mai darti quello che vorrei darti, ti amo e vorrei darti il mondo, una vita insieme, renderti felice senza nessun sacrificio e compromesso. Vorrei darti la favola! Ma non posso, non potrò mai farlo! Un giorno dovrò sposarmi, probabilmente presto. Perché è così che si fa dalle mie parti e se non lo faccio mio padre non mi guarderà più in faccia! Ed io non voglio vivere due vite… e farti soffrire mentre mi vedi che faccio una famiglia con un’altra. Tu non ti sposerai mai e ti farai la vita che vuoi con il ragazzo che amerai. Ed io non potrò mai darti quello che vuoi, non sarai mai felice con me, a stare con me solo nei tornei, quando lei non ci sarà… a scendere a compromessi… io non voglio questo per te. Non sarai felice con me… per questo ti ho allontanato… ma… - La voce non esce più, non riesco. Mi si strozza.   
Così ingoio e ci riprovo, ma non riesco ancora. Alzo gli occhi in alto, respiro a fondo. Il vapore mi soffoca, stiamo in mezzo all’acqua che scende da un lato e lui dall’altro.   
\- Ma ho capito che tutte le volte che ti vedrò mi chiederò se mi hai dimenticato e se penserò che tu ci sei riuscito, io impazzirò di gelosia e dolore e farò in modo di non farmi mettere mai via. Perché non voglio. Non voglio che tu mi chiuda fuori. Non voglio. È la cosa giusta, ma non voglio che succeda. - Ma non  gli do una soluzione e mi rendo conto della stupidità di questo discorso, di quanto io sia egoista. Non so nemmeno cosa voglio. Così mi copro il viso con le mani, gli occhi bruciano e le lacrime scendono, la testa all’indietro, il dolore esplode.   
Piango davanti a lui.  
Dio, sto piangendo dopo che ho tirato fuori tutto.  
Santo Cielo, mi sono appena tolto la maschera. Me la sono appena tolta. Del tutto. Irrimediabilmente.  
È successo quello che ho cercato di evitare con tutto me stesso.  
Mi sono mostrato a Rafa. Mi sono fatto vedere. E forse comunque non è nemmeno servito a nulla.   
Dannazione, si può stare più male di così?”


	32. Il giorno più felice della mia vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Nole finalmente si decidono a chiarirsi e a dirsi tutto, ma proprio tutto, senza più riserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomma, ce ne hanno messo un po', ma Nole era ostico, troppo chiuso. Alla fine eccoli lì. La fic non si conclude qua, ci sono ancora un paio di cose da superare, perchè altrimenti non sarei io. Ma volevo dire che la scorsa volta avevo detto che Rafa nel 2013 ha vinto 3 Slam, ne vince solo 2, non 3. Anche se comunque passa da quarto a primo durante l'anno. Lode e gloria a lui!

32\. IL GIORNO PIU’ FELICE DELLA MIA VITA

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/9.jpg)  
  
/Rafa/   


“È come se staccassero una spina.  
Stavo per andare a dargli un pugno, giuro.  
Non sono un violento, ma stavo per diventarlo.  
Quello che diceva era del tutto egoista e fuori logica, fino a che non si è messo a piangere.   
E non solo.  
Nole è qua davanti a me, ma ha gridato, si è scomposto, ha parlato con calore, ansia, agitazione, paura.  
Dio, aveva una tale paura negli occhi verde-nocciola.   
Terrorizzato dal fatto che potessi non credergli.  
E poi le lacrime.  
Cosa è successo?  
Cosa è appena successo?   
Il mondo scivola giù per un momento, così come ogni mia forza di volontà, amor proprio e dignità.  
Per un momento tornano tutti i sentimenti con cui ho convissuto senza mai perderli. Non li ho mai calpestati.  
Sono sempre rimasti lì con me, sempre.  
I miei sentimenti.   
Per lui.   
Immutati.   
Ed ora lui piange.  
Nole ha tolto la maschera e mi si sta mostrando nudo, completamente nudo.   
Ed è sconvolgente.   
Mi amava ma non me l’ha mai detto perché non poteva darmi quello che voleva darmi, quello che meritavo. E così ha voluto allontanarsi.   
Contorto. Tanto contorto quanto da lui. Perché lui è tutto l’opposto di semplice e lineare.   
Quella maledetta maschera lo dimostra, perché se scherzi puoi dire e fare quello che vuoi, ma non servirà mai dire la verità.  
Ed ora eccola qua, la verità. Eccola davanti ai miei occhi.  
Nole mi ama.   
E dannazione… il mondo sparisce.   
Tremante, lento, mi avvicino a lui. Annulla la distanza, delicato gli prendo i polsi e lo spingo indietro verso la doccia ancora aperta.   
L’acqua ci ricopre, lo appoggio alla parete e lo circondo con le braccia, lento, dolcemente.   
Le labbra sulle sue mani che non vuole togliere perché sta piangendo. Da quanto non piange?   
Così l’accetto e lo avvolgo protettivo, si accoccola contro il mio collo, sul mio petto, e piange scuotendosi.   
Così fragile. Così piccolo, ora.   
Così bello.   
Lo lascio piangere, poi sussurro sulla testa che gli bacio.   
\- Va tutto bene. Non devi deciderlo tu da solo. - Appena lo dico, lui torna a respirare più piano, i singhiozzi si calmano ed io così continuo stringendolo. - Va bene anche la versione meno favola disney. Perché la vita non è così bella come la gente pensa. Le storie d’amore non sono così serene e positive. Non ci sono solo le relazioni giuste e facili. Quelle dove ti sposi, vivi alla luce del sole e due sono solo due. Ci sono anche quelle storie strane, contorte, complicate e sbagliate. Quelle che nessuno saprà. Quelle a tre, a quattro. Quelle piene di compromessi. Quelle nascoste, che tutti biasimeranno. Quelle vissute a metà, ma con l’intensità più sconvolgente mai vista. Quella che ti fa vincere la finale della tua vita. A me sta bene anche questa storia. È molto più realista di quella disney! -   
Non so come mi esca questo discorso, ma mentre lo faccio, Nole si rilassa fra le mie braccia e torna a respirare calmo. Lentamente smette di piangere, così poi gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo alzo, lo guardo e l’acqua lava via le lacrime, ma lascia il su viso rosso e gli occhi gonfi.   
Io glielo pulisco con le dita, sorridendo.   
È così dolce, così bello, così umano.   
Se il mondo lo vedesse così, se ne innamorerebbe come lo sono io ora.   
\- Ti amo ancora, stupido idiota. Bastava dirmelo quando ne abbiamo parlato quel giorno. - Concludo con un sorrisino realizzato e lui respira ancora meglio, nel sorriso che libera. Finalmente quel sorriso. Gli occhi brillano.   
Come lo amo.   
\- Davvero ti va bene una storia così problematica? - Che idee gli vengono a questo qui.   
Non so più come dirglielo, così uso i gesti e glielo dimostro.   
Unisco le labbra alle sue che gli apro e Nole, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, le accoglie e le apre a sua volta.   
Piano piano il mondo sparisce, beviamo l’acqua che si mescola nelle labbra aperte, poi infastiditi sposto leggermente il getto mentre le mani scivolano sui corpi bagnati ed appoggiati uno all’altro.   
Di nuovo così perfetto. Di nuovo l’elettricità di sempre, mai dimenticata.  
Come è cominciata? Come siamo arrivati a questo?  
Se ci penso non riesco a trovare il capo della matassa, ma ora non riesco proprio a districarmi.  
Sesso, era solo sesso.  
Ed ora guarda qua.  
Allacciato a lui, la lingua che non vuole saperne di lasciare la sua, i visi che si premono uno sull’altro e le mani che si esplorano.  
E noi.  
Noi perfetti.   
Insieme.  
Da dove ci eravamo interrotti. Come se il dolore non ci avesse mai sospeso nel nulla. Sono felice. Sono di nuovo così felice. Così tanto.   
  
La mano scivola sul mio corpo, dai fianchi alla schiena e poi giù con le dita nella fessura, si spinge col medio a cercare l’ingresso che trova. Dopo qualche istante è dentro ed io gemo contro la sua bocca.   
Da come me lo tocca, da come ci entra, da come se ne occupa… si capisce che gli era mancato.   
Così sulla sua bocca, sussurro:   
\- Ti piace, eh? -   
E lui ridacchia infilando una delle sue mani fra di noi, lo sento che separa le nostre due erezioni che si strofinavano una contro l’altra e comincia a toccarsi da solo.   
Con questo mi aggrotto e smetto di baciarlo per guardare quel che fa.   
\- Vuoi una mano? - Dico ironico senza capire perché debba farlo lui quando ci sono io per questo.  
Nole sorride erotico e lascia la testa all’indietro, così come lascia il mio sedere.   
\- Mi pare che anche a te manchi qualcosa, non solo a me… - Se a lui mancava il mio culo, chiaramente a me mancava il suo cazzo. È matematico.   
Faccio un passo indietro guardandolo nel complesso. Appoggiato lascivo alla parete della doccia, tutto storto, si lecca le labbra e si masturba.   
Il suo membro è lì davanti a me, che diventa sempre più grande e tutte le volte che la sua mano sale e scende, cresce davanti ai miei occhi.  
Fame.   
Mi lecco le labbra e mi lascio andare in ginocchio, gli prendo le cosce e risalgo fino all’inguine.   
\- Allora lo vuoi? - Tornano quei giochi, tornano come se non avessimo mai smesso.   
E le sue lacrime sono un ricordo, così come il mio scoppio.  
Siamo noi che non abbiamo mai smesso di farlo.  
Il calore che mi assale è sconvolgente, forse potrei venire subito.   
\- Sì, ti prego… - E così eccitato da morire, apro la bocca e tiro fuori la lingua voglioso come un matto, lui appoggia la sua erezione ed io trattengo il fiato mentre l’emozione di riaverlo mi assale.   
L’accompagno con le mani, lo sto toccando di nuovo. È caldo e pulsante e duro. Così duro.   
Lo lecco su tutta la lunghezza, godendomi la sensazione che mi mancava.   
È sempre perfetto. L’altra mano scivola fra le mie gambe a masturbarmi pieno di voglia mentre lo succhio. Mi piace fino a questo punto.   
Sento che sto per venire e le sue mani accompagnano i movimenti della mia testa, quando sta per venire mi prende i capelli e tira staccandomi. È un’altra delle cose che mi piace da matti.   
I brividi mi attraversano e per poco non vengo.   
Nole così mi alza in piedi e mi spinge contro il muro, avventandosi sulla mia bocca. Gioca con la mia lingua, me la succhia. Io apro le braccia e le alzo, mi prendo al manico della doccia che è fissato sul muro, come se mi legassi e mi lasciassi a sua disposizione. Mi bacia, gioca con la mia lingua e la mia bocca, poi scende sul mento, lo succhia e va giù sul collo. Riserva lo stesso trattamento al resto del mio corpo. Chiudo gli occhi e abbandono la testa all’indietro, mentre mi fa suo con la lingua che sento in luoghi impensabili. Si prende cura di me, torna a marchiarmi, fa suo ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Gli ero mancato.   
Da morire.   
Sento il suo bisogno di me che sale spropositato e quando mi succhia l’erezione dura, torno di nuovo sulla soglia dell’orgasmo.   
Sono quasi venuto, quando si separa di nuovo. È una tortura quando lo fa. Perché è tutto sospeso, tutto pronto, gli ormoni stanno per esplodere e lui si ferma sul più bello.  
Quando mi farà venire, saranno le stelle quelle che vedrò.   
Così risale, torna a baciarmi, gli do la lingua e poi mi gira. Mi piega in avanti. Torna a leccarmi, scende sulla schiena ed io spingo le mani sulla parete scivolosa. Dio Santo. La lingua così… la sta usando come non ha mai fatto.   
E va giù, la sua lingua.   
Giù.  
Fra le mie natiche che allarga, si aiuta col dito, mi lecca lì in mezzo ed io non capisco nulla. Poi il dito entra e si occupa del mio ingresso.   
Gemo dimenticandomi di tutto. Quanto tempo saremo chiusi qua dentro? Eravamo gli ultimi a giocare, però ci avranno dati per dispersi.   
È un piccolo pensiero che va via quando risale, mi prende per i fianchi, mi tira ancora a sé piegandomi di più. Io gli do me stesso proprio come vuole, quella parte di me che ora desidera tanto. Tutto inarcato verso di lui.   
\- Sei pronto? - Mi chiede febbrile. La sua voce erotica mi raggiunge.   
\- Sto morendo… - Così, sorridendo, entra.   
Ed il mondo va per la sua strada, così come io e lui per la nostra.   
Il suo membro, grande e duro, mi penetra ed io lo sento come la prima volta. Forte, deciso. Una fitta di dolore che appena inizia a muovere, svanisce subito.   
Spingo le mani contro il muro schiacciandomi verso di lui, mi tiene forte con le dita nei fianchi. E spinge. Spinge sempre più forte. Sempre più veloce.   
Spinge con una follia che sale in entrambi, senza paura, prendendosi quello a cui aveva dovuto rinunciare per idee assurde.   
Sono suo, sono sempre stato suo, lo sarò sempre.   
Non voglio nessun altro, non mi immagino con nessun altro.   
Non voglio nessun altro.   
I gemiti si uniscono, i brividi tornano ad invadermi quando spinge più forte e questa volta non mi frena.  
Vengo e l’orgasmo al terzo tentativo viene liberato completamente.   
Perfetto. Splendido.  
Sconvolgente.   
Nole viene poco dopo dentro di me, si preme forte e la sua voce mi fa rabbrividire come sempre.   
Freme dentro di me, come prima ho fatto io.   
Poi tutto sfuma, mentre ci rilassiamo. Si lascia andare di schianto, abbracciato alla mia vita che stringe. Mi raddrizza e poco dopo esce adagiandoci contro la parente, sotto l’acqua calda che ci coccola. La sua bocca sul mio collo, mi bacia dolcemente.   
\- Ti amo. - Adesso non smetterà più di dirlo, ma io non ne avrò mai abbastanza.   
\- Ti amo anche io. - Quanto siamo imbecilli. Arrivare a questi livelli per ammetterlo.   
Sorrido mentre mi giro fra le sue braccia, lo circondo e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo, poi glielo prendo e lo bacio dolcemente.   
Da qui in poi, in qualche modo faremo.   
  
  
Vincere l’US Open dopo le due stagioni di merda che ho passato, è un sogno impossibile.  
Potevo pensare che era già tanto vincere il Roland di nuovo, ma l’US è qualcosa di incredibile.   
E viene nel momento più bello della mia vita.  
Forse è per questo che mi volgo a terra e piango chiudendo il viso con le braccia.   
Perché sarà il giorno che ricorderò per tutta la vita.   
Il più bello.  
Poche settimane fa Nole è tornato da me e si è aperto dicendomi che mi amava e mi ha spiegato cosa gli è successo prima, perché non me lo voleva dire.   
Poi ci siamo finalmente messi insieme, ce lo siamo detti ed ora sono qua a vincere il secondo slam dell’anno.  
È davvero incredibile il modo in cui è iniziata e come sta andando…   
Mi alzo, vado da Nole che ha superato la rete e mi viene incontro, ha un espressione felice dietro il dispiacere. Quasi consapevole.  
Mi butto fra le sue braccia, mi stringe a sé e nascondo il viso contro la sua spalla, come se mi liberassi definitivamente di tutti i fantasmi ed i pesi.   
\- Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta! - Dice.   
\- Sei migliore sul duro, non era scontato… - Dico poi come se fosse il momento di parlare di queste cose.  
È vero che Nole è meglio di me nel cemento, però oggi ho vinto io.   
E sono quasi primo in classifica.  
Partivo quarto ed ora mi bastano pochi punti, pochissimi punti, e sarò di nuovo primo.  
È semplicemente incredibile.   
La prima cosa che faccio, quando sento le sue braccia e la sua voce calda, è abbandonarmi. Le lacrime di prima tornano ad uscire e penso che faranno fuori e dentro per tutto il tempo. Giro la testa verso di lui per non farmi sentire dalle videocamere che ci girano intorno, e mormoro che lo amo, piano piano. Lui sorride, stringe e dice: - Anche io. - E non importa, per una volta, che siamo allo stadio davanti a migliaia di persone che ci guardano e ci acclamano.   
Per un momento mi vien da pensare ‘che sappiano pure, io lo amerò lo stesso’.  
Poi ci separiamo e andiamo dall’arbitro a stringere la mano come di rito, lui va alla sua postazione ed io saltello per il campo felice, più felice che mai.  
Sono risorto, alla fine. Ce l’ho fatta a risalire dal fondo in cui ero.   
Ora che ci sono riuscito so che se dovessi tornare a cadere, troverò di nuovo le forze per rifarlo.   
  
Solo dopo la cerimonia posso riunirmi a Nole, nello spogliatoio, dove siamo entrambi, e da soli, a lavarci e cambiarci.  
Non fa in tempo a chiudere la porta a chiave che mi appendo al suo collo, stringo forte e nascondo il viso contro di lui tornando a piangere.  
Forse sono insensibile, ma stavo impazzendo a trattenermi e a non poter condividere la mia grande gioia con lui.  
Nole mi tiene a sé e sento che sorride, scuote la testa e bacia la mia.   
\- Ti amo. Mi dispiace che in un torneo vince solo uno, oggi più che mai avrei voluto vincere in due. Sei molto più di quello che vuoi mostrare, sei una persona incredibile e ti amo. E se oggi ho vinto è grazie al fatto che sei tornato con me, che ti sei aperto, che ti sei mostrato. Ero pieno di te in questi giorni e sono volato in campo anche grazie a questo. Grazie per esserci! - Adesso che non devo più trattenermi, posso liberare tutto il mio lato emotivo e sentimentale.   
\- Rafa, non ti facevo così sdolcinato! - Cerca di smorzare la tensione come fa sempre, così stringo ancora di più.   
\- Smettila di scherzare! Io sono sincero! - Mugugno contro di lui. Nole ride e mi carezza dolcemente.   
\- Lo so, ti amo anche io. Anche a me dispiace che non si può vincere in due… però quello che hai fatto è stato pazzesco, credimi. Quest’anno è solo merito tuo e basta. - Scuoto la testa e la alzo, lo guardo corrucciato e replico.   
\- Mi serviva la serenità mentale per completare l’opera. E me l’hai data tu qualche giorno fa. - Così finalmente si rassegna e lascia che gli occhi gli diventino lucidi. Esulto dentro di me perché sono di nuovo riuscito ad emozionarlo. Credo che sia difficile riuscirci, una vera impresa.   
È uno Slam tutte le volte che ci riesco.   
\- È stata la cosa più difficile della mia vita. È stato più facile diventare il numero uno… - Lo ammette ed io sorrido carezzandogli il viso con cura.   
\- Come ti senti ora che l’hai fatto? Sei pentito d’aver tirato fuori tutto? - Nole continua con la sua rassegnata dolcezza, forse capisce che non serve soffocare più. Che la sua maschera, almeno con me, può posarla.   
\- Libero. Incredibilmente libero. Fatico a capire che non devo ricordarmi di come devo comportarmi quando sono solo con te. Sei l’unico istante della mia vita dove posso essere me stesso. - Appoggio la fronte alla sua, sorrido e poi, piano piano, unisco le labbra alle sue.   
Il bacio ci scioglie ulteriormente. Ce ne abbiamo messo di tempo ed orgoglio e lacrime, ma alla fine ci siamo arrivati. Alla fine siamo esattamente qua, dove dovevamo essere. E niente altro importa ormai!  
Sono schifosamente romantico ed ottimista, uno di quegli aspetti di me che nascondo sotto strati di serietà, professionalità e passione in campo. Ma ora, fra le sue braccia, mentre lo bacio, mi sento proprio di esserlo. Quel lato tutto rosa e cuoricini che alberga nel mio animo, di cui mi vergogno, ma che c’è. Perché anche se sono uno che ama vincere sopra ogni cosa, sono anche quello che cerca l’amore vero. Ed ora che l’ho trovato so qual era la differenza fra l’adorare una persona fantastica come Roger e l’amare sul serio chi vorresti accanto a te tutta la vita, cioè Nole.   
Questa differenza mi ha fatto morire e rinascere in questi due anni, ma sono felice di aver percorso tutto quel cammino, perché altrimenti non sarei quello che sono ora.   
E non sarei abbracciato alla persona che amo.   
Ora come ora, niente altro ha più importanza.”


	33. Così per sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa, Nole e la prima vacanza insieme senza tornei ATP e da coppia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalla parte di Nole. Proseguiamo un po' con i tempi, c'è un pezzetto del dopo US Open, quando in Cina Rafa riesce finalmente a passare primo in classifica in quello che è un anno pazzesco. E poi andiamo in Argentina, siamo Novembre 2013, quando sono a Buenos Aires per le giornate organizzate in onore di Nalbandian. Hanno fatto un doppio insieme e poi alla fine un singolo e nel mezzo un sacco di eventi insieme, Nole ha anche parlato in spagnolo! Non metto tutti i dettagli, ne ho messi sempre ovunque nelle mie fic, però metto qualche link sotto per vedere alcuni video (non sono tutti perchè in quell'occasione hanno fatto milioni di cose insieme).

33\. COSÌ PER SEMPRE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/22.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/22.3.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/8.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/13.2.jpg)   
[1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3qh6FGVQ6Q&index=3&list=FLtvNYTtZodT8cQWh3wvI8uw) \- [2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpQRzT1T0TA&index=4&list=FLtvNYTtZodT8cQWh3wvI8uw)\- [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-LnOyssXNI&list=FLtvNYTtZodT8cQWh3wvI8uw&index=5) \- [4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdSuryIoF58) \- [5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knF8IVhph7M) \- [6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTpvGsMydFc)

/Nole/

“Da qui in poi è come rinascere.  
Non avrei mai pensato, lo giuro su tutto quello che ho di più caro, che aprirmi a Rafa e ammettere tutto quello che ho ingoiato per tanto tempo, mi potesse aiutare.  
Non so se è lo stare con lui quanto l’avergli detto ogni cosa.  
Che lo amo da molto, che non ho voluto mai dirglielo perché sapevo di non poterlo fare felice al 100 %, che fra un po’ dovrò per forza sposarmi…   
Qualunque cosa sia, qualunque cosa sarà Rafa ha deciso anche per me, si è preso ogni responsabilità di come andrà questa relazione. Ma non vuole precludersela.   
Lo amo al punto da volergli dare il mondo, ma so che non posso farlo.   
\- Ci sono i compromessi. Se ami al punto da non poter vivere senza l’altro, ci sono i compromessi. Mi ami fino a quel punto? Io sì. Io sono pronto a rischiare una relazione imperfetta pur di stare con te. -   
Questo discorso, che mi ha fatto quando è passato al primo posto nel ranking, in Cina, mi rimane in testa e mi accompagna. Adesso quando affronto mio padre è diverso, non la vivo male. E quando sto con Jelena non mi angoscio, riesco a viverla più serenamente.   
Certo se ho deciso che lei è perfetta perché è svampita, mi adora e crede a qualunque maschera io mi metta addosso, devo saper tenermela stretta altrimenti mi lascia persino una come lei.   
Perciò ogni tanto devo darle quello che vuole, quello che serve.   
Non lo condivido con Rafa, cerco di nominarla il meno possibile. So che è geloso, che la detesta e che lo ferisce profondamente, perciò lo proteggo dal pensiero di lei, della sua esistenza, come posso.  
I momenti insieme sono molto diversi da quelli di prima.  
Prima manovravo tutto in modo da mantenere le cose sul piano sessuale, quello che sapevo gestire meglio. Tenevo i miei pensieri, le mie emozioni, il mio modo di essere ben stretto.   
Rafa invece si è lasciato andare quasi subito.   
Ripenso al suo modo di ballare e sorrido. Nel privato Rafa è molto più rilassato, per me è più difficile perché non sono abituato. Io scherzo per non dover essere me stesso.   
È un po’ diverso.   
Rafa è tutto un’altra persona rispetto a quello che mostra in pubblico. Quando gioca o quando guarda una partita per cui tifa, mostra più il suo vero lato. Tira fuori la grande passione che lo contraddistingue. Per il resto appare serio, concentrato e tranquillo. Tiene anche un po’ le distanze, forse, dagli altri. Tira un muro. Che però tira via completamente quando è con le persone di cui si fida.   
Lo invidio. Spero di riuscirci.   
  
La porta si apre e lui entra brontolando in spagnolo. Sto cercando di impararlo e mi insegna qualche frase quando siamo insieme.   
Un po’ perché siamo in Argentina e qua se non sai lo spagnolo, vai poco lontano, un po’ perché mi piacerebbe capire cosa dice quando si arrabbia.   
\- Che succede? - Chiedo da seduto, mentre ho appena finito di sistemare il mio borsone.   
Staremo qua 5/6 giorni. La stagione regolare è finita con Rafa primo e Nalbandian che chiude la carriera, ci ha chiamato insieme ad alcuni altri amici tennisti in questo evento a ‘casa’ sua per salutare il tennis.   
Entrambi abbiamo accettato volentieri e siccome organizza tutto lui, ci ha sistemato in una camera insieme, vicino al circuito che ospiterà l’evento che si suddividerà in 5 giorni.   
David si è fatto aiutare da Pico e da qui il motivo per cui siamo in camera insieme.   
Rafa è arrivato tutto felice e contento, abbiamo viaggiato separati, ci siamo ritrovati qua, ha fatto la parte di quello cordialmente felice, sorriso, stretta di mano.   
Poi, in ascensore, mi si è appeso al collo come una persona che ha appena trovato la sua giostra preferita.   
Ha una capacità di cambiare dal Rafa pubblico a quello privato che è sconvolgente.   
Io tendo ad essere lo stesso in pubblico e privato, il buffone che scherza sempre e tira fuori qualche sciocchezza, qualche gioco, qualche cosa che sdrammatizza. Ma questo non è essere sempre sé stessi, questo è essere sempre qualcun altro.   
\- Abbiamo un sacco di impegni! Ecco cosa c’è! Io volevo più tempo libero, ma siccome siamo qua vogliono tutti fare cose con noi! Ho detto alla mia squadra che potevo venire da solo, che non serviva venissero, per poter stare con te il più possibile ed il risultato è che mi chiamano altri per sapere se possiamo fare questo o quello! Perché diavolo non chiamano te? - E così alzo il telefono spento con un sorriso furbo.   
Rafa fa il broncio e fa lo stesso col suo, lo spegne e lo butta su una sedia poi si toglie le scarpe che butta scontroso in un altro angolo ed infine si stende sul letto con la grazia di un elefante.   
Così mi giro a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.   
\- Sono così tanti impegni? -   
\- A qualcuno ho dovuto dire di sì, per il resto ho detto che siamo già pieni! -  
\- E? -   
Rafa tira su la testa e si appoggia sui gomiti.   
\- E abbiamo un po’ di tempo libero, ma non tanto come volevo! - Sorrido. - A proposito, ho preso impegni anche a nome tuo, sembriamo sposati! Chiedevano a me di te! - Quindi mi stendo supino, vicino a lui che è a pancia in giù e lo guardo rilassato e divertito.   
\- E la cosa ti secca? - Chiedo sapendo bene la risposta. Rafa sposta lo sguardo sul mio, siamo vicini, le braccia si toccano ed io infilo il mio sotto di lui, nella parte superiore del corpo che tiene sollevata reggendosi sui gomiti. La mano sul suo collo, lo carezzo dolcemente.   
\- Ovviamente mi piace. - A questo sorride, imitato da me. Sposto la testa sotto la sua, proprio in questo spazio perfetto per me.   
\- Quindi tutto sommato sei felice? - Rafa ridacchia, avvicina il viso al mio e mi bacia il mento.   
\- Devi chiederlo? - Le labbra si incurvano in un altro sorriso sornione, poi passa dal mento alla bocca.   
Le lingue si trovano e ci mettiamo subito a giocare lasciandoci andare. La mia mano risale sul suo collo, sul suo viso, sull’orecchio che stuzzico dolcemente, poi fra i suoi capelli, sulla nuca.   
Rafa alza un gomito per mettersi meglio sopra di me, la mano a cercare la mia, le dita si intrecciano e questa scarica di dolcezza, più che erotismo, è splendida.   
Siamo entrambi così rilassati perché adesso ci siamo detti tutto, non abbiamo nulla da nasconderci, nulla.   
È questa la differenza.   
Lo bacio dolcemente, come dolcemente le nostre mani giocano su di noi.   
Stiamo così, abbracciati e stesi a letto insieme, a baciarci e basta. Non facciamo altro ed il tempo va per conto suo. Lo perdiamo del tutto. Ma è incredibile come non vogliamo altro, non ci accendiamo come due porno star su muri, sui pavimenti, sul letto e sulle docce.   
È più un bisogno di noi, di dolcezza, di calma.  
Di solito abbiamo il tempo contato ed il mondo incombe su di noi, siamo chiusi negli spogliatoi oppure in camera, ma comunque siamo stanchi da una giornata di tennis massacrante, come massacrante lo sarà il giorno dopo, perciò ci limitiamo all’essenziale tutte le volte, è come una frenesia… adesso c’è calma, ce lo gustiamo meglio. Non abbiamo fretta, ci siamo solo noi, il tempo e la voglia di coccolarci, di assorbire il nostro amore.   
\- Che ora è? - Chiedo fra un bacio e l’altro. Non è una domanda a caso. Rafa alza la testa e cerca un telefono od un orologio.   
\- Non hai l’orologio? - Scuote la testa e si sporge sul comodino.   
\- Dove hai il telefono? - Chiede non trovandolo.   
\- Nel cassetto… - Allora Rafa apre senza chiedersi perché diavolo non me lo prendo da solo, ma lo fa senza pensarci.   
Infila la mano nel cassetto e cercando il telefono, si imbatte in un pacchetto che, ovviamente, prende.   
\- Cos’è? - Alzo le spalle con un sorrisino.   
\- Non saprei, apri… - Rafa, tontolotto, non ci arriva subito e si tira su a sedere anche perché gli farà male la spalla su cui appoggia da non so quanto.   
Così mi alzo anche io a sedere e lo guardo con attenzione.   
Rafa apre e si ritrova un orologio dentro.   
\- Oh, ma è un orologio! - Esclama ovvio. Ridacchio. Che perspicace. L’avrei preso in giro per allentare il mio imbarazzo, ma mi limito ad incrociare le gambe e ad arrossire:   
\- Ti piace? - Chiedo incerto. Rafa non percepisce subito il tono.   
\- Bello! L’arancione è il mio colore preferito! E poi il cinturino così è perfetto perché non si usura facilmente e lo si può tenere anche mentre si gioca. Te lo sei preso nuovo? Ma perché è nel cassetto? - Rafa non ci arriva davvero e ci pensa lui ad allentare la pressione.   
Così mi metto a ridere.   
\- È per te, scemo! - Così lui mi guarda perplesso convinto che scherzi e sempre sorridendo lo prendo e glielo metto sul polso destro, perché anche se lui non è mancino, quando gioca lo è perciò gli darebbe fastidio lì.   
Rimane proprio senza parole mentre glielo allaccio, poi gli prendo la mano e gliela poso sulla mia a guardarla insieme all’orologio.   
\- Bello, no? L’ho scelto pensando a te, che doveva essere pratico. So che a te piace indossare l’orologio quando giochi, ma quando sei fuori dal campo non lo tieni perché per giocare usi inevitabilmente un orologio meno bello, solo comodo. Allora ho cercato un orologio carino, pratico, comodo, ma che potessi indossare sempre, se ti va. E che sapesse un po’ di te. L’arancione mi ricorda la terra rossa, la tua superficie. - Così dopo la lunga ed imbarazzata spiegazione che mi fa sentire scemo, lo guardo ansioso sperando non mi derida. Lo sapevo che dovevo buttarla sullo scherzo. Ma lui è ancora inebetito.   
\- L’hai preso per me? Pensando a me? Cioè hai cercato qualcosa di adatto fino a questo punto solo per me? - Ok che è il primo regalo che gli faccio, però questa reazione è sconvolgentemente tenera.   
\- Rafa, certo che è per te… perché sei così stupito? - Rafa mi guarda negli occhi, i suoi brillano emozionati e qua c’è tutta la sua essenza. L’essenza di un ragazzo innamorato ed emotivo e sentimentale. Credo non abbia mai sperimentato cose simili.   
\- Perché è il primo regalo e questa cosa sa tanto di fidanzati… - Sorrido, mi fa impazzire, così lo stringo forte.   
\- Non è quello che siamo? - Gli chiedo.   
Rafa si lascia abbracciare, sconvolto ed emozionato ed io lo riempio di baci su tutta la faccia, piccoli e tanti, finché lui ride e mi stringe forte.   
\- Non ti ho preso niente. Pensavo volessi andarci ancora piano! - Così gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo felice.   
\- Non sono mai stato più sicuro di noi. Di quello che provo. E sono così felice di poterlo dire e condividere… - Rafa mi prende i polsi per tenermi a sé.   
\- Ed io sono così felice che tu lo condivida. - Lo bacio.   
\- Siamo felici perché siamo noi stessi al cento percento. Era questo che ci mancava. - Sorride, appoggia la fronte alla mia.   
\- E come ci si sente a farlo? - Perché io non l’ho mai fatto.   
Ci rifletto e piego la testa.   
\- Bene. Come sobri senza crisi d’astinenza. Scopri te stesso per la prima volta, capisci come sei. - Sorride e strofinando la testa sulla mia, l’appoggia sulla mia spalla.   
Si accoccola ed io me lo tengo a me, l’accarezzo dolcemente e penso che sono stato proprio stupido ad aver paura di questo.   
Cosa può andare storto? Stiamo così bene quando siamo insieme, da soli. Cosa conta il resto? Se non possiamo viverci alla luce del sole, se dobbiamo seguire dei ruoli, delle regole, se devo sposarmi, fare famiglia… se comunque quando sono così con lui stiamo tanto bene. Cosa conta il resto?   
  
  
Viviamo insieme.  
Facciamo tutto insieme.  
È un sogno incredibilmente bello. Ubriacante.   
Usciamo insieme dalla stessa camera e ci torniamo. Sempre.   
Poi mangiamo insieme. Qualunque impegno abbiamo, è insieme. È stupendo e basta.   
Ci consultiamo nel tempo libero.   
‘Cosa ti va di fare?’  
‘Passeggiata in borghese?’  
‘Camera?’  
È tutto così bello.   
Le partite dell’evento cominciano poco dopo, è tutto molto divertente, l’atmosfera è calorosa e allegra ed è come una festa continua che inizia il giorno 1 e finirà il giorno 5.   
Abbiamo una guida che ci porta in certi posti prestabiliti e viviamo tutto in coppia con la sorpresa di chi vede questi posti per la prima volta, così come il giro sui ghiacciai e la partitella che abbiamo.  
O l’intervista dove capisco le domande in spagnolo grazie a Rafa.  
O la partita di calcio a cui presenziamo e partecipiamo con dei rigori nell’intervallo, per intrattenere, come ci era stato chiesto.   
Sono tutte cose che facciamo insieme e siamo così felici e così affiatati, che non sembriamo nemmeno quelli che si danno battaglia all’ultimo sangue in campo.   
Anche le partite che abbiamo, c’è un doppio in coppia che mi riporta al 2010, quelli che ho fatto con lui. Che meraviglia.   
Che ricordi. Si può dire che le cose sono iniziate seriamente da quella volta. Mi sono accorto che Rafa era turbato dalla mia presenza.   
Siamo entrambi molto rilassati e molto noi stessi, Rafa soprattutto.   
È davvero su di giri e spiritoso da morire, fa un sacco di scenette comiche e si lascia andare ad atteggiamenti imbarazzati dove trapela quel suo lato gay che io trovo tanto tenero e dolcissimo.   
Rafa rilassato è qualcosa di spettacolare ed io me lo godo alla grande.   
  
Uno di questi pomeriggi, dopo una delle partite in programma, finiti gli impegni giornalieri, Rafa mi dice di andare in albergo da solo che lui aveva una cosa da fare.   
\- Come da solo? - Chiedo stizzito.   
\- Sì, hanno chiesto solo me… - Sembra un po’ nervoso mentre lo dice, forse non gli piace farlo nemmeno a lui. Alzo le spalle e gli dico che gli scalderò il letto.   
Non ci penso più molto, vado in albergo, mi metto comodo in camera, fresco, e navigo col cellulare.   
Rafa rientra un po’ di tempo dopo ed ha un’aria strana.   
Lo guardo di sfuggita un attimo, poi lo riguardo un secondo momento, più attento, aggrottato.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiedo percependo subito che ha qualcosa.   
Rafa ha un sacchetto in mano che cerca di nascondere, si toglie le scarpe e mi guarda indeciso, con l’aria di chi non sa se farlo ora o no. - Che è successo? - Chiedo ancora. Forse ha una brutta notizia che non vuole darmi? Ha un altro impegno che ci toglierà altro tempo?  
Mi alzo con la schiena dalla spalliera e piego le gambe di lato mettendo giù il telefono sul comodino. Alla fine sembra decidersi.   
\- Non l’ho programmato e non so quando sia il caso e come, però alla fine ce l’ho e al diavolo, voglio dartelo subito. -   
\- Rafa, non sto capendo nulla! - Lo freno cercando di calmarlo. Sembra punto da una tarantola.   
Così si butta poco elegantemente sul letto davanti a me e prende il sacchetto di carta. Tira fuori un pacchetto e me lo dà con un sorriso imbarazzato. Lo mangerei di baci se non fosse che sono stupito.   
Ed io, al contrario suo, capisco subito.   
\- Non serviva, Rafa! Io l’ho fatto spontaneamente, tu non eri tenuto a prendermi nulla… - Rafa allora grugnisce col suo solito stile da toro.   
\- Non dire stronzate! Lo volevo fare anche io! Dal giorno dopo che mi hai detto che mi ami. - Ci penso.   
\- È un bel po’ di tempo… - Lui annuisce energicamente e alza il pacchetto che mi rifila in mano.   
\- Appunto! - Poi prosegue. - Solo che mi dicevo che correvo troppo e dovevo andarci più piano. Ma visto che tu mi hai dato il via libero, non vedevo l’ora di prendertelo!Sapevo già cosa, ci ho messo un po’ a trovarlo perché ce l’avevo in mente… avanti, apri! - Mi mette fretta perché è più impaziente di me. Sorrido e apro.   
È un braccialetto. Un filo d’oro bianco unisex, senza troppi fronzoli. Il filo è sottile, attorcigliato su sé stesso. Elegante, ma non troppo. Perfetto per chiunque, per qualunque situazione.   
E soprattutto molto da me.   
Una strana ondata mi assale.   
Dall’orologio al bracciale è un bel passo.   
\- Scommetto che ti sei trattenuto dal scegliere l’anello! - Dico scherzando. È difficile non scherzare quando sono imbarazzato, ma lui ridacchia.   
\- Mi conosci così bene? - Lo guardo stupito, lui però prende il braccialetto e me lo mette. - Ti piace? - Così lascio perdere che lui davvero voleva andare anche più oltre di così.   
È proprio partito.   
Il calore sale e fatico a trattenerlo. Lo guardo, è bellissimo.   
Piego la testa.   
\- Rafa, mi piace da morire, è proprio perfetto per me. Davvero splendido. -   
Ma la voce mi trema e mentre ho l’istinto di trattenerla, capisco che non serve. Così lascio che Rafa mi baci e mi abbracci forte. Fra le sue braccia mi sciolgo ancora di più.   
\- Non importa quanti problemi affronteremo. Prometto di dare tutto quello che ho per farlo funzionare. Che non mi arrenderò alla prima difficoltà. Come affronto il tennis, affronterò la nostra relazione. - è una promessa tanto dolce quanto romantica. Questo è Rafa fatto e finito.   
Sorrido nella sua stretta e quando riemergo mi rendo conto che le lacrime scendono.   
Così, mentre lo guardo e lui mi asciuga le lacrime silenziose, dico con voce rotta:   
\- Ti amo e prometto di impegnarmi in questa nostra relazione ad ogni costo. Nonostante tutto quello che passeremo, sarai sempre il primo dei miei pensieri. -   
È la prima volta che ci diciamo qualcosa di davvero stomachevole e romantico e a Rafa piace perché si unisce a me nelle lacrime. Mi sento stupido, però di nuovo le sue labbra si premono sulle mie, solo così. E ci respiriamo.  
È tutto perfetto.  
Non avrei mai immaginato che lasciarmi andare in questo modo con lui potesse essere tanto bello.   
È splendido.   
Non voglio svegliarmi.  
Che sia così per sempre.”


	34. Senza la maschera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Nole si sono scambiati dei regali che rendono seria e solenne la loro relazione ed i loro sentimenti, ma a renderla ulteriormente vera arrivano le confidenze di Nole della sua infanzia e della guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo capitolo è dalla parte di Rafa, continuiamo i meravigliosi giorni in Argentina, a novembre 2013. Ho notato che Rafa ha sempre lo stesso orologio con lo stesso cinturino (che immagino rinnoverà di tanto in tanto), ma tale orologio compare proprio agli inizi del 2014, mentre prima non aveva quello. Ora so che lui è pieno di sponsor e probabilmente è un orologio che 'deve' tenere, però il fatto che compaia proprio dopo l'Argentina 2013 e che Rafa lo indossi sempre, persino nelle partite, mi ha spinto ad approfittarne spudoratamente. Anche la questione della guerra di Nole è vera, ma i dettagli li ho inventati, non ho letto nulla di quel che lui ha detto dell'argomento, so però che l'ha vissuta sulla sua pelle. Quei 5 giorni a Buenos Aires sono stati pieni di impegni per entrambi e loro erano a tutti sempre adorabilmente insieme e super sorridenti! Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

34\. SENZA LA MASCHERA

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/2.2.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/2.png)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/8.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/14.jpg)   [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/15.jpg)  


Video: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-LnOyssXNI&list=FLtvNYTtZodT8cQWh3wvI8uw&index=5) \- [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdSuryIoF58) \- [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knF8IVhph7M)

 

/Rafa/

 

“Resta sconvolgente vederlo piangere.  
Ma non è solo questo.  
È sconvolgente come si apre. Quello che dice. Quando lo dice. E la tranquillità con cui lo fa.  
Ogni tanto ha l’istinto di scherzare per nascondere lo stato d’animo, però poi si ricorda che è con me e mostra come si sente.  
È sconvolgente.  
Le labbra sigillano un momento magico, qualcosa di solenne che ci rimarrà per sempre in mente. Quando guarderemo i nostri regali che indosseremo tutte le volte che potremo. Li guarderemo e ricorderemo questa promessa.  
E li guarderemo quando le cose si metteranno male fra noi, quando qualche difficoltà sorgerà.  
Lo guarderò.  
E troverò la forza di andare avanti.  
Mi separo dalla sua bocca e il cuore mi sembra stia per esplodere.  
La gioia, l’amore e tutto quello che stiamo vivendo. Noi insieme ogni giorno, ogni ora. Sempre.  
È così bello che smettere e tornare alle nostre vite sarà difficile, ma ci basterà guardare i nostri regali.  
Mi sfilo la maglietta da dietro il collo e mi apro i jeans, mi alzo sulle ginocchia e mi abbasso pantaloni e boxer insieme, in un messaggio molto chiaro. Senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Lui si toglie a sua volta la maglietta, poi si adagia con la schiena e infila le mani sotto l’elastico degli shorts che indossa in camera.  
Io, nudo, lo guardo e mi lecco le labbra.  
Siamo seri mentre ci accingiamo a spogliarci, mentre sappiamo cosa stiamo per fare.  
Non siamo famelici e vogliosi. Non abbiamo pensieri volgari in testa.  
Siamo incredibilmente seri.  
Glieli prendo e li tiro al suo posto.  
Nole alza il bacino e mi aiuta, poi una volta che siamo entrambi nudi, gli salgo sopra a cavalcioni, rimango dritto su di lui e spingo il bacino sul suo, facendo aderire per bene le nostre erezioni che si premono le une sulle altre.  
Nole apre la bocca soffocando un gemito che non gli esce. Poi chiudo gli occhi e getto la testa all’indietro, mentre inarco la schiena e mi godo questa meravigliosa sensazione della sua erezione sulla mia.  
Lascia che ti mostri quanto sono serio oggi.  
Lascia che te lo faccia vivere.  
Scendo col busto, prendo le sue mani e le intreccio ai lati della sua testa, poi inizio a strofinarmi su di lui, sempre i bacini che fanno festa insieme.  
Gli succhio il mento, risalgo sul labbro che tiro coi denti e poco dopo succhio la sua lingua. Non smetto di muovermi su di lui, che mi prende per i fianchi e mi indirizza su di sé.  
Non smettiamo di giocare con le nostre lingue e le sue mani vanno a prendere possesso dei miei glutei. Mi stringe, mi carezza, si fa strada nel mezzo e poco dopo si infila dentro.  
Gemo sulla sua bocca, così esco e vado sul suo orecchio, lo prendo fra i denti e nel piacere che sale sempre più, mormoro languido, in spagnolo.  
\- Fammi tuo. - Non serve un interprete e poi queste parole lui le capisce.  
Lo sento come accendersi. Infatti appena glielo dico, mi prende per i fianchi e mi spinge di lato, stendendomi sulla schiena. Scende fra le mie gambe che mi alza e striscia con le mani sulla mia pelle calda, mi tocca con impeto e si accompagna con la lingua.  
Lingua che mi fa suo, fra le natiche che allarga facilitato dalla posizione. Mi stringo le ginocchia contro il petto, le allargo e lui mi fa di tutto con la bocca in me e poi le dita.  
Lo sento mentre mi lecca ed entra giocando con il mio ingresso. Mentre gemo sempre più forte. Risalendo contemporaneamente al mio membro che si indurisce subito.  
Mi stuzzica avanti e dietro insieme e l’estasi mi assale, tanto che mi sembra di impazzire.  
\- Nole, non ce la faccio più. - Anche questo in spagnolo chiaramente.  
E lui mi accontenta. Risale su di me, mi si preme addosso col suo corpo e con un colpo forte mi entra dentro.  
Per un momento sento come uno strappo, uno strappo che si fa dolce e caldo e tutto intorno a me si mescola, come le sensazioni.  
Il suo corpo caldo e possente si adagia sul mio, schiaccia le mie gambe aperte fra di noi e mi fa suo.  
Ad ogni spinta va sempre più a fondo e quando è del tutto dentro, trova le mie labbra. Ci respiriamo a vicenda, mentre gemiamo insieme sempre più forte.  
Fino a che, dolcemente, l’orgasmo ci invade e ci fa sparire per un paio di secondi, secondi in cui non siamo qua su questo letto, ma siamo chissà dove.  
Secondi indefiniti.  
Poi solo noi, i nostri corpi ansimanti, abbracciati, adagiati uno sull’altro, sciolti ed in un’altra posizione.  
I cuori battono impazziti, i respiri ancora alterati.  
La pelle calda.  
Alziamo le teste, ci cerchiamo e ci baciamo con una delicatezza che ci riporta alla realtà. Perché ormai sono momenti sempre belli da vivere.  
  
\- Ero piccolo che è cominciata la guerra. Belgrado era continuamente bombardata ed i miei, serbi fino alle ossa, si sono intestarditi con il rimanere lì. Un po’ perché non c’era la possibilità di andare da nessuna parte, un po’ perché quella è casa nostra e non si lascia. Poi, casa nostra, è stata distrutta. Ci spostavamo di continuo in posti nuovi, rifugi vari, poi si tornava, si cercava di ricostruire. Giravamo sempre con il necessario, avevamo tutti uno zaino con dentro le cose essenziali. Mentre giocavo a tennis nei campi agibili, quelli lontani dai bombardamenti, o quelli già colpiti, quelli dove si poteva più o meno stare, c’era la consapevolezza che dovevi essere pronto a scappare e metterti al riparo da un momento all’altro. Perciò qualunque cosa facevi, avevi sempre l’occhio attento al tuo zaino ed all’eventuale rifugio dalla bomba che poteva arrivare.  
Sai, ti abituavi dopo un po’. All’inizio la paura era da uscirne pazzi. È quella che sogno ora. La paura delle prime volte. Poi ho capito che sarebbe stata la quotidianità chissà per quanto.  
Anche se non vuoi ti ci abitui. E penso che sia la cosa più incredibile. Abituarsi alle bombe, alla guerra.  
Sai… un volta che ti abitui a vivere e fare le tue cose con le bombe che ti volano sopra la testa… beh, puoi superare ogni cosa. È così che ho affrontato il resto della mia vita. Nei momenti difficili, di tennis in particolare, mi siedo e ripenso a com’era da bambino. E mi dico ok, se ce la facevo quelle volte, non c’è ragione perché io non riesca ora. - Fa una pausa dove io trattengo il fiato, shockato. Pensavo mi sarei messo a piangere nel sentire la sua storia, la sua apertura. Ma è così incredibile che lo faccia che non ho tempo di produrre delle lacrime, il riassunto di quello che mi fa provare.  
\- Ora in quello zaino porterei questo braccialetto. - è questa conclusione, poi, ad ammazzarmi definitivamente.  
Giro il volto contro il suo collo e piango. Lui sorride e mi abbraccia forte, baciandomi la fronte.  
Già sapere quel che ha passato, come l’ha superato, è una cosa incredibile. Sentire che questo bracciale, noi due, è diventata la cosa più importante… beh, addio.  
Non posso competere con questa esperienza sconvolgente.  
Ma sono felice che l’abbia condivisa con me.  
  
\- Non potevi mostrare la paura, il tuo stato d’animo. Non potevi piangere e gridare che volevi andartene, altrimenti mi arrivava un ceffone da mio padre che mi diceva di essere uomo perché nessuno poteva portarmi via da qua. Che quella era la nostra vita, ora, e facevo meglio ad accettarlo e a diventare forte in fretta, altrimenti sarei morto. Era questo che volevo fare? Morire? In qualche modo mi ha instillato in me questa equazione. Se vuoi sopravvivere, devi essere forte. E per essere forte, non puoi mostrare paura. E per non mostrare paura, non devi mostrare nemmeno nessun altro sentimento. E così sono diventato quest’essere insensibile, pieno di maschere. Ho imparato che non posso fare quello glaciale per nascondere la paura. Però era più facile se ci ridevo su o se ridicolizzavo quello che mi spaventava. Così ho cominciato a scherzare su tutto. Purtroppo si è rivelata un’arma a doppio taglio. - silenzio. - È grazie a te se ora riesco a tirare fuori me stesso. È una sensazione meravigliosa. In qualche modo mi hai salvato da me stesso, hai fatto una specie di miracolo. E ti amo per questo. -  
Vorrei dirgli che lo amo io perché è riuscito ad aprirsi e che io non ho fatto nulla, ma riesco solo a stare abbracciato a lui, col viso nascosto e a bagnargli il collo. Ma lui sta bene, è sereno e rilassato. E serio. E così aperto, così meravigliosamente aperto.  
\- Sei una persona meravigliosa, Nole. Sono contento d’aver visto sotto la maschera. Grazie per avermi mostrato come sei. Ti amo. - Con questo, con voce rotta, lo bacio.  
Non voglio più niente, sono felice così. Sono davvero felice così.  
  
  
Al risveglio mi ritrovo le sue labbra sulla guancia, ripetutamente, fino a che non apro gli occhi. La prima cosa che vedo è un sacchetto di brioche calde e da qualche parte mi raggiunge un profumo di caffè.  
\- Mmm… - Mugolo compiaciuto mentre mi giro a pancia in su, alla ricerca della prima colazione.  
Le labbra di Nole mi baciano dolcemente, poi mi dà il buongiorno con la sua voce calda che amo tanto.  
\- Ben svegliato, amore. - Al modo in cui mi chiama, un sorriso si apre ebete. Forse sto ancora sognando.  
Lo circondo con le braccia e lo tiro su di me con la mia solita grazia. Nole si tiene con le mani, ma alla fine si arrende e si stende su di me. Io sono ancora tutto nudo e lui è già vestito. Deve essere uscito silenzioso per andare a prendere la colazione.  
Mi bacia la guancia venticinque volte e poi lo lascio andare. Si siede e mi tiro su anche io, apre il sacchetto di brioche e me ne dà una.  
Ne mangiamo insieme mentre parliamo degli impegni della giornata odierna.  
\- Poi dopo la partita ci sarà una festa privata da David. Ci sarà solo gente fidata, non è aperta a tutta l’Argentina. - Specifico perché so cosa potrebbe pensare.  
Nole annuisce ridacchiando.  
\- Insomma possiamo lasciarci andare ai nostri amati balletti? - Arrossisco pensandoci, quando annuso un po’ di alcool e mi mettono su le canzoni che mi piacciono sono inarrestabile.  
\- Se vedi che divento irrecuperabile, devi fermarmi e chiudermi in una camera contro la mia volontà. Per la mia dignità. So che in certi casi mi perdo proprio. - Sembra che sappia di cosa parlo e poi ricordo che l’ho chiamato all’ultima festa che ho fatto per la Davis Cup.  
Dopo la risata annuisce.  
\- E se parto io per primo? - Lo guardo corrucciato.  
\- Tu che ti lasceresti andare davanti a gente che comunque conosci poco e nulla? - Sembra pensarci, poi annuisce.  
\- Ok, ti tengo d’occhio io! -  
Ridendo ci scambiamo i pugni in segno d’accordo, poi torniamo al resto della giornata.  
Sarà l’ultima, però rimaniamo fino a domani per partire con calma.  
\- È stato bello, no? - Chiedo dopo un po’, quando sto per finire il caffè.  
Nole annuisce sorridendo con dolcezza.  
\- Stupendo. Spero che troveremo altre scuse per rifare cose del genere. Anche più tranquille, dove non viene richiesto il mio lato scemo! - Sorrido. Ne abbiamo parlato. Non è che Nole non sia un buffone, ma lo fa. A volte gli piacerebbe essere sé stesso, tranquillo insomma. È una persona molto profonda e seria, solo che con la cosa dell’essere forte, non si è mai lasciato andare.  
Adesso il mondo lo conosce come il buffone e non può essere serio, perchè altrimenti sembra arrabbiato ed arrogante e non può.  
Lo capisco.  
\- Ci arrivano sempre molte richieste per eventi, basta scegliere quella che fa al caso nostro… - Con questa scusa possiamo farci una vacanza a due, intima e bella.  
Una volta l’anno, senza tornei di torno, squadre e famiglia. Solo io e lui.  
Sorridiamo felici all’idea.  
\- Sarà bello! -  
  
  
La partita finale dell’evento organizzato per salutare David, è una partita fra me e Nole. Ci divertiamo molto, c’è anche Willy Smith fra il pubblico che ci aiuta a fare spettacolo. Beh, più che altro è Nole.  
A vederlo sembra sempre così, sembra incapace di essere diverso. Però è incredibile come invece sia un altro.  
Fa ridere ed intrattiene ed io mi limito a ridere e a starci dietro e il pubblico si diverte, che è quello che conta.  
Anche quando paragona i nostri culi è esilarante, io mi imbarazzo, ma ci rido su. Lui sembra disinvolto. Non so come faccia.  
Per me è un mistero. Io so raccogliere i giochi, so assecondare, ma non mi vengono su così come a lui. Lui se li inventa proprio. La cosa incredibile è che non è così, non del tutto almeno.  
Anche quando è in quelle cene in pubblico e ci sono gli spettacoli caraibici che lo chiamano a ballare, lui lo fa sempre, ma in realtà vorrebbe solo essere lasciato in pace, solo che non lo dimostra. Nessuno ci crederebbe.  
È bravo a controllare ogni cosa di sé. Davvero incredibile.  
  
  
La sua mano plana nel mio sedere e stringe, poi mi morde il collo.  
Beh, questo è lui al cento percento.  
\- Quando hai stappato quella bottiglia gigantesca ed hai fatto uscire lo spumante non sai quante cose mi sono venute in mente… - Così mi giro subito e gli tocco di rimando il pacco.  
\- E non sai cosa mi hai fatto venire in mente tu quando ti sei fatto versare il suddetto spumante nella bocca… - Effettivamente sono stati momenti particolarmente difficili da superare senza saltarci addosso.  
Ed ora finalmente abbiamo un micro momento, ci giriamo uno verso l’altro, alzo le braccia e gli circondo il collo, sto aderendo bocca e bacino quando bussano alla porta insistentemente.  
Ci separiamo in fretta e furia e facciamo finta di niente, sfilandoci le magliette fradice di alcolico che ci dà già alla testa perché ce ne siamo concesso un po’ entrambi, e poi perché ne siamo strafondi.  
L’assistente che ci hanno affidato, che ci ha fatto anche da guida ed autista, entra ricordandoci il nostro prossimo impegno.  
Dopo la prima giornata passata a rispondere al telefono, ho assunto lui per questi giorni affinché faccia l’assistente, un factotum.  
\- C’è la partita di calcio e poi… -  
\- Sì, sì, arriviamo. Ci laviamo velocemente. - Rispondo in spagnolo. Lui annuisce ed esce chiudendo la porta. Sospiro e guardo l’orologio.  
\- Che palle. Abbiamo davvero poco tempo… - Ma Nole non sembra sentire questa frase.  
 - Sarò veloce. - Dice attaccandosi alle mie parti basse con le mani, ma a malincuore lo devo fermare.  
\- Avremo tempo dopo… - Nole mi morde il collo e mi fa sussultare.  
\- Ma questo è l’antipasto! - Sto per arrendermi, ma alla fine ha la meglio il mio strano senso del dovere, che supera l’alcool.  
\- Odio fermarmi dopo l’antipasto! - Commento scappando da lui. Nole mi insegue ridendo, mentre mi si piazza dietro di me, nell’angolo, dove ancora vestiti con la parte inferiore, ci bagniamo con la doccia. L’acqua scende su di noi mentre io cerco di tenerlo fermo con le mani che vanno ovunque e lui invece cerca di divorarmi lo stesso.  
Così lo fermo usando la forza, lo blocco contro la parete e finisce che sto per approfittare io di lui, che lo tengo per i polsi, ma la porta torna ad aprirsi e imprecando mi stacco togliendomi in fretta short e slip, cosa che fa anche lui, gettandoli in un angolo. La doccia vestiti sarebbe un po’ strano per chiunque.  
Poco dopo Pico entra saltellando. Fortuna che è lui, quando lo vedo sbucare sospiro di sollievo.  
\- C’è un energumeno che mi ha detto di ricordarvi che avete tempi stretti! - Ormai finisce che ci laviamo, anche se le nostre erezioni sono un capolavoro fra le gambe. - Oh, ma venite alla festa di David, no? - annuisco mentre Nole ha il broncio perché io e Pico parliamo in spagnolo, tanto lo capisce, non è per quello che è arrabbiato. Ma mi piace che lo sia.  
\- Certo che veniamo, che domande. Abbiamo da fare una cosa ad una partita di calcio, poi veniamo! - Pico annuisce.  
\- Vi aspettiamo, eh? - Così sorridendo se ne va.  
Alla fine guardo Nole tutto insaponato e sospiro.  
\- Potremo anche scappare in un’isoletta sperduta e far perdere le nostre tracce per sempre… - Propongo frustrato quanto lui del tempo che tutti vogliono rubarci.  
Nole torna a sorridere e sembra riprendersi.  
\- Sei sicuro di poter fare a meno delle vittorie, dei titoli e del primo posto del ranking? - Ci penso un po’ e soppeso le due cose. Una vita serena con lui od una vita frustrata, ma con vittorie e soldi, a tennis?  
Nole vede che ci penso un po’ troppo, così mi tira il sapone che evito ridendo e lo abbraccio schiacciandolo di nuovo contro le piastrelle, sotto l’acqua che ci lava.  
\- Dai, non sono nemmeno domande da fare… - A questo Nole circonda il mio corpo e mi stringe a sé parlandomi sulla bocca.  
\- Ah ecco. No perché sarebbe motivo di litigio se preferissi il tennis a me! - Scuoto la testa.  
\- Saresti disposto a farlo? - Gli rigiro la domanda, a parole siamo tutti bravi, ma sappiamo che ci sono troppe cose in mezzo.  
\- Un giorno, quando ne avremo abbastanza di far contenti tutti, insceneremo la nostra morte come hanno fatto Marylin Monroe, Jeans Dean ed Elvis Presley e ce ne andremo in un’isoletta sperduta a vivere il resto della nostra vita insieme, in pace! -  
A questa proposta rido e lo bacio.  
\- Promesso? - Chiedo ritirando la lingua per farlo rispondere.  
\- Promesso! - E così le lingue si trovano. Così come il terzo rompi coglioni che ci interrompe per ricordarci che non c’è tempo.  
Tristemente rinunciamo alla nostra pomiciata sotto la doccia. Che però è solo rimandata a dopo.”


	35. Fra la favola e la dura realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fra la festa finale in Argentina e un brusco ritorno alla realtà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è dalla parte di Nole. La prima parte siamo ancora in Argentina con Rafa a fare la loro bella luna di miele. Sono alla festa di addio di David Nalbandian, una festa tipica argentina fra pochi intimi... la questione che Rafa in privato e lontano dai tornei sia un festaiolo irriconoscibile è piuttosto vera, dalle interviste e dai video anche di festeggiamenti con la Davis Cup si vede Rafa che ama ballare in modo poco mascolino i tormentoni, ama divertirsi e se c'è l'occasione e appunto non si gioca più a tennis, alza il gomito. Insomma, mi sono ispirata guardando video qua e là. La seconda parte è inerente a Nole e al suo piccolo 'problemino' con Jelena incinta. Vediamo i retroscena, come è successo e come ha vissuto tutta la questione. La cosa sulla cultura serba è vera, non è inventata da me, chiaramente poi dipende sempre dalle generazioni e dalle persone, magari ora i tempi cambiano e sono più elastici.

35\. FRA LA FAVOLA E LA DURA REALTA’

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/15.jpg)

/Nole/

“Quando l’ho visto per video e quando l’ho visto tutte le volte in privato, sapevo cosa aspettarmi quando poi mi ha detto di tenerlo d’occhio.  
Ma non pensavo che potesse essere tanto difficile alla pratica riuscirci.   
Quando io e Rafa arriviamo alla festa, dopo la cosa del calcio dove ci siamo divertiti ed abbiamo un po’ smaltito, l’atmosfera è già molto goliardica e su di giri.   
Poi arriva Rafa.   
E peggiora di gran lunga!  
Credo di capire finalmente perché si dice che gli spagnoli e gli argentini sono cugini. Perché lo sono!  
Rimango spaesato vicino a lui che viene accolto da abbracci, grida e applausi. Poi di riflesso abbracciano e baciano anche me.  
Oh cazzo, qua si baciano tutti!  
Poi mi guardo intorno cercando di capire.   
Cristo Santo, dov’era la festa fra pochi intimi fidati?   
\- Non mi dire che questi sono solo gli amici fidati di David! - Così Rafa, che è più che altro molto amico di Pico, si gira ridendo e mi circonda la schiena con un braccio, cosa che non farebbe mai nemmeno morto in qualunque altra situazione, e che ovviamente mi fa raddrizzare i peli del corpo, come se fossi un gatto e lui mi avesse appena pestato la coda.   
\- Benvenuto in una tipica festa argentina fra pochi intimi! - Io lo guardo sbalordito.   
\- Ma sono tutti fidati sul serio? Non è che finiremo sputtanati in qualche giornale di gossip? -   
Rafa ride e mi dà uno schiaffo sul sedere.   
\- Divertiti! - è come se staccassero una spina.   
L’istante dopo Pico arriva, lo bacia come se non lo vedesse da secoli e se lo trascina via, mentre Rafa si gira a guardarmi poco convinto di separarsi da me. Io ridendo lo saluto dicendo che vado a cercare del cibo commestibile.   
La musica impazza, c’è un DJ in un angolo che mette tutta la musica più dance, movimentata, allegra ma soprattutto latina dell’anno e del secolo.   
Ricky Martin viene passato un bel po’ di volte, ma non solo lui, fa un mix anche degli artisti occidentali, come Lady Gaga, Rihanna e compagnia bella.   
In generale preferisco la musica delicata e romantica, ma mi piace anche questa, perciò mi lascio facilmente trascinare, mentre evito diligentemente qualunque cosa sia alcolico.   
In compenso mangio.   
Poi penso a Rafa che l’ho un po’ perso di vista.   
È bello perché qua c’è tanta gente, ma nessuno mi nota, nessuno mi riconosce e penso che sia lo stesso con Rafa, per questo è tanto rilassato e tranquillo.   
Credo che, dopotutto, posso stare relativamente tranquillo. Nessuno ha un telefono in mano che filma o che fotografa, ho passato la prima mezz’ora a farci caso, ma poi mi sono rassegnato.   
Sembra davvero un posto sicuro.   
Chissà se Rafa pensa anche a mangiare? Lo cerco con lo sguardo senza trovarlo, così nel dubbio riempio un po’ di più il mio piatto con la famigerata splendida buona carne argentina.   
Poi, con un bicchiere di qualcosa di non alcolico ma zuccherato in mano, che mi fa pensare che dovrò fare una bella dieta strong quando torno a casa, mi giro a cercarlo.   
Ok essere non cagati da nessuno, ma che festa è se stai solo come un cane?   
Mi muovo fra la folla alla ricerca di Rafa e vengo attirato da un po’ di casino in più rispetto a quello che è già molto.   
Così lo seguo incuriosito. Devo ricordarmi anche di fargli da baby sitter. Non è facile.   
Sto bevendo quando, al centro del casino, me lo ritrovo lì che balla Blurred Lines. Tormentone dell’anno. Classico che lui lo conosca e lo balli. Rimango a fissarlo in mezzo agli altri, mordendomi il labbro divertito. Rafa è lì in mezzo a tutti che balla con qualcun altro… e fa il gay. Cioè voglio dire. Anche il video ha questi ragazzi che anche se devono scegliere fra tante belle ragazze, sembrano lo stesso gay.   
Il balletto è così, ha queste movenze per nulla virili. Se uno ha un po’ di dignità le evita, Rafa in questo momento non pensa con la testa, pensa con, probabilmente, le parti basse. Non saprei bene quale organo usa. Però è lì, sé stesso al cento percento, che si limita a fare esattamente quello che gli piace.   
Eh mio Dio, non dimenticherò mai questo momento. Vederlo in video era una cosa, vederlo di persona è un’altra.   
Poi comincia a strofinarsi sui suoi amici, gli prende le mani, le spalle, si strofina su di loro, loro lo fanno con lui…  anche questa è una cosa maledettamente da gay ed il sorrisino divertito si trasforma in broncio. A metà canzone mi nota e si accende tutto, così mentre io scuoto la testa ridendo, lui fa di sì e mi prende bicchiere e piatto di mano, li appoggia su un tavolo, mi afferra per le mani e muovendo le braccia a ritmo di musica, saltella verso la gente che balla.   
\- No, non posso! -   
\- No non è che puoi, tu devi. Sei Novak Djokovic, ricordi? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- No, qua non sono nessuno! - Che è proprio vero.   
Ma lui non sembra preoccuparsene, infatti mi afferra i fianchi e mi si appiccica saltellando, muovendo il bacino. Visto che sto rigido, comincia a ballarmi intorno usandomi come un palo.  
Ok, deve avere bevuto. Non si spiega in altro modo.  
Però si sta divertendo troppo ed è maledettamente bello averlo così addosso che mi fa di tutto. Essere desiderato da lui è come il regalo che hai sempre voluto.   
Alla fine non ballo, la mia dignità me lo impedisce, però non lo mando via. Anzi. Mi giro verso di lui e gli metto le mani sulla vita accompagnandolo. Rafa mi appoggia le braccia sulle spalle e quando sta per finire la canzone, lo vedo che si avvicina col viso.   
Sta per baciarmi, realizzo che lo farebbe e così devo ricordarmi io che non è comunque il caso di rischiare tanto.   
Alla fine gli prendo il viso fra le mani sorridendo e gli do un paio di pizzicotti.   
\- Rafa torna in te! - Ma Rafa non sembra volerlo fare. Comunque la canzone cambia e forse non è una che gli piace, infatti con un sospiro divertito si separa e ridendo mi chiede se mi sto divertendo, mentre va al tavolo a cercare il suo bicchiere.   
\- Sì che mi diverto… ancora di più a guardarti in questo stato! - Rafa ride di più. È completamente rilassato, non lo turberò mai.   
Bevo anche io il mio.   
\- Che bevi? -   
Alzo le spalle.   
\- Qualcosa di analcolico, non so… è dolce… - Rafa fa una smorfia, me lo toglie di mano e mi mette il suo che è quasi pieno e me lo fa bere. Allora faccio io la smorfia perché è alcolico e tento di metterlo giù, ma lui me lo impedisce, così sospirando lo tengo. Poi guardo il piatto di carne.   
\- Hai mangiato? - Lui scuote la testa. - Devi mangiare, se bevi e basta poi ti ubriachi davvero. - Lui alza le spalle.  
\- Non ho fame ora… - Ma in risposta prendo una salsiccia e gliela ficco in bocca.   
\- Io bevo questa schifezza se tu mangi! - E così lo scambio ci piace.   
Infatti Rafa prende la salsiccia che gli ho messo in bocca e comincia a succhiarla con aria allusiva. Così poco prima di morire, lo ricambio con la stessa moneta e con lo stesso sguardo allusivo, mi metto a succhiare la cannuccia.   
Come se avessi altro in bocca.   
Lo facciamo per un po’ come due indecenti scemi, dopo arriva un’altra canzone che gli piace, tale Ricky Martin ovviamente, e ingoia la salsiccia in una volta, mi mette giù il bicchiere, mi afferra le mani e mi porta in mezzo al caos per ballare con me. Ricky lo balla davvero bene, ha un movimento di bacino che mi fa morire. Dopo un po’ che me lo spiattella davanti agli occhi e me lo strofina contro il pacco che diventa bello duro, lo ricambio e faccio la stessa cosa. Non bene come lui, ma mi difendo abbastanza.   
Non è male.   
Non è affatto male.   
Ed in un istante, in un maledetto istante, tutto sparisce, tutto svanisce.   
Siamo solo io e lui che ci divertiamo, balliamo insieme come due fidanzati o come due che ci provano uno con l’altro e non importa più nulla.   
Non siamo due tennisti, non siamo due uomini, non sono un maledetto serbo che deve rendere onore al padre sposandosi.   
Non sono nessuno. E nemmeno lui.   
Siamo solo due che si piacciono. Due che, di canzone in canzone, finiscono sempre più l’autonomia di sopportazione.   
Me ne rendo conto quando, ballando insieme, le sue braccia intorno al mio collo, le mie intorno alla sua vita, sta di nuovo per baciarmi. Così tiro indietro la testa all’ultimo, ma faccio davvero molta fatica perché sono eccitatissimo.   
\- Rafa? Credo che sia arrivato il momento in cui ti impedisco di perdere la dignità… - Cerco di ricordare il discorso che mi aveva fatto, lui sembra ricordarlo, così ride ma non si scioglie da me.   
\- E come pensi di fare? - Chiede invitante. Mi mordo il labbro. Vorrei mordere il suo.   
\- Questa sembra una casa grande. Avrà un paio di camere libere per gli ospiti, no? - All’idea Rafa si illumina e sorride, poi mi prende per mano e mi tira in giro.   
Ok, l’idea gli piace.   
  
Finiamo in una camera dove ci chiudiamo dentro a chiave. Apriamo un po’ le finestre, tirando le tende, da fuori arriva la musica a tutto volume, sempre quella che gli piace tanto. Continua a muoversi e ancheggiare mentre mi si appiccica addosso ed io finalmente posso afferrargli i glutei e stringerli, aderendo il bacino al mio. Lo posso fare bene come avrei voluto farlo prima e sento un maledetto sollievo, momentaneo.   
\- Era ora, non ne potevo più! -   
Dico mentre mi infila le mani sotto la camicia, alzandomela.   
\- Hai un desiderio particolare, ora che siamo finalmente soli? - Chiede malizioso. Io, divertito, rispondo con le idee chiare.   
\- Per prima cosa, voglio la tua bocca. - A questo mi accontenta, mi dà subito la lingua che io succhio, poi la infila nella mia bocca, mi unisco a lui e ci baciamo dando vita a qualcosa di davvero erotico, mentre continua a muoversi su di me, sensuale, meno frenetico di prima.   
Non posso staccare le mani dal suo sedere, per me sono una droga.   
\- Ed hai un altro desiderio? - Mi chiede scivolando sul mio orecchio che inizia a leccare.   
\- In effetti l’avrei… - Rispondo allo stesso modo.   
\- E sarebbe? - Chiede.   
\- Soddisfare la tua voglia. - Rafa continua ad alzarmi la camicia e ad accarezzarmi la schiena scendendo fino alla cintola dei jeans che indosso ancora.   
\- La mia voglia è molto specifica… - Mormora sul mio collo, facendomi impazzire.   
\- Fammi indovinare… - Con questo, con una certa fatica, riesco a staccare le mie mani dal suo fondoschiena, faccio un passo indietro e mi apro i jeans, tirandomi fuori l’erezione dura. Mi sembrava di scoppiare. - La tua voglia si riassume in questo? - A Rafa brillano gli occhi. In risposta si toglie la camicia come se fosse una maglia, poi si mette sulle ginocchia e gattona sinuoso verso di me. Oh mio Dio, cosa fai?   
Sto per dirlo, ma non ho tempo, perché da sotto tira i jeans e me li toglie senza complimenti, poi risale con le mani che striscia sulle gambe, sulle cosce e poi arriva al mio inguine. Me lo prende, lo stringe, lo carezza, lo preme e poi arriva la lingua a farmi morire.   
Dio Santo Rafa, così mi serve un defibrillatore!  
Non ci penso più, l’accompagno con le mani sulla nuca, gli stringo i capelli senza fargli male, ma quando mi sento vicino all’orgasmo devo tirare e fargli male. Lui però non si lamenta di dolore. Rafa e la sua voglia di essere dominato.  
Vediamo di accontentarlo.   
Lo alzo e dato che io sono tutto nudo, ma lui no, lo allontano da me e rimanendo appoggiato alla parete, con la penombra che ci avvolge intima e la musica che va ancora su di giri, faccio quello che piace tanto a lui.   
\- Spogliati. - Rafa si lecca le labbra e mi accontenta. Lo fa muovendo sempre il bacino a ritmo di musica, non so nemmeno cosa sia. So solo che lo ispira molto. Ed io sono felice se lui è ispirato.   
Così mi masturbo guardandolo, facendo attenzione a non venire.   
Si mette di schiena, senza pantaloni. Infila i pollici dentro l’elastico dei boxer aderenti, gira il capo per guardarmi, l’aria di chi sa che mi piace cosa guardo. E dannazione se mi piace.   
Sa quanto amo il suo sedere.   
Lo sa. Lento spinge giù i boxer, sposta il bacino a destra e a sinistra, poi ecco che mi dà la gioia di vederlo libero.   
Infine si china in avanti, tenendo dritte le gambe e mi dà esattamente quello che volevo. Mi mordo il labbro, sto per impazzire.   
\- Va sul letto. - Ordino roco.   
Rafa ci va, sa come deve fare, si mette a carponi, abbassa tutta la parte superiore del busto, tiene le gambe piegate e larghe e rimanendo sulle ginocchia infila la mano in mezzo. Dopo che si è succhiato il dito, se lo mette dentro. In quella zona che è mia, e sarà solo mia. Quella parte di lui che mi toglie il sonno e che ho sognato così tanto quando non potevo averla.   
Quella posizione è mia fine e lui lo sa.   
Gira la testa, la guancia sul lenzuolo, gli occhi lascivi. Si lecca la bocca.   
\- Quanto pensi di farti desiderare ancora? - Così sorrido divertito.   
\- Vuoi qualcosa? - Il nostro solito gioco. Finché non lo dice. Amo quando lo dice.   
\- Voglio il tuo cazzo. - Oh, ripetilo… mi avvicino al letto ma mi fermo, così lui continua. - Voglio sentirlo dentro… - Salgo con le ginocchia dietro di lui. - Voglio che mi scopi e mi fai tuo. - E così lo prendo con le mani, lo stringo, lo allargo e sparisco con la bocca e la lingua dentro di lui, infilo le dita e continuo quello che stava facendo da solo. A questo si mette a gemere.  
Da qui in poi c’è solo un ‘non ce la faccio più’.  
Poi sono io che mi raddrizzo dietro di lui, lo prendo per i fianchi ed entro.   
Rafa si aggrappa al lenzuolo e lascia andare un lungo gemito di sollievo. Non ce la faceva più. L’espressione abbandonata, come la mia. La schiena inarcata, la sua adorata schiena, potrei passare ore a guardarlo nudo, per dietro.   
Scivolo con le mani sulla vita, sulla schiena, mentre mi muovo in lui, entro ed esco ed affondo ad ogni spinta più forte, coi gemiti che si uniscono, accompagnati da una musica che ci incita invece che calmarci.   
Quando l’eccitazione sale vertiginosamente, cerco ancora più contatto. Aderisco a lui, chinandomi sulla sua schiena, l’avvolgo con le braccia, lo tengo a me e continuo a muovermi forte, sempre più forte.   
Fino a che lui mi dice ‘oh, sì, così, proprio così’ e viene.   
Dopo che viene, mi raddrizzo e ricomincio per me, ma non mi ci vuole molto.  
Rafa accende ogni parte più intima di me. Mi fa impazzire, mi fa perdere il controllo. Mi tendo tutto come un unico nervo e libero un lungo gemito, la bocca aperta, il fiato sospeso, gli occhi chiusi, la testa all’indietro.   
L’orgasmo è arrivato.   
Ed il mondo sbiadisce, perde ogni senso, significato.   
La musica si ovatta, così come gli odori di cibo che vengono dal giardino.   
Poco dopo mi lascio cadere sul letto, di schiena, e Rafa mi gattona sopra baciandomi ansimante. Infine si adagia sul mio petto e lo tengo stretto. I corpi sudati fremono ancora, ci ascoltiamo, ci godiamo in questa pace totale dei sensi.   
\- Degna conclusione? - Chiede malizioso.   
\- Molto degna! - Sorride e mi bacia il petto, poi cerca la mia mano. Al polso il suo braccialetto, lui ha il mio orologio.   
\- Ti amo. - Dice mentre intrecciamo le dita.   
\- Ti amo anche io. Voglio che non lo dimentichi mai. - Scuote la testa.   
\- Ormai non posso più. - Così, felice e realizzato, mi godo l’ultima notte con lui, me lo coccolo, me lo bacio, me lo stringo, parliamo ancora un po’ di cose serie, un po’ di cose divertenti. E quando ne abbiamo abbastanza, ci ripuliamo, ci vestiamo e torniamo alla festa a finire di mangiare e non certo più a bere.   
Luna di miele? Direi di sì, perché no. Mi piace come suona.   
Luna di miele.   
Guardo il braccialetto che brilla sotto le luci artificiali colorate.   
Come due sposi.   
Dio, come sono felice.  
  
  
Conosco Jelena da molti anni, è stato il mio primo amore o per lo meno il primo che pensavo fosse tale. Sto con lei da sempre ed è ancor più strano che non l’abbia sposata prima.   
Nonostante le insistenze pesanti di mio padre, avrei continuato così a tirarla avanti ancora un po’, se non fosse successo.   
Appunto perché sto con lei da sempre e fingo tanto bene di amarla, il fatto che da quando sono tornato con Rafa fatico ad andare a letto con lei non facilita la cosa.   
Tutte le volte è una specie di dramma interiore, mi sembra di tradirlo.   
E così lei lo sente, vede che stiamo di più del solito, e comincia a riempirmi di domande.   
Poi dall’altro lato c’è mio padre che mi chiede cos’ha lei che non va, perché sto con lei da tanto e ancora non la sposo, cosa aspetto, se devo diventare lo zimbello del paese. Se vuole che il mondo intero lo derida.   
Non sono mai riuscito a fargli capire che al mondo interessa se batto Rafa o Roger, non se sono sposato o fidanzato.   
Ho provato a fargli l’esempio di Rafa, ma lui ha detto che l’altro campione è sposato, così come molti altri, e vince un sacco anche da sposato.   
Ha tutti gli argomenti.   
Così Jelena mi fa una scenata che la metà basta, convinta che io non la ami più come prima e non so come fare, l’essere me stesso con Rafa, mi impedisce di essere un altro con Jelena. È difficile mentire dopo che hai smesso di farlo.   
Per cui arriva l’ultimatum ed è così che mi do da fare come fidanzato, in tutti i modi. Sto tanto con lei, la faccio venire a tutti i tornei con la regola che però deve stare in un appartamento o albergo suo, non può stare con me nel circuito.   
Faccio quello che devo fare anche a letto, mi impegno seriamente perché altrimenti è finita, purtroppo una donna lo sente, sembra una sciocchezza ma è vero.   
Pensare a Rafa mi aiuta. Al suo bel culo, al suo corpo, alla sua schiena, al suo viso.  
A come mi si dà.  
E così le notti con lei passano.  
Forse torno ad essere sufficientemente convincente o forse è perché rimane incinta, che si convince che la amo.  
Comunque una volta che me lo dice, mio padre arriva a spada tratta minacciandomi che non sopporterà il disonore di avere un figlio, per di più così famoso, che lascia la ragazza incinta e non la sposa.  
Così alla fine devo farlo.   
Non l’ho mai visto così felice e fiero di me, nemmeno quando sono passato primo nel ranking.   
Sono dilaniato mentre piange commosso, così come fa mia madre. Felici che mi sposo con una donna che non amo e che ho messo incinta solo per convincerla che la amo.   
E sono dilaniato nel sapere che se solo gli dicessi che sono gay, che sono innamorato di un ragazzo e che quel ragazzo è Rafa, il mio più grande rivale di tennis, mi ucciderebbe di botte.   
Purtroppo le tradizioni serbe non le sradichi. Ti pieghi, le raggiri.  
Spero che Rafa lo capisca.  
Gliel’ho detto quando siamo tornati insieme.   
Che non potevo garantirgli una vita consacrata a lui, che prima o poi mi sarei dovuto sposare. Ma forse, a volte, in certi casi, prendi solo quello che preferisci e metti da parte quello più scomodo.   
Sospiro mentre mi guardo l’anello di fidanzamento che contrasta col suo braccialetto. Un nodo mi sale agli occhi che alzo al cielo e cerco di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma non è facile.   
Dopo aver assaggiato la pura libertà con Rafa, è difficile tornare il Novak che ero abituato ad essere.  
Quello che non piange, quello che non è debole e non si lamenta, quello che se è nervoso od in difficoltà ride e scherza o al massimo grida e picchia. Spaccare racchette non è un segno di debolezza, è un segno di forza, così si affrontano gli ostacoli. Me l’ha insegnato mio padre quando mi veniva a vedere alle partite difficili, quando mi vedeva sotto pressione e nervoso. E mi  diceva ‘ehi, spacca qualche racchetta, grida, ma non tenertelo dentro’. Perché tornavo a casa in lacrime quando perdevo perché non gestivo la pressione e lui mi sgridava perché piangevo, che non ero una donna, che dovevo affrontarlo diversamente.   
Così mi ha forgiato.   
Adesso sono stato me stesso con Rafa ed è stato così bello e l’idea di ferirlo di nuovo dopo che le cose sono andate così bene, mi dilania.  
Spero solo che capisca. Che devo, ma non voglio.  
I nostri mondi sono così diversi, per me c’è sempre stato un dovere in ogni cosa, persino nel privato, anzi soprattutto lì. Per lui c’è sempre stata la massima libertà. È lui che si è auto imposto tutte le regole del caso per riuscire a tennis. Suo zio ci è andato a nozze, ma ha trovato terreno fertile in Rafa.  
Per il resto i suoi, separati dopo tanti anni di matrimonio, si guardano bene dal pretendere cose da lui. Lo sostengono in ogni scelta e basta. L’ho sempre invidiato per questo.   
Perciò non so se capirà quando gli dirò che devo sposarmi, lei è incinta e mio padre vuole che la sposi.   
Ma era di questo che parlavo quando mi sono allontanato da Rafa. Che le cose non vanno come devono.   
Le cose non sono andate come dovevano.  
Ed io non potrò mai farlo davvero felice.   
Wimbledon si avvicina, farò l’annuncio alla fine del torneo. Se lo vinco e passo primo ancora meglio.  
Sarebbe fantastico dopotutto.   
Perfetto, no?  
Così posso sfruttare la commozione per la vittoria per piangere mentre dirò che sposo Jelena e che sarò padre.  
Essere padre è una cosa che mi confonde un po’, ne sono felice, ho sempre voluto essere padre. Però da quando amo Rafa la cosa è passata in secondo piano, perché essere padre non collida con l’amare Rafa.   
Eppure ora dovrò capire cosa significa.   
Devo dirlo a Rafa prima che lo sappia da solo, se la voce si sparge prima sono guai.   
Abbiamo conoscenze in comune, amici nel circuito che possono fargli avere la voce.   
E, prima di realizzarlo, lo dico a Stan chiedendogli un consiglio su come fare, come dirglielo e quando.   
Stan dice che devo farlo immediatamente, senza aspettare. Non importa come, la tempestività è tutto.  
\- Ma vedrai che capirà. Glielo hai già detto quando vi siete rimessi insieme che sarebbe arrivato questo momento. - Per lui è facile, ci ragiona su e capisce la cosa con razionalità, ma Rafa è un toro, è istinto allo stato puro. Non ci pensa, non ci avrà mai pensato che dovrò sposarmi.   
Sospiro indeciso, spaventato che questa favola, questa nostra splendida favola, debba finire così. Non avrei dovuto tornare sui miei passi, non dovevo, non dovevo proprio. “


	36. L'esplosione atomica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e la sua reazione alla notizia di Nole che si sposa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua con un altro capitolo, siamo agli sgoccioli. Nole ha lasciato incinta Jelena ed ha deciso di sposarla, ma non l'ha ancora detto a Rafa, si è prima confidato con Stan il quale, vi ricordo, sta con Roger. E ricordo a tutti che Rafa è un toro in piena regola, gli basta una sciocchezza per partire e chi lo ferma? Mentre Nole che è quello che solitamente tiene tutto e ragiona, riuscirà a rimanere razionale e gestire le cose con distacco? Di mezzo ci sono le ormai famose canzoni di Enrique Iglesia, che secondo me le ha scritte per il suo caro amico Rafa. Comunque. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

36\. L’ESPLOSIONE ATOMICA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/9.2.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/16.jpg)

/Rafa/

“Quando Roger me lo dice, non capisco subito.   
\- Allora, come l’hai presa? - Lui e la sua beata ingenuità provocano una catastrofe. Mi ricorda la storia del battito d’ali e dell’uragano.  
Roger arriva con un sorriso ed una frase leggera e da questo si scatena il finimondo.   
\- Di cosa parli? - Appena lo dico, realizza immediatamente che non so e che ha fatto una gaffe, così si mette spontaneamente, e teneramente, le mani sulla bocca. Ma ormai scatto sull’attenti e lo fisso torvo.   
\- Niente, di cosa parlo? - Cerca di uscirne facendo finta di nulla, ma come sempre finge male, con me. Così batto la mano sul tavolino, i bicchieri tintinnano.  
\- Roger! - Tuono severo. Sospira e si strofina il viso con le mani.   
Il mondo si ferma.   
\- Non dovevi saperlo così. Non puoi aspettare di saperlo in modo naturale? - Cerca di insistere, ma sto per prenderlo per il colletto e stritolarlo. Perché sento che è una cosa importante e lui fa il prezioso.   
\- Se non parli ti tiro un pugno! - Minaccio serio, così lui si rassegna e me lo dice.   
\- Ecco, pare che… - Alzo il sopracciglio. - No, nessun pare. È così. - Allargo le mani.   
\- Cosa?! -   
\- Nole… - Alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Cosa ha fatto ora? - Chiedo esasperato. Roger sospira.   
\- Stanley mi ha detto che si sposa. Perché l’ha messa incinta. E deve per forza perché le sue usanze, suo padre, bla bla bla. Te lo spiegherà lui. Ero convinto lo sapessi. Queste cose non le devi sapere da un terzo! Porca miseria, lo dice prima a Stan di te? Certo, del resto era difficile trovare il modo giusto. Sicuramente non sa come dirtelo senza farti part… - Ma non finisce la frase che mi alzo e parto in quarta per il circuito.   
Il circuito di tennis è composto dal dormitorio per gli atleti i quali possono decidere se usarlo e dormire insieme oppure se andare in un altro albergo oppure affittare un appartamentino. Ci sono diverse opzioni.   
Io preferisco vivere con gli atleti, respirare l’atmosfera tennistica.   
Il circuito dunque è composto da molti complessi. I campi con gli spalti, i campi d’allenamento, spogliatoi, uno maschile ed uno femminile posto al centro dell’insieme dei campi, coi tunnel che si incrociano e convergono.   
Tendenzialmente questa è una cosa standard di ogni circuito.   
Poi ci sono in quasi tutti a disposizione sale massaggi, palestre, piscine e quant’altro possa servire.   
Ovviamente c’è un servizio di mensa, una sala comune, televisori ovunque che trasmettono cose sul torneo, un centro di programmazione ed informazione dove gli atleti si rivolgono per richieste e delucidazioni.   
C’è anche un bar che sta aperto 24 ore su 24.  
Queste cose sono solitamente nei tornei più prestigiosi. Gli Slam, per esempio.  
Io e Roger sfruttiamo spesso questo bar. Tutto l’interno del circuito è sicuro, non è ammessa la stampa e se qualcuno viene trovato a filmare viene subito redarguito e il mezzo sequestrato. Per di più c’è molta sorveglianza anche su chi può entrare.   
Così io e Roger siamo sempre molto disinvolti.   
Questo per dire la grandezza del posto.   
Per prima cosa vado in camera sua, ma non c’è.  
È sera, non c’è molta gente in giro, ma lui non è in camera.   
Comincio ad andare fuori di testa, sparisco subito verso un’altra zona.  
In breve mi metto a cercare Nole per tutto il circuito. Vago come un indemoniato per tutti i posti, tutti.   
A cercarlo.  
La testa totalmente scollegata, mentre mi sfrecciano pensieri tragici su cosa significhi il fatto che non voglia dirmelo, perché si è confidato con Stan prima di dirmelo? Da quanto lo sa?   
Ha già pianificato tutto, non è possibile.   
Insomma lasci incinta una ragazza e decidi di sposarla, ma la cosa non è così veloce, l’avrai ponderata, ci sarà stato un tempo di decisione e progettazione. E tu non mi vieni a dire nulla?  
Perché se non che mi vuoi lasciare?  
Come faccio a non pensarlo? Stringo convulso il suo orologio arancione mentre corro per il circuito alla ricerca di quel pezzo di merda che vuole lasciarmi dopo essere stato con me nemmeno un anno.  
Lo uccido.   
Mi aveva promesso che in ogni caso non ci saremmo lasciati, che avremmo sopportato tutto. E lui la mette incinta e mi lascia. Anzi. ancora meglio. Non trova il coraggio di lasciarmi!   
Ma cosa pensava, di fare l’annuncio pubblico e che io mi facessi da parte?   
So che mi ama, dannazione, non dubito di questo.  
Però per sottostare a suo padre, quel pezzo di merda che non capisce che siamo nel 2014 e non nel 1914, mi scarica così.   
Non può, non può farlo e basta.   
E comunque me lo deve dire.   
Ma io so che è colpa di suo padre! Gli avrà rotto così tanto le palle che…  
Appena entro nella piscina, lo vedo che nuota. Lo riconosco subito. Prendo un respiro profondo, sbatto la porta dietro di me, la chiudo a chiave, vado a bordo piscina e grido come un matto.   
\- NOVAK BRUTTO COGLIONE ESCI SUBITO! -   
Non avevo niente in testa, non mi ero fatto alcun piano. Solo che dovevo trovarlo. Ora l’ho trovato.   
Nole a momenti annega mentre capisce che sono io e che sono fuori di me. Si gira, mi guarda pallido, poi mi raggiunge. Si issa a bordo e mi arriva in piedi.   
Io sono qua, mani ai fianchi puntate come se mi dovessi staccare le anche. Aria livida, furibonda.   
E lui che mi fissa, bagnato fradicio, col costume. Silenzio.   
\- Che c’è? - A questo mi sale di nuovo l’istinto omicida e senza rifletterci, senza realizzarlo nemmeno, parto come un killer e lo spingo forte. Nole cade all’indietro in acqua, di nuovo. Questo mi rilassa un po’.  
Almeno mi impedirà di gridare.   
\- Dimmi se è vero! Mi hanno detto che ti stai per sposare! - Ringhio a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.   
Nole, uscito dalla piscina, mi guarda ansimante, sorpreso, colpito.  
E affondato.   
Non serve lo dica, ormai è un libro aperto con me. Mi basta guardarlo e fargli una domanda e non è più in grado di mentire, non è più un mistero per me.   
Alzo gli occhi e getto la testa all’indietro cercando quella calma che non c’è proprio, così comincio a camminare nervoso, psicotico, davanti a lui.   
\- E così è lei che ti farà felice, non io! Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo! Però pensavo che saremmo comunque rimasti insieme! Alla fine hai dovuto scegliere ed hai scelto lei! Non sapevi come dirmelo, eh? Del resto dopo i discorsi fatti, dover ritrattare… con che faccia mi dici ‘ti amo, ma non posso fare entrambe le cose, la devo sposare punto e basta?’ - Continuo a parlare e muovermi davanti a lui, senza guardarlo.   
Le parole fuoriescono da me come fiumi in piena, senza fermarsi, non riesco a bloccarle, nemmeno penso, nemmeno respiro.   
Penso di sembrare davvero un toro, in questo momento.   
La furia che ho dentro è pari solo al dolore.   
\- Me l’ha detto Roger e la prima cosa che ho fatto è stato cercarti per tutto il circuito come un folle, stavo impazzendo, mi sembrava di morire! Come faccio senza di te e tu senza di me? Dimmi chi può essere felice così? Non mi piace, Nole. Non mi piace! Avevi detto che comunque non sarebbe stata perfetta, ma che sarebbe stata una storia, che non mi avresti lasciato anche se ti saresti dovuto sposare! -   
La voce si spezza, le lacrime escono con la consueta facilità di quando affronto le cose che mi esplodono l’animo.   
Ma non mi fermo, non riesco proprio.   
\- Non posso vivere senza di te, come faccio? Sto già male all’idea! Mi sento già solo! E anche se tuo padre non accetta questa relazione e vuole che ti sposi… ma scusa, ma non conta solo il cuore, alla fine? - Mi fermo davanti a lui, a qualche metro, braccia aperte e l’aria sempre da pazzo schizzato che non riesco a contenere. Lui zitto, shoccato, che mi ascolta, immobile. - Chi può essere felice senza amore? Ti ho giurato di amarti per sempre ed anche tu l’hai fatto ed ora un’altra ti scalderà le notti al posto mio e al diavolo, non me ne importa se tu verresti comunque da me, dopo essere andata da lei! Mi basterebbe questo! Perché non vuoi? Perché hai cambiato idea? Sono io che tu ami, io nel tuo cuore! Io lo so, me l’hai detto! Scusa se te lo ricordo, ma non lo posso dimenticare. Non potrò fare a meno di te! - Riprendo a camminare, riprendo a muovermi frenetico, folle, incontenibile. Le lacrime che scendono mentre singhiozzo, la testa mi esplode, non ce la faccio più, davvero non ce la faccio più.   
\- Dicono che non si sa ciò che si aveva prima di perderlo, ma io lo so già, non mi serve che tu mi lasci e sono qua per lottare per tenerti, per impedirti di lasciarmi! Non farlo, ti prego, non farlo! Anche se sposerai lei, non lasciarmi lo stesso. Ti prego. Non posso vivere in questo modo senza di te! Ci proverò in tutti i modi, ti farò cambiare idea finché non ti arrenderai, ma non lasciarmi! Non posso, non posso… - E all’ennesimo, le sue braccia finalmente mi fermano, forti, rigide, togliendomi il fiato.   
Mi ferma da dietro, infila le braccia sotto le mie, mi avvolge e finalmente la sua voce, quando la mia smette di blaterare senza fine, mette un punto.   
\- Perdonami, ma non pensavo proprio di lasciarti! È solo che non sapevo come dirtelo, pensavo… avevo paura… ero terrorizzato dal fatto che fossi tu a voler lasciare me! Perché ora inizia quella cosa che ti dicevo. Che non sarà la storia perfetta. - Appena lo dice, appena glielo lascio dire, il mondo torna a prendere forma. Piano piano mi rendo conto di dove sono, di come siamo e di cosa è appena successo.  
Della figura che ho fatto mi importa poco, sono partito in quinta come mio solito, ma lui… ma lui mi ha appena smentito e l’ha fatto con una sincerità adorabile.   
Mi giro fra le sue braccia che allenta, per un momento è tutto sospeso, per un momento non respiriamo. Ci guardiamo negli occhi, meravigliati, per vedere se è tutto vero.   
E quando vedo le sue lacrime, uguali alle mie, realizzo che è così. È davvero così. Non voleva lasciarmi. Non voleva.  
Il resto non conta.   
Così lo stringo di slancio con tutto il mio peso e, da elefante che sono, lo sbilancio facendolo cadere in piscina con me appeso al suo collo.  
Solo che lui è in costume, io vestito con tanto di scarpe.   
L’acqua ci avvolge del tutto, ma non lo lascio e lui non cerca nemmeno di risalire, mi tiene a sé e aspetta che, una volta fermi, risaliamo da soli.  
Intanto ci troviamo con le bocche e ci sigilliamo in un bacio che ci toglie il fiato. Un fiato che effettivamente può stare solo uno nell’altro perché siamo ancora sott’acqua.   
Risaliamo lentamente, insieme, abbracciati. Poi Nole febbrile si attacca al bordo dietro di me, mi appoggia con la schiena e continuiamo a baciarci, questa volta respirando.   
Dopo la frenesia e la follia, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo emozionato, senza più piangere.   
\- Davvero non mi vuoi lasciare anche se ti sposi? - Sorride dolcemente.   
\- Come potrei? Ti avevo promesso non l’avrei fatto in nessun caso! Non sapevo come dirtelo, avevo paura che mi lasciassi tu e… - Sorrido io, questa volta, e appoggio la fronte alla sua chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Sei così insicuro e fragile… Forse io lo mostro di più, fra un urlo e l’altro. Però tu che nascondi bene, tu che trattieni tutto… sei così meravigliosamente fragile ed insicuro. Non potrei mai lasciarti, non importa con chi dormirai, chi ti darà una famiglia, con chi passerai il tempo fuori dal tennis. Noi due ci avremo sempre. In campo, fuori dal campo. Non importa come e dove e quanto. Troveremo sempre il modo, il tempo per stare insieme almeno un po’. Incrociarci in corridoio, sorriderci, sfiorarci… sarà qualcosa di nostro comunque. E prenderci e nasconderci in qualche angolo a scopare come scoiattoli in calore! - Sorride al paragone. In effetti spesso lo sembriamo.   
Apro gli occhi e gli asciugo il viso e le lacrime. Poi gli bacio gli occhi.   
\- Ti amo. Avevo così paura. Perdonami. - Poche parole. Quelle che bastano.   
Di nuovo le labbra che si uniscono, le lingue che si trovano, poi i sorrisi liberatori.   
\- Che dici, usciamo e ci asciughiamo? - Propone divertito. Rido a mia volta e nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, leggero, felice, con la paura che se ne va del tutto.   
Lui mi accoglie, mi tiene a sé ed io faccio tipo un koala su di lui avvolgendo anche le gambe a lui. Nole sorride e mi bacia la testa.  
\- Scusami se vivo tutto come un toro! Ogni cosa al cento percento! Parto e non mi fermo più! - Mormoro contro il suo collo ammettendo d’aver esagerato.   
\- È la cosa che amo di più di te. Come vivi tutte le tue emozioni a 200 all’ora senza fermarti! Ti schianti, ma non ti fermi prima! Sei fantastico. Vorrei imparare ad essere più scellerato come te! - Arriccio il naso e riemergo.   
\- Non so quanto sia un pregio… anche perché poi trovare contegno quando sono in pubblico, in certe situazioni, come davanti ai media o a qualcuno che non conosco, è davvero difficile. - Ma lui sorride e mi bacia di nuovo.  
\- Non cambiare mai, mi piaci così! -   
E sia, basta che tu non mi lasci mai!  
  
  
Nole piange mentre stringe la coppa di Wimbledon e annuncia il suo matrimonio con Jelena.   
Ed io ne sono turbato, combattuto.   
Sapevo che l’avrebbe detto, ma lui che piange davanti a tutti è davvero epico. Solitamente in pubblico non versa mai mezza lacrima.   
Rimango perplesso finché non mi chiama.   
Essendo dovuto tornare a casa, non sono là con lui, ma ho seguito la finale, una delle più belle di sempre.   
\- Avrei voluto poterlo dire di te, lo sai, vero? - La sua voce mi raggiunge con ansia ed io rimango colpito dalla cosa.   
\- Nole? - Chiedo incerto.   
\- Ecco… ero lì emozionato per essere tornato primo e per la vittoria combattuta con Roger e… sapevo che era il momento giusto per annunciarlo. Che Jelena era incinta e che ci sposavamo… e… mi sono sentito come… non so… -   
\- Combattuto? - Provo ad aiutarlo, il mio tono è normale, non è arrabbiato. Mi spiace non poter essere con lui.   
\- Sì… perché sono felice per tutto, per la vittoria, la prima posizione, perché sarò padre… ma c’è come un neo in questa felicità. Tu. Tu non puoi essere al mio fianco mentre la vivo. Quando sarò padre non ci sarai, quando festeggio la prima posizione tu non ci sei, quando… - La sua voce si rompe.   
\- Anche tu mi sei mancato. E mi mancherai. E sarà difficile da ora in poi. Adesso ti sposi, vivrete insieme, poi ci sarà il bambino, il tempo libero dovrai passarlo con loro. Ci penso anche io. Ma devi goderti questo bel momento… - Cerco di fare quello ragionevole, che di solito è lui, mentre io sono quello che parte come un toro impazzito.   
\- Lo so, ma non riesco a goderlo del tutto, mi sei mancato e pensavo che… non è giusto. Non è affatto giusto dover separare le mie gioie in questo modo. Dovresti essere tu al mio fianco, dannazione! Tu! È te che voglio per sempre in ogni momento. Ho avuto questa lotta nel picco massimo della mia emozione. Ho sempre affrontato tutto con forza e razionalità, facendo dei piani per poter far funzionare tutto, per stare con te tutte le volte che posso e… e lì non ce l’ho fatta. È come se fossi esploso. Perché deve essere così? Perché non possiamo essere liberi di viverci come vogliamo, di esprimerci per quello che siamo? Perché, Rafa? - Mi si stringe il cuore, mi vengono le lacrime agli occhi e vorrei solo essere lì per abbracciarlo.  
Nole piange al telefono ed io vorrei solo avere la forza di aiutarlo.  
È una crisi per cui ci sono passato anche io, so che è orribile, ci ho fatto i conti senza risolvere molto. Alla fine mi sono solo messo con lui prendendomi quello che potevo, nonostante tutto.  
Ma come dice lui, da qui inizia la parte difficile della nostra storia.   
\- Purtroppo il mondo non è come dovrebbe o come vorremmo. Possiamo solo fare quel che possiamo per vivere al meglio che desideriamo. Vogliamo una favola che non ci sarà mai, ma possiamo avere comunque qualcosa di bello lo stesso. Dobbiamo pensare a questo. - E con tristezza mi copro il viso con la mano cercando di non piangere con lui al telefono.   
\- È così difficile. A volte… a volte vedi quello che potresti avere e sai che non avrai mai e… è difficile… - Sospiro.  
\- Puoi passare da me quando vai a casa? O ci vediamo vicino casa tua? -   
Abbiamo un appartamento vicino casa sua. Abbiamo voluto prenderlo lì perché io ho più libertà di movimento di lui e per lui è più facile riuscire a scappare di casa per un paio d’ore, piuttosto che per una giornata intera.  - Ti aspetto a Montecarlo? - Aggiungo.   
\- Sì… arrivo lì appena torno. - Con questo mi sembra stia meglio, la prospettiva di vederci è tutto. Da un certo punto di vista è poco, è vero. Ma cosa possiamo farci? Pur angosciandoci non cambieremo le cose. Ci ho provato. Ma non si cambiano le regole.   
La vita è questa, o la prendi di petto o ti adatti. O modelli a tuo piacimento quello che puoi modellare, accettando il resto. Servono dei rifugi, rifugi solidi. Questo è quanto.   
\- Ti aspetto. -   
Ma ha ragione. Non dovrebbe essere così. Non dovrebbe proprio essere così. Che conta più quello che vuole la società, la famiglia, il mondo e non noi.   
Se non fossimo due tennisti famosi forse sarebbe diverso, ma lui resta il serbo dalle tradizioni rigide ed antiche, io lo spagnolo libero al cento percento.   
Forse sono i nostri mondi ad essere troppo diversi e lontani. Al di là del tennis.   
Eppure ormai non esiste un modo per me di fare a meno di lui. Anche solo per un’ora al mese, dovesse essere una privazione costante. Non farei a meno di lui. Mai. Non potrei. Non potrò. Quel che ho, quel che avrò, come l’avrò, quanto l’avrò, mi andrà bene pur di averlo.   
Questo perché posso avere mille incertezze, ma fra quelle non c’è Nole e l’amore che ho per lui.   
Che lo amerò sempre, comunque, è l’unica sicurezza della mia vita.”


	37. Se piangerai, io ti curerò

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo a seguire la crisi di Nole. Ormai deve accettare di fare quello che deve fare, anche se potendo scegliere farebbe altro. Dove troverà la forza di andare avanti spensierato? Come ritroverà il sorriso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche qua c'è una delle canzoni di Enrique degli ultimi anni, come spiegavo lui, Rafa e Gasol sono amici e soci e sono molto convinta che sanno. Loro sanno. Sanno tutto. Dimenticavo, anche la gioia di Rafa è reale, nel privato è tutto un altro Rafa che in pubblico. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
37\. SE PIANGERAI, IO TI CURERO’

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/18.jpg)

  
/Nole/   
  


“Arrivo ancora col magone.   
È stata dura far credere a tutti che ero completamente felice. Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare, assolto ad ogni compito ed ora sono a casa.   
Appena solo, sospiro e chiudo gli occhi stanco.  
È appena iniziata, non so come andrà questa storia.   
Sono pieno di dubbi, ma non ho scelta che far funzionare tutto.   
Jelena la devo sposare, a maggior ragione ora che è incinta.   
I miei non sono mai stati più felici di così.   
  
Giro la chiave nella toppa e varco la soglia, un profumo delizioso di paella mi invade e sorrido.   
Assocerò sempre la paella a Rafa.   
Si è specializzato solo in quella. Prima non era capace neanche di quella, ma poi l’ho aiutato a capire i tempi ed i trucchi di cottura ed ora è bravo, così tutte le volte che vengo, cucina la paella.  
Ed io, tutte le volte che vedo un piatto di paella, penso a Rafa.  
Ha imparato le cose che posso mangiare e la fa apposta per me, senza glutine e senza carne.   
È una paella solo mia.   
Sorrido senza rendermene conto, metto giù le mie cose, chiudo il telefono e vado in cucina. Quando lo vedo… Dio, appena lo vedo tutto viene spazzato via in un attimo.   
Ha messo la sua musica nel telefono, solita roba latina, e sta cucinando mentre balla. Una consuetudine che mi mancherebbe se fosse diversa.   
Questa è magia allo stato puro.   
Rafa mi nota, fa una piroetta da ballerino e mi sorride radioso e felice. Ed io, come un ebete, ricambio subito.   
Ogni magone, ogni incertezza, ogni pesantezza viene spazzata via.   
Ce la farò, non ho dubbi.   
Ce la farò perché mi basta vederlo per stare meglio.  
Finché vedendolo mi sentirò così, andrà tutto bene.   
Rafa ballando a ritmo di Bailando di Enrique Iglesias, mi mette le braccia intorno al collo. Non avevo dubbi che fosse ossessionato da questa canzone che, mi pare di capire dal testo spagnolo, sa parecchio di noi due.   
Rafa è amico di Enrique, so che sono in società con un altro suo amico, Pau Gasol, per una serie di ristoranti tipici spagnoli. Forse gli ha raccontato un po’ troppo? All’idea sorrido e lui mi bacia. Una volta. Due. Tre. Non smette più di baciarmi, con entusiasmo e gioia.   
Così rido ancora di più, lo circondo a mia volta e cerco di respirare.   
\- Che felicità! -   
\- Voglio che ti arrivino tutti sulla bocca. Sono i baci che voglio darti ogni volta che non sono con te. Ed ancor di più se stiamo male separati. -   
Così sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Allora baciami ancora, perché sono stato tanto male, senza di te. - Rafa sorride e questa volta mi bacia piano. Le labbra carezzano le mie, le succhiano, le assaporano, poi dolcemente le schiude e trova la mia lingua con la sua.   
Giochiamo lentamente insieme, assaporandoci a vicenda.   
Lo amo, ha un potere stratosferico. Mi fa stare bene appena lo vedo. Tutto diventa sopportabile e leggero. Mi basta vederlo.   
  
Dopo Bailando, cucina a ritmo di Preyer in C, un’altra canzone che va molto in questo periodo, che piace molto anche a me.   
Poi mangiamo. A pranzo parliamo del suo progetto con Enrique e Pau, mi spiega di cosa si tratta, dell’idea del pranzo tipico spagnolo all’estero e trovo l’idea molto interessante, poi mi spiega che una sera erano loro tre insieme e visto che Pau sa tutto degli affari personali di Rafa, e che stavano davvero molto bene tutti e tre insieme, si è arrivati alla confidenza che anche Enrique è uno dei più grandi ‘facciamo finta’ dell’universo, in quanto è gay.   
Scoppio a ridere sapendolo.   
\- Non si direbbe! - Rafa piega la testa di lato, si alza dopo aver finito e fa un caffè.   
\- No, infatti sono caduto dalle nuvole, è molto bravo a far finta. -   
\- Sembra davvero un etero incallito! -   
\- Ed insomma, da confidenza nasce confidenza e gli ho parlato della mia storia, non ho fatto il tuo nome, ma ho descritto la cosa. Che siamo amanti, che tu non puoi assolutamente far sapere a nessuno, nemmeno sospettare, specie ai tuoi, di questa storia, della tua tendenza e tutto quanto, ma che è iniziata andando a letto insieme, divertendoci, e poi è continuata innamorandoci fra lasciate, litigi, problemi, lotte, preghiere e perdoni… ad Enrique è piaciuta molto la mia storia e mi ha chiesto il permesso di scriverci qualche verso. Io ho detto che poteva fare. - Così alzo un sopracciglio indicando il suo cellulare che continua a mandare fuori canzoni.   
\- Quella è la canzone? È la nostra storia? - Sorride con aria monella.   
\- Hai sentito il testo? - Ci penso ad annuisco.   
\- Avevo avuto il sospetto ma mi sembrava assurdo. Ah perciò scriverà di noi! Beh, bene, buono a sapersi! - Rafa sorride soddisfatto mentre mi versa il caffè ed una tazza anche per sé.   
\- Divertente, no? -   
\- Beh, fa effetto sapere che un cantante famoso scriverà di noi senza fare nomi. - piega la testa.   
\- Abbiamo colpito. - Commenta poi, sedendosi sulla sedia, dandomi una manata sulla coscia. La mano rimane lì ed io gliela prendo, intrecciando le dita alle sue. Il momento torna irrimediabilmente serio. Volevo vederlo per dirgli mille cose, ora mi basta averlo vicino così.   
Beviamo il caffè in silenzio, poi continuiamo a fissarci seri, pensierosi.   
\- Non posso cambiare la realtà. È sbagliata, non dovrebbe essere così. Ma lo è. - Dico poi tornando dove eravamo interrotti.   
Rafa annuisce, mi prende la mano allacciata alla sua, si alza e mi porta con sé fuori dalla cucina. Lo seguo fino in camera dove sorrido, sapendo che sarebbe stata la seconda tappa della giornata.   
Poi si ferma davanti al letto, mi prende entrambe le mani nelle sue e se le porta alle labbra, le bacia dolcemente.   
Se il mondo che definisce Rafa arrogante lo vedesse ora.   
\- A me non importa che tu dorma con lei. Perché so che sogni di potermi vedere ogni istante. - Mormora con sicurezza. - Ti vedo indeciso, qualunque scelta prenderai, ti seguirò. Se deciderai di non sposarla, va bene. Se andrai in una direzione, la prenderò anche io, qualunque essa sia. Andremo avanti insieme. Sempre. Se mi darai il tuo amore, io ti darò il mio. - Poi mi lascia le mani e si toglie la maglietta.   
\- Per il resto possiamo stare insieme fino all’alba, fino al giorno inoltrato, fin quando vorrai. A sfiancarci sul letto, a ballare insieme come due scemi, divertirci, scopare come due conigli in calore! - Sorrido per la sua sboccata solita. Fa un altro passo indietro e si toglie anche il resto dei pantaloni e dei boxer rimanendo nudo. Poi si raddrizza, mi prende la maglia e me la toglie a sua volta, io lo lascio fare, colpito dalla delicatezza mista a sensualità e decisione. È lucido e deciso.   
Infila le mani per dietro, sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e dei boxer, trova il mio fondoschiena e aderisce il bacino al mio.   
Le labbra si sfiorano, gli occhi non si staccano.   
\- Scopiamo fino a non averne più, fino a stare male. Perché quando starai con lei piangerai e starai di merda. Lei è la donna perfetta, tuo padre l’adora, è incinta, hai mille ragioni razionali per sposarla, però finché tornerai sempre da me, ti accoglierò con un bacio e ti farò stancare come un matto sul letto fino all’alba, ti curerò il cuore in pezzi finché non sarai pronto ad affrontare la vita che devi e che non ti piace. -   
Scivola con le labbra sul mio orecchio che bacia, rabbrividisco, poi gli indumenti scivolano ai piedi e sento le nostre erezioni a contatto, mentre mi dà alla testa.   
\- Resta con me come un criminale, ma lotta e non mollare mai, perché sei un guerriero, sei una belva dentro e non arrenderti mai, anche se sarà difficile. Lotta sempre. Non farti fermare mai da niente e nessuno. - L’altra mano va davanti e comincia a masturbarmi, è difficile capire cosa dice, ma mi penetra come un pugno allo stomaco, va in profondità, mi lacera e diventa parte del mio essere.  
La sua bocca sul collo, la sua mano addosso, il suo corpo che mi carezza e mi stringe.   
E tutta la forza torna, immediata, insieme alla voglia di lottare e di farcela.   
Perché è come dice lui.  
Io ho lui.  
Con Jelena sarà una vita falsa, con lui sarà una vita vera. Lo nasconderò, ma non ci rinuncerò mai.   
Lotterò, farò di tutto, ma non rinuncerò. Perché la sua forza è la mia. E la mia è la sua.   
Non possiamo stare lontani.   
In risposta lo prendo per la vita e lo spingo verso il letto. Lo faccio sedere e salire su nel mezzo, Rafa si sistema facendomi salire con lui, lo ricopro col mio corpo e mentre ci stendiamo insieme, ci guardiamo e gli occhi non si staccano un secondo, le labbra si sfiorano ma non si toccano ancora. Poi Rafa si stende, alza le braccia in alto e si abbandona a me, totalmente.   
\- Ti amo, non dimenticarlo mai. - Conclude il suo bel discorso a cui, evidentemente, ha pensato molto. Io sorrido e lo bacio.   
Le nostre labbra si ritrovano e la pace esplode in noi, mentre l’eccitazione sale con le erezioni che si strofinano, mi muovo sul suo corpo abbandonato sotto al mio fino a che geme sulla mia bocca, così scendo ed inizio ad assaggiare il resto del suo corpo.   
Prendendomi il mio premio per aver superato questa prova e per la vittoria dello slam verde.   
Il suo collo, i suoi capezzoli, il suo addome, il suo inguine, le sue cosce e poi su, la sua erezione che diventa mia.   
Marco ogni centimetro del suo corpo, lo assorbo, lo divoro e presto perdo la cognizione del tempo e di me stesso, mi concentro totalmente su di lui, lui che amo, lui che mi fa impazzire, lui che mi ha tolto la sanità mentale dal primo istante in cui l’ho visto.  
Lui ed i suoi sorrisi timidi ed i suoi scatti d’ira, lui ed i suoi sbalzi d’umore, le sue esplosioni, la sua passione, i suoi sforzi per apparire normale, per non dire sempre quel che pensa, le sue rispostacce, lui polemico, lui così vivo, sempre, in ogni istante. Aggressivo, forte, deciso e al tempo stesso fragile, ossessivo, insicuro.   
Lui tutto. Lui ogni cosa.   
Lui, mio.  
Lui, amore.   
Divoro il centro del suo piacere che cresce nella mia bocca, poi scendo ad occuparmi del suo ingresso che mi dà subito tenendosi le gambe contro il petto. Lo faccio gemere forte, lo faccio impazzire mentre si inarca e vorrebbe subito che entrassi, ma gioco ancora col suo corpo, gioco prendendolo, lasciandolo, passando ad altro e tornando lì dove avevo sospeso tutto. Rafa sta andando fuori di testa, così alla fine afferra il lenzuolo sopra la propria testa e tira come un matto, sofferente, non ce la fa più.  
\- Nole, dammelo che altrimenti esplodo! - Sorrido al suo romanticismo e alla sua delicatezza. Come sempre, non si smentisce.   
\- Sei in calore? - Dico scherzando mentre gli faccio leccare e succhiare la mia mano, con la quale poi mi strofino l’erezione per bagnarla almeno un po’.   
Tanto è così preso e aperto che entrerò subito senza problemi.   
Rimane steso con le gambe alzate e larghe, io in ginocchio, dritto, a masturbarmi, bagnarmi e guardalo così lascivo, così pieno di voglia e di me.   
\- È colpa tua! Se non mi scopi subito guai! - Alla minaccia decido di accontentarlo, così pronto anche io, mi stendo su di lui, fra le sue gambe, e scivolo dentro.   
Lentamente il mondo svanisce mentre mi unisco a lui, i corpi aderiscono ed è una delle poche volte che lo facciamo così, guardandoci. Solitamente preferiamo da dietro, amo la sua schiena mentre si muove contro di me, però oggi… oggi avevo bisogno di guardarlo.   
Mi chino, lo schiaccio col mio corpo, mi aggrappo al materasso sotto di lui e sfiorandoci con le labbra aperte, ci respiriamo a vicenda, iniziando a muoverci uno contro l’altro.   
Svelti, possenti, decisi.   
Ogni colpo affondo in lui e le sue dita senza unghie, piene di vesciche e cerotti, affondano nelle mie spalle, attirandomi a sé.   
Il ritmo cresce come la nostra eccitazione che ci fa perdere il controllo, fino a che succhio il suo labbro e lui si inarca venendo prima di me, fino a che io, guardandolo così preso ed immerso in me, vengo a mia volta.   
Il mondo sparisce di nuovo, il mondo non c’è più per un po’, non so per quanto.   
Ma torno con le sue parole che risuonano nella mia mente.   
\- Se lei mi farà piangere, tu mi farai rinascere. - Rafa, ansimante, sorride e mi bacia la fronte.   
\- Sempre! -   
  
  
È strano che il polso rotto di Rafa coincida con il mio matrimonio. Per un momento penso che abbia dato un pugno al muro vedendomi al suo fianco. Del resto ha rotto il destro, non il sinistro, perciò non l’ha rotto giocando.   
Però non glielo chiedo, gli lascio un po’ di tempo, poi mi faccio vivo e al telefono ha uno dei suoi scoppi.   
Perché come oso chiamarlo solo ora anche se è da un paio di giorni che si sa la notizia del polso?  
Ed io ho risposto come ha osato non dirmelo lui che si era rotto il polso e come aveva fatto?   
E così dopo la litigata abbiamo fatto pace con sesso telefonico.  
Perché scherzando ho detto ‘ma se devi farti le seghe come fai, ora?’  
Perché spesso facciamo sesso telefonico nei momenti di pausa dai tornei, quando non possiamo vederci per il tennis.   
E lui mi ha detto che ci riesce benissimo con la sinistra, che è ben allenata.   
A quel punto me l’ha dimostrato con una bella videochiamata, usando skype.   
Insomma, litighiamo perché è difficile ora che c’è una dinamica diversa da prima, ma facciamo anche subito pace.  
E poi è Rafa, come fai a non litigarci?   
È un treno! Ti trapassa e poi ti chiede cosa ci facevi sui binari!   
Non voglio che cambi e comunque sarebbe impossibile.   
  
Dopo il polso e quindi dopo aver saltato tutta la stagione americana, Rafa torna in campo in quella asiatica, ma non è al suo meglio.   
Appena lo guardo me ne accorgo subito.   
So che l’indoor e per di più cemento non è la sua superficie preferita, però non ha mai fatto così male, anche se viene da due mesi di blocco per via del polso rotto.   
Così appena mi accorgo che deve avere qualcos’altro, glielo chiedo.   
Lui tentenna, blatera.   
Così vado alla fonte e Roger mi dice che Rafa ha qualche fastidio all’appendice, ma non vuole farsi controllare.   
\- E tu non gli hai detto niente? - Chiedo senza stupirmi del fatto che si confidi con lui. Non è strano che lo faccia, sono molto legati.   
\- Gli ho fatto i complimenti per la geniale pensata! Prova tu a far fare a Rafa qualcosa che non gli piace! -   
Sospiro chiudendomi il viso con le mani teatrale, Roger sorride.   
\- Prima o poi sarà costretto a farsi vedere se è qualcosa di serio. -   
Ma a questo punto mi confido con lui, anche se di solito non abbiamo questo gran rapporto per vari motivi.   
\- Sta per nascere. Mio figlio. E a Rafa viene questo problema all’appendice. Spero non sia appendicite, però ce l’ha. - Silenzio, Roger rimane stupito. - E quando io mi sono sposato, lui si è rotto il polso. Non vedi un certo schema dietro alla cosa? - E siccome Roger sta andando indietro nel tempo a tutti gli altri fastidi fisici di Rafa, io l’aiuto a far mente locale: - I problemi ai tendini e alle ginocchia sono coincisi con il divorzio dei suoi. Poi ha avuto quell’altro problema al ginocchio, nel 2012. Ed io e lui abbiamo avuto quel problema di coppia, ci siamo lasciati in quel periodo. - Roger sbianca. - Non ti eri mai accorto che somatizza i problemi personali? -   
\- Sì… avevo il sospetto, ma non avevo mai fatto due più due, non così… mamma mia, è pazzesco! È sempre coinciso con altro! E la schiena di Gennaio? - Perché il genio quest’anno non ha solo avuto polso e appendice. Anche la schiena.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Quello se l’è fatto in gioco, non è una somatizzazione. Infatti non coincide con nessun problema fra noi o comunque suo. -   
Roger rimane impressionato.   
\- Assurdo. Mai visto uno più emotivo! Sembra impulsivo, agisce come un impulsivo, ma somatizza come un emotivo. - Sospiro stanco.   
\- A volte non so come fare con lui! Purtroppo non posso cancellare le cose. Io ho dovuto sposarmi, così come questo figlio… beh, nascerà! Ma lo amo. -   
\- Ma siete in crisi? -   
\- No! Però lui non la vive bene a quanto pare! - Roger mi dà una pacca comprensiva sulla spalla.   
\- Forza e coraggio. Parlagli, sei l’unico che ne ricava qualcosa tutte le volte. -  
Roger ha ragione, ne ricavo qualcosa dopo dure fatiche, Rafa è testardo. Ma se è per aiutarlo ne vale la pena. “


	38. Tu salvi me io salvo te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percorriamo gli eventi che vanno dalla fine del 2014, quando Rafa è stato operato di appendicite, a metà 2015, quando Rafa è tornato a giocare ma male e senza essere combattivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concludiamo la fic e vediamo come io ho interpretato tutti questi fatti accaduti da fine 2014 a metà 2015 e come l'ho rigirata in chiave rafole. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

38\. IO SALVO TE TU SALVI ME

/Nole/

“Se continuo a chiederglielo, nega.  
Così lavoro di furbizia e mentre ci accingiamo a scopare, lo blocco contro il muro perché al momento siamo in uno spogliatoio, e spingo con decisione all’altezza dell’appendice.   
Rafa strilla sul mio orecchio come una ragazzina, assordandomi, fra l’altro!  
Dopo mi rifila un pugno volante che per fortuna schivo in tempo.  
\- Che cazzo fai, brutto deficiente?! - Grugnisce tirandomi anche la ciabatta che mi colpisce sul sedere. Dopo le bombe, posso raddrizzarmi e puntarlo col dito, deciso:   
\- Visto che hai l’appendice infiammata? -   
Rafa mi tira anche l’altra ciabatta che mando contro la porta con una manata. Chissà se passa qualcuno cosa pensa.   
\- E ti sembra il modo di giocare al dottore? Me l’hai spostata fino al buco del culo! - Grugnisce ancora, rivestendosi in fretta. Ovviamente mi paro davanti alla porta per impedirgli di andarsene.   
Braccia conserte:   
\- Rafa, fatti controllare. -  
\- Va al diavolo! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Solo se tu vai da un dottore! - Rafa prende il suo borsone, ma quando se lo issa fa un movimento particolare e finisce con una smorfia di dolore, la mano corre all’altezza dell’appendice.   
\- Cazzo. -   
\- Lo vedi? - Mi avvicino chinandomi come lui, lo prendo per le braccia, afferro il borsone e lo metto giù, poi conduco Rafa a sedere, dolcemente ma deciso.   
\- Non ho nulla, non posso avere nulla, quest’anno ne ho già avute troppe! -   
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi, poi mi abbasso davanti a lui piegato sulle ginocchia e gli prendo le mani, con una pazienza infinita continuo:   
\- Lo so, ma nascondere la testa non fa sparire il problema. Devi affrontarlo e basta. Prima lo affronti, prima guarisci! - Fa il broncio.  
\- Non è detto che sia appendicite. - Alzo un sopracciglio.  
\- E che ne dici di scoprirlo? - Sospira spazientito, alza gli occhi in alto e appoggia la testa indietro, così mi alzo e mi siedo vicino a lui, lo circondo con un braccio e lo stringo a me.   
\- Rafa, anche se avrò un figlio non cambierà niente fra noi. Non l’ha cambiato il matrimonio, perché dovrebbe un figlio? - Rafa alza la spalla per allontanarmi, ma alla fine rimane lì.   
\- Non c’entri tu, sei sempre convinto che somatizzo, ma… - Inarco un sopracciglio scettico e sempre senza mollarlo, inizio l’elenco.   
\- Allora, vediamo… i tuoi si separano e a te vengono problemi ai tendini delle ginocchia. Noi due ci lasciamo e a te viene l’infiammazione al ginocchio. Io mi sposo e tu ti rompi il polso. Ora mi nasce un figlio e a te viene un’appendicite. Non pensi che somatizzi i problemi personali? - è una teoria che avrò sempre, ma lui da bravo testardo continuerà sempre a negare. Alla fine fa solo il broncio ma non risponde e non mi guarda, così lo lascio un attimo mentre si ammoscia e sposto la mano sulla sua testa, attirandola alla mia. Appoggiamo le fronti e chiudo gli occhi come fa anche lui.   
\- Ognuno assimila i problemi a modo proprio, non importa. Basta che ti curi. Sono preoccupato per te, se è davvero appendicite rischi di andare in peritonite se la trascuri, ti prego, non scherzare come fai sempre con la tua salute. Non importa perché ti viene, ma curati. Ok? - Così forse va meglio, lo sento più rilassato sotto le dita.   
A questo punto alza la testa dalla mia e ci guardiamo.   
\- Ho paura delle operazioni. L’appendicite è in anestesia generale, sai quanto sta un corpo adulto a smaltirla del tutto? E sai quante conseguenze comporta al fisico di un atleta? - Comincia con queste cose che immaginavo benissimo da solo, allora gli prendo la mano con l’altra libera, mentre quella fra i capelli continua a carezzarlo dolcemente.   
\- Fai un passo per volta, vedi cos’è, che opzioni ci sono, scegli quella più congeniale. E se proprio dovessi arrivare all’operazione beh, sappi che lo fai per salvarti la vita. Sarà meglio stare vivo anche senza tennis per un paio di mesi, piuttosto che morto e comunque senza tennis? - Io sono il solito logico e razionale, ma a forza di fatica riesco ad inculcargli un po’ di ragionevolezza.   
Alla fine deve rassegnarsi.   
\- Ok, hai ragione. Facciamo un passo per volta. Ma se mi opero quando nasce tuo figlio e tu non puoi venire nemmeno di nascosto? Sai che quando si fa un’anestesia generale è meglio essere in uno stato mentale sereno, vero? - Così a questo scoppio a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro.  
\- Ti dispiace non correre così tanto e andare per gradi? Tu ti vedi già sottoterra! - Rafa però si scioglie dal mio abbraccio e incrocia le braccia al petto.   
\- Senti, se queste cose succedono io dovrò scegliere in fretta cosa fare e devo sapere, in quell’eventualità, cosa fare. - Sospiro paziente. Mi faranno santo. È un martello pneumatico.   
\- Allora scegli un giorno lontano dalla nascita di Stefan. - Sappiamo che sarà maschio e che nome gli daremo.   
Lui fa una smorfia.   
\- E come faccio a sapere quando diavolo nasce? - Mi sa che odierà mio figlio per sempre.  
Mi copro il viso.   
\- È programmato per questo mese. Metà ottobre. La gravidanza è stata regolare, penso che non tarderà e non anticiperà. Se ti fai visitare ora ci vuole tempo per accertarsi di cosa si tratta e poi, cocciuto come sei, farai di sicuro delle terapie alternative. Prima che tu ti decida ad operarti mio figlio è già nato! Così puoi scegliere il giorno che vuoi! - Rafa rimane col broncio, come un bambino piccolo.   
\- Non dirlo come se fosse colpa mia, non devi mica venire se non vuoi, è solo che io ho paura delle operazioni e sapere che poi al mio risveglio ci sarai, anche se di nascosto al mondo, mi aiuterebbe. Nel caso in cui io debba operarmi! - Sorrido scuotendo la testa.   
\- Sei unico. - Con questo mi guarda torvo, ma io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo rivolto verso di me, infine lo bacio di forza e lui sembra calmarsi.   
\- Ti amo, scalerei l’Everest nudo per te. Ci sarò quando e se dovrai operarti, qualunque giorno sia! - Rafa sembra convincersene. - Così come ci sarò sempre tutte le altre volte, nonostante la mia famiglia ed i miei impegni. Perché per me tu sei la mia priorità. Farò sempre di tutto per esserci con te. Perché senza di te, io mi spengo. Per me sei tu quello vitale. Tu, capito? E sai che regalerei un rene ed un polmone se servisse a farmi vivere la mia vita con te alla luce del sole. - Forse sono abbastanza convincente, perché questo pazzo sorride e mi abbraccia forte di slancio, stringendomi forte.   
Rafa, un uomo, una calamità!  
Però se fosse diverso forse non me ne sarei nemmeno innamorato. Non vive completamente alla luce del sole, ma è comunque meno ‘nascosto’ di me. Amo la sua vita privata dove tutti sanno già molte cose di lui e non lo obbligano ad andare contro la sua volontà.  
Lui è quello che io non ho mai avuto il coraggio e la possibilità di essere e so che se un giorno dovesse fare coming out, avrebbe la forza di affrontare tutto.   
Le nostre labbra si sigillano, le mani si ritrovano e la pace ci avvolge.   
Mi prenderò cura io di lui e lui di me.  
Lui, le sue fragilità in mezzo alla sua forza.   
Lo amerò per sempre e di questo non avrò mai dubbi.”  
  


/Rafa/

“Nessuno è completamente forte o completamente debole.   
Tutti abbiamo una percentuale di forza e di fragilità ed in certi casi prevale una o l’altra, dipende dai periodi.   
La gente mi vede forte e forse lo sono, ma dentro di me mi sento insicuro.   
L’unico momento in cui so di essere forte è quando sono con Nole.   
  
È così che mi sento, quando apro gli occhi dopo l’operazione e l’anestesia.   
Massacrato nel corpo, ma forte nell’animo. Perché apro gli occhi di notte e lui è qua, seduto nella poltroncina accanto al mio letto che mi tiene la mano.   
Avevo lasciato detto che la notte non serviva si fermasse nessuno, volevo stare da solo tranquillo.   
Così mi hanno accontentato e Nole è potuto venire.  
Mi ha convinto lui ad operarmi, ma alla fine è venuto.  
Stanco morto sorrido vedendolo, sento la sua mano sulla mia e ricambio la stretta, svegliandolo.   
Quando i suoi occhi velati come i miei si aprono e mi vede, si illumina anche lui. Il suo bel sorriso mi riscalda, così come il suo stendersi nel letto accanto a me ed avvolgermi di lato con il braccio che mi attira a sé. Mi coccola e, senza dire molto, mi bacia la fronte.   
\- Bentornato, amore. - Con questo mi sento meglio. - Come ti senti? - Chiede delicatamente, carezzandomi la testa. Mi rilasso su di lui e il sollievo arriva poco dopo.  
\- Come una merda. Ma almeno sono una merda amata! - Con questo lui ride e scuote la testa.   
\- La merda più adorabile del mondo! - Commento scherzando a mia volta.   
\- Mi amerai anche quando farò schifo a tennis? Perché è impensabile che recuperi e torni ai miei livelli, il grande Rafa Nadal è finito! - Comincio con quella che sarà la canzone di tutto il 2015, anzi, di gran parte.   
Nole sospira e mi dà un pizzicotto.   
\- Ti senti meglio dopo aver detto la stronzata del secolo? - chiudo gli occhi e sistemo meglio la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
\- Un po’. Ma potrei stare meglio se mi facessi i grattini! - è una delle cose che adoro. Così alza la manica della camicia da notte ed inizia a farmeli, mentre io faccio le fusa e mi rilasso meglio.   
Non importa, sia come sia, la mia carriera e le mie soddisfazioni le ho avute. Come ha detto Nole si trattava di conservare la mia vita, non la mia carriera. Non è che non operandomi potevo continuare col tennis come prima. Sarei morto. Perciò amen. Si vede che doveva andare così. Ho preso tutto quello che dovevo, adesso tocca a Nole, è così che doveva essere, ma mi sta bene se ora a vincere sarà lui. Va bene così. Almeno ho lui.  
  
  
Nole ha un bel da fare con me, lo riconosco, ma non ci posso fare nulla.   
Da quando torno in campo, nella stagione del 2015, a più di metà, sono una lagna.   
Pessimismo e negativismo sono le mie nuove parole d’ordine.  
Il Rafa combattivo e vincente, quello positivo, testardo, pieno di voglia di vincere, che lottava su ogni palla, è un ricordo.  
Gran parte è perché il fisico non risponde, cosa che sapevo.  
L’anestesia generale per una atleta non è uno scherzo, io giocavo con tante forze, spingendo molto, lottando su ogni palla. Ora non riesco, pur provandoci non ci arrivo e questo mi impedisce di muovermi, di provarci.   
Sudo molto, moltissimo, e sono sfinito dopo un solo set, spesso deludente. Non ho la mia combattività e penso ok, adesso perdo.  
E lo faccio.  
Perdo contro gente con cui avrei vinto in ogni condizione e più questo succede, più mi convinco che la mia carriera sia finita.  
Lo ripeto spesso ai microfoni. Si tratta di accettare le cose, che quel Rafa Nadal non tornerà più. Sono contento della mia carriera, di quello che ho ottenuto, adesso le cose sono così.   
È come sprofondare lentamente nelle sabbie mobili, non vedo più la cima.   
Nole mi sta molto vicino, nonostante la famiglia e gli impegni da numero uno invincibile.  
Tanto io perdo, tanto lui vince.   
È inarrestabile e sono felice di vederlo lì in cima che divora tutti, se lo merita.   
Mi sta molto accanto, mi sostiene, mi sprona, mi fa da motivatore, ma non funziona, non funziona mai, niente funziona.   
Non è un problema personale che somatizzo con sintomi fisici come dice lui, è che semplicemente il corpo non risponde più, le mie forze non ci sono ed io non mi vedo più a vincere. Tutto lì.   
Demotivato, finito.   
A volte carezzo l’idea di lasciare il tennis.   
Dopotutto che senso ha continuare così?  
Arrivo decimo ad un certo punto, poi con una fatica immane risalgo alla settima posizione. Si può essere messi peggio?   
  
Arrivo così in questo stato di lotta contro me stesso, all’US Open.   
Il torneo si apre con me convinto che comunque sono finito e la cosa che stanco di sentirmi così ad ogni competizione, mi sfugge con Nole. So come la pensa e cerco di non dirlo di solito, ma alla fine esasperato io stesso, lo faccio. Forse perché dopotutto speravo in questo.  
Speravo in quello che succede.   
  
\- Non so nemmeno che senso abbia continuare sapendo che andrà sempre male. -   
Ci stiamo preparando dopo aver fatto l’amore, in America Jelena non è venuta, siccome Stefan è piccolo ha saltato molti tornei, ad alcuni è venuta immagino lasciandolo dai suoi.   
Questa volta lei non c’è, per cui possiamo stare insieme anche di più.   
Sono gli unici momenti belli della mia vita, ora.   
Quando lui è con me.  
Nole, seduto dall’altra parte del letto, si alza infilandosi gli slip e si gira.   
\- Cosa? - Ha un tono da ‘non osare sai’.   
Ma io ormai l’ho detto e sospirando spazientito all’idea di affrontare un’altra giornata di tennis probabilmente umiliante, continuo:   
\- Tu non sai come ci si sente a venir battuti da giocatori che a momenti non hai nemmeno mai sentito nominare! - Dico acido.   
\- È perché ti senti umiliato? Usa questa rabbia in campo, vedrai che ti aiuterà! -   
Scuoto la testa e mi alzo infilandomi l’intimo, lo guardo scontento.   
\- Non è l’umiliazione, non è la rabbia. È che non ho più la mia combattività, Nole. Mi manca quella. Io ho costruito la mia carriera sulla mia combattività, tutto quello che ho vinto è stato grazie alla mia voglia di vincere. Ora… non ne ho più semplicemente. Perché dovrei continuare? Roger anche se non è più quello di prima perché chiaramente ha l’età e tutto, continua dignitosamente a dare lezioni di tennis, è comunque migliore della stragrande maggioranza di tutti i tennisti. Io no. Io non sono più niente. - Nole sospira spazientito, davvero spazientito, come non lo è stato da molto.   
\- Sai che non mi piace sentire queste cazzate! - Tuona secco infilandosi i pantaloni, come faccio anche io. Ci guardiamo separati dal letto, torvi.   
\- Tu non sai come ci si sente, Nole! Non hai mai perso te stesso! Sei sempre tornato! Io ora non… -   
\- ANCHE TU PUOI TORNARE! - Grida. Nole che grida.   
Mi gelo.  
Nole piange solo con me e di rado. Alza la voce e si arrabbia, sempre solo con me oppure in campo quando deve scaricare il nervoso. Ma che gridi così furioso… beh, me lo ricordo poche volte.  
Nole si mette la maglia con gesti secchi e sbrigativi, poi gira intorno al letto e mi viene davanti, io con la maglia in mano.   
Mi punta col dito, a voce più controllata.   
\- Ascoltami bene, Rafa. Finora sono stato paziente ed incoraggiante. Adesso mi sono stancato! Tu non hai niente che non va! Il tuo corpo ha rigettato la maggior parte dell’anestesia perché facendo sport e sudando il corpo espelle prima. Per cui scientificamente tu non hai scuse per non giocare bene! È tutto nella tua testa, perciò adesso ci sediamo e parliamo di quello che ti impedisce di combattere e correre in campo, o giuro che non esci da questa camera! -   
Nole è davvero arrabbiato, sul serio non ha mai mostrato impazienza, con me, anzi. È sempre stato dolcissimo.   
Ora che è arrabbiato mi lascia perplesso. Mi siedo automaticamente e lui lo fa sulla sedia. Mi guarda.   
\- Io non so cosa dirti, è così è basta. Sento di non riuscire! - Nole si rialza e riprende a camminare.   
\- Sono tutte scuse, dannazione! Scuse! Non hai niente che non va! Ce la fai! Se non corri è perché non vuoi farlo! Se non lotti, è perché non vuoi! Perché diavolo non vuoi farlo, Rafa? Odi il tennis perché se non fossimo tennisti potremmo vivere insieme? Ti sbagli, io non posso vivere con te perché sono un serbo, ho delle responsabilità verso la mia famiglia, le mie origini. È così che si fa. Non sarebbe diversa senza il tennis! - In agitazione, mi copro il viso, senza quella capacità di urlare come facevo un tempo.  
Dio, da quanto non urlo?   
\- Non so cosa dirti, Nole… non siamo noi, io… io non so… - Nole si ferma, respira adirato, è furioso e mi fa impressione. Alzo lo sguardo dispiaciuto e a quel punto un lampo l’attraversa, un lampo di cui ho paura.  
\- Bene, visto che hai perso la tua combattività prova a ritrovarla nel riconquistarmi. Perché mi hai appena perso. Io voglio il Rafa che lotta. Se non sai più lottare, non voglio stare con te. Avevi detto che avresti lottato per noi, fallo ora se ne sei capace! -   
Con questo, Nole sbatte la porta e se ne va.   
Il mondo si ferma, si raggela, io smetto di vivere per un istante, mentre capisco cosa sia successo e se sia vero.   
Nole mi ha lasciato?  
Nole mi ha lasciato davvero o era solo arrabbiato, ma poi torna?   
Rimango immobile per non so nemmeno quanto tempo, mentre nella mente risuonano le sue parole.   
Lotta. Devi lottare. Torna a lottare. Non hai problemi fisici, sei solo tu che non vuoi più farlo.  
Lotta ora, Rafa.   
Guardo la porta.   
Non può averlo fatto. Non l’ha fatto sul serio.   
Sicuramente è un momento, ma poi stasera torna e si scusa.   
Sospirando finisco di vestirmi e prendo la chiave, il telefono ed esco per fare colazione.   
A colazione non lo vedo, così come non lo vedo per tutto il giorno, anche negli allenamenti non lo incontro.   
Non mi scrive.   
Lo lascerò sbollire.   
Fino a sera non si fa vivo ed io provo a scrivergli.  
‘Sei ancora arrabbiato?’  
Ma lui non risponde e lo prendo per un sì.  
Sospiro.  
Abbiamo pochi tornei senza quella rogna di sua moglie che si mette in mezzo e lui decide di arrabbiarsi ora.   
Vado a dormire infastidito.   
Il giorno dopo guardo il telefono. Ancora niente. Sbuffo.   
‘Quanto andrà avanti?’  
Silenzio.   
“Va al diavolo!”  
Penso.   
Poi vado a colazione. Ancora non lo trovo. Allenamenti. Ancora niente.  
Domani inizierà il primo turno per noi.   
Deve farmi giocare con questa litigata?   
Aspetto ancora fino a sera e visto che insiste nello starmi lontano, lo chiamo.  
Mette giù.  
Quando lo fa, è come se mi sventolasse un drappo rosso davanti alla faccia.  
‘Nole rispondi, sai che odio quando mi metti giù’  
È una delle cose che odio di più.   
Torno a chiamare. Torna a mettermi giù.   
Lo odio. Sa che lo odio. Lo fa apposta.   
Al terzo tentativo mi risponde, ma lui è gelido ed arrabbiato.   
\- Cosa c’è del concetto che non ti voglio più vedere e sentire, che non capisci? Pensavi scherzassi? Lasciami in pace, Rafa! - Sembra che faccia sul serio e, meravigliato, rispondo:   
\- Ma sei serio? Mi lasci perché ho perso me stesso a tennis? È così che mi ami? Tutte le parole e le promesse e poi alla prima difficoltà molli tu? Bravo! - La cosa mi esce acida, perché non ne ho più, però dopo che l’ho detto mi rendo conto che non ero acido da molto tempo. Dall’inizio di tutto questo disastro.   
Così mi aggrotto e aspetto una sua risposta.   
\- Non basta, Rafa. Non è abbastanza! Tu sei molto di più! Sei tu che mi hai promesso di lottare per questa relazione difficile! Sei tu che ora stai mollando, non io! Io ho fatto quello che potevo! Arrangiati! - E di nuovo mette giù. Altra cosa che mi fa salire la vena alla tempia.   
Contraggo la mascella, riascolto nella testa le sue parole.   
Mi vuole lasciare sul serio, ne ha abbastanza di me. Io sto male e lui mi lascia perché non sono più quello forte di prima.   
Oh, ma se pensa di cavarsela così facilmente si sbaglia.  
Come osa? Come diavolo osa abbandonarmi nel momento peggiore della mia vita?  
Io penso di lasciare il tennis e lui mi lascia perché non gli piaccio più?  
E poi sarei io quello che ha qualcosa che non va?  
No, eh?  
No!  
Così prendo ed esco precipitandomi come un toro impazzito nella sua camera.  
Comincio a bussare come un pazzo sapendo di farmi sentire dai vicini di camera.  
Nole apre subito per questo.   
\- Sei impazzito? - Chiede sibilando. Io lo spingo dentro con forza e sbatto la porta dietro di me, poi visto che è ancora in piedi, lo spingo di nuovo.  
\- Tu, tu! Tu come osi lasciarmi ora, nel momento peggiore della mia vita? Io sto male, penso di lasciare il tennis e tu mi lasci perché non ti piaccio più? Proprio ora? E poi sono io quello coi problemi? Ma ti senti? Dov’è l’amore Nole? Dov’è quell’amore eterno ed assoluto che mi avevi giurato? Dove diavolo è quell’amore ad ogni costo contro tutto e tutti? Io ho bisogno di te ora, non puoi lasciarmi, non te lo permetterò mai, dannazione! - Nole rimane immobile in mezzo alla stanza, braccia conserte e scuote la testa.   
\- Invece è questo che voglio fare, perché non sei più il Rafa di cui mi sono innamorato! Questo Rafa non è capace di lottare per niente, non lo voglio! Se ti stanno bene i problemi invece di risolverli, ok. Io non sono così! - Ma è come se impazzissi del tutto, non mi ritrovo più e prima che lo realizzi, vedo la mia mano partire contro la sua faccia e lo schiaffeggio.   
Poi mi fermo e me la metto sulla bocca realizzandolo.   
\- Oh mio Dio! Oh mio dio, Nole… scusa io non… - Ma è solo ora che si raddrizza e sorride.   
\- È questo il Rafa che amo! Allora sai lottare ancora… pensa un po’, credevo che te ne fossi dimenticato… - Mi schernisce per alleggerire un’atmosfera tragica. Tragica è dire poco in effetto.   
Io, shoccato e senza parole, lo guardo sconvolto trattenendo il fiato.   
\- Tu… tu l’hai fatto apposta per farmi uscire di testa? - Nole apre le braccia e si avvicina cauto.   
\- Volevo farti reagire, non sapevo più come fare. Tu non hai problemi fisici che ti impediscono di giocare bene a tennis, Rafa. Tu non avevi più voglia di combattere. Ma tu sei Rafa, tu lotti! Hai visto che sei ancora capace? - torna a sorridere, davanti a me, senza ancora toccarmi.   
Mi mordo il labbro sconvolto, scuoto la testa e lascio che le lacrime escano.  
Poi mi appendo al suo collo lasciando andare tutta la paura che lui potesse davvero non amarmi più.   
\- Brutto coglione, non farlo più! - Lui mi abbraccia a sua volta e ride baciandomi la testa.   
\- Ti amo al punto da non poterti permettere di rovinarti. Non sapevo più cosa fare. Ma del Rafa c’è ancora, lo sapevo che c’era. Tornerai ad esserlo. Non importa cosa vincerai e che posizioni avrai. Importa che tu torni a combattere per le cose che vuoi. Vuoi una vittoria? Combatti! Ma veramente! Così come combatti per noi. - Singhiozzo mentre lo stringo, mentre lui sorride, mentre mi tiene forte a sé ed io lo stritolo.   
\- Ce la farò. Tornerò. Non so quando, non so come, ma tornerò a giocare così. Tornerò a perdere solo perché il giocatore ha giocato meglio di me ed era più forte, non perché io mi sono arreso. Tornerò a vincere. Tornerò. E lo farò per te. Ogni vittoria, sarà per te. Sempre. -   
Mi prende il viso fra le mani e ci guardiamo, anche lui ha gli occhi lucidi, sorride fiero.   
\- So che lo farai. Ti aspetterò per la lotta del primo posto, un’altra volta. - Sorrido anche io fra le lacrime.   
\- Mi basta tornare a divertirmi giocando a tennis. Mi basta essere quello che lotta in campo e non si arrende mai. Mi basta questo. - Nole mi bacia dolcemente.   
\- Tornerai. Vedrai che sarai di nuovo là. -   
\- E lo farò per te. - Rispondo baciandolo io a mia volta. - Ti amo. - Nole sorride fra un bacio e l’altro.   
\- Ti amo anche io. Ti amerò sempre. - Ed oggi una volta di più me l’ha dimostrato.   
Io salvo te e tu salvi me. Il miracolo che continueremo a ripetere ogni giorno delle nostre vite, non importa in che condizioni, ma noi lo faremo.   
Sempre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partiamo dall'appendicite: coincideva davvero con la nascita del figlio di Nole e Rafa non voleva operarsi, ha giocato alcune partite curandosi con medicinali, ma ovviamente alla fine ha dovuto arrendersi. E' vero che il corpo espelle molto molto lentamente l'anestesia generale, ci impiega un anno intero almeno e nel caso di sportivi, si sente fisicamente la differenza. Rafa nella prima parte del 2015 a parte il proprio arrendersi facilmente ed il giocare male e senza testa, fisicamente non ce la faceva, sudava tanto e si stancava subito. Rafa ha rivelato in seguito che ventilava seriamente l'idea di lasciare il tennis in quel periodo, si era perso, ma poi dopo l'US Open ha iniziato lentamente a ritrovarsi e a giocare competitivo. Quel che mi ha sempre colpito è che sia lui che Nole indicano proprio quel torneo come punto di svolta per il ritorno di Rafa, quando invece in realtà lui quel torneo non l'ha portato molto avanti, è uscito abbastanza presto. Eppure secondo i due da lì in poi lui è risalito piano piano. Proprio dopo quello slam, i due andranno in Thailandia a fare i 3 giorni ospiti conclusi poi con una partita d'esibizione. Ufficialmente dopo di questo Rafa torna ad ottenere buoni risultati a tennis. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto la fic e spero che sia piaciuta. Per seguire le altre fic e sapere se e quando scrivo, ho la pagina facebook: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ E con questo è tutto.


End file.
